Bring It On
by Ch8rlie
Summary: [Suite GAME ON] Une compétition, des débuts difficiles, une réunion, beaucoup d'amour. Clarke et Lexa ont le reste de leur vie pour être heureuse ensemble. Mais, la routine, le travail, des meilleures amies casse pieds, la famille, les enfants... rien n'est jamais facile peut-importe à quel point on s'aime. Come on Life, I'm ready, just... Bring It On. (Beaucoup de personnages :D )
1. I'm in love with the Shape of You

Hello tout le monde ! Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'avais promis une suite la voici :D

J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu car c'est un peu le rush en ce moment donc je n'écris pas tellement (tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas sûre de publier régulièrement, mais je ferais de mon mieux)

Comme toujours, Merci à Edas44 pour la relecture.

On oublie pas de venir me donner son opinion à la fin :D

* * *

 **"Girl, you know I want your love, Your love was handmade for somebody like me,** **Come on now, follow my lead,** **I may be crazy, don't mind me,** **Say, boy, let's not talk too much,** **Grab on my waist and put that body on me,** **Come on now, follow my lead,** **Come, come on now, follow my lead"**

\- Ed Sheeran, Shape of you

Il était tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Pourquoi était-elle réveillée avant sept heures un samedi matin ? Par miracle, même ses deux petits amours avaient décidé de faire la grasse matinée alors qu'elles n'avaient montré aucun remord pour réveiller leurs mamans aux aurores tout le mois. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que Lexa rattrape enfin son sommeil. Pourtant, elle était définitivement réveillée. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche pour se rapprocher du corps chaud qui partageait son lit depuis quelques années déjà. Clarke lui tournait le dos, un bras plié sous sa tête. Son t-shirt remontait légèrement laissant entrevoir une petite parcelle de sa peau crème. Lexa déposa délicatement sa main sur le bas du ventre de la jeune femme et se mit à lui caresser du bout de doigt. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa se serra de plus en plus à elle jusqu'à ce que sa respiration vienne remuer les cheveux blonds de l'arrière de la tête de sa partenaire. De sa main libre, elle dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque et vint déposer des doux baisers tout le long de sa peau libre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même après tout ce temps ensemble, Lexa avait du mal à décrocher son corps de celui de Clarke. Qu'elles n'aient pu passer une minute seules, l'une avec l'autre depuis dix jours n'aidaient pas. Lexa continua à embrasser la chair à sa disposition, ajoutant le bout de sa langue à l'équation dès qu'elle sentit que Clarke émergeait doucement du sommeil. Sa main sur sa taille remontait légèrement, envieuse de trouver toujours plus de douceur à aimer.

 _« Mmmmh »_ gémit Clarke en gardant les yeux fermés.

Lexa sourit contre sa peau. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche en laissant une traînée de baisers, avant d'embrasser la perfection qu'étaient les lèvres du médecin.

 _« Bonjour »_ murmura-t-elle après s'être reculée.

 _« Tu es bien réveillée à… »_ Clarke se releva sur les coudes pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire et regarder l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. _« 6h45 ? Sérieusement, Lexa, 6h45 ? »_

 _« Tu étais si belle en dormant… »_

 _« Donc tu as voulu me réveiller ? Logique »_

 _« Je n'ai pas pu résister »_ avoua la brune en faisant une moue triste.

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond et se retourna pour récupérer sa position et ferma les yeux espérant pouvoir se rendormir. Lexa avait une idée bien différente en tête. Elle se recolla à sa partenaire et recommença à administrer des baisers le long de sa ligne de cou. Elle passa sa main droite autour de la taille de Clarke et la glissa sous son t-shirt pour venir jouer avec sa poitrine nue.

 _« Lexa ? »_

 _« Hum… »_ répondit la concernée en pressant un peu plus sa main autour de la chair.

 _« Lex', je suis fatiguée, tu es fatiguée et pour une fois qu'on peut dorm… » La phrase de Clarke se transforma en soupir quand elle sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser le long de son estomac pour venir se poser dans son shorty._

 _« Pour la première fois depuis une quinzaine de jours, on peut avoir 45 minutes seules toi et moi. Tu veux vraiment les gâcher en dormant ? »_

 _« Quand tu le présentes comme ça. »_

Lexa rattacha ses lèvres à sa peau et se mit à se frotter doucement contre elle tout en lui écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Clarke gémit doucement en tournant la tête le plus possible pour essayer de trouver les lèvres de Lexa. L'angle était compliqué, mais elle s'en fichait. Son désir montait très rapidement. Elle voulait sentir la langue de Lexa dans sa bouche. Lexa la surmonta un peu pour être plus à l'aise. Quand elle sentit la respiration de Clarke se saccader, elle descendit un peu sa main et encercla son entrée.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour la supplier de continuer, mais elle fut coupée par des pleurs qui se mirent à raisonner dans tout l'étage.

 _« Tu as exactement cinq minutes avant que la deuxième… »_

Mais Clarke fut coupée une deuxième fois par les sanglots d'une deuxième personne. Lexa se laissa retomber sur Clarke découragée. Elles étaient si prêt du but.

 _« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. »_

Lexa retira la main du sous-vêtement de sa partenaire.

 _« Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'elles passent une soirée chez mamie 'Ka et papi 'Tus. »_

 _« Pour que je t'ai une nuit à moi toute seule ? Bonne idée ! »_

Lexa se pencha pour embrasser Clarke sur le front et se leva rapidement.

 _« Va te rafraichir, je m'occupe des monstres. »_ lança-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Clarke se laissa retomber sur son oreiller pleine de frustration. Elle aimait ses deux filles plus que tout au monde. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elles et Lexa étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Mais ne pas pouvoir finir leurs séances câlines était devenu une habitude dont Clarke se passerait volontiers. Elle tapa le matelas des paumes de ses mains, avant de se lever rapidement pour filer sous la douche.

Quand elle descendit, elle trouva Lexa assise sur leur canapé, Layce dormait en boule sous son bras gauche. La tête blonde d'Izzy était sur les genoux de sa compagne. Allongée sur le dos, sa fille finissait de boire son biberon. Quand elle aperçut sa mère, elle se leva d'un bon et courut les bras en l'air.

 _« Mama ! »_

 _« Voilà mon petit d'ange ! »_

 _« Pas petit ! »_

 _« Ah bon ?»_ rigola Clarke en la couvrant de bisous.

 _« Oui. Laylay dort comme bébé, pas moi »_ expliqua fièrement sa fille en la tirant vers le canapé.

Quand Clarke fut assise à côté de sa partenaire, Izzy monta sur ses genoux et s'allongea à moitié sur les deux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke et la posa sur sa tête pour qu'elle commence à lui masser les cheveux. Clarke ne doutait pas que sa fille allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Il était impossible de lui dire non, ou de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, elle savait y faire. Quand Clarke avait soumis ses inquiétudes à Lexa, sa partenaire avait rigolé en lui rappelant que comme toutes les filles Woods, les jumelles allaient faire vivre un enfer à leurs mères.

Lexa attrapa la télécommande et augmenta un peu le son du dessin animé qui passait à la télé. Clarke se pencha pour embrasser sa joue et murmura un « je t'aime » avant de laisser sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de sa petite amie de longue date. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ses mots, la première fois qu'elle les avait prononcés. Lexa, Raven et Anya venaient de déménager dans leur nouvel appartement dès la fin du semestre. Ses deux colocataires avaient passé la nuit chez des amis où elles avaient passé la soirée à boire. Lexa avait préféré rester au calme avec Clarke et « baptiser » le plus de pièces possibles de l'appartement. Elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, une odeur de café dans l'air et un fond de musique se faisant entendre. Elle était sortie de sa chambre, trouvant Clarke portant l'une de ses chemises en train de faire des pancakes en chantant.

 _« Tu es en forme ce matin » rigola Lexa en venant passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie._

 _« Quand tu passes une nuit parfaite, tu es en forme le lendemain. »_

 _« Une nuit parfaite, hein ? » sourit Lexa en se remémorant les évènements de la veille._

 _Clarke retourna un pancake et se dégagea de l'emprise de Lexa pour aller monter le son de la radio._

 _« Efface-moi ce sourire de vainqueur et viens danser avec moi. »_

 _« Le commandant ne danse pas en préparant le petit-déjeuner. »_

 _Clarke rigola._

 _« Le commandant dansera si c'est la princesse qui lui demande car il est incapable de lui résister » rigola Clarke._

 _Et elle n'avait pas tort. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Clarke poussa un petit cri de victoire en se rapprochant d'elle._

 _« Je suis trop adorable pour que tu puisses me résister » rigola-t-elle._

 _« C'est principalement pour ça que je t'aime » enchaîna naturellement Lexa en rigolant à son tour._

 _Clarke s'arrêta net. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lexa pour couper la musique._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement._

 _Lexa réalisa. C'était sorti naturellement. Elles étaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et elle se sentait si bien qu'elle était persuadée que Clarke le savait, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute. Elle aimait Clarke de tout son être. Pourtant, elle comprit que ce qui avait été évident pour elle, ne le semblait pas pour Clarke. Elle se détesta de l'avoir sorti comme ça, de nulle part. Clarke méritait une grande déclaration et tout le romantisme qui va avec._

 _« J'aime à quel point tu es adorable. »_

 _« Non. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais parce que j'étais adorable. Sous entendant, que tu m'aimes » rectifia Clarke en plongeant son regard azur dans celui de Lexa._

 _Ok. C'était sa chance de se rattraper._

 _« A vrai dire, j'aime que tu sois adorable. J'aime que tu sois hilarante. J'aime que tu ries à mes blagues. Ta beauté naturelle. Ta détermination. Que tu sois si têtue, et que tu saches ce que tu veux. J'aime que tu me supportes tout le temps. Que tu t'entendes avec mes amies. J'aime ton sourire, et quand tu me chatouilles le cou avec ta respiration quand tu dors tout contre moi. J'aime m'endormir à tes côtés, et me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras. » Lexa reprit sa respiration. « Je m'excuse du sous-entendu car il ne devrait pas exister. Je t'aime pour tellement plus de choses encore. Je suis follement amoureuse de tout ce que tu es. »_

 _Clarke se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Collant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre, elle prit son temps avant de se pencher et d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres de Lexa. Elle se décala légèrement pour respirer, laissant à Lexa l'opportunité de réunir leur bouche et d'intensifier leur baiser. La brune sentit ses joues se mouiller, elle réalisa que Clarke pleurait. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir retomber amoureuse. Et, encore moins d'être aimée. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être si chanceuse et trouver un compagnon si parfait. Lexa avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire._

 _« Prouve-le-moi » murmura Clarke entre deux baisers._

 _Et Lexa n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Elle passa ses bras sous les hanches de sa partenaire et la souleva sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle trouva un chemin entre ses cuisses et colla leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Leur baiser était lent mais sensuel et langoureux. Elle voulait transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait à travers la danse de leurs langues. Lexa réalisa que Clarke méritait mieux que le comptoir de la cuisine. Si elle devait lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait, elle méritait tellement plus. Elle enroula les jambes de sa partenaire autour de sa taille, et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais, c'était beaucoup trop loin. Lexa ne tiendrait pas surtout si Clarke continuait à lui tirer la peau du cou avec ses dents de cette manière._

 _« Compromis » pensa Lexa, en se dirigeant vers le canapé._

 _Et ce fut fini. Plus rien ne retint Lexa de montrer et de faire sentir à Clarke tout son amour. Elle fut partout à la fois. Douce et passionnée. Cela dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, Lexa prenant le temps d'embrasser, lécher et mordre chaque parcelle, chaque centimètre du corps de Clarke. Elle voulait être là, et la regarder dans les yeux au moment où elle atteindrait son point culminant. Lexa resta près d'elle, frottant leurs parties intimes en rythme, avant de craquer et ne pas résister au besoin d'être entre ses jambes._

 _Quand elles récupérèrent leur respiration, Clarke se pencha pour embrasser le bout de son nez._

 _« Au cas où ce ne serait pas limpide, je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres._

 _Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut coupée par l'alarme incendie qui se mit à retentir dans tout l'appartement. Clarke se leva d'un bon._

 _« Merde, les pancakes. »_

 _Et c'est ainsi, qu'elles se levèrent pour essayer de faire disparaitre la fumée, sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller après s'être avouées l'ampleur de leur amour pour la première fois._

 _/_

 _« Vous voilà enfin »_ s'exclama Gustus en attrapant les jumelles dans ses bras.

 _« Tu ne savais même pas qu'on viendrait ! »_ s'exclama Lexa.

 _« Vous vous débrouillez toujours pour venir nous voir le samedi ou le dimanche, c'était une chance sur deux. »_ enchaîna Becca en venant les accueillir à son tour.

 _« On est si prévisible que ça ? »_ demanda Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke

 _« Ils nous aiment quand même »_ répondit Clarke en embrassant Becca.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elles laissant entrer Tris en leggin et brassière de sport, un bandeau dans les cheveux et son ipod autour du bras.

 _« Lexa ! Je te ferais bien un câlin mais je pue un peu »_ rigola sa petite sœur.

 _« Ne me dit pas que tu étais en train de t'entraîner un samedi matin ? »_

 _« Nope, je suis juste allée courir un peu comme tous les matins, ça me donne la pêche pour la journée. »_

 _« Tris tu as 16 ans. Tu devrais passer tes samedis à te lever trop tard, râler sur tes devoirs et traîner avec tes amis, pas t'entraîner comme si tu allais aux JO. »_

 _« Je sais ce que je fais »_ lança Tris en levant les yeux avant de monter les escaliers deux à deux pour aller prendre sa douche.

Lexa tourna les yeux vers ses parents. Elle savait que sa sœur avait de grandes chances de devenir une athlète accomplie mais elle avait peur qu'elle en fasse trop, trop tôt et trop vite. Cela ne devait ni être bon pour sa santé, ni pour sa vie sociale.

 _« Et vous la laissez faire tous les jours ? »_ demanda Lexa à ses parents.

 _« Si tu crois qu'on a la moindre chance de l'arrêter, tu connais mal ta sœur. »_

Les filles Woods avaient toujours été dans l'extrême dans tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient. Tris et Charlotte ne faisaient pas exception.

 _« On a fixé quelques bases. Pas d'entraînement le soir si ses devoirs ne sont pas faits. Une sortie minimum par semaine avec ses amis ou avec nous. Et, en aucun cas elle n'a le droit de changer son alimentation, et surtout les protéines sont interdites. »_

 _« Et, si je me rappelle bien, tu ne lésinais pas sur l'entraînement quand tu avais son âge. »_

 _« Je courais une fois par semaine le dimanche soir. Pas tous les matins avant les cours et le weekend. »_

 _« Tant qu'elle continue à manger, avoir de bonnes notes et une vie sociale saine, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour Lily. »_

 _« Elle est où d'ailleurs ? »_ demanda Lexa.

Ses parents se regardèrent, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux. Clarke comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle recule et parte jouer avec ses filles dans le jardin.

 _« Officiellement ? Chez Ontari pour une soirée entre filles. Mais la mère d'Ontari pensait que la soirée se passait chez nous… »_

 _« Ton père a fouillé toute la ville et chez ses amis, mais aucune piste. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais comment vous pouvez être aussi calmes ? »_

 _« Tout d'abord, on a l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de nos filles nous ment. Puis, Tris nous a juré qu'elle n'avait ni problème, et qu'elle n'était absolument pas en danger. Qu'elle ne l'aurait pas couverte si elle avait le moindre doute. »_

 _« Tris sait et elle ne vous le dit pas ? »_

 _« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas plus loyale que Tris. »_

 _« Et vous n'allez rien faire ? »_

 _« Tu rigoles, quand elle rentre c'est une fille morte. Mais peu importe la punition qu'on trouvera, elle s'en fichera. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle pense. »_

 _« On sait qu'elle n'est pas méchante. Ses notes sont normales, elle tient à nous et ses amis, mais elle ne se fixe aucune limite. Et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'arrive pas à cerner comment elle fonctionne. »_

 _« Elle va finir par faire une connerie de trop avec de vraies répercutions. »_ lança Lexa.

 _« Peut-être. Mais on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour lui faire comprendre. Au point où on en est, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. »_

 _« Vous avez demandé à Tris de lui parler ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un que Lily écoute c'est Tris. »_

 _« Sauf que ce n'est pas Tris qui a tendance à influencer Charlotte mais le contraire. Lundi dernier elle a failli se faire expulser parce qu'elle a claqué la porte de son casier sur le visage de Quint Jones après l'avoir entendue parler mal de sa sœur. »_

Lexa réfléchit un instant. Elle savait que Charlotte était intense, encore plus qu'Emori ce qui n'est pas peu dire, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle pourrait se mettre en danger.

 _« Je pourrais parler à Clarke, peut-être qu'un changement de décor aiderait ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on gère. »_

 _« Maman, il n'y a pas de mal à demander de l'aide. »_

 _« Et, on le fera si ça devient absolument nécessaire. Pour l'instant, on s'en occupe. »_

Le reste de la matinée se passa paisiblement, Tris joua avec les jumelles au basket, pendant que son père apprenait à Clarke une recette de quesadillas supposées inratables. Lexa n'était pas sereine. Elle essaya de parler avec sa petite sœur pour en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où était Lily et de voir si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour la raisonner. Mais Tris ne se montra pas des plus coopératives. Peu importe la situation, elle choisirait toujours le côté de sa sœur jumelle. C'était presque bizarre de les voir si unies et si différentes à la fois.

Après le repas, les jumelles refusèrent de faire la sieste. Ce n'était pas rare, elles dormaient peu les week-ends préférant rester dans les pattes des adultes. Cela ne dérangeait en général personne. Lexa jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur où Clarke était au téléphone depuis quelques minutes. Elle la vit raccrocher et en profita pour la rejoindre. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa nuque doucement.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Je dois y aller »_ lança Clarke en s'excusant du regard.

 _« L'hôpital ? Je croyais que tu avais réussi à… »_

 _« Non, ce n'est pas le boulot. Lincoln a besoin d'un médecin au centre. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais ça a l'air important. »_

En entendant le nom de leur ami, Lexa recula de sa compagne.

 _« Fais attention à toi. »_

Clarke sourit. Elle l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres et rentra dans le salon. Lexa l'observa embrasser ses filles et s'excuser auprès des Woods avant de récupérer ses affaires et sortir. Clarke Griffin était belle. Clarke Griffin était une mère formidable. Elle était intelligente et ambitieuse. Et elle était toujours là pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ne les laissait jamais tomber. Lexa savait que jamais elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer. Et qu'un jour, un jour proche, elle l'épouserait et l'appellerait sa femme et vieillirait à ses côtés.

/

Clarke attrapa sa trousse de secours qu'elle avait toujours dans sa voiture et sortit sur le parking. Le coup de téléphone de son ami l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait compris que quelqu'un avait besoin d'assistance médicale. Arrivée devant la maison de Lincoln, elle se glissa à l'intérieur du jardin et frappa.

 _« Clarke_ » lança le géant en la voyant.

Il sortit la prendre dans ses bras pour la saluer.

 _« Merci d'être venue. »_

 _« Tout va bien Lincoln ? Luna ? »_

 _« Non ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'a rien à voir avec Luna, elle va très bien. D'ailleurs, elle a accepté de devenir ma femme hier soir »_ sourit Lincoln fièrement.

 _« Vraiment ? Félicitations ! Il faut que vous veniez manger à la maison que tu puisses l'annoncer à ta filleule ! »_

Lincoln et Luna s'étaient rencontrés à la crémaillère de l'appartement de Raven, Anya et Lexa. Et tout devint compliqué très vite. Pour deux personnes qui ne voulaient pas se caser, ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour s'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis presque aussi longtemps que Lexa et Clarke.

 _« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? » finit par demander Clarke en relâchant son étreinte vers son ami._

 _« Pour lui »_ lança Lincoln en ouvrant la porte.

Clarke passe le seuil et chercha du regard à qui Lincoln faisait référence. Elle trouva assis sur la table du salon, un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans en train de dessiner sur une feuille blanche. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et Clarke put admirer la clarté de ses yeux bleus, tout juste cachés par ses boucles châtains foncés qui retombaient sur son front et ses yeux. Mais ce n'est ni son regard perçant, ni son visage pâle mais angélique qui attira le regard de Clarke, mais bien le sang séché au-dessus de son sourcil droit, et la nuance violette gonflé qui entourait son œil. Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln l'air interrogateur.

 _« Je sais que j'aurais dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais crois moi, il risque plus que quelques points de suture si je dois remplir un rapport pour le centre. »_

Depuis plusieurs années, Lincoln travaillait en tant qu'assistant social dans un centre d'adoption ou de placement d'enfant se retrouvant dans le système. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui les avait aidées à adopter les filles malgré toutes les difficultés que leur dossier pouvaient avoir.

Clarke hocha la tête et avança doucement vers le jeune homme.

 _« Ward, je te présente le docteur Griffin. »_

Le garçon baissa la tête et recommença à dessiner sans se soucier de ce que Lincoln venait de lui dire. Clarke avança doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était.

« _Mon grand ? »_

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

 _« Ward, c'est ça ? Je suis Clarke. Tu veux bien que je regarde ta coupure ? »_

Le jeune homme posa son stylo et serra les poings. Clarke le vit serrer la mâchoire et compris qu'il essayait de se calmer par lui-même. Il finit par relever la tête et fixer son regard dans celui de Clarke.

 _« Docteur Griffin ? Vous êtes là pour confirmer que je dois être enfermé ? Vous êtes une sorte de docteur pour les fous ? »_

 _« Pas du tout. Je ne suis même pas encore un docteur à part entière. J'apprends juste le métier. »_

 _« Le métier de docteur pour les fous. Comme moi. »_

 _« Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou. Je te promets que je veux juste regarder ta coupure et la soigner si j'en suis capable. »_

 _« Vous n'allez pas m'enfermer ? »_

 _« Non. Comment je pourrais enfermer quelqu'un avec autant de talent ? » dit-elle en montrant le dessin. « Tu veux savoir un secret ? »_

Ward secoua la tête positivement.

 _« Moi aussi je dessine. Si tu me laisses te soigner, je pourrais te montrer ce que je sais faire. Ça te va ? »_

Clarke vit le jeune garçon se détendre. Il détourna son regard de Clarke et recula sa chaise pour lui laisser de la place. Le médecin s'avança doucement et regarda sa coupure de plus près. Il s'était ouvert l'arcade, peu profondément mais assez pour avoir saigné abondement. Il aurait besoin de points de suture mais elle n'avait pas tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui administrer. Elle désinfecta la plaie et passa à l'examen de son œil. Il allait avoir un beau cocard mais rien de grave, aucune liaison ne semblait avoir été touchée. Elle descendit son regard sur ses poings. Eux aussi étaient ouverts, mais ce n'était que des écorchures, elle vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune douleur et les banda pour les protéger, mais rien n'était cassé.

Elle prévint Lincoln qu'elle devait aller chercher plus de matériel pour pouvoir lui fermer sa plaie à l'arcade et se dépêcha de le faire. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle était de retour et finissait de soigner le jeune homme.

Comme promis, elle resta plus longtemps avec lui pour prendre le temps de dessiner. Le regard qu'il lui portait changea au fil des minutes. Elle ne lisait plus de peur, au contraire, il semblait s'être détendu. Elle aperçut même un semblant de sourire sur son visage quand elle lui apprit à dessiner son super héros préféré Batman. Elle resta une bonne partie du reste de l'après-midi à dessiner avec le jeune garçon. Lincoln leur servit à goûter puis alluma la télé. Ward se leva rapidement pour suivre le dessin animé qui passait, ce qui permit à Clarke et son ami de discuter seul à seul.

 _« Je sais que j'aurais dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais j'aurais dû rapporter l'accident et il aurait eu des ennuis. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'épargner, mais un rapport de plus et c'était la détention juvénile. »_

 _« Surveille-le ce soir, s'il vomit, s'il a mal à la tête, ou au moindre doute de fièvre, extrême fatigue ou étourdissement, tu l'emmènes. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu un choc assez fort pour créer des dommages, mais on ne sait jamais. Pour les points de sutures, je viendrais dans 15 jours lui retirer »_

 _« Merci Clarke, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu lui rends service. »_

Clarke souffla et regarda le jeune garçon rigoler devant l'écran.

 _« Je suis censée reporter tous signes de violences sur des enfants, explique-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire cette fois-ci. »_

 _« Parce que c'est Ward qui a lancé l'affrontement. Il a jeté une chaise au visage de son frère d'accueil. Plus grand, plus fort, il s'est défendu. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas porter plainte, qu'une enquête pourrait faire perdre la licence à son père qui a besoin de l'argent qu'on lui verse en tant que famille d'accueil. La famille a accepté à condition qu'il soit changé de maison. Je lui ai trouvé une place demain dans un foyer, mais le connaissant, il ne tiendra pas un mois avant de se créer des problèmes. »_

 _« C'est quoi son histoire ? »_

 _« Sa mère est morte il y a trois ans. Il n'avait pas d'autre famille. Il a assisté à la scène, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il était petit, mais il a bien compris. Trois ans dans le système n'a pas aidé à le calmer. Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon mais personne ne lui a jamais appris à gérer ses émotions. »_

 _« Il a quoi 10 ans ? Aucun enfant ne gère sa colère à cet âge. »_

 _« 9. Il a de grosses crises de colère où il peut devenir violent ou dangereux pour lui-même. Il est suivi par beaucoup de monde qui l'aide, il a fait beaucoup de progrès, mais des fois, des fois, il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. »_

Clarke n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment un garçon de 9 ans qui souriait en dessinant Batman et riait aux éclats en regardant un programme enfantin pouvait se transformer en Hulk. En arrivant, ce n'était pas de la rage qu'elle avait vu en lui, mais bien de la peur. Comment la vie avait pu abîmer à ce point un enfant de tout juste 9 ans ?

 _« Je crois que tu as raison, il n'est pas bien méchant. Quelqu'un finira par réussir à le canaliser. »_

 _« Je ne l'ai jamais vu se calmer si vite avec personne d'autre que toi. Il t'aime bien, c'est déjà la victoire de la journée » rigola Lincoln._

 _« Lexa doit se demander où je suis passée. Tu me tiens au courant. »_

Lincoln hocha la tête. Elle dit au revoir à Ward, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas pourquoi elle devait déjà partir, il voulait continuer de dessiner. Elle dut lui promettre de venir lui rendre visite bientôt et qu'elle lui apprendrait à dessiner Superman cette fois-ci.

Elle sortit de la maison et s'installa en silence derrière le volant de sa voiture. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle respira un bon coup et finit par tourner la clé pour faire entendre le moteur de la voiture. Sa famille l'attendait.

/

Clarke entra dans une maison étonnamment vide. Entre le bain et le repas des filles, la maison était habituellement beaucoup plus agitée à cette heure-ci. Elle quitta l'entrée, en suivant l'odeur d'oignon grillé à l'huile d'olive. Elle trouva Lexa au-dessus des fourneaux, magnifique comme à son habitude. Clarke sortit son téléphone et se dépêcha de prendre une photo. Le son de la caméra fit relever la tête à Lexa qui sourit à la vue de sa partenaire.

 _« Qu'as-tu fait de nos deux terreurs ? »_

 _« Je les ai abandonnés chez mes parents. J'ai pensé qu'il était grand temps que je sois égoïste et que je ne te garde rien que pour moi »._

Clarke se pencha doucement et embrassa délicatement la bouche de sa partenaire, oui, il était temps.

Lexa sourit à son tour. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle s'écarta des bras de sa petite amie pour attraper deux flutes de champagne qui reposaient sur le comptoir.

 _« On fête quoi au juste ? »_ demanda Clarke en levant sa coupe.

 _« Jackson a annoncé sa candidature au sénat. »_

 _« Génial ! Attends… il ne l'avait pas déjà fait ? »_

 _« Il a aussi choisi de changer un peu son équipe. Tu as devant toi le nouveau chef de campagne. »_

Clarke posa son verre sur le côté sans détourner le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait.

 _« Tu veux dire que TU vas diriger une campagne sénatoriale ? Que TU vas réaliser un de tes rêves de carrière ? »_

Lexa se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

 _« Oh mon dieu Lexa »_ cria Clarke en lui sautant dans les bras.

Lexa referma ses bras dans le dos de sa campagne et se perdit dans l'étreinte. C'était un énorme saut dans sa carrière, un rêve universitaire. Pouvoir le partager avec la femme la plus fabuleuse du monde était un bonus dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Elle fut ravie que Clarke ne se demande pas comment elles allaient faire pour s'occuper des filles, de leur carrière et de leur relation. Elles savaient que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elles seraient là l'une pour l'autre pour que tout aille bien.

Clarke se laissa glisser au sol et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elle était tellement fière d'elle.

 _« Et si tu allais te glisser dans le bain que je viens de faire couler. Je finis la sauce et je te rejoins ? »_ glissa la brune à son oreille quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin.

Clarke l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se dépêcher de monter dans la salle de bain. Un moment de détente avec sa petite amie était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle venait tout juste de se glisser dans l'eau chaude parfumée que la porte s'ouvrit. Lexa attrapa un élastique et remonta ses cheveux en un chignon lasse. Doucement, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Clarke ne loupa aucune seconde du spectacle. Lexa avait le corps le plus parfait qu'elle ait jamais vu. Même après toutes ses années, elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette œuvre d'art. Quand Lexa se rapprocha, Clarke écarta un peu les jambes pour qu'elle puisse se glisser entre elle. La brune pressa son dos contre Clarke et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule. Sans attendre, le médecin passa ses bras autour d'elle et commença à embrasser du bout des lèvres sa joue.

 _« Tu nous as manqué aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que voulait Linc' ? »_

 _« Il avait besoin que j'examine un des enfants dont il s'occupe qui avait des ennuis. »_

 _« Oh, tout s'est bien passé ? »_

 _« Oui, j'ai fini par dessiner avec lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tu aurais vu comment il avait l'air perdu et effrayé. Tout a changé quand il s'est mis à dessiner. Ça m'a rappelé quand je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et dessiner pour ne plus entendre mes parents se disputer. »_

 _« Tu devrais te prendre plus de temps pour peindre, je sais que ça te manque. »_

 _« Il faudrait étendre les journées à 48h pour que j'ai la moindre chance d'avoir un peu de temps »_ rigola Clarke.

Lexa sourit. C'est vrai que leur vie était chargée. Entre leur carrière qui prenait de la place, leurs deux filles et leurs familles, elles avaient tout juste le temps d'être ensemble. Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et entremêla leurs doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche et de les embrasser un à un.

 _« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Lillie ? »_

 _« Oui. Elle est rentrée quelques heures avant que je parte. Tu as évité la troisième guerre mondiale. »_

 _« Tes parents ou toi » rigola Clarke._

 _« Ma mère. Surtout quand elle a appris où elle était. »_

 _« A savoir ? »_

 _« Dans la vielle version de la tradition de notre culture, il existe un rite de passage que tout enfant de 16 ans doit réaliser. Le but est de pousser les jeunes esprits à se dépasser. L'épreuve change chaque année. Le peuple Trikru a interdit cette pratique il y a un siècle, il était devenu ridicule de pousser les enfants si loin. Mais dans certaines autres tribus, ils continuent. Ontari, la meilleure amie de Lillie fait partie d'Azgeda, pour eux c'est une question de fierté et d'honneur. Lillie a décidé de relever le défi en même temps. »_

 _« Tu veux dire qu'elle a menti à tes parents pour une vielle tradition et non pour retrouver je ne sais qui ou aller faire la fête je ne sais où comme toute adolescente normale ? Vous êtes bizarre les Woods, je l'ai toujours su » rigola Clarke._

 _« Ma mère était au bord de la syncope. En tant que Heda, entendre que sa propre fille n'obéit pas à l'une des règles majeures de son peuple, c'était plus qu'un affront entre mère et fille. »_

 _« Et toi tu l'as pris comment ? »_

« Je lui en veux d'avoir menti et de n'avoir prévenu personne. Les épreuves peuvent être dangereuses. Mais je serais hypocrite de lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé. J'ai fait pareil quand j'avais son âge. Aden aussi d'ailleurs. Et je suis sûre que Tris a prévu de s'y confronter. Nos parents nous ont élevé dans la tradition Trikru et nous sommes censés être les héritiers de l'esprit de PrimHeda, c'est dans notre nature de vouloir s'en montrer digne. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'est ridicule, on peut respecter la tradition sans vraiment la pratiquer. C'est pour ça que je ne l'enseigne pas aux jumelles. Mais quand tu baignes dedans depuis tout petit, c'est une question d'honneur. »

 _« Tu as dû faire quoi au juste ? »_

 _« Traverser un lac à la nage en plein mois de novembre. J'avais prévenu Titus et Lincoln qui étaient là pour me surveiller. Et Aden a dû remonter le courant d'une rivière à la force des jambes sur un kilomètre, j'étais là pour surveiller. »_

 _« J'espère que tes parents vont réussir à raisonner Charlotte. Elle a la tête dure, mais c'est une ado géniale. Elle ne s'en rend juste pas encore compte. »_

 _« Assez parlé de ma famille bizarre_ » rigola Lexa. _« Quand est-ce que tu dois être à l'hôpital ? »_

 _« Demain 6h30, jusqu'à lundi 18h. »_

Lexa souffla. Elle détestait les longues gardes de sa petite amie qui l'obligeait à dormir dans un lit froid.

« Combien de temps avant que ton internat ne se finisse ? »

 _« 2 ans et deux mois et quelques jours »_ rigola Clarke en lui mordillant l'oreille.

 _« Tu sais qu'avec ma promotion je vais devoir faire quelques voyages à New York ? Et des journées plus longues… »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Les filles seront contentes d'avoir plus de soirées pyjama chez leurs grands-parents »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Et je pourrais toujours les prendre pour aller voir ta mère_ » continua Lexa.

 _« Tu vois, on trouve déjà des solutions. »_

Elles restèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à profiter de l'eau chaude et l'une de l'autre. Lexa sortit la première pour finir le repas. Quand elle remonta quinze minutes plus tard, Clarke n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain, elle déposa leurs assiettes sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Le médecin apparut les cheveux lâchés avec les pointes mouillées, portant simplement un t-shirt gris et un shorty noir.

 _« Un bain et un repas au lit ? Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que je te garde »_ rigola Clarke.

Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté de la taille de Lexa et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Ses bras entourèrent son cou et elle déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

 _« Tu sais ce qui est bien avec les bruschettas ? »_

Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille et d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, elle la déposa sur le lit et prit place au-dessus d'elle.

 _« C'est encore meilleur froid_ » lança-t-elle.

Elle baissa le visage et embrassa la mâchoire de sa partenaire, prenant le temps de dessiner les contours avec le bout de sa langue.

 _« Je crois que tu as manqué mes lèvres »_ murmura Clarke.

 _« Ah bon ? C'est mieux comme ça ? »_ demanda Lexa en embrassant son cou jusqu'à la jonction avec son épaule.

 _« Touj...toujours pas. »_ souffla Clarke la respiration s'accélérant.

 _« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »_

Lexa souleva le bas du t-shirt de Clarke et embrassa son abdomen en remontant doucement. Elle racla ses dents dans la vallée de ses seins avant d'embrasser le droit et de masser l'autre avec sa main. Quand sa langue caressa la pointe brune, le dos de Clarke se souleva du matelas dans un long gémissement. Quand elle rendit justice à ses deux seins, Lexa remonta enfin et réunit leur bouche. Clarke ne perdit pas une seconde pour y glisser sa langue et répondre passionnément. Elle passa ses mains dans le sous-vêtement de Lexa et resserra ses mains sur les fesses parfaites de la brune. Lexa comprit le message et sans séparer leurs lèvres tira sur le shorty de Clarke pour s'en débarrasser et fit de même avec le sien. Suivant l'impulsion des mains de sa partenaire sur ses fesses, Lexa donna un coup de bassin pour ajouter de la pression là où elles le désiraient toutes les deux. Et elle recommença trouvant un rythme à la limite du supportable. Après un frottement extrêmement bien placé, leurs bouches durent se séparer pour respirer en laissant échapper plusieurs gémissements. Lexa en profita pour redescendre dans son cou. Elle stoppa ses mouvements un instant pour retirer le t-shirt de Clarke et continua sa descente à coups de langue et de morsures. Clarke se frotta à n'importe quelle partie du corps que Lexa glissait entre ses jambes. La bouche de la brune arriva à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et avant de l'embrasser, elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les bleus.

« _Ici ? »_ demanda-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres.

 _« Mmm… pre… presque. Lexa s'il te plait. »_

Lexa sourit avant d'abandonner et de donner à Clarke ce qu'elle attendait vraiment. Les gémissements de la blonde augmentèrent. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas à avoir à être discret. Lexa aimait tellement entendre l'effet qu'elle faisait à sa compagne. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que d'entendre la voix de Clarke monter dans les aigus et se briser par le plaisir.

 _« Lexaa… »_

Lexa ne bougea pas. Redoublant d'effort, et de passion, elle ajouta ses doigts dans l'équation pour transformer un premier orgasme en un deuxième tout aussi fort. Lexa attendit que la respiration se calme et qu'elle ait nettoyée du bout de sa langue toute trace de son passage avant de remonter embrasser une Clarke soupirante.

 _« Je l'ai toujours dit. Cette langue causera ma perte. »_ lança Clarke avant d'embrasser sa partenaire et de retrouver le plaisir d'avoir sa langue dans sa bouche entremêlée à la sienne. Le baiser s'accentua rapidement et la passion augmenta. Lexa était au bord du précipice. Clarke se fit un plaisir de la faire sauter la tête la première dans le gouffre de plaisir qu'elle créa à l'aide de ses doigts magiques et experts de chirurgien.

/

 _« Mon dieu Lexa, c'est une tuerie ! »_ Lâcha Clarke en croquant à pleines dents.

Après plusieurs rounds, leurs estomacs avaient fini par les rattraper. Elles étaient enroulées dans leurs draps mais toujours nues, Lexa avait le dos contre le mur et Clarke était allongée, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, et la nourriture n'aidait pas, elle était à deux doigts de l'orgasme culinaire.

 _« A ton service. »_

Lexa se baissa légèrement pour embrasser le haut de son front. Cette soirée avait été parfaire sur tous les aspects. Elle aimait tout autant ces moments d'intimité que l'acte en lui-même. Dès qu'elle était avec Clarke, elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien.

 _« Hors sujet »_ pensa Clarke _« Mais, il faut qu'on invite Lincoln et Luna à manger pour les féliciter. Ils viennent de se fiancer ! »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_ répondit Lexa en posant son assiette.

Clarke regarda en l'air et vit que Lexa boudait. Elle se releva et repoussa à son tour son assiette.

 _« Lexa, on en a déjà parlé. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Tout le monde se marie sauf nous. »_

 _« D'une, ce n'est pas tout le monde, juste quelqu'un de nos amis. Et puis, si tu veux m'épouser juste parce que tout le monde le fait, ce n'est pas une bonne raison. »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. »_

« Je sais. Je sais. »

 _« Je trouve juste ridicule que je doive encore t'appeler ma petite-amie après 7 ans, alors que tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es plus que ça ? »_

 _« Lexa, je sais. Et toi aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se passe pas la bague au doigt que tu n'es pas la femme de ma vie. La personne avec qui je veux vieillir. Avec qui j'ai construit une famille qui compte plus que tout. »_

Elle s'approcha de sa partenaire et colla leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

 _« Je ne dis pas jamais. Juste pas encore, pas maintenant. On a tout notre temps. »_

 _« Ok. »_

Lexa s'avança un peu pour réunir leurs bouches d'un baiser calme. Quand la langue de Clarke caressa sa lèvre inférieure, Lexa ne put se retenir de sourire à la vue de la tournure des évènements. Elle était irrécupérable.

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Clarke se dégagea de Lexa et tourna le regard. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'angoisser ou de se questionner que la porte s'ouvrait.

 _« Cachez-moi ce sein que je ne saurais voir. » cria l'intrus en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains._

 _« Raven ? »_ demanda Lexa.

La jeune femme sortit son visage de ses mains et se mit à sourire.

 _« Tout le monde est présentable ? Super. SURPRISE ! »_

Lexa se leva d'un bon s'assurant que le drap couvrait tout son corps, et s'approcha pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Raven recula à la dernière seconde.

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir d'un câlin transpirant post sexe »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Pas faux »_ sourit Lexa en reculant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ demanda Clarke ravie.

 _« Non pas que cela ne nous fasse pas plaisir. Mais c'est inattendu et tu ne tombes pas au meilleur des moments. »_

 _« Longue historie. En résumé, j'emménage chez vous. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je suis de retour ! »_

* * *

Tataa ...

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :D La grande différence avec Game On, c'est que je vais essayer de détailler plus l'histoire de quelques personnages, Raven et O comme toujours, mais il y aura plusieurs fois Lincoln, Charlotte et d'autres... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bonne soirée à tous :D


	2. Walking home, getting curious

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Entre l'overdose de chocolat et la future crise de foie, je vous glisse le chapitre 2.

Ne me tuait pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait

Merci à Edas44 pour la relecture

* * *

 **Side by side**  
 **Walking home, stumbling home, getting curious. What's on your mind?**  
 **'Cause what's on mine's a dirty mind Why so serious?**

 **Body Moves, DNCE**

 _« Clarke ? »_

La blonde remua l'eau dans sa bouche avant de la recracher dans l'évier. Elle rinça sa brosse à dents et passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain pour voir ce que Lexa voulait.

 _« Hmm ? »_

Leur chambre était vide avec la porte ouverte. Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et sortit à la recherche de sa compagne. Elle trouva Lexa à genoux au pied du lit d'une des jumelles, les mains sur les genoux de Layce.

 _« Je crois que Laylay est malade. »_

La brune se poussa pour laisser sa petite-amie prendre sa place. Clarke passa sa main sur le front de sa fille qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

 _« Tu as mal où mon cœur ? »_ demanda-t-elle en attrapant le thermomètre que Lexa lui passait.

 _« C'est bizarre dans mon ventre »_ murmura la petite fille.

 _« Elle a un peu de fièvre »_ confirma Clarke en posant l'appareil.

Elle allongea sa fille sur le dos et lui ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Elle descendit ses mains sur son ventre et appuya doucement à différents endroits. Lacey se releva d'un bon et se pencha sur le côté du lit et ne pouvant plus se retenir, vida son estomac sur le parquet.

 _« Je confirme. Elle est malade »_ lança Clarke en s'écartant un peu.

 _« Pardon »_

 _« Hey, ce n'est pas grave ma puce ça va aller mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _« Si personne ne bouge vous allez… »_ commença une voix dans le couloir.

Raven entra dans la chambre, Izzy dans les bras. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée et occupait la chambre d'amis le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à son nouveau boulot et elle ne pouvait pas arriver en retard à son premier cours à l'université en tant que professeur chercheur.

 _« Je vois. Izzy, je crois que tu vas aller à l'école toute seule ce matin »_ rigola Raven en la posant au sol.

 _« Rae a raison, ils ne la garderont jamais dans cet état. »_

 _« Il est trop tard pour que je change ma garde »_ avoua Clarke.

 _« Et c'est mon premier jour sur la campagne en tant que manager. Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Rae ? »_

 _« N'y pensez même pas. Je suis déjà en retard. »_

Clarke caressa les cheveux de sa fille en réfléchissant.

 _« Lexa tu déposes Iz' à la garderie, et je prends Layce avec moi à l'hôpital, je l'installerais dans la salle de garde en attendant 15h. Tris pourrait venir la récupérer et s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que tu finisses ? »_

 _« Elle a entraînement ce soir. Je peux demander à Charlotte ? »_

Clarke sourit de travers. D'un commun accord, elles avaient toujours évité de confier les filles à Charlotte seule. Pas parce qu'elles n'avaient pas confiance, juste qu'elles préféraient éviter.

 _« A moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en elle ? »_ demanda Lexa.

 _« Non, non bien sûr que non. Ok pour Charlotte. Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on sera toutes en retard. »_

 _« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour nettoyer »_ lança Raven en quittant la chambre.

 _« Habille Laylay, je m'en occupe »_ dit Lexa en allant chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Clarke passait les portes de l'hôpital, sa fille dans les bras. Elle se dépêcha de monter au troisième étage où ses visites n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Elle passa devant le poste des infirmières et entra dans la salle de garde. Elle déposa Lacey sur le lit du bas, et ouvrit l'ordinateur qu'elle avait apporté pour lancer un des dessins animés préférés de son bébé.

 _« Ok, mon cœur je reviens très, très vite. Tu regardes la princesse Daisy et je reviens avant même que tu n'aies remarqué que j'étais partie. »_

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le haut de la tête et remonta la couette sur sa poitrine.

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Oui, mon cœur ? »_

 _« Reste. »_

Clarke regarda sa montre. Il lui restait dix minutes avant le début des visites. Elle aurait aimé revoir des dossiers avant mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son bébé seule comme ça.

 _« Bien sûr. »_

Elle se glissa à côté d'elle dans le lit. Sans attendre Layce s'allongea sur son ventre et l'entoura d'un bras. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et commença à masser ses cheveux. Elle ne dût pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la respiration forte de sa fille endormie. Elle se glissa hors du lit et quitta la pièce doucement. Elle se dirigea vers le poste des infirmières quand elle remarqua les longues dreads locks d'une de ses internes. Etre en cinquième année avait ses avantages.

 _« Hey Gaia ! »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Dr. Griffin ? »_

 _« Tu étais censée être en pédiatrie aujourd'hui ? »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

 _« Bien, j'ai une patiente particulière rien que pour toi. »_

Elle attrapa son bras et la tira jusqu'à la salle de repos.

 _« Je te présente Layce. Elle ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui. Elle a 38,4 de température et des vomissements. Je veux que tu la surveilles et que tu me fasses un bilan toutes les trente minutes. »_

 _« Dr. Griffin je suis censé assister Dr. Nyko, il allait me laisser suturer… »_

 _« L'intervention du Dr. Nyko est à 17h. Les sutures croisées qu'il demande sont compliquées. »_ Clarke attrapa le panier de fruits à côté d'elle et le mit dans les mains de la jeune femme. _« Tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer en surveillant la petite. Et puis, fais des recherches avec l'ordinateur. Et si tu t'ennuies, j'ai les post-op du Dr. Wallace qui attendent sur mon bureau, je te les laisse. »_

 _« Dr. Griffin… »_

 _« Ecoute Gaia. Je vais être aux urgences toute la journée, et je n'ai que toi pour surveiller ma fille. Tu ne voudrais pas que je la laisse seule n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je m'en occupe Dr. Griffin. »_

 _« Parfait. Et je te revaudrais ça. »_ Lança Clarke. _« N'oublie pas, je veux des nouvelles toutes les trente minutes et je passerai la voir dès que je peux. »_

Clarke sourit et se dépêcha de partir. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser sa fille. Tout comme elle n'aimait pas se servir de sa position pour intimider les nouveaux. Au contraire, elle était l'un des médecins les plus appréciés pour sa considération. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Gustus travaillait et Becca était en déplacement. Elle préviendrait son chef de service pour échanger sa garde de demain avec quelqu'un, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix.

La matinée se déroula normalement sans incident. Clarke allait jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille entre chaque suture et en attendant les résultats des scans qu'elle ordonnait. Elle dormait toujours tranquillement ne se réveillant qu'occasionnellement, juste le temps de demander sa mère avant de se rendormir. Sa fièvre était descendue mais sa tension restait basse. Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant sa pause déjeuner que les choses se compliquèrent. Clarke dût se rendre en urgence au bloc pour une appendice. L'opération fut rapide, mais elle ne put venir voir sa fille comme elle l'avait fait toute la matinée. Clarke était dans la salle des urgences posant son dernier dossier sur la pile du bureau quand le docteur Nyko entra.

 _« Est-ce quelqu'un sait à qui est ce petit bout ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Clarke tourna la tête et aperçut sa petite brune dans les bras de son supérieur. Elle commença à se rapprocher pour s'excuser quand Lacey la vit.

 _« Maman ! »_ cria-t-elle en descendant des bras du docteur.

La jeune fille courut dans les bras de sa mère et l'entoura de ses bras et jambes.

 _« Hey mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »_

 _« Plus fatiguée. »_

Clarke passa ses bras dans le dos de son bébé et avança vers son supérieur.

 _« Je suis désolée docteur, elle est malade et on n'avait personne pour la garder. J'avais demandé à Gaia de la surveiller. »_

 _« C'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai perdu mon interne de la journée ? »_

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

L'impressionnant docteur secoua la tête. Il n'en doutait pas.

 _« Laissez-moi l'ausculter. Elle sera mieux dans l'un de ces lits que dans la salle de garde. Et faites-vous remplacer pour demain. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup Docteur Nyko. »_

Très vite, Layce conquit le cœur de tout le service. Même à moitié en forme, elle savait jouer de son charme. Comme prévu, Charlotte arriva un peu après 15h pour récupérer Laylay qui se sentait de plus en plus en forme. Quand elle aperçut sa tante, elle se leva de son lit et courut dans ses bras. Lillie l'attrapa prête à la serrer quand elle se rappela que la petite était censée être malade. Elle tendit ses bras et éloigna la patiente un peu d'elle avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

 _« Elle est contagieuse ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Il y a de grandes chances »_

Charlotte reposa sa nièce au sol et lui tapota la tête pour lui dire bonjour.

 _« Merci beaucoup Charlie. Je sais que tu avais sûrement mieux à faire de ta journée. »_

 _« Comme quoi ?_ » rigola la concernée.

 _« Un match au lycée, des devoirs, une sortie au centre commercial ? »_

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Clarke savait très bien que rien de cette liste était de son genre.

 _« Lexa devrait être là 18h, tu manges avec nous ce soir ? »_

 _« C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un plan de prévu. Tu viens Laylay, faut que maman reparte au boulot ! »_

 _« A ce soir mon cœur »_ se dépêcha de dire Clarke en envoyant un baiser à sa vie.

Tout son service n'allait pas se gêner à la torturer le reste de la semaine sur sa niaiserie. Mais, elle s'en fichait. Tout le monde pouvait se moquer d'elle, elle n'échangerait sa famille pour rien au monde.

/

Raven avait toujours aimé les cours. Toujours la première motivée pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle avait trouvé dans la fac le moyen parfait pour réunir tout ce qu'elle adorait : science et fête. Etre de retour sur le campus qui l'avait vu grandir lui faisait bizarre. C'était dans cette bibliothèque qu'elle avait passé des heures à réviser ses exams. Dans ces labos qu'elle avait passé des nuits blanches sur ses projets. Dans ces amphis qu'elle s'était endormie plus d'une fois. Et dans ces couloirs qu'elle avait embrassé Octavia plus d'une fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas ici en tant qu'étudiante. Non. C'était sur l'estrade des professeurs qu'elle se tenait. Devant un amphi qui n'allait pas tarder à se remplir. Quand le doyen lui avait offert une place à l'université pour ses travaux de recherches, Raven avait hésité. Elle savait que cela signifiait qu'elle devrait donner des cours. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment son truc. Mais, elle avait besoin d'un changement de décor, loin du Texas, de la NASA et surtout de sa petit- amie, devenue une fois de trop son ex-petite-amie. Raven était terrifiée. Elle sortit son téléphone et relut pour la dixième fois le message qu'Anya lui avait laissé.

 ** _TheRealWoods_ ** :

 **Aucune raison de paniquer, tu vas tous les scotcher. Après tout, tu es RAVEN REYES, rien ne t'arrête. Tue les tous !**

Le message était accompagné d'une photo d'Anya et de sa petite-amie tirant la langue et faisant un doigt d'honneur à la caméra. Raven sourit à l'image. La jeune femme lui manquait toujours autant. Elle était allée lui rendre visite avec Lexa l'année passée, mais cela restait encore trop peu à son goût.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Elle était Raven Reyes, tout irait bien. La salle commença à se remplir doucement et bientôt l'heure inévitable arriva.

 _« Astro-Ingénierie »_ commença Raven _« Si vous croyez que vous allez construire des toilettes pour les stations spatiales et devenir astronaute comme le ridicule au col roulé de Big Bang Theory, vous pouvez déjà partir. Non, aujourd'hui, on va parler des machines créées par l'homme pour calculer le plus précisément les itinéraires d'objets ou de personnes envoyés en orbite, petite mise en bouche pour vous « dé-bièrer » le cerveau de vos vacances. Ah, et en fait. Je suis Raven Reyes. Le professeur qui hantera vos nuits pendant le semestre à venir. »_

L'heure et demie fila sans que Raven ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant que ses élèves commençaient à regarder l'heure et à s'agiter derrière leur pupitre qu'elle remarqua qu'il était l'heure de conclure. Elle relâcha les étudiants en leur conseillant fortement de lire les 3 premiers chapitres et d'en dégager les principes de base s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de suivre le cours de la semaine prochaine. L'amphithéâtre se vida progressivement mais le jeune professeur resta quelques minutes de plus. Quand la salle fut entièrement vide, elle se releva de son siège pour réunir ses affaires.

 _« Professeur Reyes ? »_ l'appela une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Raven se tourna et se retrouva face à un étudiant qui devait tout juste avoir fini son cycle obligatoire. Il avait les cheveux assez longs, blonds avec les racines plus foncées et un bouc ridicule.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »_

 _« Je suis Kyle Wick »_ se contenta-t-il de répondre.

 _« Ok. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_ répéta-t-elle.

 _« Je suis votre professeur assistant. Kyle Wick »_

 _« Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour préparer ta maitrise ? »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour être professeur titulaire ? »_

Il avait du cran. Et, surtout, il n'avait pas tort. Raven était l'une des professeurs avec un doctorat des plus jeunes que l'université n'ait eu.

 _« C'est ce qui arrive quand on est un génie »_ répondit-elle ironiquement.

 _« Il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que vous n'êtes plus le seul génie de cette université. D'ici peu j'aurais battu tous vos records. »_

Raven rigola. Il avait l'air d'oublier qu'elle avait la capacité de ruiner son année, et de lui donner tellement de travail qu'il n'aurait même plus le temps d'appeler sa mère. Elle se rappela aussi que le boulot d'un professeur n'était pas de rabaisser ses élèves mais au contraire, de les pousser vers leur vraie capacité.

 _« Je n'en doute pas. En attendant, j'aurais besoin que tu scannes les trois premiers chapitres de ce livre et que tu les envoies à tous mes étudiants avant ce soir. »_

 _« Bien sûr »_ sourit-il en attrapant l'ouvrage qu'elle lui tendait.

 _« Et ne t'habitue pas aux soirées calmes chez toi. Mes plus grandes idées me viennent la nuit et j'ai besoin de travailler jusqu'à tard ou tôt le matin dessus, tu es le premier que j'appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide. Habitue-toi à mon visage, tu vas le voir beaucoup plus que tu le voudrais. »_

Wick secoua la tête d'accord avec l'idée. Etre l'assistant du professeur Reyes était plus qu'une aubaine. Elle était un mythe dans le département d'ingénierie.

 _« Ah, et avant que j'oublie. Je suis censée m'occupée du club de robotique. Mais je tiens à ma vie sociale. Les réunions sont tous les mercredis à 20h30, tu les superviseras. »_

Cette fois-ci Wick sembla moins heureux. Il détestait passer ses soirées à parler robots avec les geeks de son dortoir loin du bar le plus proche et de sa bière préférée. Il fit en sorte que cela ne se voit pas et sortit pour de bon de la salle. Raven jeta son sac sur son épaule et commença à sortir quand son téléphone sonna. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder qui la dérangeait encore. Un sourire prit place sur son visage quand elle lut l'identifiant : Octavia Blake.

 _« Cela doit bien faire un siècle ou deux, non ? »_ rigola Raven en décrochant.

 _« Que veux-tu, il y en a qui bosse au lieu de retourner vivre ses glorieux jours à l'université »_

 _« Tu saurais le travail que cela implique, tu fuirais. »_

 _« Bien sûr, c'est ce que je fais de mieux : fuir le travail »_ rigola-t-elle. _« Comment s'est passé ton premier jour ? »_

 _« Jusqu'à présent ? C'est génial. Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais enseigner à ce point. Et tu verrais le labo qu'ils ont mis à ma disposition ? Il est plus grand que mon ancien appartement. Je veux dire, j'étais mieux servie à la NASA, bien sûr, mais rien n'était vraiment à moi. Là, il y a mon nom sur la porte et tout ce qui va avec. »_

 _« Ton égo n'était pas encore assez développé. »_

Raven sourit en silence. Elle n'avait pas tort.

 _« Comment va… Ian c'est ça ? »_

 _« Bien je crois. On a rompu il y a quelques mois. »_

 _« Je croyais que c'était le bon. »_

 _« Il avait toutes les qualités pour. Puis, j'ai découvert que sa définition de la fidélité n'était pas la même que ma définition de la fidélité. »_

 _« Est-ce que je dois venir casser quelques os ? »_

 _« Non, ça va. Rien que je puisse surmonter. Comment va Fox ? »_

 _« Elle m'a largué, encore. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »_

 _« Disons que sa définition de la vérité était différente de ma définition de la vérité. »_

 _« Tu ne changeras jamais. »_

 _« Pourquoi toucher à la perfection ? »_

 _« J'oubliais pardon. »_

 _« Excuse acceptée. Est-ce que son altesse va nous faire grâce de sa présence bientôt ? »_

 _« J'ai déjà prévenu Clarke que je passerais Thanksgiving chez elles. Je peux espérer t'y voir ? »_

 _« Dois-je te rappeler qui m'héberge ? J'ai hâte de te voir. »_

 _« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Malheureusement, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Je dois y aller. Il y en a qui bossent vraiment ! »_

 _« Tu parles au nouveau professeur Reyes là ! »_

 _« Je sais. Et, je ne doute pas que ce soit un prof génial. »_

 _« Merci O'. Allez va découvrir de nouveaux talents ! »_

Octavia sourit et après l'avoir félicitée une nouvelle fois, elle raccrocha. Elles ne s'appelaient presque jamais. C'était l'une des conditions silencieuses de leur relation. Sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient être véritablement ensemble, elles préféraient ne pas avoir tellement de contacts en dehors de leurs quelques réunions pour se donner le temps de s'oublier, ou du moins d'essayer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de la féliciter. Le retour de Raven à Washington changeait la donne plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans surprise. Ce calme était une bénédiction en cette fin de semaine beaucoup trop chargée. Elle avait passé sa journée à remplir des contrats et établir des clauses précises pour des clients sur leur nouveau projet. Quand sa montre afficha 17h30, elle décida que pour un vendredi, elle en avait assez fait. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau quand son téléphone sonna. En lisant l'identifiant, elle jura. Cette journée ne pouvait pas se finir tranquillement ?

 _« Il en est hors de question. »_

 _« Tu peux survivre à une émission de télévision. Une toute petite matinale. Ton ima.. »_

 _« Je suis chef, pas guignole de télé réalité, ma place c'est dans la cuisine pas sur un plateau de télé. »_

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Emori avait été sa première cliente. C'était censé être un lancement facile dans sa carrière, les chefs cuisiniers ne sont pas les personnes qui requièrent le plus d'attention ou de contact. Sauf qu'Emori n'était pas un simple chef. C'était le chef le plus jeune ayant ouvert son restaurant gastronomique à New York, les critiques ne doutaient pas qu'elle obtiendrait sa première étoile Michelin dès sa première année d'ouverture.

 _« On en a déjà parlé Woods, tu ne vends pas un simple service, tu vends ton image, ton savoir-faire, ta jeunesse, t'exposer à la vue de tous est positif ! »_

 _« Je m'en fiche. Je ne le ferais pas. »_

 _« Ok, je pense pouvoir annuler ta présence à la matinale de dimanche matin, mais pour ta participation à top chef à la fin du mois ça va être compliqué. »_

 _« Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais ma réponse reste non. »_

Et sans rien rajouter, elle raccrocha. Octavia souffla et se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle finirait tôt pour une fois ?

Ce n'est que quand sa montre affichait presque vingt heures qu'elle passa enfin la porte de son appartement. Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur le canapé. Laissant valser son sac sur le sol.

 _« Longue journée ? »_ rigola son colocataire en sortant de sa chambre.

 _« Longue semaine. »_

Wells s'approcha et ramassa ses affaires pour les déposer sur la table. Il avait beau avoir vécu plusieurs années avec Monty et Jasper, il avait encore du mal avec le désordre.

 _« Tu as une bonne demi-heure pour t'en remettre avant qu'on rejoigne Miller au premier bar. »_

Et mince. Elle avait complétement oublié qu'elle avait promis à Nathan qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble. Leur ami venait de rompre avec son copain de longue date et avait besoin d'une soirée où rien d'autre ne compterait que le nombre de bières qu'il avalerait.

 _« Moyen que j'y échappe ? »_

 _« Nope. On lui a promis une soirée universitaire en règle vu qu'il n'a jamais pu aller à la fac. »_

 _« Il sait qu'on a quasi trente ans ? »_ rigola Octavia _« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? »_

 _« Je crois qu'il est partant pour un cinq au carré. »_

 _« Il va me tuer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à finir le cinq au carré même pendant mes grands moments. »_

 _« En même temps, cinq bières dans cinq bars avant leur fermeture c'est pas si facile. Je crois que j'ai vu Monty le réaliser quand lui et Harper ont rompu la première fois. »_

 _« Depuis quand, toi et moi, on boit juste pour boire ? »_

 _« Depuis qu'on a promis de le faire à notre ami qui vit un moment difficile ? »_

Mince se répéta Octavia. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait promis à Miller. Sans rien rajouter, elle se leva et fila sous la douche à contre cœur.

Après sa deuxième bière, elle oublia pourquoi elle avait tant hésité à venir. Sortir avec ses amis de longue date était ce dont elle avait besoin. Rigoler, boire et manger. Rien d'autre à penser. Son travail, son incapacité à garder un petit-ami, le manque de sa meilleure amie, tout était oublié. La soirée commença très vite avec un Nathan enthousiaste. Après avoir quitté le premier bar, ils se rendirent dans un soirée scène ouverte et Wells dont les tabous avaient disparu après sa quatrième bière, monta sur scène et joua l'un de ses morceaux préférés, Octavia ne loupa pas une seconde et filma le tout pour l'envoyer à Clarke et le reste de la bande, il était rare de voir Wells se lâcher vraiment.

 _« J'ai une idée ! »_ lança Miller en sortant du troisième bar _« On oublie le 5 au carré et on va danser ! Il y a un nouveau club sur Lincoln Av que j'ai envie de tester depuis des semaines. »_

Personne ne se plaignit. Surtout pas Octavia qui se sentait tourner de plus en plus. Ils arrivèrent devant l'endroit en question très rapidement et le sourire de Wells disparut sous la surprise.

 _« Sérieux Miller ? »_

 _« Hey, c'est moi qui ai besoin de quelqu'un pour passer à autre chose. Un club gay me semble l'endroit approprié »_ rigola-t-il.

Octavia attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira par le bras.

 _« Allez Casanova, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir un succès fou. »_

Après être resté au bar pour boire un verre de plus, Nathan quitta ses amis pour aller danser au centre de la piste. Sur le moment Octavia rigolait de le voir ainsi, mais elle savait que la rechute allait faire mal. Nathan et Brian étaient ensemble depuis la première. Personne n'avait vu venir leur séparation. D'ailleurs les raisons étaient encore sombres, ni Nathan ni Brian ne voulaient réellement en parler. Mais en voyant le comportement de Miller, il était certain qu'il souffrait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

 _« Il a l'air de s'amuser »_ glissa Wells en se tournant dans sa direction.

 _« Toi un peu moins par contre. »_

 _« Quoi ? Tu rigoles, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas autant ri. »_

 _« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'oublier son quotidien pour une soirée. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »_

 _« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis interne dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays ? Ça se saurait si j'avais du temps libre. »_

La serveuse s'approcha d'eux et glissa un nouveau verre devant Wells.

 _« Je n'ai rien commandé. »_

 _« C'est offert par le jeune homme de l'autre côté. »_

Wells se tourna et aperçut un jeune homme brun les cheveux longs et une barbe de plusieurs jours.

 _« Canon »_ lança Octavia.

 _« Mouais, pas tellement mon genre »_ rigola Wells en se reconcentrant sur son amie.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas blond aux yeux bleus et que son nom ne commence peut-être pas par C ? Tu me diras il a une tête de Chris. »

 _« Ah. Ah. Ah. Il n'y a rien entre Clarke et moi. »_

 _« Je suis au courant, mais tout le monde sait que tu étais fou d'elle au lycée. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance ? »_

 _« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ton frère. Puis après, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau petit-ami mais d'un meilleur ami. »_

 _« Comment ça se fait que tu ne me présentes jamais tes copines ? On habite ensemble depuis deux ans et à part quelques petits déj' embarrassants, je n'en ai jamais rencontré une. »_

 _« Parce qu'aucune d'elles ne compte réellement ? »_

 _« Oh… Wells au cœur de pierre ou Wells trop difficile ? »_

 _« Je sais ce que je veux, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de trop difficile ? »_

 _« Non, bien sûr que non. Tant que tes critères sont réalistes. »_

 _« Pourquoi on parle de ma vie sentimentale non existante déjà ? »_

 _« Pour éviter de parler de la mienne tout aussi catastrophique ? »_

 _« Tu vois ça, je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce ce que ça veut dire ? »_

 _« Ça veut dire que tu es drôle, intelligente et sexy. Une triple menace. Comment tu fais pour attirer que des nazes ? »_

 _« Doucement Wells, je vais commencer à croire que ton style ce n'est pas que les blondes. »_

 _« O' arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je vis avec toi, et j'ai des yeux. »_

 _« Ok, je pense que tu as assez bu »_ rigola Octavia en lui piquant le reste de sa bière.

 _« N'importe quoi. Je dis juste la vérité. Et faut que tu commences à y croire plus. Si ça ne va pas dans ta vie sentimentale, c'est certainement pas à cause de toi. »_

Octavia sourit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Miller leur sauta dessus, les deux bras ouverts pour les attraper par le cou et les serrer à lui.

 _« Merci les gars, mais je vais y aller. Ce charmant jeune homme n'attend que moi ! »_

 _« Fais attention à toi »_ cria Octavia en le voyant partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 _« Toujours O' »._

Wells rigola avant de lui demander si elle voulait rentrer. Il était déjà très tard et ils avaient de la marche avant de rentrer. Sans plus attendre, les deux amis se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. Il s'avère que Wells n'avait pas envie de marcher et n'ayant aucun bus pouvant les ramener chez eux. Il prit l'un des vélos des bornes et invita Octavia à s'asseoir dans le panier. C'est les yeux remplis de larmes de rire, qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Comme à son habitude, Octavia s'écroula sur le canapé. Wells rigola et se hâta dans la cuisine pour sortir les deux dernières bières de la soirée.

 _« Je vais aller aux toilettes toute la nuit avec tout ce houblon, Wells. »_

 _« Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. Tu passes ta vie aux toilettes O' »._

 _« De toute manière, je n'ai pas encore envie d'aller me coucher. »_

Et Wells non plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusés. Octavia oubliait souvent à tort à quel point Wells était génial. Sûr, ils étaient amis depuis des années, mais depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait appris à connaître un autre Wells avec qui elle avait beaucoup de points communs et aimait discuter.

 _« J'ai une idée. Un de mes potes de l'hôpital m'a montré une nouvelle app' assez drôle. C'est tout un tas de question de la plus basique à assez intime. Si on ne veut pas répondre, on boit. »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

 _« Allez ça va être drôle. Laisse-moi juste attraper la tequila. »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

Wells revint aussi vite avec une bouteille et deux verres. Octavia n'allait pas aimer ce jeu.

 _« Ok, je commence. »_ Il secoua son téléphone et tapa sur l'écran pour afficher la première question. _« A quel âge as-tu eu ta première fois ? »_ lut Wells. _« Je connais déjà la réponse_ » se plaignit le jeune homme.

 _« Et oui parce que c'était chez toi en plus » rigola Octavia. « Le jour du nouvel an, dans l'une de vos nombreuses chambres d'amis du manoir Jaha. Et j'avais un peu plus de 16 ans. »_

 _« Je me rappelle vous avoir fait la tête des semaines à Atom et toi pour ne pas avoir respecté une règle pourtant simple : personne à l'étage. »_

 _« Désolée. »_

 _« Non, tu ne l'es pas »_ sourit Wells. _« A ton tour. »_

 _« Je croyais qu'il y avait tout type de questions ? J'ai l'impression que c'est quand même très orienté. »_ dit Octavia avant de lire celle qui venait de s'afficher.

 _« C'est ce que m'a dit Greg ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le croire sur parole. »_

 _« As-tu déjà eu un plan à plusieurs ? Ok, c'est définitivement orienté. »_

 _« Yep. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas si fan, beaucoup trop de pression »_ rigola-t-il _« Puis, ce n'était pas l'un de mes moments de gloire, je ne me rappelle même plus le nom d'une des filles. »_

 _« Qui aurait cru que Jaha était un Don Juan ? »_

 _« A quand remonte ton dernier rapport »_ lut Wells sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

 _« Beaucoup trop longtemps ? »_ rigola Octavia. _« Quelques jours avant que je plaque l'autre idiot donc un peu plus de deux mois ? »_

 _« Tu devrais dire l'autre abruti, non, l'autre con même. Parce qu'il faut être plus qu'idiot pour aller voir ailleurs quand il t'a toi. Sérieusement, il y a des gars que je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Comme il y a des filles que je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait deux personnes aussi cool que nous soient toujours célibataires ? »_

 _« Ok, lève ton verre. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda O'

Welles lui remplit son verre d'un liquide ambré et fit de même avec le sien en le portant à la hauteur de ses yeux.

 _« Faisons le serment de ne plus sortir avec de trou du cul, d'égoïste et de connard. Plus de relation, de sexe ou de rencard tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé le gars ou la fille qui en vaut vraiment la chandelle. Ok ? »_

 _« Santé »_ sourit O' en avalant son verre d'un coup sec.

 _« Ok. Allez, on reprend. »_

 _« As-tu déjà voulu embrasser une personne dans la salle ? »_ lut Octavia.

Wells secoua la tête légèrement avant de se resservir un verre et de l'avaler tout aussi vite.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu, c'était la question la moins personnelle depuis le début ! »_

 _« Je me sentais un peu coincé. Aucune des réponses n'aurait été la bonne. »_

Octavia fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

 _« Si je réponds non je mens, si je réponds oui, je transforme ce petit jeu en une situation assez gênante. »_ expliqua-t-il.

 _« Si tu réponds non tu mens ? »_

 _« Et voilà, situation gênante créée. »_

 _« Non, non bien sûr que non. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé à la possibilité... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais cru que je pouvais te plaire. »_

 _« Je me répète peut-être, mais j'ai des yeux O'. Et puis, je te connais depuis tout jeune, je sais que tu es géniale comme fille. Mais, ne te monte pas la tête pour si peu. C'est juste arrivé, ça ne veut rien dire, juste des moments de faiblesse. »_ rigola-t-il.

 _« Ok._ » répondit Octavia.

Wells n'avait pas tort, la situation était devenue très rapidement gênante. Ce n'est pas que cela la gêne en soit. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes, cela ne voulait rien dire. Non, ce qui la gênait c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé être dans cette situation avec Wells. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela ne semblait pas si impossible. Wells était gentil, drôle, beau. Elle ne rigolait pas quand elle lui répétait que toutes les filles auraient de la chance d'être avec lui. Pourtant, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, qu'elle pourrait être une de ces filles. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant. Et, c'était sûrement les multiples bières et son shooter de tequila qui lui faisait le considérer, mais elle le faisait vraiment.

 _« Il se fait tard. On devrait sûrement aller se coucher. »_

Wells hocha la tête et commença à se lever quand il s'aperçut qu'Octavia n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. Il n'avait pas calculé qu'il se retrouverait si près d'elle. Leurs deux visages étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. Octavia souffla doucement. Wells ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Ce fut sûrement l'alcool, ou l'intimité qui s'était créée tout au long de la soirée. En tout cas, rien de tout cela avait été prévu, ou espéré. C'est tout juste s'il avait pu l'imaginer. Pourtant, sans plus réfléchir, Wells se pencha en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Octavia. La jeune femme se laissa faire, appuyant légèrement plus sa bouche à celle de son ami. Le baiser ne se transforma pas. Il resta simple et tout juste appuyé. Wells recula et plongea son regard noir dans celui d'Octavia.

 _« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher »_ se força-t-il à dire.

Octavia avala sa salive et secoua la tête. Après un dernier moment d'hésitation. Elle tourna les talons et rejoint sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle plaqua son dos contre et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comment une simple soirée entre amis avec pour seul but de boire, pouvait s'être transformée en récipient d'émotions fortes. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce baiser avait réchauffé tout son corps. Et qu'il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour s'éloigner de Wells. Que ce soit Wells, la bière ou son manque, ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment eu du mal à s'éloigner. Et pourquoi s'éloigner d'abord. Ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et consentants, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Parce que c'est ton ami ? Ton colocataire ? Car toutes tes relations finissent mal ? Il y avait tellement de réponses qui n'allaient pas dans le bon sens. Pourtant, c'est son corps qu'elle entendait le plus. Sa raison avait beau la pousser à aller se coucher, tout son être n'avait plus qu'une idée. Elle se poussa de la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Wells prêt à frapper. Il laissa retomber son bras et s'approcha un peu plus. Octavia avala sa salive, ne sachant que dire. Elle avait ouvert la porte pour aller le rejoindre, ce qui était inutile, car Wells était là. Juste devant elle. Silencieux, mais son regard ne mentait pas. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle.

 _« Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller dormir finalement »_ murmura-t-il.

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _« Cool. »_

 _« Cool »_ répéta-t-elle à son tour.

Et ce fut fini. Wells entra dans la chambre et se colla à Octavia qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, en même temps que ses mains se placèrent dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. D'un coup de pied, Wells referma la porte. Leur baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Il n'était que passion et langue. Octavia descendit ses mains et les passa sous le t-shirt de Wells le poussant à le retirer. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant le temps qu'il puisse faire passer le tissu au-dessus de sa tête. Octavia en profita pour regarder le torse musclé de Wells avec envie. Le jeune homme sourit et l'attrapa par la taille pour la porter jusqu'au centre du lit. Et sans plus attendre, il attaqua son cou, ne laissant plus aucun contrôle à Octavia sur ses gémissements.

Oui, le lendemain matin risquait d'être gênant.

/

 _« Echo ? »_ appela Lexa assise derrière son bureau.

 _« Oui, Miss Woods ? »_

 _« Tu peux me trouver les dernières promesses de dons ? J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »_

 _« Bien sûr, Miss Woods »._

 _« Et, Echo ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Lexa ? »_

Echo sourit en baissant les yeux avant de quitter la pièce. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait eu sa promotion, et jusqu'à présent, elle adorait son nouveau travail. Elle avait un nouveau bureau, une assistante, des responsabilités nouvelles. Tout était parfait.

 _« Toc, Toc, je cherche le nouveau bureau de la femme d'affaires la plus sexy de la planète ? »_

Lexa leva la tête surprise et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke entrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever que son médecin préféré venait s'asseoir sur le bord de son fauteuil et se pencher légèrement pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Lexa passa son bras dans le dos de sa petite-amie et l'attira un peu plus à elle.

 _« Tu devrais venir me voir plus souvent »_ rigola Lexa en se décalant légèrement.

 _« Pas sûre que je résiste à ton costume. »_

 _« Oh, je devrais le porter plus souvent à la maison tu penses ? »_

 _« Hum hum »_ répondit Clarke en secouant la tête.

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour capturer la bouche de Lexa entre ses dents. Elle venait de finir sa garde de la journée et avait décidé de laisser les filles un peu plus longtemps à la garderie pour venir faire un bisou à sa partenaire. Lexa n'allait pas se plaindre.

 _« Lexa, j'ai les… »_ Echo entra dans la pièce et sa phrase mourut quand elle aperçut que son patron n'était pas seul. _« Désolée, j'aurais dû frapper. »_

Clarke se dégagea rapidement et passa ses mains sur son pantalon pour effacer un pli inexistant.

 _« Non, Echo, ne t'en fais pas, c'est de notre faute. C'est les chiffres que je t'ai demandés ? »_

 _« Heu… oui. Les voilà »_

Clarke resta silencieuse pendant toute l'action. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder la grâce qui émanait de la jeune femme.

 _« Merci beaucoup Echo. »_

 _« Je suis là pour ça »_ répondit la jeune femme.

Clarke n'aimait vraiment pas la confiance que la brune dégageait. Et puis, elle était beaucoup trop jolie, et avait des jambes beaucoup trop longues tout en travaillant beaucoup trop près de sa petite-amie.

 _« Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose »_ répéta Echo en sortant.

 _« Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ demanda Lexa en reportant son attention sur Clarke.

 _« Qui est Echo ? »_

 _« Mon assistante. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. »_

 _« Je pense que je me souviendrais si tu avais mentionné que tu travaillais avec un top model. »_

Lexa sourit en attrapant Clarke par la taille pour la ramener sur ses genoux.

 _« Miss Griffin serait jalouse ? »_

 _« Il y a de quoi non ? Tu travailles littéralement avec une de ces jeunes femmes aux jambes parfaites. »_

 _« Vraiment ? je n'ai pas remarqué. »_

 _« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ou tu dors sur le canapé ce soir. »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Quoi ? Tu oserais ? »_ rigola Lexa en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle aimait voir Clarke si possessive même après toutes ses années.

 _« Hummm. »_

Clarke ne put se retenir en sentant le bout de la langue de Lexa lui caresser la peau. Elle passa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de la femme d'affaire pendant que celle-ci descendait ses baisers sur sa clavicule.

 _« Lexa, si tu ne veux pas donner un spectacle à tout ton personnel, tu vas devoir t'arrêter. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es toujours si attirante. Surtout quand tu es jalouse. »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser ses pieds au sol et de s'éloigner de la bouche irrésistible de sa partenaire.

 _« Et pour répondre à ta question, je venais te demander si tu voulais aller manger chez Al avec les filles ? »_

 _« Tu as oublié que je sortais avec Raven ce soir, on rattrape le temps perdu… »_

 _« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »_

 _« Mais tu peux y aller, les filles seront contentes ! »_

 _« Vous faites quoi ce soir ?_ » demanda Clarke en se posant sur le bureau.

 _« Je crois que Raven voulait aller boire un verre, et trouver une boite, revivre nos moments de gloire »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Tu travailles avec un top model, et tu sors draguer des demoiselles sans moi ? Tu dors clairement sur le canapé ce soir. »_ rigola Clarke avant de descendre du bureau.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Lexa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 _« Sérieusement Clarke ? »_

Clarke se retourna simplement pour lui envoyer un baiser et quitta son bureau.

Lexa sourit en laissant ses mains se poser au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Clarke Griffin était la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Petite apparition d'Octavia qui je suis sûr ne va pas plaire à beaucoup de monde. Je m'en excuse même pas, faut avoir confiance :D

Pas sûr que le prochain chapitre soit disponible le weekend pro, mais on va tout faire pour

Si quelqu'un veut partager une idée, une envie, je suis à l'écoute. Malgré mes intrigues, j'ai encore de la place pour glisser des petits moments :D

Bonne soirée


	3. Motherless chlid in the wild, wild city

Hey'

Nouveau chapitre, profitez en car il est fort possible qu'il n'y en ait pas la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas assez avancé d'en l'écriture du prochain (honte à moi).

Sinon, merci encore à Edas44. Et, je viens enfin de me créer un twitter, donc si ça vous intéresse Ch8rliestories.

On n'oublie pas de me donner son avis, ses idées, ses reproches, je prends tout :p

* * *

 **"For a motherless child in the wild, wild city. It ain't no place for a girl. So young and pretty. A motherless child in the wild, wild city. Cause the city ain't no place for a lonely girl." - The pretty reckless, Wild city**

Clarke souffla fort en s'affalant sur le canapé. Elle venait de réussir à endormir les jumelles et ne rien faire était l'objectif du reste de sa soirée. Elle aimait ses deux princesses mais aller manger en extérieur avec elles était toujours un défi. Et ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Izzy avait décidé que cela ne servait à rien de manger assise, tout est plus drôle quand maman te court après dans le restaurant. Clarke avait dû la soudoyer en lui promettant qu'elles iraient toutes manger une glace après pour réussir à la faire tenir en place assez longtemps pour qu'elles finissent toutes les deux de manger. Une fois le repas fini, Clarke avait honoré sa part du marché et avait accompagné les filles manger une glace dans le parc. Elles étaient restées plus longtemps pour nourrir les canards avant de rentrer et se préparer pour la nuit. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Lexa avait été là. Clarke était fatiguée mais ne pouvait reprocher à sa partenaire d'être sortie avec son amie. Mais elle aurait quand même bien aimé être conviée. Elles auraient pris une baby-sitter et elles auraient pu toutes les deux profiter d'une soirée sans les enfants. Mais Clarke ne pouvait en vouloir à Lexa. Bien que Raven soit aussi son amie, elle comprenait qu'elles aient besoin de temps ensemble, seules toutes les deux, sans petite-amie. D'ailleurs, si Octavia avait été dans les parages, elle ne se serait pas gênée.

Appel entrant *Octa'raison* Appel entrant.

 _« En parlant du loup »_ pensa Clarke avant de décrocher.

 _« Clarke ? »_ raisonna la voix d'Octavia à l'autre bout du fils.

« Hey O', comment ça va à New York ».

 _« J'ai fait une connerie Clarkey. Une vraie connerie. »_

 _« Je dois avoir peur O' ? Tu vas bien ? »_ s'inquiétait sa meilleure amie.

 _« Physiquement oui. Mentalement, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. »_

 _« Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« Promet de ne pas me juger ? »_

 _« Tu t'es remis avec l'autre abruti, c'est ça ? »_ soupira Clarke.

De tous les petits amis qu'Octavia avait eu ces dernières années, Ian était le pire. Clarke ne l'avait jamais apprécié, et après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Octavia, elle espérait ne jamais le revoir.

 _« Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. »_

 _« O', tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« JaicouchéavecWells. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« J'ai couché avec Wells. »_

Clarke resta silencieuse au bout du fils. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle était choquée, c'est sûr, mais cela ne semblait pas non plus être la fin du monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à rire, ne contrôlant plus son fou rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. »

 _« Et, moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si grave. Maintenant que tu le dis, je vous vois très bien ensemble Wells et toi. »_

 _« Rien de grave ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon ami, et mon coloc et que l'on ne couche ni avec ses amis, ni avec ses colocs quand on a un minimum de jugeote. »_

 _« C'était comment ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la question. »_

 _« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher cette bombe et croire que tu vas me passer les détails. Je veux tout savoir. »_

 _« Clarke ! Je t'appelle en crise et toi ton seul intérêt c'est de savoir si j'ai pris mon pied ?! »_

 _« C'était si mauvais ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non. Non au contraire, c'était… ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. »_

 _«Oh… Et, c'est ça le problème n'est-ce pas ? Tu meurs d'envie de recommencer. »_

Ce coup-ci c'est Octavia qui resta muette. Clarke l'énervait à toujours mettre la main sur ce qu'elle ressentait avant elle.

 _« Je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse. Ian est encore trop frais et je… Je pense qu'il est temps que je me questionne réellement sur ce qu'il ne va pas avant. »_

 _« Cela n'empêche pas que tu ais envie de recommencer. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Wells. Et puis, j'ai déjà donné dans les sexfriends. »_

 _« O', Raven et toi avait toujours été plus que de simples sexfriends, que cela te plaise ou non, c'est la vérité. »_

 _« Un problème à la fois Clarke. Je fais quoi avec Jaha ? »_

 _« Tu ne vas pas aimer mon conseil, mais tu dois arrêter de l'éviter et lui parler. »_

 _« T'as raison, je n'aime pas ton conseil. Je pensais plutôt déménager. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. »_

Octavia rigola.

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu as raison. »_

 _« Comme toujours » sourit Clarke._

 _« Assez parlé de moi. Comment vont mes amours ? »_

 _« Elles m'ont épuisée. Mais tout va bien. »_

 _« Et Lexa ? »_

 _« Lexa ? Elle est je ne sais où en train de faire la fête avec ton ex. »_ lança Clarke.

/

« Je suis en feu ce soir ! » Lança Raven en quittant le bar.

 _« Je vois ça. On devrait peut-être ralentir »_ proposa Lexa.

 _« Pourquoi ? C'est une belle soirée de septembre. Je suis avec ma meilleure amie, dans la ville la plus géniale du monde. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »_

 _« T'as raison » Rigola Lexa « Rattrapons le temps perdu. »_

La soirée avait commencé assez calmement par un tournoi de billard qu'elles avaient remporté sans difficulté entrainant une tournée de shooters gratuits offerts par les perdants. Puis, une deuxième, et elles avaient quitté le bar peu après la troisième. Raven avait eu envie de revivre l'un de ses moments de gloire et l'avait convaincu d'aller faire un tour à leur ancien bar préféré se trouvant sur le campus. Dès qu'elles passèrent la porte, l'ambiance familière les fit sourire. Raven traina Lexa jusqu'à leur booth préféré et commanda au passage leur boisson. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant que c'est ici que sa vie avait changé.

 _« Quand je pense qu'il y a huit ans, Clarke te renversait son verre à la figure juste là, et qu'aujourd'hui vous avez deux princesses ensemble. »_

 _« La vie est pleine de surprise »_ ironisa Lexa.

 _« Mais que tu deviens niaise en vieillissant. C'est la vie de famille qui te fait ça ? »_ demanda Raven.

 _« Tu es juste jalouse car je vis avec les trois plus belles filles de la planète et que toi tu es toujours seule. »_

 _« Sûrement »_ rigola Raven _« Objectif de la soirée, remédier à ça ? »_

 _« Tu es sûre que transformer le bar de la fac, dans laquelle tu es professeur, en ton terrain de chasse est une bonne idée ? »_

 _« J'avais oublié ce détail. Non bien sûr que non. Mince, ça craint d'être prof si je peux même plus m'envoyer en l'air dans les WC de mon bar préféré. »_

 _« Et oui, ça s'appelle devenir responsable. »_

 _« Super »_

Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'amuser comme au bon vieux temps. Etre avec Raven était suffisant pour remplir une soirée à part entière. Plusieurs personnes tentèrent leur chance. Raven était plus que ravie de flirter, Lexa se contenta de rigoler et d'accepter les verres qu'on lui offrait. Qui était-elle pour refuser ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient dépassé leur seuil de raisonnabilité quand elles quittèrent le bar et se retrouvèrent dans une fête en plein milieu du parc. Des fûts de bière étaient répartis tous les dix mètres et des symboles grecques étaient répandus un peu partout. Sans rigoler, Lexa remarqua qu'elles avaient au moins 10 ans de plus que tous les autres.

 _« On est définitivement trop vieux pour une fête de fraternité. »_

 _« Et je pourrais avoir des ennuis »_ fit remarquer Raven.

 _« Et si on rentrait ? »_

Lexa n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver dans les bras de sa partenaire, au chaud dans leur lit.

 _« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qui aurait cru que le professeur Reyes savait s'amuser ? »_

Raven tourna la tête pour voir lequel de ses étudiants l'avait reconnu et dans quelle galère elle s'était encore mise. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'air ridicule de son assistant.

 _« A vrai dire, je m'en allais. »_

Wick lui passa devant et lui bloqua le passage en lui tendant un verre.

 _« Vous ne pouvez venir à une fête de KTT sans au moins prendre un verre. C'est un affront. »_

 _« J'aurais dû me douter que tu faisais partie d'une fraternité, ça explique que tu ne sois jamais à l'heure. »_

 _« Allez patron, juste un verre. »_

Wick garda la main tendue et sourit légèrement pour la convaincre. Raven tourna la tête vers Lexa pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait, son regard en disait long « c'est ta carrière pas la mienne ».

 _« Juste un verre. »_

 _« Yes ! »_ s'écria Wick en lui donnant le sien.

Sauf qu'un verre se transforma en deux. Et une vulgaire boutade se transforma en un match de bière pong. Lexa rigola en pensant que Raven avait dégoté l'ingénieur le plus compétiteur après elle. Tout devait être un défi. Qui peut gagner au bière-pong ? Qui tient le plus de shooter ? Qui peut craquer le téléphone de Lexa le plus rapidement possible ? A un moment, il fut même question de voir qui mettrait le plus de temps à défaire le système de sécurité du labo. C'est à ce moment-là, que Lexa mit son véto. Elle avait d'autres projets que finir dans la prison du campus, elle avait assez donné.

 _« Alors miss Reyes, déçue d'être restée ? »_

 _« Pas mal._ » avoua Raven.

 _« Ah, je savais bien que sous cette carapace de tyran se trouvait quelqu'un de sympa. »_

 _« N'oublie pas que j'étais à ta place. J'ai su en profiter aussi. »_

 _« Pourquoi utiliser le passé ? Vous êtes encore jeune. Vous êtes de retour, profitez-en »._

 _« Peut-être que je devrais. »_

Raven sentait que la situation commençait à déraper. Il y avait une différence entre boire un verre avec un étudiant / assistant et flirtait ouvertement. Elle le savait.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? »_

Raven ne répondit pas. Elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle la force de résister à ce sourire charmeur.

 _« Est-ce que la Grande Raven Reyes aurait heurté quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait maitriser ? »_

 _« N'oublie pas que je peux faire de ta vie un enfer Kyle. »_

 _« Et si je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur »_ répondit Wick en s'approchant.

Que ce soit la dose signifiante d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, ou tout autre chose, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dépasser la ligne. Elle aimait la manière dont Wick la défiait et lui tenait tête. Et surtout, la manière dont il la regardait à cet instant. De l'envie, pure et simple.

 _« Et Rae, notre taxi est là »_ cria Lexa.

Ce fut le coup de massue dont Raven avait besoin pour se réveiller. Elle tourna les talons, et sans se retourner rejoignit son ami.

Le retour en taxi les acheva. L'air frais de la climatisation et le retour au calme n'aida pas. Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison, leurs derniers verres faisaient effet. Lexa eut beaucoup de mal à monter les escaliers sans faire de bruits. Retirer ses chaussures fut un tel supplice qu'elle n'essaya pas de se déshabiller plus. Elle se glissa dans son lit toute habillée et chercha la chaleur de Clarke.

 _« Tu ne devais pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir »_ demanda Clarke les yeux toujours fermés.

 _« Naaaaah, tu m'aimes trop pour ça. »_

 _« Tu crois vraiment ? Il est trois heures du matin et tu viens de me réveiller. »_

Clarke se retourna et colla son front à celui de Lexa. Elle avait du mal à rester en place, toute la pièce tournait, mais être près de Clarke aidait. Elle se sentait toujours mieux près de Clarke.

 _« Je peux te le prouver ! »_ rigola Lexa avant de se pencher et capturer les lèvres de Clarke des siennes.

Elle bascula un peu de son poids vers Clarke pour pouvoir intensifier leur baiser. Surprise par ce changement de situation, Clarke se laissa faire. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit la main de Lexa commencer à caresser sa poitrine qu'elle se décala.

 _« Eh, doucement championne. Ne commence pas ce que tu ne pourras pas finir. »_

 _« J'ai bien l'intention de finir ! »_

 _« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »_

 _« Toujours quand je suis près de toi. »_

 _« C'était nul, Lex »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« J'essaye de te séduire ! »_ bouda Lexa.

 _Clarke se rapprocha d'elle et embrasse le bout de son nez._

 _« Et si on se contentait de câlin ce soir ? »_

 _« Toute nue ?_ » demanda Lexa.

 _« Si tu veux. »_

Clarke se poussa un peu plus et commença à retirer son t-shirt quand elle vit Lexa se lever d'un bon et courir ouvrir la porte de leur salle de bain. Clarke vit la lumière s'allumer quelques secondes avant d'entendre Lexa se vider par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes. Clarke ferma les yeux pour souffler, avant de se lever rapidement pour rejoindre sa partenaire. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se pencha pour attraper tous les cheveux de Lexa et les tenir à distance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa dans cet état, et ça ne lui manquait pas.

 _« Rappelle-moi de tuer Raven. »_

 _« Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en charge_ » souffla Lexa.

Quand Lexa se sentit mieux, Clarke l'aida à se doucher. C'est presque une heure plus tard que les deux femmes se recouchèrent. Lexa s'accrochant à Clarke comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand le médecin ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle avait chaud. Très chaud. En baisant la tête sur son torse, elle comprit pourquoi. Lexa n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Elle était allongée entre les jambes de Clarke, la moitié supérieure de son corps allongé de son long sur sa petite amie, sa tête posée juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible que Clarke se lève sans la réveiller. Elle sourit en jouant doucement avec ses boucles brunes. Peut-être pouvait-elle dormir un peu. Cette pensée disparut quand elle vit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir doucement et qu'une petite tête blonde se glissa dans l'ouverture. Clarke lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, qu'elle arrivait. Elle essaya de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de sa partenaire, mais Lexa ne faisait que s'accrocher plus à chacun de ses mouvements.

 _« Lexa, mon amour, il faut que tu me laisses me lever »_

 _« mmmhhh… non »_

 _« Lex' »_

 _« Tu es trop confortable. »_

 _« Nos filles veulent déjeuner. »_

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et se décala sans rien dire. Leurs princesses passaient toujours devant.

 _« Dors encore un peu, je m'en occupe »_ lâcha Clarke.

Quand elle revint plus tard dans la matinée, Lexa n'avait pas bougé. Allongée sur le ventre, la main sous son oreiller, elle dormait encore profondément. Clarke essaya de la réveiller doucement, mais Lexa ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle décida de sortir les grands moyens. Lexa ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup quand elle sentit deux personnes se jeter sur elle en criant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Les jumelles se mirent à sauter autour d'elle en rigolant.

 _« Tu me hais à ce point ? »_ demanda Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke.

 _« J'ai rendez-vous avec Lincoln, et toi avec tes filles. »_ Lâcha Clarke fière d'elle.

Lexa se laissa retomber sur le matelas un instant, avant de se relever et d'attraper les monstres pour les coincer sous elle. Et dans un cri de désespoir, elle se mit à les chatouiller. Le rire de ses filles la sortit de sa transe et elle se mit à rire avec elle.

 _« Maman ! »_ cria Laylay.

 _« Tu pues »_ rigola Izzy.

 _« Moi puer ? Tu vas voir ! »_

C'est sur cette image que Clarke sortit. Cela lui fit de la peine de ne pas pouvoir rester jouer avec sa famille, mais elle avait promis à Lincoln qu'elle lui rendrait visite en fin de matinée. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ward n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand le jeune médecin passerait dessiner avec lui. Clarke le trouva assis sur son lit dans le foyer que Lincoln lui avait trouvé, le dos contre le mur et les genoux pliés vers sa poitrine, un carnet de dessin posé sur le dessus. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il avait l'habitude du monde partageant sa chambre avec trois adolescents. Clarke dut racler sa gorge plusieurs fois pour qu'il la remarque. Sans dire un mot, il se leva rapidement et vint se serrer contre elle. Ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête posée sur son ventre, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait tenu promesse.

 _« Tu restes longtemps ? »_ demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

 _« Assez pour que tu m'apprennes à dessiner des superhéros comme les tiens ! »_ répondit Clarke en attrapant son carnet.

Ward sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle en lui tenant un crayon. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que de dessiner avec le médecin. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, elle s'intéressait à lui alors que personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

 _« Tu reviendras me voir ? »_ demanda le jeune garçon quand elle lui annonça qu'elle devait partir une heure plus tard.

 _« Bien sûr ! Si Lincoln est d'accord, on pourrait même aller manger une glace. »_

 _« Un yaourt glacé ! Avec des gummy bear ! »_ cria le jeune garçon.

 _« Toi aussi tu es accro aux oursons ? »_

Ward secoua la tête de haut en bas heureux d'avoir quelque chose de plus en commun avec la jeune femme. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras avant de la laisser repartir. Dans sa voiture, Clarke appela Lincoln pour avoir des nouvelles, être sûr que tout se passait bien. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Ward était placé dans un endroit stable, mais c'était le plus jeune des garçons et les autres l'ignoraient. Ce qui devait faire plaisir au jeune garçon mais qui inquiétait Clarke. Ward avait besoin de rentrer en contact avec les autres, il devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions malgré les gens qui l'entourait.

 _« Je parlerais à l'une des personnes qui le suit pour qu'elle lui glisse doucement l'idée de se mélanger plus »_ la rassura Lincoln.

 _« Sinon, vous venez toujours demain pour le barbeuc' surprise ?_ » fit remarquer Clarke.

 _« Bien sûr, on sera là »_

 _« Ok, je devrais y aller, je dois être à l'hôpital bientôt. »_

 _« Va sauver des vies ! »_

Elle alluma le moteur de la voiture et se dépêcha de partir. Clarke adorait son métier. Elle n'en doutait pas. Pouvoir aider les gens comme elle le faisait tous les jours était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle aimait beaucoup moins passer du temps éloignée des personnes qu'elle aime. Elle avait beau arriver à la fin de son internat, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'aurait assez de temps pour profiter pleinement d'eux. Pourtant, Clarke et Lexa avaient trouvé un bon système, jusqu'à présent. Heureusement, les Woods aidaient beaucoup, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait pu faire sans les heures de baby-sitting de Tris, et les soirées où leurs grands-parents gardaient les filles.

Sa journée à l'hôpital passa sans problème. C'était plutôt rare d'avoir des journées calmes aux urgences. Pourtant à part quelques membres cassés, une femme enceinte et quelques hypocondriaques, elle venait de finir sa garde sans souci. Elle avait même pu réviser ses futurs examens avec Niylah. Elle se changea dans les vestiaires et regarda l'heure. Il était tout juste 20h, avec un peu de chance, Lexa aura laissé les jumelles s'endormir sur le canapé avec elle. Et elle arriverait pile poil au moment de les monter dans leur lit. Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour retrouver sa famille.

Elle entra dans une maison anormalement bruyante. Le film qui passait à la télé raisonnait jusqu'à l'entrée et des rires éclatés du salon. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et laissa son sac en bas de l'escalier. Elle avança doucement dans le salon. Ses deux filles étaient debout sur le canapé et chantaient en regardant le dessin animé. Tris était assise par terre sur le tapis, son téléphone à la main, elle filmait ses nièces en train de se déchainer. Layce remarqua Clarke en premier. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa maman. Le médecin l'attrapa pour la porter à son visage. Izzie arriva quelques secondes après et s'agrippa à sa jambe.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore debout ? »_ demanda-t-elle en les embrassant l'une après l'autre.

 _« C'est de ma faute. J'ai échoué lamentablement._ » avoua Tris _« Leurs yeux de chiens battus sont très efficaces. »_

 _« On voulait que tu nous lises l'histoire du dodo »_ murmura Izzy contre sa cuisse.

Elle posa Layce au sol en souriant.

 _« Dépêchez-vous de monter dans votre lit j'arrive !_ » lança-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, les deux petites filles se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et s'appliquèrent à les monter le plus rapidement possible.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke, la prochaine fois je ne me laisse pas avoir par leur sourire d'ange. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas la première à craquer »_ rigola le jeune médecin. _« Tu sais où est Lexa ? »_

 _« Elle a eu une urgence au boulot apparemment. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais elle m'a demandé de venir garder les filles une bonne partie de la journée. »_

 _« Oh... D'accord. Tiens » lança-t-elle en cherchant de la monnaie dans son sac. « Evite d'acheter drogue et alcool avec, je ne voudrais pas que Becca me tue »_

 _« Et comment tu le saurais ?_ » rigola Tris.

« _Tu veux attendre que Lexa rentre pour que je te raccompagne ? »_

 _« C'est gentil, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis pas très loin. »_

 _« Fais attention à toi. Si t'as un problème. »_

 _« Je n'hésite pas à vous appeler. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. En plus, Charlotte y est déjà. »_

 _« Amuse-toi bien. »_

Tris lui sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Clarke prit quelques secondes pour elle, contrariée. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Lexa de ne pas la prévenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup répondre quand elle était en garde, pourtant, Lexa lui laissait toujours un petit message pour la prévenir du moindre changement de programme. La situation à son travail devait vraiment être urgente. Elle ramassa son sac au sol et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre ses princesses qui devraient dormir depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Elle les trouva toutes les deux allongées sur le lit d'Izzy. Elle se glissa entre les deux et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait commencé hier soir. Elle reprit l'histoire de Kuala, le bébé Hippopotame qui cherchait une nouvelle maison. Elle leur lit sa traversée de la savane à la recherche d'un nouveau point d'eau, sa rencontre avec Azaza la girafe et ses mésaventures avec le tigre. Elle ferma l'album alors que Lacey se frottait les yeux. Elle sortit du lit et porta la petite dans celui d'à côté. Elle avait à peine remonté sa couette sur ses épaules, que Lacey se tournait endormie. Elle lui dégagea les cheveux des yeux avant de se retourner vers sa sœur. A l'opposé, Izzy s'était rassis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'es jamais fatiguée toi ? »_ demanda Clarke en prenant place sur le bord du lit.

 _« Je suis grande ! »_

 _« Et tu sais ce que font les grandes filles ? »_

Izzy secoua la tête.

 _« Elles font dodo ! »_

Clarke l'aida à s'allonger et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou.

 _« Maman, je peux attendre que mamou rentre ?_

 _« Non mon cœur, elle a beaucoup de travail. »_

 _« Mais, je peux attendre ! Pas fatiguée. »_ lança Izzy en croisant ses bras au-dessus de la couette.

Clarke sourit.

 _« Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ? Maman viendra te faire un bisous en rentrant. Et si tu es réveillée, tu pourras même lui demander une chanson. Ça te va ? »_

Izzy sourit en s'installant un peu mieux. La solution lui allait bien, tant qu'elle pouvait voir Lexa avant de dormir, elle serait contente. Clarke l'embrassa avant d'allumer leur veilleuse et de sortir. Elle n'avait aucun doute que d'ici moins de dix minutes Izzy dormirait profondément.

Clarke ferma doucement la porte, laissant qu'une toute petite entrée de lumière. Elle était épuisée. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Lexa commençait à l'inquiéter, et l'énerver. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'envoyer un sms pour prévenir. Elle fila sous la douche pour chasser la tension qui commençait à monter. Avant de se coucher, elle vérifia que tout allait bien dans la chambre de ses filles puis se glissa dans son lit. Elle tenta d'appeler une nouvelle fois Lexa, sans plus de réussite. Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil prendre possession d'elle peu à peu, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer sur la table.

De Lexamour

Problème au travail, je vais rentrer tard. Je t'aime

Au moins, elle avait fini par se souvenir qu'elle existait. Clarke reposa son téléphone et essaya de s'endormir sans s'énerver. Demain était un jour spécial pour Lexa et elle, elle ne voulait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu. Et après tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait annulé à cause d'une urgence à l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Les deux premières années de son internat avaient été un véritable enfer pour Lexa et elle. Et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que vivait Lexa, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude, et qui du jour au lendemain devait passer tant de temps loin des jumelles. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas si dur de prévenir. C'est les sentiments partagés sur la situation qu'elle s'endormit.

/

Lexa monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il était tard et elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Clarke dans ses bras et s'endormir en respirant son odeur familière. Elle savait que son nouveau boulot venait avec de nouvelles responsabilités et de nouveaux horaires, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rentrer un samedi à 1h du matin pour essayer de créer un plan de campagne d'urgence. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçu une alerte sur son téléphone. L'ancien sénateur majeur du Maryland venait d'annoncer officiellement qu'il ne se représenterait pas à la prochaine course pour le sénat. Cette nouvelle changeait tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite. Jackson avait une véritable chance et ils ne devaient pas louper leur opportunité.

Lexa ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre des jumelles. Elle s'approcha d'Izzy, endormie sur le ventre, elle caressa ses cheveux avant de lui faire un bisou sur le petit morceau de joue qui dépassait de la couette. Elle fit de même à Lacey qui se retourna sous la pression. Lexa sourit en regardant ses filles si paisibles et calmes. C'était tellement rare de les voir si tranquille. Réveillées, elles tournaient à 3000 km/h du matin au soir. Et, Lexa adorait ça. Mais, les voir endormies, si fragiles et belles faisaient fondre les dernières barrières de Lexa. Elle aimait Clarke, ses parents et sa fratrie. Elle adorait sa carrière et sa vie. Mais rien ne comptait à part protéger ses filles. Elle abandonnerait tout et tout le monde pour elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, avant de refermer la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre. Clarke était allongée sur le ventre, le drap sur ses hanches, les deux bras sous l'oreiller. Lexa sourit en allant dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle se dépêcha et se glissa dans son lit et passa le bras autour de la taille de sa future femme. Elle releva une mèche de cheveux et se pencha légèrement pour frotter le bout de son nez sur la joue libérée. Elle avait hâte d'être demain. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Clarke s'était réveillée avec la chaleur familière de Lexa autour d'elle. Son agacement de la veille avait disparu pendant la nuit. Aujourd'hui était une journée trop spéciale pour bouder. Elle avait de grands projets pour Lexa et elle ce matin. Après s'être échappée de l'étreinte de sa compagne, elle s'était dépêchée de faire une toilette rapide pour se réveiller et se brossait les dents avant de revenir dans leur chambre.

Elle observa en silence Lexa endormie. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait être fatiguée vu l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée, mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait de grands projets pour Lexa ce matin. Elle s'approcha doucement et retira le drap de sur Lexa pour pouvoir voir le bas de ses abdos. Elle se pencha doucement et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle remonta doucement sa bouche le long de sa peau douce, remontant son haut en même temps. Elle sentit Lexa se réveiller doucement, les yeux toujours fermés, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement endormi. Clarke sourit contre son abdomen. Elle sortit le bout de sa langue et glissa jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins. Elle commença à les masser doucement, des caresses à peine présentes en attente d'une réponse. Quand elle sentit la main de Lexa se glisser dans ses boucles, Clarke en profita pour en capturer un de ses lèvres et le suça doucement. Elle embrassa son décolleté avant de faire de même au deuxième. Lexa enfonça ses ongles dans la taille de Clarke, ce qui la fit relâcher son sein, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle se releva et monta à la hauteur de la bouche de Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement

 _« Bonjour »_

 _« Wahoo, en effet »_ sourit Lexa _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour un tel réveil ? »_

 _« Tu sais très bien quel jour on est. »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_ rigola Lexa. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil _« 9h ? Tu as drogué nos filles ou quoi ? »_

 _« J'ai demandé à Raven de s'occuper d'elles ce matin. »_

 _« Tu veux dire que je t'ai pour moi toute la matinée ? »_ demanda Lexa en laissant son doigt glisser le long de son avant-bras.

 _« Ce serait trop beau. Je nous ai gagné une petite heure. Je me disais qu'on pouvait être efficace. »_

 _« Tu as quoi en tête ? »_

Clarke se leva en se mordant la lèvre. En silence, elle retira son t-shirt pour laisser le haut de son corps nu à la vue de Lexa.

 _« Une douche ? »_ proposa-t-elle en tournant les talons vers leur salle de bain.

Lexa était debout en un quart de seconde. Elle suivit sa femme, se débarrassant de ses vêtements au passage. Appuyée contre le mur de la douche, Clarke ne se gênait pas pour regarder. Elle alluma l'eau quand Lexa se glissa avec elle. Le froid la fit sursauter mais Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle se colla à son corps nu et reconnecta leurs bouches. La brune posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules de Clarke et emmêla ses doigts dans les boucles blondes, changeant l'angle de leur baiser. Le médecin la poussa contre le mur froid et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau mouillée. Ce matin, elle était déterminée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aux commandes. Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et tira légèrement. Lexa ne put retenir le gémissement qui remonta du fond de sa gorge. Clarke la rendait folle. Le médecin attrapa sa jambe pour la faire passer autour de ses hanches se rapprochant encore plus de sa partenaire. Clarke laissa ses ongles remonter le long de la cuisse jusqu'à se rapprocher dangereusement de là où Lexa la voulait le plus. Clarke commença doucement, créant un décalage entre la passion de ses lèvres et sa langue dans la bouche de Lexa, et le calme et la douceur de ses doigts sur son intimité. Tout changea quand elle glissa ses lèvres le long de cette mâchoire parfaite qu'elle aimait tant, et quand ses lèvres vinrent prendre place sur la poitrine. Clarke accéléra ses mouvements, laissant Lexa jouir autour d'elle. Clarke sourit contre sa poitrine avant de relever la tête.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça va faire huit ans que tu m'as emmené voir les étoiles »_

 _« Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur. »_

 _« Joyeux anniversaire Lexa »_

Lexa l'embrassa de nouveau. Pressée de la faire se sentir aussi bien qu'elle. Mais Clarke lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, et qu'elle se rattraperait ce soir quand tout le monde dormirait. Elles se lavèrent mutuellement, et en sortant, Lexa regarda Clarke s'habiller de son chemisier sans manche en jean bleu clair, et d'un pantalon beige. Elle était magnifique. Et cela faisait huit ans qu'elle avait le droit de la regarder sans retenue.

C'est main dans la main qu'elles descendirent. Elles trouvèrent Raven et les jumelles assises sur l'ilot central, une montagne de pancakes et de gaufres posés devant elles.

 _« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »_

 _« T'as quel âge ? »_ demanda Izzy.

« _Moi, j'ai quatre ans »_ répondit Layce.

 _« On ne fête pas mon âge »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Bah… c'est ton anniversaire ? »_ répondit confuse la petite blonde.

 _« Non. C'est notre anniversaire. A toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui ça fait huit ans qu'on s'aime. »_

 _« Huit ans ? C'est plus que moi »_ rigola Layce.

 _« Et que moi »_ sourit Izzy _. « Moi, j'ai 4 ans »_ rigola-t-elle en montrant ses petits doigts.

Layce attrapa un pancake et le tendit à Clarke.

 _« Merci mon cœur. »_

 _« Berk ! »_ lança Izzy « _Les gaufres c'est plus plus bon ! »_

 _« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants »_ rigola Lexa en s'en servant une.

 _« C'est bien ta fille »_ rigola Raven _. « Bon, je vous laisse, si je veux pouvoir venir à la fiesta, il faut que j'aille au labo. »_

Elle embrassa les filles avant de sortir de la cuisine.

 _« La fiesta ? »_ demanda Lexa surprise.

 _« Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de fêter ça avec tout le monde. »_

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime »_ murmura Lexa en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

 _« Maman, Maman, on joue au ballon comme Tris ? »_ demanda Izzy en montrant le petit panier de basket installé dans le jardin.

 _« Les blondes contre les brunes ?_ » demanda Clarke en attrapant sa fille.

 _« Vous avez perdu d'avance !_ » lança Lexa.

Lexa porta Layce à hauteur du panier et la regarda éclater de joie en lançant le petit ballon orange dans le cercle suspendu. Izzy se dépêcha de le rattraper et le passa à une main à sa mère qui courut à son tour. Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille et fit signe à Layce de venir la chatouiller. Et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, rien d'autre ne compta que le rire de leurs filles autour d'elle.

 _« Tricheuse ! »_ rigola Clarke en lâchant la balle.

Les Woods arrivèrent les premiers. Gustus voulait lancer le barbecue avant l'arrivée de tous les invités, et Becca voulait parler à Lexa avant qu'elle ne soit prise par ses amis. Charlotte s'assit par terre, son casque sur les oreilles, sans dire un mot. Lacey s'approcha d'elle avec du papier et des feutres et lui demanda si elle voulait dessiner avec elle. La petite sœur de Lexa sourit et attrapa sa nièce sur les genoux.

 _« Si ton offre d'aide tient toujours, je ne suis plus contre_ » lâcha Becca à Lexa.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _« Il y a trois jours, elle a été exclue du lycée pour l'une de ses blagues débiles. Et, hier, je suis allée la chercher au commissariat. Ontari et elle se sont faites arrêter pour avoir volé des bières à la station service. Je suis à court d'idée. »_

Lexa souffla un bon coup.

 _« Et si elle venait travailler un peu avec moi. J'ai plein de corvées à lui faire faire. Ça l'occupera, elle aura moins le temps de trainer après les cours et de s'attirer des ennuis. »_

 _« C'est une idée. »_

 _« Bien. Je te laisse lui annoncer que je l'attends demain à 15h30 au bureau. »_

 _« Merci Lexa. »_

 _« C'est normal maman. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle va se réveiller et tout ira bien. Elle a juste besoin de temps. »_

Becca se força à sourire. Elle était fatiguée. Elle rêvait d'une soirée calme où elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa cadette. Lexa serra sa mère dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas que les jumelles grandissent. Elles étaient parfaites ainsi, bloquées dans l'innocence de leurs quatre ans.

Alors que Clarke finissait de servir un verre à tout le monde, la sonnette retentit. Lexa ouvrit et laissa entrer Monty, Harper et Jasper qui tenait dans ses bras J.J le fils de son meilleur ami. Quand, il le posa au sol, tout le monde rigola en voyant le petit blond de deux ans courir après Izzy qui faisait du vélo dans l'herbe.

 _« La fête peut commencer_ » lâcha Jasper en sortant de son sac une bouteille.

 _« Oh, je t'aime Jasper ! »_ rigola Clarke en attrapant le cocktail maison qui les avait saoulés toutes leurs années à l'université.

 _« Je les allège maintenant qu'on est censé être des adultes responsables »_

 _« Rappelle-moi qui j'ai surpris en train de planer hier en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? »_ rigola Monty en passant son bras derrière le cou de son meilleur ami.

 _« En tant qu'officier responsable, je te conseille de plaider le 5eme amendement »_ rigola Harper.

 _« Si je me rappelle bien, il n'était pas seul »_ ajouta Monty.

 _« Je ne travaillais pas et ma mère gardait J.J pour la soirée »_ se défendit sa femme.

 _« Et puis, elles étaient géniales ses herbes de Provence » lança_ Raven derrière eux en rentrant.

 _« Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même Monty. Après tout, c'est toi qui a appelé ton fils Jasper Junior. » rigola Clarke._

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »_

Luna et Lincoln arrivèrent dans la foulée. Tout le monde les félicita pour leurs fiançailles. Tris et Harper restèrent en admiration devant la bague de Luna. Lincoln ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, Clarke observa Lexa. Elle avait beau essayé de le dissimuler, Clarke savait qu'elle était jalouse de tous ces amis. Ils pouvaient tous appeler leur partenaire leur femme, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une petite-amie. Il était peut-être temps de rectifier la situation, pensa Clarke.

Le début de l'après-midi se passa en bonne compagnie et remplit de rire. Gustus servit les meilleurs burgers maison que Jasper n'ait jamais gouté avec des frites au parmesan et persil dont tout le monde raffolait. Ensemble, ils appelèrent en facetime Octavia qui se trouvait en plein déjeuner avec Emori au sujet d'un nouveau contrat. Les jumelles monopolisèrent le téléphone pour parler à leur marraine et à tata Riri.

Alors que le dessert venait d'être servi, Clarke remarqua que Lexa était au téléphone pour la troisième fois en deux heures. La discussion semblait assez importante pour que sa compagne ait son air sérieux sur le visage. Monty se glissa à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le transat libre.

 _« Tout va bien Clarke ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas bizarre d'être père au foyer ? Je veux dire, tu n'en as pas marre de… je ne sais pas de toujours être à la maison. »_ demanda le jeune médecin.

 _« Je ne suis pas réellement père au foyer. Je travaille juste de chez moi, nuance. »_

 _« C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Alors ? »_

Monty se pencha pour attraper J.J qui essayait d'attraper des verres de terre à ses pieds.

 _« J'ai une femme intelligente et incroyablement sexy en uniforme. Mon meilleur ami et moi nous sommes débrouillés pour être payés pour faire des vidéos sur les jeux vidéos et les nouvelles technologies ET je peux passer le plus de temps possible avec le plus adorable des petits garçons. Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais en avoir marre. »_

Monty se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de la tête de son fils qui éclatait aux éclats en tapant dans les mains. A part les traits fins de son visage et la fossette qu'il avait sur la joue, Jasper Junior ne ressemblait que très peu à son père. Il avait hérité des longs cheveux blonds de sa mère et de ses yeux tout aussi clairs.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Clarke se pose cette question. Lors d'une semaine particulièrement longue, où elle avait tout juste pu voir ses filles, elle s'était souvent demandé ce que cela lui ferait d'avoir un travail moins prenant, d'être plus souvent à la maison. L'idée était belle et tentante. Cependant, être médecin était son rêve. Et, maintenant qu'elle le vivait, après avoir tant travaillé pour réussir, elle ne pouvait imaginer abandonner.

 _« Où est mon filleul ? »_ demanda Jasper en s'approchant d'eux. « Ah, j'ai trouvé le plus beau » lança-t-il en volant J.J des bras de son père.

Monty sourit en voyant son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec son fils. Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, Jasper serait un père génial. Il était parfait avec J.J.

Raven qui venait de faire une partie contre Tris, s'écroula sur la place libre à côté de Clarke. Elle pencha pour attraper le verre qui trainait et sans demander le vida d'un coup.

 _« J'adore les mimosas ! »_

 _« On a vu. C'était le bien, d'ailleurs_ » répondit Clarke.

 _« Comment avance ta recherche d'appartement Rae ? »_ demanda Monty.

 _« Tout ce que je vois est soit trop pourri soit beaucoup trop cher. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas envisagé une colocation ? »_

 _« Je pense que je commence à être trop vielle pour ça. »_

 _« Octavia et Wells sont en coloc' »_ répondit Clarke.

 _« Oui, mais ils sont amis depuis le collège, ce n'est pas pareil. »_

 _« D'ailleurs, en parlant de O'. Comment ça va entre elle et toi ? »_

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait y avoir une conversation sur Octavia sans que cela dérive sur leur relation non existante.

 _« Et ça recommence… »_

 _« Non, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle et Ian c'est fini pour de bon. »_

 _« Heureusement ! »_ répondit Clarke.

 _« Et alors, en quoi cela me regarde ? »_

 _« Parce qu'elle vient dans trois semaines, et qu'on sait tous ce qui se passe quand vous êtes toutes les deux célibataires dans la même ville »_

La sonnerie retentit. Clarke se leva leur faisant signe qu'elle voudrait reprendre cette conversation au même endroit.

 _« De toute manière, on sait tous que vous finirez ensemble avec deux gosses. »_

 _« N'importe quoi. »_

 _« Raven ? »_ appela Clarke du salon _« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »_

Raven se leva surprise. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait était déjà là.

 _« Wick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Vous m'avez dit de passer dès que j'aurais les résultats_ » répondit-il en agitant un dossier bleu.

 _« Déjà ? Je t'ai envoyé l'expérience hier soir. »_

 _« Vous avez dit que c'était urgent. J'ai aussi envoyé les thèmes des trois prochaines semaines du club de robotique et corriger le premier jet des sujets que vous avez préparé pour la semaine prochaine. »_

Raven était étonnée. Elle avait sous-estimé l'étudiant.

 _« Parfait. »_

 _« Je me demandais si, par hasard, je pourrais vous accompagner lors des prochains tests labo ? »_

 _« Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton travail avant de te répondre »_

 _« Bon. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. »_

Wick secoua la tête ne sachant plus que dire. Le silence devenait presque gênant. Il savait qu'il lui suffisait de tourner le dos et sortir, mais pour une raison inconnue, ses pieds refusaient de l'écouter. Il sentit une main lui attraper le bas de son pantalon et tirer doucement. Il baissa la tête et se retrouva face à face avec une petit tête blonde.

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda Izzy.

 _« Je travaille avec ta maman »_

 _« Toi aussi tu es docteur ? »_

 _« Docteur ?_ » demanda l'étudiant surpris.

 _« C'est la mienne » rigola_ Clarke _« Izzy laisse tatie Raven tranquille »_

 _« Oh, pardon. Je… »_

 _« Tu devrais y aller Kyle, je suis sûre que tu as une fête de fraternité qui t'attends quelque part » sourit Raven._

 _« Si ton ami veut rester, il est le bienvenue »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Tu dessines ? » demanda une autre petite fille en courant vers lui._

 _« Je me débrouille pour les voitures et les motos. »_

 _« Tatie Emori, elle a une grosse moto ! »_

 _« Tu veux bien me dessiner une moto à moi aussi »_ demanda la petite blonde dans les bras de sa mère.

Wick se releva interrogeant son patron du regard. Il n'avait rien de prévu, et l'idée de passer plus de temps avec elle ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde.

 _« Je crois que mes nièces préféraient en fait que tu leur dessines des motos »_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Layce l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'à la table où tous ses feutres étaient éparpillés. Clarke lâcha Izzy pour qu'elle rejoigne sa sœur, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _« Un autre verre Rae ? »_

 _« Je ne dis pas non ! »_

Lexa raccrocha et soupira. Elle chercha Clarke du regard. Elle profita du départ de Raven pour la rejoindre. Lexa passa ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

 _« Merci pour la journée »_ murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

 _« Elle est loin d'être finie ! »_

 _« Clarke, je… »_

Le médecin connaissait cette voix. Lexa allait lui annoncer quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte de sa partenaire et se retourna.

« _Tu dois y aller. »_

 _« Je suis désolée. Le sénateur veut s'entretenir avec Jackson. »_

 _« Un dimanche ? »_

 _« C'est une rencontre informelle. Son soutien pèserait dans la balance. »_

 _« Tu sais comment je me suis battue pour avoir ce dimanche ? J'ai troqué tous les cas les plus dégueu avec Niylah pour qu'elle me remplace. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Clarke. »_

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Lexa aurait préféré rester avec eux. Elle savait que cela lui coutait à elle aussi de devoir partir l'un des rares moments où ils arrivaient à tous se voir. Elle savait aussi que la carrière de Lexa était très importante, surtout en ce moment. Que son futur pouvait dépendre de cette campagne.

 _« Tu sais à quelle heure tu peux être rentrée ? »_

 _« Pas trop tard. Donne à manger aux filles, mais pour nous je prendrais à emporter l'italien près du bureau. Je te promets de me faire pardonner avec des cannellonis et plusieurs orgasmes »_ tenta Lexa en rigolant.

Clarke secoua la tête faisant mine de réfléchir.

 _« Rajoute un massage et tu as un deal »_ lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main

 _« Deal. »_

* * *

Sooo.. ça s'en un peu les problèmes non ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup de Raven, le retour de Ward, et une avancée ?

Bonne soirée :D


	4. Jeunesse influençable

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à Edas44, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement :D

* * *

Wick était fatigué. Qui aurait cru que la fameuse Raven Reyes était si épuisante ? Pendant des années, il avait rêvé pouvoir travailler avec le mythe de l'ingénierie de GeorgesTown qu'était Raven. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que son souhait s'était réalisé, il le regrettait presque. Cela faisait plus de 9 heures qu'ils travaillaient sur les mêmes équations, et peu importe le résultat, rien ne semblait convenir à Madame. Wick était sur le point de craquer. Il voulait se poser sur son canapé après une longue douche et boire une bière bien fraiche, et quand il se serait remis de ses émotions, il passerait à un marathon de jeux vidéos avec l'un de ses frères de fratrie. Et en même temps, il ne donnerait sa place à personne d'autre. Côtoyer un tel génie était une opportunité unique. Le cerveau du professeur fonctionnait à 200%.

 _« Ok. Nouvelle direction. Et si on échangeait le modèle 2LY par le 8.3BP. Plus léger, ça nous permettrait de gagner 4,9… »_

 _« Non, le 2LY est plus rapide, et consomme moins, la perte de masse n'est pas assez importante pour compenser le besoin d'énergie que requiert le 8.3BP."_

 _« Je suis officiellement à court d'idées. »_

 _« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. T'as assez bossé pour cette semaine. »_

 _« Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? »_

 _« Non, je vais rester encore un peu. »_

 _« Vous savez, même les génies ont besoin de repos. »_

Raven sourit. Wick la surprenait de plus en plus.

 _« Non, je vais rester encore un peu. »_

Wick secoua la tête et se réinstalla.

 _« Tu peux y aller, Kyle »_

 _« Nop, si vous restez, je reste aussi. C'est le code moral du jeune apprenti »_ rigola Kyle.

Il le regretta rapidement. Il tournait à deux litres de café et plus aucun donut pour éponger la caféine. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Cela faisait presque 16h qu'il jonglait entre les équations, les nouveaux plans et le codage informatique. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau.

 _« On n'a plus de café… ni de donut. »_

 _« Je dois avouer qu'il est peut-être temps d'en finir pour ce soir. On a bien avancé. »_

 _« Victoire »_ cria Wick en lâchant son stylo.

 _« Je t'ai dit de partir il y a 7h. Ne viens pas te plaindre. »_

 _« Ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, on fait quoi pour se détendre ? »_

 _« Je tuerais pour une douche. »_

 _« Moi aussi, on partage ? »_ lança Wick sans réfléchir.

« _Désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé à qui je parlais. On oublie. »_ se reprit-il.

 _« On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. »_

 _« Je vais essayer de contrôler mon flot d'absurdité. »_

 _« Merci. Sinon, j'ai une idée. Vous devriez m'accompagner à SunnyRock après demain. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »_

 _« Kyle, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de dire ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Quand je suis dans une impasse, je vais souvent là-bas et d'un coup, tout me parait évident. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous aider. »_

Raven réfléchit. Si elle s'ouvrait à tant de familiarité, le retour en arrière serait difficile. Et en même temps, elle appréciait la compagnie de Wick. Cela faisait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un aussi compétitif, aussi passionné et surtout aussi intéressé qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas de doute qu'ensemble ils pourraient réussir des exploits.

 _« Allez, vous avez quoi à perdre ? »_

 _« Mon temps ? »_

 _« Faîte moi confiance. Deux jours dans le parc national et vous aurez tellement d'inspiration que c'est le prix Nobel assuré. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que de sortir avec mon étudiant soit une bonne idée »_

 _« Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment votre élève. Je n'ai aucun cours avec vous, j'ai validé tous les crédits que vous distribuez. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que sortir avec mon employé soit une bonne idée ? »_

 _« La fac m'emploie comme professeur assistant en échange de crédits supplémentaires et d'une future place comme professeur. Si vous voulez, on peut dire que je suis votre subordonné, mais pas votre employé, encore moins votre élève. »_

 _« Kyle, tu es sympa, mais… j'ai presque dix ans de plus que toi. »_

 _« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était plus 7. »_ rigola-t-il « _Et, je ne vous propose rien de ce genre, je vous le promets. Juste une manière de vous ressourcer. Purement platonique. Je n'oserais jamais espérer un rendez-vous avec la fameuse Raven Reyes. Allez, vous allez voir, je suis de bonne compagnie malgré mon jeune âge. »_

 _« D'accord »_ finit-t-elle par lâcher.

/

Charlotte allait détester son expérience. Elle n'en doutait pas. Le bureau de Lexa était rempli de costards cravates, pressés et stressés, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Lexa lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à l'openspace où tous les consultants de la campagne travaillaient ensemble.

 _« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre travail si sérieux. J'aimerais vous présentez Charlotte, votre nouvelle assistante. Et non, je ne rigole pas, n'hésitez pas à lui demander tout ce que vous voulez, café, photocopie, elle est là pour vous faciliter la tâche. »_

 _« Oui, c'est moi, Charlotte, l'esclave de service. »_

 _« Vous vous habituerez à son humour fracassant. »_

Lexa fit signe à tout le monde de retourner au boulot et se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

 _« Je sais que pour toi, toutes ces personnes ne sont que des intellos sans intérêt, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le travail qu'ils font, ce qu'on cherche à faire ici, est important. Alors, s'il te plait, ne chamboule pas tout. Et donne-toi une vraie chance, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras plus que tu le penses. »_

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle allait détester. Mais pour sa sœur, pour ses parents et surtout parce qu'elle avait promis à Tris d'essayer, elle ne dirait rien. Elle ferait le travail demandé sans se plaindre. Pourtant, après 300 photocopies, elle mourrait d'envie de se plaindre. Bizarrement, il passa plus d'une heure avant qu'on lui demande le premier café, mais une fois que cette porte fut ouverte, les commandes s'enchainèrent. Charlotte se dirigea vers le chariot marron tenu par un jeune homme qui devait avoir moins de la vingtaine. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de la cravate de son uniforme.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _« Un allongé supplément crème, deux petits noirs, un thé vert au lait et pour Cynthia un… »_

 _« Un vanille crème, deux shots d'expresso. Je te fais ça tout de suite. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais la nouvelle esclave, c'est ça ? »_

Charlotte sourit.

 _« Charlotte pour vous servir, et tu es ? »_

 _« Ilian, ton futur meilleur ami. »_

 _« Prétentieux ? »_

 _« Non, c'est un fait. Tu sers les cafés, je les fais. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on soit inséparable. Et puis, je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je suis d'assez bonne compagnie et je connais tous les ragots du bureau. C'est fou tout ce qu'on apprend sur les gens quand on passe pour invisible. »_

 _« J'ai l'air de m'intéresser aux ragots ? Ou aux gens en général ? »_

 _« Non pas vraiment. Et, c'est pour ça que je sais qu'on sera ami »_

Ilian n'avait pas tort. Lors de sa première semaine, se rendre au stand de café était le point culminant de sa journée. Le jeune homme n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il était toujours souriant, drôle et respirait la joie de vivre. Tout ce qu'elle détestait, pourtant, très vite, ils commencèrent à prendre leur pause ensemble, parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Tout était bon pour s'éloigner du quotidien du bureau et de ce « travail » qu'elle détestait. A la fin de la première semaine, Ilian lui proposa de venir traîner avec lui et ses potes, après le boulot souvent il allait jouer sur le terrain de basket. Elle accepta à condition de pouvoir inviter Tris. Elle rêvait de voir sa sœur lui retirer ce petit sourire en le battant.

 _« Ok, on se fait un cinq contre cinq sur tout le terrain. Les filles je suppose que vous voulez faire partie de l'équipe sans t-shirt ? »_

 _« Ahaha, il est drôle ton pote »_ lança Tris en attrapant le ballon.

 _« Il fera moins le malin quand on l'aura battu. »_

Tris sourit et frappa dans la main de sa sœur qui jetait son pull sur les gradins. Malheureusement, Tris avait beau être plus forte individuellement que tous les autres joueurs, la nullité de Charlotte les fit perdre. Ilian fanfaronnait en sautant sur ses coéquipiers après avoir marqué le dernier panier. Tris, fairplay, serra la main de tous les joueurs. Et, c'est ainsi qu'on voyait les plus grandes différences avec sa sœur, qui elle, traina des pieds jusqu'aux gradins pour s'affaler. Ilian la rejoint pour prendre sa serviette.

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais Trikru. »_

Charlotte releva la tête cherchant ce qui l'avait trahi. Ilian pointa du doigt le tatouage sur son bras. Elle l'avait eu comme le reste de sa famille le jour de son gonplei à ses 14 ans. Il faisait tellement partie d'elle et de sa famille qu'elle oubliait souvent sa présence.

 _« Et comment tu connais Trikru ? »_

Ilian sourit, et se retourna en remontant ses cheveux longs pour laisser voir sa nuque. 10 points noirs arrivant à un cercle noir à trois branches étaient tatoués du haut de sa nuque au début de son dos.

 _« Trishanakru. Ça, Je l'avais pas vu venir. »_

 _« Et, moi je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres membres de l'ancienne coalition au quartier général de la campagne. »_

 _« Mec, tu travailles pour le commandant. »_

 _« Jackson Sachin, Heda de la coalition ? »_

 _« Non, mais son bras droit est la digne héritière de l'esprit. »_

« Lexa Woods ? Sérieusement ? Et comment tu le saurais ? »

 _« Disons qu'on a toutes les deux squatter le même utérus à deux périodes différentes. »_

 _« C'est ta sœur. »_

 _« Bravo le génie. »_

 _« Et c'est pour ça que tu travailles là-bas contre ta volonté. »_

 _« T'as rencontré un véritable Sherlock Lillie. »_ rigola Tris en le rejoignant. _« En parlant de Lexa, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les filles pendant 2 heures ce soir. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes autant. »_

 _« D'une on prend toujours soin de la famille. De deux, je n'ai rien à faire et je suis payée pour jouer avec mes nièces ! »_

 _« Parce que toi, elles te payent ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_

 _« Ok, je me suis faite arnaquer la dernière fois ! »_

 _« T'avais qu'à leur demander. Clarke me passe toujours plus que Lexa. T'as qu'à venir avec moi ce soir ? »_

 _« Elle ne peut pas. »_ la coupa Ilian.

 _« Pardon ? »_ lâcha la concernée.

 _« Tu ne peux pas parce que je t'emmène manger quelque part. »_

 _« Et depuis quand ? »_

 _« Depuis que j'ai gagné le match et donc tu es obligé d'accepter. T'as qu'à voir ça comme un pari perdu ? »_

 _« Sauf que je n'ai pas perdu de pari, et que j'ai déjà prévu de sortir avec des amis ce soir. »_

 _« On pourra les rejoindre après. Allez, juste un repas. Dis-lui Tris qu'elle devrait accepter. »_

 _« Oula, ne me mêle pas à ça. Je tiens à la vie. »_

 _« Allez Charlie, juste un diner ? »_

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, avant de hocher la tête positivement. Ilian sourit victorieux pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

/

Mais dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Quand Raven avait accepté de suivre Wick dans sa randonnée. Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point ils allaient monter. A l'heure qu'il était, elle n'avait pas de doute qu'ils devraient camper là-haut. Et Raven était tout sauf une aventurière. L'idée de dormir dans une tente la terrifiait. La nature, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

 _« Aller Miss Reyes, on y est presque. »_

 _« Tu dis ça depuis plus d'une heure. »_

 _« Même cette fois-ci c'est vrai. Vous n'allez pas en revenir. »_

Wick accéléra le pas, et passa sur un grand rocher blanc. Il se retourna et tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à escalader le dernier obstacle.

 _« Tadaa »_ lança-t-il en désignant le paysage.

Ils étaient arrivés sur une grande carrière, avec un tout petit coin de terre et d'herbe. La roche s'était creusée tout autour créant une barrière anti-vent. Mais, le point culminant était la vue. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, éclairant faiblement toute la vallée devant eux.

 _« Wahoo. »_

 _« Attendez de voir le lever du soleil, vous n'allez pas vous en remettre. »_

« _Alors, c'est ici que tu tires toute ton inspiration ? »_

 _« Principalement. Venir passer une nuit ici me ressource toujours. Après, je peux m'enfermer des jours dans le labo sans problème. »_

 _« On va vraiment dormir ici ? »_

 _« Je vous ai pris une tente, je peux vous aider à la monter, mais perso je dors à la belle- étoile. »_

 _« Il est hors de question que je dorme en extérieur. Déjà, la tente je ne suis pas sûre de survivre. »_

Wick rigola. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un matelas gonflable. Il avait prévu le coup, imaginant bien que le camping n'était pas pour tout le monde.

 _« Vous savez monter une tente ? »_

 _« Je pense que je devrais me débrouiller. »_

Qui aurait cru qu'après avoir assemblé des pièces sur des fusées, réparer un million de moteur, la grande Raven Reyes se ferait battre par un simple bout de tissus. Wick l'observa une quinzaine de minutes sans rien dire, profitant du moment car il était sûr que c'était l'un de ces moments rares que l'on voit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

 _« Je vois que mon malheur te fait rire. »_

 _« Je trouve juste ça adorable de voir que vous n'êtes pas parfaite. »_

 _« Tu vas te décider à m'aider ou non ? »_

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre le demander. »_

 _« Cours toujours ! »_

Elle mit vingt minutes de plus à trouver la solution seule. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus faible, malgré le feu que Wick venait de lancer. Elle recula pour admirer son travail, fière d'elle.

 _« Je savais que j'y arriverais, dans tes dents Wick. »_

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le toit de la tente s'envoler, et la structure s'effondrer. Le visage de Raven se décomposa. Résolue, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

 _« Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? »_ finit-elle par lancer.

 _« Avec plaisir. »_

Il n'eut besoin que de cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas fini de gonfler son matelas, qu'il revenait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il sortit de son sac, un sac glacier et en tira deux bières. Après avoir passé la sienne à Raven, il continua et sorti un sachet de viande.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Je grille notre repas ? »_

 _« T'es fou, tu vas attirer tous les ours ! »_

 _« Les ours sont à 75% végétariens. »_

 _« Je crains pour les 25% restants. »_ Elle sursauta en entendant une branche craquer _« T'as vu, jette ça, il arrive. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas d'ours dans ce parc. »_

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce que… »_ un autre bruit la coupa.

 _« Des oiseaux ? Serpents ? Il y a des biches qui se baladent. Mais pas d'ours. »_

 _« Ok, je rentre à la maison. »_ lança Raven en se levant.

 _« Dans le noir ? Vous allez vous tuer. »_

 _« Je préfère mourir en essayant qu'en étant gobée par un serpent. »_

 _« Raven. Tout ira bien. Je viens ici depuis que j'ai 5 ans. C'était l'endroit préféré de mon père. On dormait à la belle étoile, et faisait griller le poisson qu'on péchait dans le fleuve plus bas. Les rangers sont au courant de notre présence, et je suis quasi sûr que tous les animaux nous laisseront tranquille. Alors, venez-vous asseoir, boire une bière et profiter du calme. »_

Qui était-il pour oser dire ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait faire ? Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne parler pour elle, ou faire ses propres choix. Pourtant, le mélange de force et de douceur dans sa voix la fit craquer. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Kyle Wick était un mélange parfaitement équilibre de force, de témérité, d'égo mais aussi de douceur, de réflexion et de sensibilité. Un savant mélange dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils pourraient essayer. Il avait 7 ans de moins ! Il était encore étudiant ! Et surtout… surtout, elle n'était pas prête pour un nouvel échec.

 _« On mange quoi ? »_

 _« Surprise. Et j'ai de quoi faire des s'mores pour le dessert. »_

Raven fut incapable de dire ce qu'ils avaient mangé, cela ressemblait à du poulet, mais Wick jure qu'il n'aurait pas osé apporter de la viande sur une randonnée pour des questions d'hygiène. En tout cas, ce fut délicieux.

Faire griller de la guimauve fut l'apothéose du repas. Raven n'en n'avait jamais mangé en pleine nature, et c'était encore meilleur que dans le jardin de Lexa.

 _« Ok, la soirée a été sympa, mais je n'ai pas encore été frappée par l'inspiration »_ lui fit-elle remarquer en avalant son 4ème s'mores. »

 _« Vous verrez demain matin »._

 _« Puisque tu n'es ni mon élève, ni mon employé, je pense que tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer. »_

 _« Plus de formalités ? »_

 _« Je reste en charge ! »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir venir plus souvent au labo ? »_

 _« J'ai regardé les plans que tu as fait. Ton design est génial. »_

 _« Merci. Mais, on ne parle pas boulot ici, sinon ça gâche la magie du lieu. »_

 _« Ok. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi l'astro-ingénierie ? »_

 _« Parce que la terre est géniale, mais l'espace la bat à plat de couture. »_

 _« Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi la recherche et l'enseignement et non un travail à la NASA ou je ne sais où ?»_

 _« Parce qu'à part l'espace, parler de l'espace et enseigner ma passion est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. Il y aura toujours plus de génie trouvant des nouveaux prototypes révolutionnant la science. Pour ça, il faut donner envie aux personnes de se pencher sur la question. Etre professeur c'est créer des passions et des futures carrières. Le professeur est tout aussi important que le travail que fera son élève. »_

 _« Wahoo, bien dit ObiWan »_

Kyle rigola en portant sa bière près de ses lèvres.

 _« Et toi ? Pourquoi ce changement de carrière ? »_

 _« Besoin d'un nouveau départ, et de nouveaux défis. »_

 _« Aux nouveaux défis_ » lança Wick en levant sa bouteille.

Raven leva la sienne à son tour et finit le fond qui lui restait.

 _« Il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir. Surtout si on se lève tôt pour voir ce fichu lever du soleil. »_

Raven se leva et se glissa dans la tente. Grâce au matelas, ce n'était pas si inconfortable. Et puis, avec son sac de couchage, elle n'avait pas froid. Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Elle sursautait à chaque plissement de tissus, chaque bruit extérieur. Elle était tout sauf rassurée.

 _« Wick, bouge-toi et viens dormir dans la tente. »_

 _« Me ferais-tu une proposition indécente ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non. Je ne suis juste pas faîte pour dormir seule dans la nature. »_

 _« Si tu veux de la compagnie viens dormir dehors ! »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? »_

 _« Nop. »_

 _« Merde »_ pense Raven. Elle n'arriverait jamais à fermer l'œil, seule dans la tente. Mais, dehors ? à la belle étoile ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se leva et tira son matelas dehors. Elle le plaça près du feu éteint et fit signe à Wick de monter. Toujours sans rien dire, elle se recouvrit entièrement de son duvet. Elle attrapa le bras de Wick, et le posa autour de sa taille, avant de se rallonger et de fermer le plus possible sa capuche. Bizarrement, le sommeil la gagna rapidement. Et elle refusa de penser que l'étreinte rassurante dont Kyle l'enveloppait en était la raison.

La lumière sur son visage la tira du sommeil beaucoup trop tôt. Elle se releva dans l'optique de trouver une solution où les rayons du soleil la laisserait tranquille quand elle capta un aperçu de la vue. Son regard fut immédiatement absorbé. Le soleil était au milieu de l'horizon, une petite boule orange montant doucement et éclairant toute la vallée d'une lumière jaune et rouge. Son reflet sur le lac illuminait tous les arbres, et les étendus vertes devant elle. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi Wick l'avait trainé ici. Il n'y avait rien de plus pur et de plus fort que ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle resta figée un long moment. Elle ne remarqua même pas Wick se réveiller.

 _« Alors j'avais raison ? »_

 _« Il faut qu'on rentre. Et profite encore un peu de la vue, car les trois prochains jours, tu ne verras pas l'extérieur du labo. »_

/

Clarke tenait tout juste debout. Il était presque minuit et elle venait tout juste de rentrer d'une double garde particulièrement difficile. Elle avait perdu plus de patients qu'elle n'en avait sauvé. C'était toujours difficile. Mais rentrer dans sa maison déserte pour dormir seule dans son grand lit n'aidait pas. Lexa avait dû s'absenter pour des réunions à New-York et elle en avait profité pour déposer les filles chez sa mère qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps au goût du chef de chirurgie. Pendant sa pause, Clarke en avait profité pour skyper avec les jumelles juste avant que mamie Abby les couchent. Elles étaient surexcitées par la sortie au zoo que Lexa leur avait promis le lendemain. Malgré sa fatigue, Clarke attrapa sa tablette sur la table de nuit et se connecta pour voir si Lexa était toujours réveillée. Elle avait loupé son appel à cause d'une urgence au bloc. Le médecin appuya sur le bouton, incertaine d'avoir une réponse. Elle fut heureuse de voir le visage de Lexa apparaître sur son écran.

 _« Salut mon amour. »_

 _« Hey »_ répondit Clarke _« Je suis désolée d'avoir loupé ton appel, j'étais au bloc. »_

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais deviné. Ça a été ? »_

 _« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai perdu deux adolescents pas plus âgés que tes sœurs. »_

 _« Je suis désolée. J'aimerais être là. »_

 _« Et moi donc. Je te jure Lexa, jamais nos filles passeront leur permis. Si c'est pour finir battues par un train. »_

 _« Ouch. Je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs, je suis même pour qu'elles ne sortent plus du tout. »_

 _« Ça évitera qu'elles nous ramènent un copain ou une copine. »_

 _« Rien que l'idée me fait mal au ventre. »_

 _« Tu es toujours au travail. »_

Lexa se releva un peu et fit craquer sa nuque.

 _« On vient de finir. Une douche et au lit » sourit Lexa._

 _« Oui, je vais faire la même. Enfin, j'ai déjà pris ma douche donc la minute où tu raccroches, je m'effondre dans mon immense lit, seule. »_

 _« Ne t'y habitues pas, je serais de retour dans 3 jours. »_

 _« En attendant, les filles m'ont parlé de votre sortie au zoo demain ? »_

 _« J'ai exactement 3h15 de pause, j'ai demandé à ta mère de venir avec les filles pour ne pas perdre une seule minute. »_

 _« Elles étaient surexcitées. »_

 _« Parce qu'il y a des moments où ce n'est pas le cas ? »_

 _« Nos deux petites piles électriques »_ bailla Clarke en s'allongeant un peu plus. _« Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on en aura un autre ? »_

 _« Parce que tu comptes en avoir un autre ? Avec qui ? »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à te convaincre. »_

 _« Non, pas moyen »_

 _« C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

Clarke se frotta les yeux. La fatigue la rattrapait.

 _« Tu devrais aller te coucher. »_

 _« Non, non, je veux encore te parler. »_

 _« On aura tout le temps demain. »_

Clarke s'allongea sur le côté, calant sa tablette à la place de l'oreiller de Lexa.

 _« Continue de parler, ta voix me berce. »_

 _« Clarke, on ne va pas être l'un de ses couples. »_

 _« Si. Totalement. Raconte-moi ta journée en détail. »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce que sa partenaire demanda. Les yeux fermés, Clarke se contentait de faire des petits bruits de temps en temps, montrant qu'elle était toujours réveillée. Elle sombra après que Lexa lui ait parlé de sa réunion avec Marcus en fin d'après-midi.

Clarke réouvrit les yeux au son de son téléphone vibrant juste à côté d'elle. Sa prochaine garde ne commençant qu'à 18h, elle n'avait pas mis de réveil. Elle se releva pour lire les messages qui l'avait réveillés bien trop tôt. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire la grâce mat'. Le premier message était de Lexa, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, accompagnée d'une photo d'elle en costume. Clarke se rappelait qu'elle lui avait parlé d'une réunion importante dans la matinée, elle se dépêcha de répondre qu'elle allait tout gérer, et qu'elle lui retirerait avec joie son costume une fois rentrée.

Les trois suivants étaient tous de Lincoln. Il voulait savoir si elle pouvait l'aider. Les messages n'étaient pas précis, mais elle comprit qu'il était question de Ward. Elle accepta de lui parler, et en profita pour lui demander si elle pouvait voir le garçon à l'extérieur du foyer.

Il était presque 14h quand elle retrouva Lincoln et Ward sur une place au centre de Washington. Le jeune garçon serra ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui dire bonjour. Lincoln était surpris par l'enthousiasme que montrait Ward envers le jeune médecin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avec quiconque. Et, cela l'aidait bien. Il savait que Clarke arriverait à lui faire dire ce que Lincoln attendait, mais que Ward refusait de dire.

 _« Je me suis dit qu'avant d'aller chercher nos glaces, tu aimerais peindre un bout de la fresque avec moi. »_

Ward fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Le sol et les trois murs entourant la place étaient remplis de peintures murales.

 _« On a vraiment le droit ? »_ demanda le jeune garçon surpris.

 _« L'association de street art et la mairie se sont mis d'accord pour que cette place soit le cœur de l'art urbain de la ville. Tout le monde peut venir laisser un mot ou peindre quelque chose. A la fin de la semaine, ils effacent tout afin que de nouvelles personnes puissent venir laisser leur marque »_

 _« Génial ! »_ s'écria le garçon en prenant l'un des pinceaux que Clarke lui tendait.

 _« Et tu savais que Lincoln dessine aussi ? »_

 _« N'importe quoi. »_

 _« Je te jure que si. La première fois que je l'ai vu il était en train de peindre Lexa. »_

 _« C'est qui Lexa ? »_ demanda Ward confus.

 _« C'est ma femme. »_

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une femme. Tu l'aimes ? »_

Clarke secoua la tête.

« _Tu veux la voir ? »_

Ward fit signe que oui et attendit que Clarke lui tende son téléphone. Elle avait choisi une photo de Lexa avec les jumelles endormies sur elle.

 _« Tu as des filles aussi ? »_ demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

 _« Oui, elles n'ont pas encore cinq ans et ce sont de vraies terreurs. »_

 _« Elles ont de la chance »_ répondit Ward en lui rendant le téléphone.

Le sourire de Clarke se dissipa peu à peu en voyant l'air triste qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage du garçon.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dessine ? »_ demanda Lincoln.

 _« Tu peux vraiment dessiner ? »_

 _« Pas aussi bien que toi ou Clarke, mais je me débrouille ! »_

 _« Je ne connais qu'un super héros qui peut détruire ce mur. »_

 _« Superman ? »_

 _« Hulk ? »_

Ward fit non de la tête.

 _« Ton téléphone va sur internet ? »_ demanda le garçon à Clarke.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux chercher ? »_

 _« La chose des 4 fantastiques, avec un modèle ce sera plus facile, non ? »_

Clarke sortit son téléphone pour chercher.

 _« C'est tes préférés ? »_ demanda Lincoln _« A ton âge je ne vivais que pour Batman. »_

 _« Batman est seul. Les quatre fantastiques sont une famille. Etre un super héros et avoir une famille, c'est ce que je demande tous les ans pour mon anniversaire. »_

Lincoln passa la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, Lincoln n'avait jamais douté que Ward était un enfant adorable. Il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre avec lui.

 _« On s'y met ? »_ lança Clarke en sortant la peinture.

Clarke ne dessina que très peu. Elle préféra regarder Ward tout souriant expliquer à Lincoln ce que pouvait faire les 4 fantastiques. Ou, comment il trouvait la femme invisible très très jolie. Elle rigola quand le garçon se sentit gêné par les conseils de drague de Lincoln, et sourit à pleine bouche quand il se releva fier de son œuvre. C'était vraiment impressionnant pour un jeune garçon de cet âge. Clarke s'y connaissait un peu et retrouvait en lui toute les qualités d'un bon dessinateur. En réalité, cela ne la surprit pas. Depuis tout jeune, il ne faisait que ça. C'était un moyen d'échapper à son quotidien. Un peu comme elle quand ses parents se disputaient. Ward attrapa la main de Clarke et la força à s'allonger sur le sol à côté de son œuvre et demanda à Lincoln de les prendre en photo. Si le dessin était voué à être effacé, il voulait garder un souvenir de cet après-midi.

Pour que le plan de Lincoln marche, il s'excusa auprès de Ward et lui annonça qu'il devait aller au foyer s'occuper d'une urgence et reviendrait le chercher dans une heure. Le garçon était content de rester sous la surveillance de Clarke. Comme promis, le médecin l'emmena acheter une glace qu'il remplit d'ourson. Une fois engloutie, Clarke lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le Washington Mall pour qu'elle lui montre ses musées préférés. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du Washington monument, Clarke en profita pour lancer la conversion. Lincoln lui avait demandé de voir si Ward n'était pas au courant de certains évènements problématiques qui se déroulaient dans son foyer. Les éducateurs spécifiques avaient de grands doutes sur deux des adolescents les plus vieux, mais n'avait aucune preuve. Ward était le plus jeune et le plus discret, il était fort possible qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose sans vraiment le comprendre.

 _« Tout va bien là où tu vis en ce moment ? » demanda Clarke ne sachant pas comment lancer la discussion progressivement._

 _« Ça va. »_

 _« Tu t'y plais ? »_

 _« J'ai connu pire. On me laisse dessiner tranquille tant que je ne m'énerve pas. »_

 _« Tu as aucune raison de t'énerver en ce moment. »_

Ward fit signe que non.

 _« Personne qui t'embête, les autres jeunes ? »_

 _« Non. Pour eux, je suis juste le bébé du groupe. Ils ne font pas vraiment attention à moi. »_

 _« Et toi, tu fais attention à eux. »_

 _« On apprend plein de truc quand on est invisible » rigola Ward pour faire écho à leur conversation sur les superhéros du début de journée._

 _« Tu as des exemples ? »_

 _« Mark se lève tous les soirs pour voler dans le frigo. »_

 _« Et personne ne s'en rend compte. »_

 _« Il est plus intelligent qu'on le croit. »_

 _« Pourtant, en général, c'est le contraire »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Je suis plus fort qu'on le croit. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Que je sais très bien que Lincoln t'a demandé de me poser des questions. »_

Clarke s'arrêta de marcher.

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas que pour ça que je passe la journée avec toi. »_

Ward leva les épaules.

 _« Je m'en fiche, tant que je peux passer la journée avec toi. »_

Clarke sourit et se remit à marcher. C'était vrai. Elle ne faisait pas que rendre service à Lincoln. Elle aimait passer du temps avec le garçon. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Dès leur première rencontre, elle avait senti une sorte de lien les unissant.

 _« Tu as quelque chose à me dire sur ce que tu as pu voir ou entendre que tu n'aurais pas dû ? »_

Ward fit signe que non. Clarke savait qu'il ne disait pas entièrement la vérité. Elle pouvait le lire dans son comportement.

 _« Edward. »_

 _« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »_ lança-t-il en serrant les poings.

 _« Ok… Pardon »_ s'excusa Clarke. _« Ward, pourquoi tu me mens ? »_

 _« Je… Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu. »_

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps.

 _« Mais Luke m'a demandé de cacher quelque chose pour lui. »_

 _« Tu sais ce que s'est ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Tu devrais le dire à Lincoln. »_

 _« Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. »_

 _« Mais tu l'es déjà à cause de ce que tu caches pour Luke. »_

 _« Je pourrais avoir des problèmes ? »_

 _« Pas si tu fais confiance à Lincoln. »_

Clarke passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Elle avait confiance en Ward pour faire le bon choix.

Lincoln les avait rejoint un peu plus tard, et avait ramené Ward chez lui. Plus tard, quand elle était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital, elle avait reçu un message de son ami la remerciant. Clarke avait souri et son bipeur avait tout de suite sonné. La soirée commençait fort. Son premier patient venait d'être amené par les pompiers, il avait une fracture ouverte de la jambe et un morceau d'os cassé sortait de sa cuisse. L'homme était tombé de son toit en essayant de réparer son antenne. Après avoir passé deux heures au bloc, elle avait enchaîné les consultations. Certaines plus que bizarre. C'était toujours le cas quand elle travaillait de nuit.

Vers 22h, elle eut un moment de libre et s'effondra sur l'une des chaises du poste des infirmiers. Sa garde était loin d'être finie, et à ce rythme-là, Clarke allait rentrer chez elle en rampant.

 _« Oula ! Tiens »_ lança une voix derrière elle « _Tu en as plus besoin que moi._ »

Clarke attrapa le café qu'on lui tendait en souriant.

 _« Merci Niylah. Les urgences sont en feu ce soir. »_

 _« Je sais. J'ai enchaîné deux opérations. J'ai vu que tu avais assisté l'ortho sur la fracture ouverte ? C'était comment ? »_

 _« Dément. Dr. Levith a reformé le cartilage comme les pièces d'un puzzle, c'était génial. »_

 _« Je pense que je vais choisir l'ortho. »_

 _« Ou… c'est déjà l'heure de choisir sa spécialité, hein ? »_

 _« Je suis déjà à la bourre. J'aime tous les domaines, et je ne suis pas résident depuis si longtemps, pourquoi je devrais déjà choisir ? »_

 _« N'en fais pas toute une montagne. »_

 _« Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui sait qu'elle veut être en trauma depuis des lustres. »_

 _« Tu oublies qu'en plus, j'ai encore deux ans avant de passer l'exam ! »_

 _« Pourquoi on est amies déjà ? »_

Clarke rigola en se levant. Sa pause était officiellement terminée. Elle tapa le dos de l'autre docteur pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Son bipeur sonna lui annonçant qu'on avait besoin d'elle à l'entrée. Une ambulance amenait son nouveau patient.

 _« Jeune garçon de 9 ans qui a perdu connaissance après s'être frappé la tête contre le coin d'une table. Il a repris connaissance très rapidement, mais semble désorienté. »_ lui annonça l'ambulancier.

Clarke attrapa son dossier pour vérifier ses constantes. Elle le plaça sur le brancard et se pencha vers son patient. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, elle venait de passer l'après-midi avec lui.

 _« Ward ? Ward, sers ma main si tu m'entends. »_

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux, son regard divaguait, il n'arrivait pas à fixer un point. Clarke garda son calme et répéta le nom du garçon qui finit par lui serrer la main. Bon signe. Elle fit signe aux ambulanciers de conduire le jeune patient en salle de consultation. Niylah l'attendait déjà, elle avait été appelée en renfort. Clarke sortit sa lampe et se concentra sur les yeux du garçon, pendant que Niylah tâtait son abdomen. En relevant son t-shirt, elle découvrit deux hématomes sur son côté droit.

 _« Ok, Gaia, tu l'emmènes en radio, un scan complet_ » lâcha Clarke.

 _« Attend, je finis l'écho »_ lança Niylah _« Ok, c'est bon, rien à signaler »_

L'heure qui suivit, dans l'attente des résultats, fut longue. Elle essaya d'appeler Lincoln, mais il ne répondait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à appeler directement les agents de la protection de l'enfance, elle aurait préféré gérer ça directement avec lui.

Son bipeur sonna pour la prévenir que tout était prêt. Elle se dépêcha de traverser l'accueil pour rejoindre la radiologie quand elle reconnut Lincoln arriver en courant vers elle.

 _« Dis-moi qu'il va bien. »_

 _« Je vais chercher les résultats. Il a perdu connaissance mais on n'en sait pas plus. »_

Clarke lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Elle lui demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'elle en sache plus. Lincoln s'installa sur la chaise dans le coin de la chambre. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait mal géré l'affaire. Il aurait dû retirer Ward de ce foyer avant de faire autre chose. C'était évident que les autres pensionnaires se retourneraient contre le petit. Tout était de sa faute. Il se leva d'un bond quand la porte se rouvrit et que Clarke fit son retour.

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Tout va bien. Rien que le repos ne puisse réparer. Il risque d'être très fatigué, ou même de vomir dans la journée de demain, mais il s'en remettra. »_

 _« Et il n'a rien de cassé ? Son éducatrice m'a parlé de coup de pieds dans le ventre. »_

 _« Lincoln, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

 _« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que la directrice du foyer a remarqué que trois des ados préparaient un truc. Ce que Ward m'a confirmé. L'un des jeunes a monté un petit trafic, il a demandé à Ward de cacher le téléphone qu'il utilisait, toutes les preuves qu'on avait besoin. Du coup, j'ai suivi le protocole, mais… ils étaient plusieurs dans le coup et l'un d'eux s'en est pris à Ward. Il l'a bousculé violement et il s'est pris la table basse. L'éducatrice a réussi à les séparer mais pas avant que Ward ne reçoive plusieurs coups dans le ventre. »_

 _« Lincoln, il va bien. »_

 _« Il est sur un lit d'hôpital parce que j'ai mal géré. »_

 _« Il va s'en sortir et ce n'est pas ta faute. »_

 _« Tu as déjà appelé la protection de l'enfance ? »_

 _« Non, je t'attendais. Ward a des problèmes ? »_

 _« Non, depuis l'incident le mois dernier, que je n'ai pas reporté, il va bien. »_

 _« Je croyais qu'à la prochaine bagarre, c'était la détention juvénile. »_

 _« Cette fois-ci c'est la victime. Il ne craint rien. L'agence voudra juste ton rapport médical et le témoignage des éducateurs. Il ne craint rien de ce côté-là. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver alors ? »_

 _« Retourner vivre là-bas. »_

 _« Quoi ? Et s'il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent se venger ? »_

 _« Je ne peux pas rien faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui trouver un autre foyer. Et prendre la première famille d'accueil qui me tombe sous la main serait surement pire. »_

 _« Il va être terrifié. Tu ne peux pas le laisser là-bas Linc' »_

 _« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Notre système est mal fait. »_

Clarke posa son regard sur le jeune garçon endormi. Elle s'approcha de son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit réveillé pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans son regard bleu clair qui en disait tant sur lui. C'est vrai qu'elle le connaissait à peine, mais elle se sentait relier à lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été faits pour se rencontrer. Qu'elle était née pour prendre soin de lui.

 _« Et si je l'accueillais chez moi. »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« Je pourrais non ? Notre licence est encore valable. »_

 _« Clarke, ce n'est pas un choix à faire à la légère. »_

 _« Le temps que tu lui trouves une vraie maison. Une vraie famille, je pourrais prendre soin de lui. »_

 _« Et Lexa dans tout ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle ait son mot à dire. »_

 _« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ferait la même chose. »_

 _« Clarke. Je peux mettre plusieurs semaines avant de trouver un solution permanente. »_

 _« Il est hors de question qu'il reste là-bas en attendant. Linc' tu sais que j'ai raison. »_

Lincoln passa sa main sur son crâne rasé pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une idée absurde. Mais, cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Si Ward vivait chez Clarke, en partir lui ferait très mal. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas le choix. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait garantir la sécurité du jeune garçon. Le voir sur ce lit d'hôpital était une vision d'horreur, il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive plus.

 _« Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire. »_

* * *

Le chapitre 5 est bien avancé, et c'est mon préféré !

On arrive bientôt à la moitié (oui, il n'y aura pas plus de 12 chapitres.) Du coup, je pense à la suite, et comme d'hab, Raven me pose problème.. Alors, On tente quoi comme Ship ?

Sinon, le nouvel album de bigflo et oli sort bientôt, je recommande (Bon gros crush pour Oli n'empêche pas mon impartialité :D )

Bonne semaine


	5. Don't Put The Blame On Me

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! Le site a bugué la semaine dernière, un problème dans les mails, vérifiez bien d'avoir lu le 4 avant !

Comme toujours un grand Merci à Edas44 !

* * *

Mayve I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind. Thinking I can see through this and see what's behind. Got no way to prove it so maybe I'm blind. But I'm only human after all, I'm only human After all. Don't pu the blame on me. Don't put the blame on me. Human - Ran N Bone Man

Clarke ouvrit la porte de sa maison en grand et fit signe à Ward de rentrer. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière avant de refermer derrière elle. Il était dix-huit heures, et un petit peu plus tôt dans la journée, Ward avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Lincoln avait appelé tous les réseaux qui connaissaient afin de pouvoir transférer le jeune garçon chez Clarke. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais la mention avait été accordée juste avant que Ward ne soit déchargé.

Ward analysa la pièce, ne sachant pas où il devait aller. Clarke lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils passèrent devant l'escalier, et avant d'entrer dans le salon, ils entrèrent par l'arche du hall dans la cuisine.

 _« Lexa et les filles ne vont pas tarder. J'ai hâte que tu les rencontres. Tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant ? »_

Ward secoua la tête. La nourriture de l'hôpital était infecte. Il n'avait mangé que de la gelée à la fraise aujourd'hui.

Clarke se retourna et ouvrit un placard pour chercher ce qu'elle pourrait lui servir.

 _« Beurre de cacahouètes ? »_

Ward sourit, ce qui suffit au médecin pour ouvrir le pot et le mettre au milieu de la table.

 _« Est-ce que je m'embête à faire des toasts, ou deux cuillères suffisent ? »_ rigola la blonde.

Le jeune garçon attrapa la cuillère et n'attendit pas plus pour la planter directement dans le pot. Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage était tout ce que Clarke souhaitait. Ce qu'elle espérait pour lui dans le futur. Clarke attrapa à son tour le pot et l'imita. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, suivit très rapidement par des pas. Layce entra en courant dans la cuisine et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Clarke eut tout juste le temps de poser la petite brune sur l'ilot central qu'Izzy entrait en trombe.

 _« Maman ! »_

Clarke l'attrapa à son tour et la plaça à côté de sa sœur pour pouvoir leur faire un câlin commun. Ces princesses étaient de retour et il était temps. Le calme absolu qui régnait dans la maison, avait duré trop longtemps. Elle abandonnerait tout son repos rien que pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre ses filles rire. Lexa lâcha les sacs dans le couloir et se faufila dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de sa femme et souffla fort, avant de se pencher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa campagne. Après, un premier bisou timide, elle attrapa le menton du médecin et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Clarke. Cela faisait du bien d'être chez soi. Son chez soi, c'était Clarke.

 _« Ne me laisse plus partir cinq jours complets sans toi. »_

 _« Promis. »_

Clarke sourit et embrassa à nouveau Lexa.

 _« Maman »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent en même temps vers Layce.

 _« C'est qui ? »_ demanda la petite fille en pointant du doigt le jeune garçon qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Clarke se dégagea dans l'emprise de ses filles et rejoint le garçon. Elle passa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

 _« Je vous présente Ward. Il va passer quelques temps avec nous. Ward, je te présente ma famille. »_

Alors que les filles souriaient, et que Layce essayait d'attraper le pot de beurre de cacahouète, Clarke chercha le regard de Lexa, restée silencieuse. Entre la fin de sa garde, les papiers pour Lincoln et passer du temps avec Ward, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Lexa. Elle savait au fond d'elle, que Lexa n'était pas du genre à laisser les gens souffrir. Mais, elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait être très fermée quand il s'agissait de toucher à sa famille.

 _« Lexa ? »_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on entendit Raven chantonner dans le hall.

 _« Je viens de vivre un weekend de ouf. Prix nobel de physique en perspective ! Allez, pour fêter ça, j'offre les pizzas ! »_

Raven se tut en entrant dans la pièce, ravie de retrouver sa meilleure amie et ses filleules. Le silence surprenant de la cuisine lui fit perdre son sourire. Elle interrogea Lexa du regard, avant de remarquer la présence du garçon pâle.

 _« Heu… c'est qui le petit bonhomme ? »_ demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _« Oui Clarke, on est tous pressés de savoir »_ répondit Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, avant de faire signe à sa compagne de la suivre. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière Lexa. Clarke se dépêcha de se retourner pour se défendre. Elle vit tout de suite dans le regard de sa compagne qu'elle avait des problèmes.

 _« Avant que tu ne commences, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais, c'était une décision de dernière minute. Il ne pouvait pas rester où il était. Ses frères de foyer venaient de l'envoyer aux urgences. »_

Lexa resta silencieuse. Debout, au milieu des quelques marches menant à leur entrée, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

 _« C'est juste le temps que Lincoln trouve quelque chose de mieux. »_

Toujours rien de la part de Lexa. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

 _« Lex'… dis quelque chose. »_

 _« Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Vraiment. »_

 _« Lexa. »_

 _« Quoi, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon avis compte vraiment. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, je... »_

 _« Donc, tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais mon mot à dire avant de faire rentrer cet inconnu dans NOTRE maison. Au sein de NOTRE famille. Près de NOS filles. »_

 _« Lexa, c'est qu'un gosse qui a besoin d'aide. »_

 _« La seule fois où tu m'as parlé de lui, tu venais de le soigner parce qu'il était violent. Et, que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et, tu l'invites près de nos filles sans même m'en parler. »_

 _« Ne réagis pas comme… »_

 _« Parce qu'après avoir pris une décision pour moi. Tu vas aussi choisir comment je dois réagir ? C'est quoi au juste notre relation pour toi Clarke ? Tu décides et je me tais ? »_

Lexa fit demi-tour, et ouvrit la porte.

 _« Tu vas où ?»_ demanda Clarke ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne finissait pas leur dispute.

 _« Préparer un lit pour notre invité. Car contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas lui que je n'ai pas envie de voir ce soir. »_

 _« Lex' »_

 _« Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas deviné, tu prends le canap' ce soir. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas me virer de notre lit. »_

 _« Toi, tu m'as bien viré de notre relation. »_

Lexa s'éloigna en claquant la porte. Bon. Cela aurait pu être pire. Mais aussi, tellement mieux. Elle n'avait pas voulu cacher la situation à Lexa, elle n'avait réellement pas eu le temps de tout lui raconter. Heureusement que leurs filles étaient là pour mettre un peu de bonne humeur lors de cette soirée pizzas. Elles et Raven monopolisaient la parole, Lexa en était reconnaissante, elle ne se savait pas si elle aurait été capable de faire semblant et d'être convaincante. La vérité était qu'elle était déçue de Clarke. Elle comprenait le besoin d'aider Ward qu'elle avait ressenti. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le jeune garçon pour comprendre qu'il avait vécu assez d'horreur dans sa vie. Elle ne regrettait pas le choix de Clarke de tout faire pour l'aider. Mais plus la manière dont les évènements s'étaient déroulés. Une fois que les enfants furent au lit, Raven s'éclipsa épuisée de son weekend. Lexa descendit un oreiller et des couvertures, avant de disparaître dans leur chambre à son tour. Clarke resta seule dans le salon. Aucune envie de dormir ici. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier sa compagne plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Allongée sur ce canapé trop petit, le jeune médecin repensa à toutes les fois où elle et Lexa s'étaient disputées. Il y avait eu deux disputes mémorables. A deux reprises, elles avaient été si proches de la rupture. Cela remontait à si longtemps, pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle était passée si près de perdre Lexa, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. La première fois remontait à l'été où Lexa avait commencé à travailler pour Sachin Jackson. C'était encore le début de leur relation et Clarke supportait mal de passer si peu de temps avec la femme pour qui elle tombait chaque jour de plus en plus amoureuse. Sans réellement penser aux conséquences, elle avait demandé à Marcus si elle pensait qu'il y aurait moyen que Lexa ait quelques jours pour qu'elles puissent venir à New York, et profiter des vacances ensemble. Quand Lexa l'avait appris, elle avait été furax. Pas qu'elle ne mourrait pas d'envie de passer du temps avec elle, mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'image que cela faisait d'elle. C'était de sa futur carrière qu'il s'agissait. Et Clarke avait décidé de la compromettre sans même lui en parler. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle excluait la brune de son avis. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées pendant presque 4 jours. Clarke avait fini par venir à DC et confronter sa petite amie directement. Le silence radio était trop pour elle. Après beaucoup d'excuses, les baisers avaient remplacé les cris. Dire que le sexe post réconciliation était génial était un euphémisme. Clarke n'avait jamais autant joui que cette nuit-là. Plus tard, Lexa lui avait avoué qu'elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était capable de faire ses proches choix. Lorsque Clarke commença son internat en chirurgie, elle comprit très rapidement qu'un travail encombrant n'était pas un obstacle pour leur relation. Durant sa première année, elle n'avait presque pas vu Lexa. Toujours occupée à l'hôpital, Octavia avait même ironisé qu'elle vivait seule maintenant. C'était pendant cette année-là que leur plus grande dispute éclata.

Cela faisait des semaines que Clarke avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa petite amie. Elle était distante, répondait difficilement à ses questions et évitait certains sujets. Pendant des jours, elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais Lexa répondait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien. Clarke savait qu'elle mentait. Et un jour, Lexa craqua et s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle lui avoua que lors d'une soirée improvisée, Costia l'avait embrassé. Qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour, et qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Mais, que cela était arrivé. Elle ne lui avait rien dit parce que cela ne comptait absolument pas pour elle. Mais la culpabilité commença à la ronger, et elle n'était plus à l'aise en sa présence. Dégoutée d'elle-même, elle ne supportait pas d'être proche de Clarke, sûre de ne pas la mériter, et trop effrayée de la perdre. Clarke avait complétement paniqué. Pas pour le baiser. Bien que si elle avait pu, elle aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure de cette pétasse qui avait osé poser ses lèvres sur sa petite amie. La sienne. La femme qu'elle aimait tant. Et qui avait mis tant de temps à lui avouer. Qui lui avait menti pendant des semaines. Qui ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour comprendre. Qui, sans le vouloir, l'avait trahi. Après, beaucoup de larmes et de cris, Clarke avait demandé de lui laisser du temps. Du temps éloignées, l'une de l'autre, pour qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire confiance à Lexa. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus la regarder sans se demander si elle ne lui cachait pas quelque chose d'important. Lexa avait accepté. Après une promesse que ce n'était pas la fin, Clarke était partie. Aucun contact pendant presque 10 jours. 10 jours affreux où Clarke faillit appeler sa petite amie une cinquantaine de fois. Mais elle renonçait toujours, ne se sentant pas prête à lui avouer à quel point sa vie sans elle craignait. Octavia et Raven avait dû jouer les entremetteuses pour que leurs amies se retrouvent dans la même pièce et discutent. Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que les deux ne se tombent dans les bras. Depuis ce jour, elles s'étaient promis de faire des efforts de communication. Qu'il était hors de question que des non-dits ruinent leur relation. Clarke sombra dans le sommeil en pensant à l'ironie de la situation.

Un léger bruit sur la porte de sa chambre réveilla Lexa. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle avait rêvé, et voulut se rendormir, quand un deuxième tapotement raisonna. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et découvrit le jeune Ward debout devant la porte confus.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ demanda la brune inquiète.

 _« Je… Clarke est là ? »_

 _« Non. Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller. »_

 _« Je peux aller lui parler ? »_

 _« Tu sais avec ses longues journées à l'hôpital elle est fatiguée. Mais, tu peux me parler à moi si tu veux. »_

Ward déglutit.

 _« Je voulais juste lui dire merci. »_

 _« Et elle sera contente de l'entendre demain. Mais, tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est normal. »_

 _« Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. »_

Lexa fut touchée par la fragilité du jeune garçon. Elle n'avait beau ne pas le connaître, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer méchant, ou violent, à la recherche de problèmes. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui n'avait pas eu de chance.

 _« Je sais. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es avec nous maintenant. On s'occupera de toi. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Aller, va te recoucher. Sinon, demain tu seras trop fatigué pour profiter de toute ta journée. »_

Ward secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son lit. Lexa en profita pour passer par la chambre des filles et vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand elle réouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se lever. Pendant un court instant, elle chercha la chaleur de Clarke, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas dormi là. Lexa n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Ses raisons étaient bonnes. N'empêche, ELLE, avait refusait de dormir avec Clarke. Lexa sortit du lit et grogna en posant le pied au sol. La journée allait être longue.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et commença par lancer la cafetière. Elle ouvrit le placard à pharmacie et en sortit deux aspirines, qu'elle avala d'un coup sec. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre sortir le gaufrier ou la poêle à pancakes, elle entendit des bruits de pas descendre les escaliers. Elle était toujours surprise de voir que malgré sa fatigue, Izzy était toujours levée aux aurores. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir apparaître une petite tête blonde, mais les cheveux bruns de Ward.

« _Déjà debout ? »_

Le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux encore remplis de fatigue.

 _« Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Dans cette famille, il y a une guerre sans merci entre celles qui préfèrent les gaufres au petit dej' et celles qui préfèrent les pancakes. A toi de trancher »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que préfère Clarke ? »_

 _« Les pancakes. »_ souffla Lexa déçue.

 _« Alors des pancakes. »_

 _« Je vais faire les deux. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour t'ouvrir les portes de la raison. »_

Allongée sur le canapé, les yeux toujours fermés, Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait que Lexa s'entendrait parfaitement avec Ward. Lexa s'adaptait aux situations nouvelles mieux que personne. En entendant les rires sortir de la cuisine, Clarke se décida à se lever. Elle allait devoir affronter une longue journée de conflits, mais elle était déterminée à arranger les choses. Elle souleva sa couette déterminée et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. En captant le regard de Lexa, toute sa motivation disparut. Elle était toujours très remontée. Une nuit séparée ne l'avait pas réellement calmée. Elle essaya de sourire timidement, mais abandonna l'idée en se penchant au-dessus de Ward pour embrasser le dessus de son crâne.

« Ça a été cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Ward secoua la tête, préférant éviter de parler de l'incident. A la place, il attrapa une assiette et la remplit de pancakes avant de lui tendre.

 _« Lexa a dit que c'était tes préférés. »_

 _« Et Lexa a bien raison. Il n'y a rien de meilleur. Je savais que tu serais de la team pancakes. »_

 _« En fait… »_ commença-t-il _« Je préfère les gaufres. »_

Lexa écarquilla les yeux en levant la spatule qu'elle tenait encore.

 _« VICTOIRE ! »_ cria-t-elle. _« VICTOIRE »_

Ward rigola avant de croquer à pleines dents dans la gaufre dorée dans son assiette. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester ici, mais il comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde.

 _« Traitre »_ lâcha Clarke en rigolant.

 _« Tu dois aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? »_ demanda le jeune garçon.

 _« Nan. J'ai fait plus d'heures que prévu la semaine dernière. Ma prochaine garde n'est que mercredi. Tu veux faire un truc en particulier aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« J'ai promis aux filles qu'on irait passer la journée au parc en famille. J'ai invité Monty et Harper. Et, tu sais qu'importe où se trouve Jasper Junior, le grand Jasper n'est pas très loin. »_

 _« Parfait ! »_

 _« Faudra quand même que l'on parle. »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_

/

Octavia ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à rencontrer sa cliente pour le déjeuner. Elle avait tellement de choses à discuter, et surtout à négocier avec elle, que très vite leur table devenait pire que son bureau. Heureusement, Emori était connue dans le milieu de la restauration et personne n'avait jamais osé les mettre à la porte.

 _« Je veux bien faire 1,2,3 cuisinez, seulement si je peux faire impasse sur la matinale de Welcome NY. »_

 _« Ok, parfait. Je note. Il faudra que tu me passes la recette que tu choisis de présenter avant mardi soir pour que les producteurs l'approuvent. »_

 _« Parfait. »_

Octavia fouilla dans ses papiers à la recherche de la dernière proposition de la matinée. Elle savait que cela serait difficile de faire signer Emori. Pourtant, sa présence était indispensable. Depuis le début de sa carrière, Octavia avait rencontré tous types de clients. Elle s'occupait d'un champion de Baseball, de plusieurs animateurs radios, d'un groupe qui commençait à cartonner et d'une dizaine de grands acteurs en devenir. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient plus difficiles qu'Emori Woods. Elle commençait à connaître sa première cliente par cœur. Elle savait que pour qu'elle accepte le prochain évènement, elle devait la jouer intelligemment.

 _« Ok. Il faut juste qu'on se calle une séance d'essayage pour choisir ta robe du gala. J'ai entendu dire que Naomi Yasuda voulait t'offrir une robe. Ta cuisine l'a inspirée.. »_

 _« Le gala. Quel gala ? »_

 _« Le gala organisait par Food and Wine. Tu es l'invité d'honneur. Le reporter arrive en début de semaine pour faire un article de plusieurs pages sur toi. »_

 _« Je me souviens d'avoir dit oui pour le reportage pas pour un gala. »_

 _« C'était un sous-entendu. Toute une cérémonie autour de ton restaurant. »_

 _« Nop. Hors de question. »_

« Emori… tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« _C'est moi la chef. Je fais ce que je veux. »_

 _« Sauf que tu es sous contrat avec le magazine. Et que tu en payeras les conséquences si tu ne viens pas. »_

 _« Octavia. »_

 _« On parle de FOOD and WINE._ _Le magazine culinaire des deux dernières décennies. Je ne comprends même pas comment un chef comme toi refuserait d'y aller. C'est un rêve pour tout gastronome. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre d'évènement. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais, c'est là que ton adorable mari rentre en jeu. Lui, il sait y faire. »_

 _« Murphy aime beaucoup ce genre de soirées… »_

 _« Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Son nouveau travail lui plait ? »_

 _« Lui qui détestait le lycée, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il vient d'être engagé comme prof de littérature. »_

 _« Il a toujours un livre dans les mains quand je le vois. »_

 _« Pas faux. »_

Emori porta son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres et sirota une petite gorgée. Octavia avait raison. John était le roi des galas. Il faisait toujours bonne figure et se remplissait le ventre d'amuse-bouche avec un bon whisky.

 _« Ok pour le gala. Mais la prochaine fois, tu me préviens avant que je signe le contrat. »_

 _« Deal »_ sourit Octavia en fermant son classeur pour de bon.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Emori était repartie très vite au restaurant pour assurer le service du soir alors qu'Octavia avait fini toute sa paperasse. Elle adorait son travail, mais c'était fou le temps qu'elle passait à remplir des papiers, modifier des contrats. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher de nouveaux clients ou trouver de nouveaux talents depuis longtemps. Elle devrait se prendre du temps pour changer cela. C'était la partie de son travail qu'elle aimait le plus.

En entrant dans son appartement, elle ne savait pas si elle allait tomber sur Wells. Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Cela faisait du bien. C'était facile. Mais Wells était son ami, et cela n'évoluerait jamais plus que ce qu'ils avaient maintenant. Elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Même si Wells était adorable. Elle savait qu'il était temps qu'elle y mette un terme définitivement. Mais à chaque fois, la douceur des lèvres de son ami, lui faisait oublier toutes ses convictions. Aujourd'hui, elle serait forte.

Elle trouva Wells assit sur le canapé, un bol de céréales dans les mains.

 _« Hey »_ lança-t-il entre deux bouchées.

 _« Salut »_

Octavia s'installa sur le fauteuil en face et baissa le son de la télé. Il était temps d'en finir.

 _« Il y a un problème ? »_

 _« Non. Non. Je crois juste qu'il est temps qu'on arrête. Toi et moi. »_

Wells pausa son bol et se releva un peu, imitant l'air sérieux du visage d'Octavia.

 _« J'ai l'impression de me faire larguer. »_

 _« Pour cela, il aurait fallu que l'on soit ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »_

 _« Et si je te dis que je pense qu'on pourrait le tenter. »_

 _« Wells… »_

 _« Non écoute moi. Ses dernières semaines, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et quand tu es dans mes bras, tout parait simple et vrai. O', je pense vraiment qu'on pourrait essayer. »_

 _« Wells, on est amis. Rien de plus. »_

 _« Chandler et Monica._ _Ted et Robin. Penny et Leonard._ _»_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à citer des couples de mes séries préférées. »_

 _« Ils ont tous commencé en étant amis. Ils finissent tous mariés. »_

 _« Tu parles de séries. La vraie vie ne marche pas comme ça. »_

 _« Peut-être pas. Mais toi, tu y crois. Tu y as toujours cru. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent entre toi et moi ? »_

Elle allait être brutale. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi cela ne marcherait jamais.

 _« Parce que quand j'imagine ma vie future, ce n'est pas toi que je vois à mes côtés Wells. Je suis désolée. Mais c'est la vérité. Tu es un homme génial, mais pas celui de mes rêves. »_

Wells secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Au moins, c'était clair.

 _« Bien. »_

Il se leva d'un bon et attrapa ses clés sur le bar.

 _« Wells, où tu vas ? »_

 _« Chez Miller. Jouer aux jeux vidéos et manger des pizza pour oublier mes problèmes de filles. Ne m'attend pas. »_

Sans rien rajouter. Il claque la porte derrière lui, laissant Octavia seule avec ses regrets.

/

Allongée dans l'herbe, Lexa regarda sa famille s'amuser. Clarke et Jasper étaient occupés à courir après les jumelles et J.J. alors que Monty fait découvrir un nouveau jeu à Ward sur son téléphone. Raven et Harper étaient allongées à côté d'elle. Profitant du soleil et de la chaleur inattendue de ce mois de novembre. La météo était vraiment déréglée.

 _« Tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu'il se passe entre Clarke et toi ? »_ demanda Raven.

 _« Même moi j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait »_ avoua Harper.

 _« On s'est disputées. »_

 _« Ok, ça j'avais compris. Pourquoi au juste ? »_

 _« Ward ?_ » demanda Raven.

 _« Non. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Que Clarke prenne des décisions si importantes sans me le dire par contre, j'ai beaucoup de mal. »_

 _« Pas cool. »_

 _« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois. Et je sais que mon boulot me prend plus de temps, mais elle est docteur non, elle devrait comprendre. En plus, comme par hasard, elle me parle d'avoir un petit garçon et deux jours plus tard, qui voilà ? J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit une coïncidence. Ou que la situation ait été si urgente qu'elle n'ait pas pu m'appeler avant. »_

 _« Vous avez parlé depuis hier soir ? »_

 _« Non. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la voir. »_

 _« Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par ça non ? Je veux dire, si tu lui reproches de ne pas t'avoir parler avant, peut-être que tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens vraiment au lieu de tout garder pour toi. »_

 _« Avec Monty, on refuse d'aller se coucher tant qu'on est toujours en colère. »_

 _« Je sais. Nous aussi d'habitude. Mais hier, c'était trop. »_

 _« Tout ira bien. Vous êtes Clarke et Lexa. Personne n'est fait pour être ensemble autant que vous deux. »_

 _« Eh ! »_ lança Harper jalouse.

 _« Tu sais que c'est vrai Harp… »_

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Raven n'avait pas tort, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Monty et elle était le couple de référence avant l'arrivée de Lexa, Clarke et du Clexa.

 _« Eh, Lex', c'est ta sœur non ? »_ demanda Raven en pointant du doigt une jeune femme qui marchait à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux longs.

 _« Charlotte ?_ » cria Lexa en lui faisant signe.

La jeune femme releva la tête dans sa direction. Avant même de pouvoir lui faire signe, les jumelles avaient arrêté de chasser leur mère et courraient en direction de leur tata. Quand Lexa arriva à la hauteur de sa sœur, les jumelles étaient déjà dans ses bras. Lexa se pencha lui faire un bisou en récupérant l'une de ses princesses au passage.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? »_ demanda Lexa intriguée.

 _« On rejoint Ontari et des potes un peu plus loin. »_

 _« Je te connais non ? »_ demanda Lexa à son ami.

 _« Il travaille pour toi. »_

Lexa fronça les sourcils un instant. Elle connaissait tous les membres de la campagne.

 _« Au café »_ précisa le jeune homme. _« Je suis… »_

 _« Ilian c'est ça ? »_ l'interrompit Lexa.

 _« C'est ça. »_

 _« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. »_

 _« Mon travail consiste littéralement à ramener des cafés. On ne pouvait pas se louper longtemps »_ ironisa Charlotte.

 _« C'est plus que ça Lillie. »_

 _« Bon. Si on ne veut pas être en retard, on va devoir y aller. Vous venez bientôt à la maison ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_

Charlotte posa sa nièce au sol et fit signe de loin à Clarke et Raven, avant de leur tourner le dos. Elle aimait sa famille, certes, mais la préférait de loin. Ilian sourit, la gêne qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Charlotte était adorable.

 _« Je suis dégouté que le QG soit fermé aujourd'hui »_ lança-t-il _« J'avais une surprise pour toi, mais je l'ai laissé dans mon chariot. »_

 _« Une surprise pour moi ? Pour quelle occasion ? »_

 _« J'ai pensé à toi en l'achetant. Je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de te l'offrir ces derniers jours. »_

 _« Ok. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est. »_

 _« Nop. Mes lèvres sont scellées. »_

 _« Ilian ! Tu n'as pas le droit de teaser comme ça et de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. »_

 _« That what she said. »_

 _« Ahah très drole. »_

 _« Nop, désolé, il faudra attendre qu'on puisse aller au bureau. »_

Une idée de génie traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle sortit son téléphone et se dépêcha d'envoyer un sms à Ontari.

 _« Ok, changement de programme. Ontari nous rejoint autre part. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »_

Charlotte sourit pour seule réponse. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant un bâtiment qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Ils y passaient leur après-midi. Ilian sentait la mauvaise idée venir, mais il ne voulait rien dire. Enerver Charlotte semblait la dernière chose à faire.

 _« T'en a mis du temps ! »_ lâcha Charlotte en voyant arriver une jeune brune.

 _« Tu sais combien de clés ta sœur a chez elle ? Tu dois être Ilian ? »_

 _« Et toi Ontari. Dis pourquoi je sens la mauvaise idée ? »_

 _« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a prévu »_ avoua Ontari.

 _« Tu as dit que tu voulais récupérer un truc de ton chariot, il s'avère que ma sœur a la clé du bureau, et que moi je sais où elle cache le double de sa maison. J'ai demandé à Ontari de récupérer la clé. »_

 _« Charlotte, il y aura surement de la sécurité supplémentaire. C'est un bureau de campagne sénatoriale. »_

 _« On en a pour deux minutes. On rentre, on prend ce dont tu as besoin, et on ressort aussitôt. Ni vu, ni connu. »_

C'était une mauvaise idée. Simple et mauvaise idée. S'il avait été plus intelligent, ou moins attiré par la jeune femme, il aurait refusé et serait rentré. Mais, il aimait beaucoup Charlotte, et commençait tout juste à lui faire comprendre. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière en se disputant. C'était nul, et faible. Il le savait, pourtant, il ne fit rien pour stopper les jeunes femmes. Ils passèrent la sécurité de l'immeuble grâce à leur badge et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Normalement, il suffisait de demander le 15e étage pour arriver directement dans les locaux, mais les jours où le bureau était fermé, il fallait une clé d'accès. Charlotte attrapa celle que son amie avait dans les mains et l'inséra dans la serrure à côté du numéro 15. L'ascenseur s'éleva et en quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le bureau vide et silencieux. Charlotte inséra la deuxième clé dans le trou de la baie vitrée qui d'habitude était grande ouverte. Ilian ne perdit pas de temps, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle du personnel pour récupérer dans le chariot sa surprise. En ressortant, les deux filles n'étaient plus près de la porte en verre. Il suivit les voix jusqu'au bureau de Lexa. Charlotte était penchée sur l'ordinateur.

 _« On bouge ? »_

 _« Deux secondes, j'essaye de faire une blague à Lex. »_

 _« Ce n'était pas dans le plan… »_

 _« Ilian, c'est ma sœur, elle s'en remettra. Faut juste que j'arrive à trouver son mot de passe. »_

 _« Vous avez entendu ? »_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _« Ok, ton pote est un froussard C' »_

 _« Je sais. Mais, je lui pardonne, il a d'autres qualités »_ rigola la jeune femme.

 _« Nan les filles, j'ai vraiment entendu un bruit. »_

 _« Ilian, il n'y a person… »_

Elle coupa sa phrase en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle fit signe à ses amis de venir se cacher derrière le bureau pendant qu'elle s'approchait de la porte.

 _« Merde. »_

Deux policiers en uniforme faisait le tour des bureaux. Celui de Lexa allait bientôt être fouillé à son tour. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle fit signe à ses compagnons de la suivre. Ils réussirent à courir dans le bureau d'à côté se rapprochant ainsi de la porte. Ils profitèrent que les deux agents de sécurité soient dans deux autres pièces, pour se glisser dans le couloir et courir jusqu'à l'entrée.

 _« Vous allez où comme ça ? »_ demanda un troisième agent resté près de l'entrée.

 _« Et merde. »_ jura de nouveau Charlotte.

/

Lexa arriva en furie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle n'en revenait pas que sa petite sœur ait trahi sa confiance de cette manière. Elle la savait capable de beaucoup de choses, mais là, elle avait passé un nouveau cap. En arrivant au poste, elle retrouva son père qui essaya de la calmer, mais rien n'y fait. Quand Charlotte et Ilian sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, son calme n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Hein ? »_

 _« Relax Lex, on est juste venu récupérer quelque chose qu'Ilian avait oublié. »_

 _« Relax ? Tu es rentrée chez moi, tu as volé mes clés, et pour finir tu es rentrée sans autorisation dans nos locaux. Je sais que tu t'en fiches, mais les gens là-bas… je travaille sur quelque chose d'important. Pour faire changer les choses. Et toi tu prends le risque de tout gâcher. »_

 _« On est juste venu récupérer un truc ! »_

 _« C'est pour ça que mon ordinateur était allumé ? Et qui me dit qu'Ilian ou Ontari ne se servent pas de toi pour saboter. Aux dernières nouvelles, Nia Queen reste une fervente militante de Dante Wallace. »_

 _« Je connais Ontari depuis que j'ai 5 ans. On voulait juste récupérer un truc, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Faut pas s'énerver. »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Ilian restait silencieux, les yeux baissés, il savait depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait rien fait pour s'y opposer. Il était tout aussi coupable.

 _« Clarke m'attend. Je voulais juste que tu vois à quel point tu m'avais déçu. »_

 _« Lex… » essaya Gustus. Mais sa fille ainée était lancée._

 _« Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, vous êtes tous les deux virés. »_

Elle se retourna sans rien rajouter. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Est-ce que les jours à venir pouvez être pire que ces dernières 24 heures ? Oui. Surement. En rentrant, elle avait promis à Clarke qu'il serait temps d'avoir cette discussion. Elle était beaucoup trop remontée pour être objective. Elle allait sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ça risquerait de ne pas être joli à voir. Tant pis, il fallait que ça sorte.

Lexa resta silencieuse tout le long du repas. Elle s'appliqua à lire une histoire à ses filles, à leur chanter une chanson, et resta même collée à Izzy le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Elle espérait que le calme de ses filles la calmerait. En apparence, elle était plus sereine. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Quand elle redescendit, Clarke était seule dans le salon. Lexa s'installa en face d'elle sur le canapé et attendit de voir comment Clarke allait commencer.

« _Si tu veux crier, vas-y. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie »_ annonça Clarke.

 _« Parce que je ne devrais pas ? Excuse-moi d'être énervée quand ma compagne me trahit. »_

 _« Trahie Lex' ? Franchement ? Tu deviens parano. J'ai juste agi sans réfléchir. En même temps, si tu étais plus souvent à la maison… »_

 _« Ne commence pas sur ce sujet Clarke car ce serait hypocrite. Tu oublies que pendant des années j'ai supporté tes absences, tes retards et tes annulations. Si tu ne peux pas tenir quelques petits mois c'est grave. »_

 _« Je suis chirurgien Lexa. »_

 _« Oh, donc vu que je ne sauve pas des vies, mon travail compte moins peut-être. »_

Clarke se força à ne pas répondre. Déjà, car ce n'était pas vrai. Mais surtout parce qu'elles s'écartaient du sujet.

 _« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. »_

 _« Comment je suis censée te croire ? Qui me dit que tu n'as pas fait exprès ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'avoir d'autres enfants avant la dernière fois et soudain, pop, on a un petit garçon. »_

 _« Tu me crois vraiment si calculatrice ? »_

Tout le long, Clarke essayait de garder son calme. De parler calmement. De ne pas la couper. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

 _« Pour qui tu te prends Lexa ? La Lexa dont je suis tombée amoureuse ne supposerait jamais que j'ai essayé de la piéger. La Lexa que j'aime se tiendrait à mes côtés quand il s'agit d'aider quelqu'un._

 _« La femme avait qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie me fait confiance et m'inclut dans les grandes décisions. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas reconnaître la personne avec qui tu partages ta vie. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Clarke craque. Les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent doucement le long de ses joues et sa voix trahit sa tristesse.

 _« Tu n'as pas vu ce petit garçon complétement battu. Le regard de douleur qu'il avait sur le visage. La panique et la peur qui le hantaient. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Hein ? Rien ? »_

 _« Mais on ne parle pas d'un animal de compagnie Clarke. On parle d'un enfant. De responsabilités. De confiance. C'est un bouleversement dans une vie. Et tu sais très bien que j'aurais accepté si tu m'en avais parlé. Le problème ce n'est pas que tu aies voulu bien faire. Mais, comment tu t'y es prise. »_

 _« Désolée de ne pas être aussi parfaite que toi ! Désolée de faire des erreurs. Désolée d'agir sur des impulsions au lieu d'essayer de tout contrôler. »_

 _« Tu me prends vraiment pour une abrutie n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas assez pour relier les événements ? Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. Et c'est égoïste, alors n'essaye pas de passer pour le bon samaritain. »_

 _« Comme toujours Lexa Woods sait toujours tout. Vas-y éclaire moi de ton savoir. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça si ce n'est pour aider un garçon qui en avait clairement besoin. »_

 _« Ward a neuf ans. »_

 _« Et alors. »_

 _« Il a neuf ans. » Lexa adoucit sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas être énervée en abordant ce sujet. « Il est brun avec des cheveux longs bouclés. Des yeux tout aussi bleus que les tiens. Il aime dessiner. C'est la réplique parfaite de ce qu'aurait pu être ton fils. A toi et Bellamy. »_

 _« N'importe… »_

 _« C'est sûrement inconscient mais c'est vrai. Tu projettes tes espérances sur ce petit garçon. C'est normal que tu te demandes comment il aurait pu être, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire. C'est normal. Tu fais un transfert car aider Ward, c'est t'aider toi. »_

Clarke se rassit. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour chasser ses larmes. Peut-être que Lexa avait raison. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Peu importe les raisons qui la poussait à aider Ward. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et il avait besoin d'un foyer. Clarke, Lexa et les jumelles pouvaient être ce foyer.

La porte d'entrée claqua violement, faisant sortir les deux jeunes femmes de leur transe. Lexa se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle vit Ward, son sac sur le dos, marchant dans seul dans la rue. Lexa se dépêcha de sortir et courut après lui. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule ce qui le fit se retourner. Quand il vit Lexa, il essaya de se dégager. Lexa se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur ces deux épaules.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Ward ne voulait pas la regarder. Il gigotait pour essayer de se dégager, mais Lexa était ferme. Elle voulait le faire parler.

 _« Lâche moi. »_

 _« Ward, c'est quoi ton problème ? »_

 _« Tu n'es pas ma mère. Et Clarke n'est pas ma mère. »_

 _« Si je te lâche, tu me promets de me parler ? Ward. »_

 _« Promis »_

Lexa leva les mains en l'air et se décala un peu.

 _« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Je vous ai entendu, Clarke et toi. »_

 _« Entendu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que Clarke et toi vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. »_

Lexa souffla. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose en ce moment, mais elle était certaine que Ward, lui-même n'était pas la cause. C'était plus les circonstances qui l'entouraient. Le jeune garçon passa la main sur ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui oseraient couler.

 _« Héhéhé, écoute-moi. »_

Elle remonta une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le front, puis remonta son menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« _Ce qui se passe entre Clarke et moi n'a rien à voir avec toi. »_

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Mais rien du tout. Si je me dispute avec Clarke c'est à cause de Clarke. Et si Clarke se dispute avec moi, c'est à cause de moi. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas gêner. Je ne veux pas que les jumelles m'en veulent de mettre le bazar dans leur maison. Je... »_

 _« Ward. C'est aussi chez toi maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »_

Ward ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

 _« Tu ne crois pas que j'allais laisser échapper un membre de l'équipe gaufre quand même ? Hein ? »_

 _« Je peux rester ? Alors ? »_

 _« Tant que tu en as envie. »_

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Clarke regarda Lexa se relever et prendre la main de Ward. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent vers la maison. Le médecin se dépêcha de les rejoindre devant la porte. Ward n'attendit pas pour serrer ses bras autour de sa taille et se coller à elle. C'était grâce à elle que sa vie était en train de changer dans le bon sens.

Plus tard, quand Ward se coucha, Lexa prit la direction de la chambre alors que Clarke redescendait. C'était ridicule. Lexa et elle étaient ensembles depuis huit ans. Elles avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas, mais elle l'aimait. Sans compter les jumelles, elle n'avait jamais aimé personne comme elle aimait Lexa. Et ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas sur le canapé. Sa place était auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte doucement. Lexa leva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Clarke pendant un mini seconde. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Sans rien dire, elle souleva la couverture à côté d'elle et se rallongea sur le côté. Toujours en silence, Clarke se glissa à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. C'était un bon début.

* * *

Tadaa ! Ward est trop mimi non ? Team Clarke ou Lexa ? Octavia sûre la bonne voix ?

Petite infos, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, j'ai réussi à avoir les écrits du concours que je prépare, du coup direction les oraux, conséquence = pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Le chapitre 6 est assez avancé donc vous de devriez pas attendre trop longtemps, mais je ne promets rien pour les 4 derniers. Désolé d'avance :/

Bonne soirée !


	6. Pale blues eyes

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Edas44 pour la relecture. Je suis delta charlie delta (petit référence foresti ;D), du coup je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Sometimes I feel so happy, Sometimes I feel so sad, Sometimes I feel so happy**  
 **But mostly you just make me mad, Baby, you just make me mad**

Linger on your pale blue eyes - Velvet Underground – Pale Blue Eye.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond, Octavia n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en arrêtant tout, une bonne fois pour toi avec Wells, mais elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Que ce soit après une dispute avec Atom, pendant ses déprimes pré-exams, quand elle ne trouvait pas de boulot à New York, quand elle avait eu besoin d'un toit pour dormir. La brune tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait son réveil : 1h12. Elle allait avoir un mal fou à se lever demain matin.

Le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Wells revenir ce soir. Elle se leva et ouvrit sa porte légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme pausa ses clés sur la table basse, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé en baissant le volume au plus bas avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de poser ses pieds sur la table.

 _« Tu peux monter le son, je ne dors pas. »_

Wells tourna la tête vers son amie et la regarda venir s'installer sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Le médecin attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Il laissa ses pieds retomber au sol, et se redressa.

 _« Wells… je suis sincèrement désolée. »_

 _« Ne t'en fais pas. »_

 _« On n'aurait jamais dû. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Tu sais que je suis nulle pour les relations. »_

 _« Tu le fais exprès. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Tu fais exprès de saboter tes relations, ou choisir des gars nuls avec qui tu ne finiras jamais. »_

 _« Je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas. »_

Wells tourna la tête vers son ami.

 _« Je ne suis pas fâché. Et c'est toi qui te ment à toi-même. Parce que tu fais exprès. Et le jour où tu te l'avoueras, tu pourras enfin avancer. »_

 _« Et pourquoi je ferais exprès ? Toi qui a l'air d'être un expert de ma vie sentimentale. Dis-moi, pourquoi je ferais exprès. »_

 _« Parce que tu es amoureuse de Raven. Tu l'es depuis des années. Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face. Aucune de tes relations ne marchera tant que tu ne l'admettras pas. »_

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que c'était n'importe quoi. Qu'elle avait fait son deuil de cette relation. Mais quelle relation ? Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble non ? Mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. L'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre fut un déclic. Wells avait raison. C'était évident. Rien n'avait fonctionné depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'ingénieure. Parce qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre. Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement, c'était sa meilleure amie. La dernière personne à qui elle pensait en s'endormant, et la première en se levant.

 _« Tu as raison »_ avoua-t-elle _« Tu as raison. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Wells. »_

 _« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Qui je suis pour m'immiscer entre deux âmes sœurs ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont tu devrais te préoccuper. »_

 _« Et c'est quoi ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la récupérer ?_

/

Clarke avait été surprise de recevoir un sms de Lexa, lui demandant de la rejoindre devant l'entrée du plus grand parc d'Arlingtown, la ville où les Woods habitaient depuis des années. Il était tout juste 19h, et cela surprenait Clarke que Lexa puisse se libérer si tôt après un voyage d'affaires si important. Charlotte était venue s'occuper des filles et de Ward, laissant à Clarke la possibilité de rejoindre sa partenaire. Comme Lexa lui avait demandé, elle avait pris avec elle, plusieurs couvertures et une dizaine d'oreillers. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule à attendre seule avec tout son matériel inhabituel.

 _« Clarke ? »_

Le médecin se retourna au son de la voix de sa compagne. Elle trouva Lexa encore en tenue de travail. Elle avait juste desserré son col pour être plus à l'aise.

 _« Tu es bien Clarke ? »_ Demanda Lexa en s'avançant. _« Non parce que je me suis déjà trompée de personne lors d'un premier rendez-vous »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Lex' à quoi tu joues ? »_

Lexa sourit en s'avançant. Elle prit le sac de fourniture des mains de Clarke et le posa au sol pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre ceux du médecin.

 _« J'ai bien réfléchi. Hier tu as dit que tu ne me reconnaissais plus en ce moment. La vérité, c'est que moi non plus. »_

Clarke baissa les yeux en essayant de s'éloigner un peu. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais Lexa la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, souriant pour la rassurer.

 _« Alors, je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'on se redécouvre. Qu'on recommence. Parce que Clarke, je t'aime. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe nos jours à se disputer et à s'éloigner, jusqu'à que ce soit trop tard. Je ferais tout pour ne pas te perdre. »_

Clarke se détendit rapidement. Lexa était tellement adorable. Peu de personnes avait la chance de voir ce côté de sa personnalité, pourtant, c'était le préféré de la blonde. Elle se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres appuyant juste assez pour se faire désirer.

 _« Tu sais Clarke en général, il faut attendre la fin du rencard pour embrasser son rendez-vous. »_

 _« Désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de premier rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en général ? »_

 _« On mange. On regarde un film et on apprend à se connaître. Et puis, j'ai fait en sorte de t'impressionner avec mes techniques de drague irrésistibles. »_

 _« Je dois te prévenir que la dernière fois que j'ai eu un premier rendez-vous, la fille m'a littéralement fait voir les étoiles. Tu as du boulot pour m'impressionner. »_

 _« Défi relevé. »_

Lexa attrapa de nouveau la main de Clarke, bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher avant la fin de la soirée. Clarke pencha sa tête légèrement pour qu'elle repose sur celle de Lexa, et se laissa guidée. Elles marchèrent autour du lac quelques minutes, avant d'arriver sur une grande étendue d'herbe sur lesquelles des dizaines de personnes s'étaient installées, les yeux tournés vers une toile tirée.

 _« Ils diffusent Some Like It Hot ce soir. Je sais que c'est l'un de tes préférés. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

Lexa hocha la tête en installant les coussins et l'une des couettes au sol. La brune lui fit signe de s'installer le temps qu'elle aille faire un tour au stand de nourriture. Elle revint les bras chargés de pop-corn, et de tacos au chorizo, les préférés de la blonde.

 _« Tiens pour toi. »_

Clarke attrapa son assiette en carton en rigolant.

 _« C'est d'un romantisme, j'en suis impressionnée. » ironisa Clarke en croquant à pleines dents dans sa galette._

 _« Si tu dois savoir un truc sur moi, c'est que je suis la reine de la romance. Tacos pas chers venant d'un camion, film en noir et blanc sur une vielle couette, tu ne trouveras jamais mieux ! »_

 _« Je n'en doute même pas. Je vais adorer apprendre à te connaître. »_

 _« Le film ne commence pas avant une grosse demi-heure, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »_

 _« On parle de quoi en général dans un premier rencard ? »_

 _« De trucs banales ? Aller, je me lance. Je travaille beaucoup trop en ce moment. J'ai à peine le temps de voir mes enfants. »_

 _« Tu as des enfants ? Pas de femme ? »_

 _« Non pas encore, mais bientôt j'espère. Et oui, j'ai deux… trois… deux et demi… plusieurs enfants ?" Finit-elle par dire._

 _« On devrait peut-être en parler ? Tu ne crois pas ? »_

Lexa souffla doucement. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'entrer dans le vif du sujet si tôt dans la soirée.

 _« Si bien sûr. Mais pas de dispute. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ce soir. »_

 _« Promis. »_

Lexa sourit en lui attrapant la main.

 _« Je comprends que tu te sois sentie obligée de protéger Ward. Peu importe les raisons. Et je sais que tu n'as pas essayé de me piéger, je te crois quand tu dis que tout s'est passé très vite. Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû partir dans mon délire. »_

 _« Et je suis désolée d'avoir insinué que ton travail est moins important que le mien. Tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de te reprocher de trop travailler. »_

 _« On est sur la bonne voie. »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Et je te promets que je ne prendrais plus aucune décision, aussi urgente soit-elle sans t'en parler. Tu as raison Ward est un enfant qui a besoin de stabilité. C'est une nouvelle responsabilité et je n'aurais pas dû te l'imposer sans discussion. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »_

Clarke se pencha et attrapa Lexa pour la serrer contre elle. Elle avait détesté être en froid pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures.

 _« Je t'aime Lexa. Même quand je te déteste, je t'aime. »_

Lexa se recula juste assez pour pouvoir être à la hauteur des lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres roses. Les mains de Clarke remontèrent le long de ses côtes pour venir caresser l'une de ses joues. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lexa intensifie leur étreinte en venant chatouiller sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue. La blonde l'accueillit avec envie. Pourtant, elle finit par se décaler pour reprendre son souffle.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux « on doit attendre la fin du rendez-vous » »_

 _« A croire que je ne peux pas te résister. »_

Lexa se pencha à nouveau, mais Clarke recula doucement, s'obligeant à mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps.

 _« On devrait finir notre discussion, tu ne crois pas. »_

 _« Si bien sûr. Désolée. »_

 _« Ne t'excuse jamais après m'avoir embrassé. »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Qu'est-ce que Lincoln veut faire avec Ward ? »_

 _« Il pense pouvoir lui trouver une famille d'accueil convenable d'ici quelques semaines. Il commence à regarder dans les états voisins. »_

 _« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce garçon a besoin de stabilité. Le changer toutes les semaines de maison est tout sauf stable. »_

 _« Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine sera la bonne. Lincoln m'a promis de ne pas le bouger tant qu'il n'est pas sûr. Il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé. »_

 _« Faut qu'on s'organise. Il peut rester dans mon bureau le temps que Raven se trouve un appartement. Mais, le lit est pourri alors on l'échangera avec celui de la chambre d'amie. Raven ne sera pas contente, mais tant pis. Et je peux le déposer à l'école c'est sur le chemin du boulot, sauf que ça me fait rentrer plus tard pour compenser la matinée. »_

 _« Lex... »_

 _« Et s'il se trouve une activité parascolaire à l'école, un sport ou du dessin, il finira en même temps que la garderie des filles. Le jour où tu es de garde, ma mère passera le prendre avant les filles et s'en occupera comme d'hab. »_

 _« Lex. »_

 _« C'est beaucoup d'organisation, mais ça va marcher. On peut le changer d'école, il y en a des plus près de celle des filles.»_

 _« Alexandria Woods. Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ou non ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Calme-toi. On va s'en sortir. Le changer d'école n'est par contre pas la bonne solution. Il a sûrement des copains. »_

 _« Tu as raison. Mais… mais s'il venait à rester plus longtemps que prévu, il y a de très bonnes écoles dans notre quartier. »_

 _« Je sais. Je t'aime Lex' »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi. »_

Le lampadaire autour d'elles s'éteignirent d'un coup, et le générique du film se fit entendre grâce aux enceintes déposées tout autour de la place.

Lexa s'allongea sur la pile de coussins et ouvrit les bras pour que le jeune médecin s'installe contre elle. Son bras autour de ses épaules, elle pencha légèrement la tête pour embrasser le haut de son front. La tête posée sur la poitrine de Lexa, Clarke se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de sa partenaire. Ce n'est que dans ses bras qu'elle se sentait sereine, et chez elle.

/

Charlotte souffla un bon coup avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Les jumelles avaient été dures à calmer. Leur faire manger un bol de céréales en regardant Glee n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. L'excès de sucre les avait rendu à la limite de l'hystérie. Ward était le parfait opposé. Durant l'épisode, il s'était installé sur la table derrière dessinant tranquillement en chantant de temps en temps le refrain d'une des chansons qui passait. De lui-même, il était monté se laver les dents avant de s'excuser et d'aller dormir. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Même Aden était moins discipliné. Pourtant, son grand frère était l'homme le plus calme qu'elle connaissait. Excepté quand il essayait de se faire plaquer par des adversaires, évidement.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier doucement. Une fois en bas, elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à son ami, assis sur sa moto de rentrer.

 _« Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais attendre en bas le temps que je les endorme. »_

 _« Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire chez ma patronne » rigola Ilian en rentrant._

 _« Ex-patronne. Quand je pense qu'elle t'a viré sans explication. »_

 _« Charlotte, c'est gentil de prendre ma défense, mais on était en tort. »_

 _« On a rien fait de mal ! »_

Ilian rigola. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas admettre qu'elle avait eu tort. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes. Charlotte se retourna et le conduit jusqu'au salon. Elle s'installa à un bout du canapé et fit signe à son ami de faire de même.

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre que cela ne te dérange pas de venir durant mes heures obligatoires de babysitting ? »_

 _« Je me suis rappelé que dans la panique, j'ai oublié de te donner ça. »_

Ilian sortit de sa poche une petite boite en bois. Il lui tendit et baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas à l'aise et préférer ne pas regarder la réaction de Charlotte. La jeune femme ouvrit le boitier. Une lame fine gravée de dentelles noires reposait sur un petit coussin rouge. Le pommeau était en cuir tressé, Charlotte l'agrippa et fit tourner le poignard autour de ses doigts.

 _« Ilian… il est magnifique »._

Elle l'apporta près de son visage pour lire l'inscription. La devise de sa famille était gravée en petit « Puisse l'esprit du commandant me choisir » lut-elle dans sa langue native.

 _« C'est une tradition du Trishanakru. Quand l'un des enfants passe l'épreuve d'initiation et réussit, on lui offre un poignard forgé dans nos ateliers. »_

 _« C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »_

 _« Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. »_

Charlotte reposa l'arme dans sa boite et la posa sur la petite table. Elle releva la tête, l'air surprise. Elle adorait le cadeau d'Ilian, mais elle ne comprenait pas réellement qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter.

 _« Ilian, pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Tu es beau, sympa, majeur… bon ton humour peut être amélioré, mais sinon, tu… n'importe quelle fille serait chanceuse que tu lui offres des cadeaux. Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi ? »_

 _« Justement parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. »_

 _« Arrête, je suis qu'une ado à problème. La plupart des gens pensent que je ne suis que du gâchis d'oxygène. »_

 _« La plupart des gens ont tort. Tu as beau faire semblant. Faire croire que rien ne t'atteint, que tu te fous de tout. Mais en réalité, tu veux juste leur rappeler que tu es là. »_

Charlotte déglutit. Toute sa vie, elle s'était sentie petite. Lexa était la battante de la famille. Emori la rebelle. Aden l'enfant prodige. Tris l'adolescente parfaite. Elle ? Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie d'un duo avec sa sœur. Que la mauvaise graine de la famille Woods. La seule n'ayant aucune ambition, aucun talent, aucun projet. Tous les problèmes qu'elle s'était attirés. Tous les risques qu'elle avait pris. Toutes les mauvaises décisions. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de rappeler qu'elle existait. Qu'elle se cherchait encore. On dit qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise publicité. C'était sur ce principe qu'elle avait organiser sa vie. Tant qu'elle sortait du moule et se faisait remarquer, les gens ne se concentraient pas sur la vraie Charlotte. Celle qui ne savait pas encore où était sa place. Ilian l'avait percé à jour en à peine quelques semaines.

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. »_

Charlotte sourit légèrement. Son regard quitta celui du jeune homme pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Et sans plus réfléchir, elle se pencha légèrement espérant qu'Ilian comblerait le reste de la distance qui les séparait. Elle ferma les yeux et la bouche du garçon se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charlotte embrassait un garçon. Loin de là. Elle avait passé le cap des séances de pelotage il y a bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, pourtant, cela aurait pu. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti tous ces frissons dans ses précédents baisers. Jamais, elle n'avait eu envie de geler le temps et de rester accrochée à ses lèvres à jamais. Ilian lui faisait ressentir tout cela. Avec l'un des baisers les plus chastes qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé. Toujours les yeux fermés, sa bouche pressée contre celle du jeune homme, Charlotte sourit.

/

 _« Tu m'emmènes à ton travail en pleine nuit ? »_ s'interrogea Clarke.

Quand le film s'était terminé, Lexa avait conduit Clarke jusqu'à un glacier pour faire le plein de dessert, avant de retourner à la voiture pour leur deuxième stop. Clarke fut surprise de se retrouver dans l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau de Lexa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu la jeune femme, mais elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Lexa organisait les meilleurs rendez-vous possibles.

 _« Sois patiente ! »_ se contenta de répondre Lexa en enfonçant la clé dans l'ascenseur.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas au 15ème étage comme habituellement. Lexa pressa le bouton conduisant au toit. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle attrapa la main de la blonde et la conduisit jusqu'au dernier petit escalier leur permettant de sortir. Lexa relâcha la main de Clarke pour pouvoir aller allumer les bougies qu'elle avait installé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le médecin resta sans voix. Une couverture remplie de plusieurs coussins était installée au centre. Et allongé, on pouvait voir toute la ville s'étendre devant ses yeux. Les bougies que Lexa finissaient d'allumer multipliait le caractère romantique par 10. Clarke sourit en voyant la touche finale apportée par Lexa. Un petit télescope était installé un peu plus loin.

 _« Tu vas devoir le régler je n'y connais rien » avoua Lexa « Après Raven on devrait être capable de voir la Lune Gubreux ? Guilouse ? »_

 _« La Lune guibbeuse, c'est celle d'Uranus ! »_ s'enthousiasma Clarke.

Elle rejoignit Lexa près de l'appareil et se mit à le trafiquer. Elle sortit son téléphone pour rechercher les coordonnées, qu'elle se dépêcha de rentrer sur l'appareil. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Clarke redevenir une enfant à chaque fois que cela concernait les étoiles. Lorsqu'elles avaient aménagé ensemble dans leur premier appartement, la blonde réveillait souvent Lexa à l'aube pour venir observer l'alignement des planètes qu'on ne voyait que très rarement pendant une courte durée comme Jupiter ou Vénus. Elle trouvait ça adorable.

« _Lumière pourrie » cracha Clarke en essayant de régler l'engin._

 _« Désolée, je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de faire éteindre la capitale des Etats-Unis. »_

 _« Attends ! J'ai trouvé ! Regarde ! »_

Clarke se décala pour me laisser la place.

 _« C'est trouble, mais on la voit. »_

 _« Ok. Je ne vois absolument rien. »_

 _« Quoi. Mais si, c'est flou, mais c'est un point lumineux, le plus à gauche. »_

 _« Peut-être. »_

 _« T'es pas marrante. Pousse-toi, et laisse les gens cools comme moi en profiter. »_

 _« Comme tu veux mon petit nerd »_ rigola Lexa en laissant Clarke regarder.

Clarke se pencha sous l'appareil et se concentra. Lexa trouvait son visage particulièrement adorable avec le bout de sa langue qui sortait quand elle se concentrait. Doucement, elle se glissa derrière sa partenaire et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser sa nuque.

 _« Lexa, j'essaye de me concentrer. »_

 _« Ne te gêne pas pour moi. »_

Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus pour ne laisser aucun espace entre le dos de Clarke et elle. Elle releva quelques cheveux pour pouvoir embrasser une zone de plus en plus grande.

 _« Lex_ _'_ _... »_

 _« Tu préfères vraiment regarder un bout d'Uranus flou, plutôt que de me laisser t'embrasser ? »_

Clarke se releva rapidement, et se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et se pencha vers ses lèvres.

 _« Il y a trop de lumière pour voir Uranus, c'est juste l'un de ses satellites. »_

 _« J'adore quand tu parles science. Ça m'excite. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

Sans plus attendre, la blonde plaqua ses lèvres contre Lexa et les embrassa avec envie. Elle caressa les petits cheveux de la nuque de Lexa tout à la tirant un peu plus contre elle. Ses lèvres appliquaient la pression parfaite. Quand Lexa se décala un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, Clarke en profita pour aspirer sa lève inférieure avant de la soulager doucement du bout de sa langue. Rien de mieux pour laisser Lexa complétement folle. Elle passa ses bras derrière les cuisses de Clarke, et la porta rapidement jusqu'au lit de coussins. Leurs corps ne se séparèrent pas un instant. La langue de Lexa trouva refuge dans la bouche de la blonde alors que ses mains remontaient langoureusement le long de ses côtés. Le gémissement de Clarke retentit dans tout son corps.

 _« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »_ murmura Lexa en embrassant le contour de sa mâchoire.

 _« Je croyais que ces activités c'était plus du genre troisième rendez-vous »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« Tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi belle. Je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait te résister. »_

Clarke serra ses jambes un peu plus autour de la taille de sa compagne pour faire fusionner leur corps. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de Lexa pour venir se glisser sous l'élastique de son soutien-gorge, et racler ses ongles contre sa peau chaude. Ce coup-ci, ce fut Lexa qui laissa échapper un gémissement. La peau de Clarke vibra sous sa bouche, elle se dépêcha de lécher le spot pour rendre sa partenaire folle. Huit ans après, elle était toujours si attachée à laisser sa marque sur Clarke. Elle y trouvait une grande fierté.

 _« Alors pourquoi je porte toujours mon haut ? »_ répondit la blonde.

Le défi dans le regard de la blonde ne passa pas inaperçu. Lexa souleva les deux côtés du morceau de tissu pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la peau de sa partenaire. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de reposer sa tête sur les coussins que Lexa embrassait déjà le haut de sa poitrine laissé libre par son soutien-gorge. Perdue sous les caresses de la brune, Clarke n'entendit pas la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. Lexa qui ne pouvait plus séparer ses lèvres de la peau crème du médecin, ne fut pas plus chanceuse.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »_ lança une voix tremblante tenant une lampe de poche.

Par réflexe, Lexa attrapa un cousin et couvrit sa petite-amie. Elle mit un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière et discerner qui les avait interrompues.

 _« Louis ? »_

 _« Miss Woods, c'est vous »_ demanda le vielle agent de sécurité.

 _« Louis, je vous avais prévenu que je viendrais faire une surprise à ma petite amie. »_

 _« Oh pardon Miss Woods. J'avais oublié. Avec les jeunes de la dernière fois, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grave Louis. Je suis contente que vous preniez votre travail au sérieux. »_

 _« 23 ans que je protège ce bâtiment. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »_

 _« Bien sûr Louis. »_

 _« Je retourne en bas. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, j'ai été jeune un jour aussi. »_

Lexa baissa son regard vers Clarke, la découvrant. L'expression de panique se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un fou rire. La brune la suivit rapidement, en laissant tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde.

 _« Que Raven, O', Monty, et même ton père nous surprenne, j'ai l'habitude. Mais ton vieil agent de service ? Tu ne me l'avais pas encore fait celle-là. »_

 _« Qui dit qu'après 8 ans, il n'y a plus de première fois ? »_

Lexa embrassa le bout du nez de Clarke avant de se relever pour chercher le t-shirt de sa partenaire. L'atmosphère était beaucoup moins sexy tout d'un coup.

 _« On rentre finir à la maison ?_

La blonde se hissa sur ses coudes pour presser rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie avant d'accepter son haut et de se rhabiller.

 _« Dépêche-toi de nous ramener. »_

Tout le long du trajet, Clarke resta silencieuse, sa tête penchée sur le côté reposant sur le bras que Lexa utilisait peu pour conduire. En se garant dans leur allée, elles remarquèrent une moto garée sur le trottoir.

 _« Depuis quand on a une moto ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas eu de moto depuis que mon père a revendu la mienne en terminale pour payer les réparations du toit du voisin que j'avais abîmé. »_

 _« Comment tu abîmes le toit de ton voisin ? »_

 _« En essayant de séduire sa fille ? »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la voiture. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elles virent tout de suite que Charlotte avait réussi à coucher leurs monstres au calme qui régnait dans la maison. La mauvaise nouvelle ? La maison n'était jamais si calme quand Charlotte était dans les parages. Lexa eut le même genre de doute. Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à sa petite-amie. Lexa se dépêcha d'aller dans le salon.

 _« Charlotte ? »_

Elle trouva sa sœur assise sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux, la télévision éteinte.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Oh, rien, je m'étais endormie. »_

Clarke donna un coup de coude à Lexa, et lui montra du regard la paire de chaussure qui dépassait de derrière le canapé. L'expression de Lexa se transforma. Elle devint livide.

 _« J'espère que ce n'est pas Ilian qui est caché derrière mon canapé. »_

 _« Ilian ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il… »_

Elle n'avait pas fini que le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette, torse nu. Lexa ne manqua pas la marque violette entre sa clavicule et son cou.

 _« Miss Woods. »_

 _« Tu te fous de moi Charlotte. Si tu crois que tu peux te servir de ma maison pour te faire le premier venu. »_

 _« Le premier venu ? Tu es dure Lex' le pauvre garçon n'est même pas encore déshabillé. » ironisa la jeune femme._

Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle se tourna vers Ilian qui avait renfilé son t-shirt mais qui ne savait quoi dire.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il hésita une seconde pour embrasser Charlotte avant de se résigner.

 _« Je t'appelle demain »_ lâcha-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette maison.

Clarke passa sa main sur le bras de sa petite amie et lui chuchota quelque chose avant de l'embrasser et de monter dans leur chambre.

Lexa avait les bras croisés. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

 _« Maintenant que tu as fait fuir mon chauffeur, il va falloir que tu me ramènes. »_

 _« Tu te prends pour qui Charlotte ? Et si les jumelles étaient descendues ? Ou pire, Ward, il est assez grand pour comprendre. Tu veux le traumatiser. »_

 _« Ward et les jumelles dorment depuis plus de deux heures. Et le pire qu'ils auraient pu voir, c'est leur tante embrassait un garçon. Choquant. »_

 _« Charlotte ! Je t'interdis de faire tes affaires chez moi. Et je sais que je ne peux t'interdire de le voir, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas, je préviendrais papa. »_

 _« Tu crois quoi Lexa ? Que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air sur ton canapé ? On s'est juste embrassé ! »_

 _« Torse nu et assez pour lui faire des suçons ? Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Clarke et moi étions rentrées plus tard ? »_

 _« Arrête de te prendre pour maman. Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que je veux. Je vois encore qui je veux. Et je me fais qui je veux. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas ne changera rien. »_

 _« T'as 16 ans, Lillie. »_

 _« Et puis, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire l'hypocrite deux minutes et que tu te rappelais ce que c'est d'avoir 16 ans, peut-être que tu me laisserais tranquille ! »_

 _« Monte dans la voiture. »_

 _« J'irais nulle part avec toi. »_

Charlotte sortit en furie et claqua la porte. Lexa se dépêcha de la rattraper. A sa plus grande surprise, Ilian n'était pas encore parti. Il finissait d'enfiler sa tenue de moto.

 _« Ilian, t'as un casque en plus ? »_

 _« Même pas en rêve Lillie. »_

Ilian regarda Lexa puis Charlotte, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prenait pas la bonne décision, il sortit un deuxième casque du coffre et le passa à la jeune fille qui grimpa derrière lui.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, il me ramène directement à la maison. »_

 _« Charlotte ! »_ Cria Lexa.

Mais déjà la moto s'éloignait. Lexa appela sa mère en furie pour la prévenir. Elle était folle de rage. Elle grimpa les marches deux à deux et jeta ses habits dans un coin de la chambre restant simplement en sous-vêtements. Elle se lava les dents en marmonnant, espérant recevoir un sms de sa mère rapidement la prévenant que sa sœur était rentrée saine et sauve. Elle reçut le fameux message quand elle était assise au bord de son lit, son téléphone posé sur la table. Sa colère ne disparut pas, mais elle était soulagée. Elle se glissa sous la couette, passa la main sous son oreiller et s'allongea sur le côté. Instantanément, le corps de Clarke se rapprocha du sien. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille alors que sa tête se perdait dans sa nuque, son souffle chatouillant ses cheveux.

 _« Bonne nuit »_ murmura sa petite amie contre elle.

Avec la chaleur de Clarke contre elle, cela ne pourrait qu'être une bonne nuit.

/

 _« N'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos papiers sur le vol orbital, je veux avoir vos copies pour Vendredi dernier délai. »_

Raven regarda l'amphithéâtre se vider. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac pour partir au plus vite. Elle avait rendez-vous avec une agence pour visiter plusieurs appartements. Elle ne devait pas les louper. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie, mais si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir à nouveau un chez soi. Sans adorables jumelles, et sans couple lui rappelant qu'elle, elle était seule.

 _« Où vous courrez comme ça ? »_ l'interpella une voix familière en sortant.

 _« Eh, Kyle, je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, mais je t'enverrais un mail avec les copies sur les orbites. Tu vas avoir pas mal de boulot, ce weekend. »_

 _« Je suis prêt »_ rigola le jeune homme.

Raven sortit du bâtiment principal pour voir son bus partir sans elle. Sa camionnette était HS depuis quelques jours et il lui manquait toujours une pièce pour pouvoir la réparer.

 _« Merde ! »_ lança-t-elle.

 _« Vous allez où comme ça ? »_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _« Rien qui te concerne. »_

 _« Dommage, j'aurais pu vous déposez »_ lança-t-il en lui tendant un deuxième casque.

 _« Un scooter ? Qui conduit encore des scooters ? »_

 _« Moi. Et, on ne critique pas le véhicule qui va vous sauvez la mise ! »_

 _« Tais-toi et démarre »_ lança Raven en attrapant le casque.

Elle vit le petit sourire narquois du jeune homme pointer sur son visage avant de disparaître sous son casque. Raven passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et se pencha légèrement en avant pour se stabiliser contre son dos. Si quelqu'un lui demandait, elle nierait tout en bloc. Pourtant, installée ainsi contre Kyle, Raven se sentait étrangement bien.

Elle n'arriva pas en retard. Raven ne savait si cela était dû à la facilité qu'avait Wick à se déplacer entre les voitures arrêtées par le trafic, ou à sa bonne étoile. L'important était qu'elle y était arrivée. La vraie question serait plutôt : « qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? ». Le quartier n'avait aucune vie. Les barres d'immeubles avaient beau être neuves, propres et modernes, cela n'enlevait pas la tristesse du quartier. La seule personne qu'elle croisa était un homme en costard, promenant son chiant, tout en murmurant au téléphone. Ce n'était pas le Washingtown qu'elle aimait. Où était les musées de la science ? Le surplus de pub Irlandais diffusant des matchs de rugby que personne ne regardait ? Où était la brique beige, et les enseignes de magasins dont plus personne ne connaissait l'existence mais qui pourtant restait encore ouvert après toutes ces années ?

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici exactement ?»_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _« Je viens visiter… Cet appartement »_ finit Raven en pointant du doigt l'un des immeubles à sa droite. Il était tout blanc et gris, lisse, sans aucun cachet.

 _« Qui aurait envie de vivre là-dedans. C'est… »_

 _« Neuf. Responsable. Ce que tu n'es pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre. »_

 _« Bien. Tant mieux car je viens avec vous ! »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Tu as certainement mieux à faire que de trainer avec ton boss qui se cherche un appartement de vielle. »_

 _« Croyez-moi, vous avez besoin de mon aide ! »_

 _« Et pourquoi ? »_

 _« Vous aurez besoin de moi pour vous remettre les idées aux claires quand l'agent immobilier vous vantera les mérites de ce quartier calme, reposant et aseptisé. Doué, il arrivera à vous faire croire que cet appartement est celui de vos rêves. Sauf que ce ne sera pas le cas. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »_

 _« Il n'y a aucun restaurant, vente à emporter ou superette à des kilomètre, vos livraisons vont vous coûter une fortune. Et, ne dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire livrer à manger car c'est faux. Entre l'invention d'un nouveau prototype, ou la conception d'une de vos idées de génies, vous n'avez jamais le temps de vous poser pour cuisiner ou prendre le temps de manger. »_

 _« Quoi d'autre ? »_ Demanda Raven intéressée.

 _« Il va vous faire croire que la salle de sport du sous-sol et le terrain de tennis de derrière sont parfaits pour vous défouler sans sortir de chez vous. Mais après des heures à travailler, vous n'aurez qu'une envie : quitter votre appartement et aller boire une bière. Au passage, il n'y a aucun bar ou café dans tout le pâté de maison. Oh, et j'oubliais. Vous aurez sûrement une place de parking. Mais vous aurez honte de garer votre vielle camionnette qui ne marche plus qu'à la force de votre volonté et patience, à côté de ces jeeps neuves. »_

Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Il avait un bon esprit de déduction, un raisonnement fiable et travaillé. Et puis, il n'avait jamais tort à propos d'elle. S'en était presque agaçant. Comment, il pouvait la cerner si bien si facilement en si peu de temps ?

 _« Dépêche-toi, on a un appart à visiter ! »_

La visite n'eut aucune surprise. Wick avait raison. L'agent immobilier était persuadé que c'était l'appartement dont elle avait besoin et essayer par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre. Cela ne marchait pas. Raven ne pouvait se voir y vivre. Tout était trop clair, trop net. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer revenir avec plaisir tous les soirs. Cet appartement était le premier pas avant de vivre avec quelqu'un, formait une famille, faire des brunchs avec les voisins et du tennis tous les mercredis soir. Raven n'était pas encore prête pour tout cela. Devenir responsable, grandir ne se résumait pas qu'à cela.

« _Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? »_ finit-elle par demander.

 _« Autre chose ? Pour votre budget, je n'ai pas mieux. »_

 _« Et moins bien ? »_ Demanda Wick un sourire aux lèvres. _« Une deux pièces en centre-ville ? Du vieux bois, des rénovations à faire ? Rien ne peut être pire que cet appart sans vie. »_

L'agent ne comprit pas tout de suite.

 _« Est-ce que vous avez un autre bien moins… banlieue chic, plus … centre-ville avec un passé ? »_ essaya d'expliquer la jeune femme.

 _« Je crois avoir quelque chose. Mais je vous préviens, il y a un grand travail de peinture à faire. Le propriétaire est pour une réduction du premier loyer si vous vous occupez de le remettre à jour. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »_ demanda Wick.

Le quartier suivant été bien connu de Raven, il se trouvait à vingt minutes à pied de la fac et de l'ancien appartement d'Octavia. Plus d'une fois, elle avait bu un verre dans l'un de ses bars, acheté un CD dans les petits disquaires qui luttent encore pour ne pas couler. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit escalier menant à une grande porte en métal vert. L'agent chercha dans sa sacoche de quoi ouvrir. A l'intérieur se déployer un fin escalier en colimaçon. Toutes les 25 marches, une porte était dressée sur un petit palier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième palier avant que l'agent se stop et passa une clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Dès le moment où la jeune femme passa la porte, elle resta silencieuse. La première salle n'était qu'une pièce vide blanche avec une seule fenêtre. A côté de la porte, un escalier en bois menait au reste de l'appartement. Raven se dépêcha de monter. Une pièce au parquet foncé s'étendit devant elle. Il y avait à droite, un mur avec une alcôve où siégeait la cuisine. Un bar donnait sur le reste de la pièce. Le mur en face de l'escalier était couvert d'une grande fenêtre à carreaux en fer noir, laissant entrer la lumière de cette fin de journée. L'ensemble était vieux. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais, le mélange de bois et de fer donnait de l'allure. Il fallait repeindre les murs, l'azurer le bois, et elle n'aurait pas la place pour avoir une chambre et un salon, mais ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Elle pourrait faire de la salle du bas son atelier. Et, se servir du haut pour studio. Son lit lui servirait de canapé et le bar de table.

 _« Heu… où est la salle de bain ? »_ demanda Wick.

 _« En bas sous l'escalier. Elle n'est pas très grande. »_

C'était un euphémisme. Elle faisait la taille d'un placard. Cependant, tout y était. Et, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun travaux, tout semblait propre.

 _« Je signe où ? »_

Wick reprit les devants pour discuter des formalités, du loyer, de l'isolation. Tout ce qui devrait concerner Raven, qui pourtant préféra se balader un peu plus dans les pièces. Elle imaginait qu'elle meuble elle pourrait acheter. Elle devrait demander à Clarke pour les peintures, le jeune médecin avait toujours était plus douée qu'elle pour cela.

Raven finit par s'intéresser à la conversation pour être sûre de pouvoir monter le bon dossier. Il ne demandait rien d'exceptionnel, et son salaire couvrait plusieurs fois le loyer. Tout semblait possible. Ils sortirent de l'appartement une vingtaine de minute plus tard avec tous les renseignements dont elle avait besoin.

 _« Je t'offre un verre pour fêter ça ? »_ proposa Wick en lui montrant le bar d'en face.

 _« Choisis ton poison, c'est moi qui offre ! »_ rectifia Raven en traversant.

Raven revint du comptoir avec un pichet de bière et deux verres. Wick était assis sur l'un des tabourets, regardant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

 _« Tu prépares ta soirée de ce soir ? Une fête de fraternité ? »_

 _« Nope, au contraire. Avec les derniers devoirs à rendre, tout le monde joue les ermites. Et puis, de toute façon, je passe ma soirée avec vous. »_

 _« Tu sais, avec tout ce que tu fais pour m'aider. Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer. »_

 _« Vraiment ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous préfériez que l'on garde nos distances »_ ironisa-t-il.

 _« Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je ne suis ni ton prof, ni ton employeur. »_

 _« Vous restez mon boss. »_

 _« Yep. Pas le moindre doute. »_

Raven but une gorgée de sa bière sous le sourire du jeune homme. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 _« Vous faîtes quoi pour Thanksgiving ? »_ demanda l'étudiant.

 _« Pourquoi, tu veux m'inviter à le passer avec ta famille ? »_ rigola Raven.

 _« A vrai dire, je pars faire du snow avec mes frères. J'essaye juste de faire un peu la conversation. »_

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, au passage. »

 _« Réunion. Un vrai Friendsgiving. D'ailleurs, avec l'un de mes amis de fac, on organise une sorte de jeu de piste dans la ville. Ça va être épique. »_

 _« Si tu l'organises et joue, ce n'est pas de la triche ? »_

 _« Si totalement. C'est le génie du truc. Je ne peux pas perdre. Et le gagnant ne fait rien des vacances. A moi les galettes de pommes de terre sans aucun effort ! »_

Ce coup-ci, ce fut Wick qui leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

 _« C'est une bonne façon d'utiliser ton génie. »_

Le téléphone de Kyle vibra sur la table. Il s'excusa avant de réponde. Raven n'entendait qu'un bout de la conversation, mais elle ne fut pas surprise quand Wick raccrocha et revient avec un sourire forcé.

« _Je vais devoir y aller. »_

 _« Un des tes frères a besoin de toi pour cacher le corps ? »_

 _« Non, c'est l'un de mes résidents. Il a perdu ses clés. »_

 _« Un de tes… tu es responsable d'un dortoir ? Je croyais que tu vivais à la maison de ta fraternité ? »_

 _« Il y a encore plein de choses que vous ne savez pas de moi. »_

 _« Je vois ça. »_

 _« Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous voulez. J'en ai pour 10 minutes et après je vous offre la meilleure pizza micro-onde tout en regardant les archives de Mr. Meca ? »_

 _« Mr. Meca ? Ça existe encore ? »_

 _« Meilleure émission de mécanique qui existe. J'ai toute la série. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus geek que ça ? »_

 _« Probablement pas. Arrêtez de répondre à mes questions avec d'autres. Pizza ? »_

Raven souffla.

 _« Tu vis dans l'une des résidences du campus. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »_

 _« On ne fait rien de mal. Ou d'interdit. J'offre une pizza à ma collègue après avoir travaillé comme des malades sur le projet qui transformera notre fac. »_

Raven était déterminée à refuser, pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait du scooter du jeune homme et le suivait vers l'un des bâtiments en briques rouges devant lequel elle passait tous les matins. Wick passa devant pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il attrapa l'un des trousseaux de clés de l'étagère et lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes. Raven aurait aimé être l'une de ses femmes à qui on peut faire confiance. Mais, la laisser seule sans surveillance, n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de commencer à fouiller. Les photos sur les murs n'étaient pas des souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient passé avec ses frères, ou des restes de soirée, comme on aurait pu si attendre avec un gars de fraternité. Non, c'était des photos encadrées de plusieurs paysages naturels. Elle reconnut le parc où ils avaient campé, mais le reste lui était inconnu. Elle ouvrit sa table de nuit et sourit en tombant sur une petite boite jaune, elle l'ouvrit sachant qu'elle y trouverait des herbes de provence. La fac n'avait pas changé tant que ça au final. Elle referma la boite et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il y avait les copies qu'elle lui avait demandé de corriger. Elle poussa les papiers pour trouver quelques choses de plus personnelles. Elle tomba sur des dessins de moteur qui l'intrigua. Elle attrapa le tas pour regarder de plus près. Elle fut surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

 _« Ok. J'ai peut-être fouillé. »_ avoua le professeur.

« _Je m'y attendais un peu »_ dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 _« Wick… tes croquis sont… »_

 _« Pas fini, irréalisable. Je sais, c'est ce que le professeur Harlod pense aussi. »_

 _« J'allais dire innovants. Prometteurs. Inspirants. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de mentir. »_

 _« Je ne rigole pas. Amène le reste de tes recherches au labo la semaine prochaine. C'est toi qui va révolutionner le cursus ingénierie de la fac. »_

Wick attrapa ses dessins et les reposa sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler travail ce soir.

« Pizza ? »

« Wick ? »

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu évites le sujet ? »_

 _« Je n'évite pas le sujet. J'essaye juste de me concentrer sur ma tâche première. »_

 _« Qui est ? »_

 _« De séduire la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré ? »_

 _« Wick. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que. Parce que… je ne suis pas intéressée. »_

 _« Vous mentez très mal. Vous pouvez vous le répéter autant de fois que vous voulez. Le mettre sur le dos de notre relation boss/employé. Ou Prof/élève. Mais en réalité, vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête. Au contraire, vous attendez que j'aille plus loin. »_

Tout le long de son discours, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Son souffle chatouillait les lèvres de la brune.

 _« Pizza ? »_ demanda-il une nouvelle fois.

 _« Tu as extrêmement confiance en ta pizza micro-ondes. »_

 _« Elle fait fondre toutes les filles_ » avoua-t-il en rigolant.

Il sortit de son frigo deux boites qu'il ouvra et plaça dans son micro-ondes. Raven resta silencieuse, regardant défiler les deux minutes sur le cadrant. Wick avait raison. Ce n'était pas l'idée de manger une pizza réchauffée qui l'avait attiré ici. Et ce n'est pas leur relation professionnelle qui la sauverait. Elle était attirée par l'étudiant. Qu'il soit de 7 ans son cadet n'y changeait rien. Wick sourit en lui passant une assiette.

 _« Prête à être charmé ? »_ demanda-t-il.

 _« Si tu crois qu'une pizza va me faire changer d'avis. »_

Pour sa défense, la pizza était étonnamment bonne. Mais c'était son humour décalé et sa réplique facile qui avait fait le plus gros du travail.

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Pas mal. »_

 _« Pas mal ? Une fois que vous vous y serez habitué, vous ne pourrez plus manger autre chose. »_

 _« C'est le secret de ton régime ? »_

 _« Yep. 3 de ses merveilles par semaine, plus des ramens en bol. Tous les nutriments dont cette œuvre d'art a besoin. »_

 _« Encore une autre raison qui prouve que toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible. On risquerait de mourir de faim, ou de se ruiner en livraison. »_

 _« Je te signale que je sais cuisiner ! Je n'ai juste ni le temps, ni le matériel. »_

D'un geste de la main, il montra le micro-ondes et le frigo qui lui servaient de cuisine. Raven sourit avant de finir sa part de pizza. Elle posa son assiette sur le bord de la table et se releva. Il était temps de partir. Elle préférait ne pas tenter sa chance plus longtemps. Pour l'instant, cette fin de journée n'avait été qu'une sortie entre collègues. Il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

 _« Je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Merci pour l'appart, la pizza, ton aide. Oublie pas les copies »_ lança Raven en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Wick devait réagir.

 _« Attends attends »_

Le jeune homme la suivit mais ne sut que rajouter. Il n'avait pas pensé à la suite. Il ne savait pas que dire pour la retenir. Il avait peur de l'effrayer, ou au contraire de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il était temps d'agir. Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha en avant et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son patron. Raven ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se laissa faire, ne bougeant aucun muscle. Quand le jeune homme recula, elle essaya de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se perdit dans son regard doux.

 _« Et merde ! »_ lâcha-t-elle.

Raven passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et réunit leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci aucun des deux ne resta passif.

/

Wick coupa le moteur devant le pavillon blanc. Raven avait voulu prendre un taxi, mais Wick avait insisté pour la ramener. L'atmosphère était bizarre. Comment réagir après avoir couché avec son assistant ? Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, mais maintenant, elle devait faire face aux conséquences.

Raven posa le casque sur le bout du siège. Elle le remercia rapidement, avant de lui tourner le dos pour avancer vers la porte.

 _« Attends »_ lança Wick en la suivant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les deux mains. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour capter son regard.

 _« Hey…_ » commença-t-il _« Je sais que tu es entrain de te dire que c'était une erreur. Que je suis plus ou moins ton employé, et que 7 ans d'écart c'est ridicule. »_

 _« Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. »_

 _« Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'était une erreur. Tu en avais envie. J'en avais envie. Et puis, je ne veux pas être prétentieux, mais, quelque chose de si bon, ne peut pas être une erreur. »_

 _« Tu as raison. »_

 _« J'ai raison ? »_

 _« Oui. J'en ai envie, tu en avais envie. Et c'était particulièrement bon. »_

 _« Wahoo. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si facile ! »_ sourit Wick.

 _« Mais, la distance d'âge existe aussi, et… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on continue. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qui te freine, mais laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que toi et moi ça vaut le coup. On a fait les choses à l'envers. Laisse-moi t'inviter au… cinéma, et au resto, enfin les trucs basiques. »_

 _« Un rencard ? »_

 _« Oui, un rencard. Un vrai. Juste toi et ma joyeuse personnalité. »_

Raven sourit. Wick n'était pas comme les autres. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle envisageait une vraie relation. Cela n'avait pas été le cas avec Fox.

 _« Ok. »_

 _« Ok ? »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _« Parfait. Mon devoir est fait. Je t'appelle demain. »_

Wick se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Par réflexe, Raven passa ses bras autour de son cou et intensifia leur baiser. Alors que leurs langues valsaient entre elles, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.

 _« Surprise ! »_ cria une voix à côté d'eux.

Raven tourna la tête. Octavia se tenait dans l'ouverture, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise pensa la jeune agent.

* * *

Le retour d'Octavia ! Présente en perso important pour les 4 derniers chapitres ! Oui, c'est officiel, il n'y aura que 10 chapitres, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront plus qu'assez :D

Le clexa mimi ? Et, on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de Ward.

Le prochain chapitre devrais être la dans deux semaines... Sorry. Je serais en vacances donc je pourrais reprendre un rythme régulier :D


	7. Whatever it takes

SURPRISE ! Finalement, j'ai pu publier cette semaine :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Edas44 pour la relecture.

Les chansons utilisées sont NahNahNah My chemical romance et Strip that down Liam Payne.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **"Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Hold me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up" **

\- Whatever it takes, Imagine Dragons.

Octavia Blake s'était toujours considérée comme une fille chanceuse. Elle avait grandi dans une famille heureuse (si on en oubliait son abruti de frère). Elle avait vécu à deux pas de sa meilleure amie la plus grande partie de sa vie. Elle avait des amis fidèles, une expérience au lycée et à la fac magique. Et maintenant, elle réalisait le métier de ses rêves. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait pas chanceuse. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était retournée à D.C espérant avouer ces sentiments à Raven et enfin être avec la femme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Et, au lieu de pouvoir l'embrasser à longueur de journée, elle était obligée d'assister aux débordements d'affection entre Raven et son « petit-ami ». Hier, elle avait vu Raven se préparer, tout enthousiasme, pour son premier rencard avec le jeune homme. Elle détestait tout de ce dernier. Son air stupide, ses cheveux trop longs, sa capacité à parler le Raven si facilement. Elle ne supportait pas cet imbécile.

 _« La terre à O' ? Tu nous aides un peu ou … ? »_ demanda Raven en lui passant un pinceau.

 _« Allez tatie O' vient dessiner sur les murs avec nous ! »_ rigola Layce.

 _« J'arrive poussin ! »_

La famille Woods-Griffin, Raven et elle étaient réunies dans le nouvel appartement de l'ingénieure. Clarke avait offert ses services et ceux de sa famille pour décorer. Elle avait tout de suite accepté quand Raven lui avait demandé. Elle adorait la jeune femme, mais avec l'arrivée d'Octavia, sa maison commençait à être surpeuplée.

Octavia attrapa le rouleau des mains de la brune et attrapa Layce dans ses bras.

 _« On commence par le haut ? »_

 _« Oui, parce que je suis grande maintenant ! »_

 _« Pas plus grande que moi ! »_ lança Izzy sur les épaules de Lexa.

 _« Je vois qu'elles ont l'esprit de compétition de Lexa »_ rigola Octavia.

 _« Si tu savais ! »_ rigola Clarke.

Lexa se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Clarke avant de se remettre au travail. Octavia se demanda si c'était mal d'être jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Parce que des fois, elle l'était. Clarke avait la relation parfaite. Trois filles qui l'aimaient plus que tout. Elle, elle enchaînait les relations foireuses et les mauvais choix. Raven. Raven était le bon choix. Raven était son futur bonheur. Raven était sa moitié. Dommage que Raven ne pense plus la même chose. La porte d'entrée claqua et des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans l'escalier.

 _« Wick »_ cria Layce en sautant des bras de O'.

 _« Laylay ! »_

 _« Tu dessines une moto sur le mur de Raven ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! »_ rigola le jeune homme en attrapant le pinceau de la petite fille.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle était censée être la tata cool. Elle. Pas le simple boytoy de Raven. Enfin, pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler comme ça ? Vu le regard que lui jetait Raven, c'était plus que ça. Et cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

 _« Dis Raven, tu paies toujours le resto ce soir ? »_

 _« Ahah, la blague ! »_

 _« Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'as convaincu de venir t'aider parce que je gagnais un cheeseburger et un Milkshake de chez Al ! »_

 _« Et ce sera la première fois chez Al de Ward ! »_

 _« Tu ne te remettras pas de leurs onion rings mon pote »_ lâcha Wick.

 _« Et le milkshake oréo est une tuerie »_ enchaîna Clarke.

 _« Je vois qu'ils se soucient tous du taux de cholestérol de Ward_ » lâcha Lexa.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Lex', à son âge, il peut manger tout ce qu'il veut encore. Parole de docteur. »_

 _« Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix du coup. Ce soir, c'est ma tournée ! »_

Ils finirent de tout repeindre vers 17h, après être tous rentrés se nettoyer et se reposer un peu avant de se retrouver à leur dinner préféré. Par chance, leur booth était près des jeux, et Ward se porta volontaire pour « surveiller » les jumelles. Clarke était heureuse de voir que le jeune garçon s'acclimater facilement à leur famille. C'était comme s'il avait toujours eu sa place à leurs côtés. Lincoln l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour lui donner des nouvelles et elle redoutait la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec sa campagne un peu plus tard. Elle n'était pas prête à voir le jeune garçon partir de sitôt, pourtant, Lexa avait raison. Leurs vies étaient beaucoup trop compliquées pour adopter un autre enfant. Et, elle lui avait promis que ce n'était que temporaire. Clarke ne savait pas comment elle pourrait surmonter la séparation. Elle espérerait qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Pourtant, cela semblait inévitable.

Raven était aux anges. Peu importe qu'elle ait à offrir le repas à sept personnes d'ici peu. Elle était heureuse. Depuis le retour d'Octavia, sa famille était réunie. Le début de sa relation avec Wick était simple et attirante. Et d'ici demain, elle dormirait enfin dans son propre appartement. Après son avant dernière rupture avec Fox, elle avait décidé d'aménager avec elle, lui promettant qu'elle ferait des efforts. Evidemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Mais entre son aménagement avec Fox et les quelques mois passés chez Clarke et Lexa, cela faisait 9 mois qu'elle n'avait pas vécu seule. Et ça lui manquait ! Wick passa son bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher un peu d'elle. Raven n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de démonstration en public, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Il était temps qu'elle change véritablement. Avec Fox, elle avait à peine essayé. Avec O', elle n'en avait pas eu la chance. Elle ne la laisserait pas passer avec Kyle.

 _« Maman, Maman ! »_ cria Lacey en sautant dans les bras de Clarke.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? »_

 _« Est-ce que Wick peut lire l'histoire du dodo ce soir ? »_ demanda la petite fille.

Clarke tourna son regard vers le concerné.

 _« Ce sera une bonne occasion pour finir en buvant quelques bières à la maison »_ proposa Lexa.

 _« Ce serait un honneur de te lire l'histoire du dodo »_ répondit Kyle.

 _« C'est quoi un honneur ? »_

Clarke rigola en frottant le bout de son nez sur la joue de sa fille.

La scène se passa devant les yeux, silencieux, d'Octavia. Que Wick lui pique Raven, c'était une chose, mais depuis toujours, c'était elle qui avait l'honneur d'endormir les jumelles quand elle était là. Elle était censée être la tatie cool ! C'était ses filleules ! Pour qui il se prenait pour prendre sa place dans sa famille ? Il l'aura voulu. La guerre était lancée. Octavia serra les points en jurant de récupérer sa petite amie, et sa place. Elle allait lui faire perdre ce petit sourire narquois qu'il abordait toujours au coin de ses lèvres.

Il était encore tôt quand ils rentrèrent dans la demeure Woods-Griffin. Wick monta le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Octavia sortit un pack de bière du frigo et se posa sur le canapé. Raven suivit le pas, et s'installa juste à côté.

 _« Les jumelles l'adorent. Clarke et Lexa m'ont déjà donné leur avis. Je n'attends plus que le tien. »_

 _« Parce qu'il compte ? »_

 _« Ce que tu penses a toujours compté pour moi. »_

Octavia se mordit la lèvre. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour entamer la reconquête. Sous-entendre qu'elle était la seule pour elle. Son regard croisa celui de Raven. Elle pouvait lire le suspense et une pointe de peur. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que Wick n'était pas un gars pour elle. D'ailleurs, que personne n'était assez bien pour la jeune femme. Même elle. Mais ce regard la dissuada.

 _« Il est jeune »_ se contenta-t-elle de dire.

 _« Non ? J'avais pas remarqué Sherlock. »_

 _« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a toutes les qualités de la jeunesse, comme tous les défauts. »_

 _« Tu as tout juste six ans de plus que lui. »_

 _« Je sais. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il y a plus mature. Mais, tant que ça te va. »_

 _« Ça me va. »_

 _« Bien »_

Lexa, Clarke et Wick redescendirent ensemble après une dizaine de minutes, l'étage devenu silencieux très rapidement.

 _« Les monstres sont HS, la vraie soirée commence ? »_ demanda Lexa en allumant la radio mais en gardant le son assez bas pour pouvoir discuter et entendre si les jumelles avaient besoin d'elle.

 _« Pour toi »_ rigola Raven en lui lançant une canette de bière.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on arrive à se débarrasser de l'une des plaies qui nous sert de meilleure amie, mais qu'on en récupère une autre en suivant »_ ironisa Lexa.

 _« Hé ! »_ répondit Octavia. _« Je suis beaucoup plus facile à vivre que Raven ! Demande à Clarke. »_

 _« Je te signale que Lexa et moi avons partagé notre chambre pendant 6 ans. Une chambre O', pas un appartement. Je suis plus que supportable. »_

 _« Ouais, enfin, quand tu n'invites pas tout le campus. »_

 _« Excuse-moi mais avant que tu rencontres Clarke, j'ai dormi plus de la moitié du temps avec Anya car tu avais des « invités ». »_

 _« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de l'ancienne vie sexuelle de ma petite-amie ? »_

 _« Tu préfères qu'on parle de votre vie sexuelle, actuelle ? Nan parce que je pensais que ça se calmerait un jour, mais vu le boucan que vous faisiez avant-hier en fin d'aprèm... »_

Clarke rougit immédiatement. Elle pensait qu'elle et Lexa étaient seules. Octavia avait emmené les petits voir un film et Lexa et Clarke en avait profité pour faire une sieste très crapuleuse.

 _« Que veux-tu, elle ne peut pas se passer de moi. »_ rigola Lexa en se penchant pour embrasser Clarke.

 _« Comment vous vous êtes tous rencontré ? »_ demanda Wick qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

 _« C'est une excellente question ! »_ lança Raven _« Laisse-moi te raconter le mémorable Challenge 2016 »_

 _« Pour faire court »_ la coupa Octavia _« Raven et Lexa avaient eu la brillante idée de se lancer un challenge pour séduire Clarke. »_

 _« Merci de ruiner tout le fun O' »_ cracha Raven en se réinstallant au fond du canapé.

 _« Je crois savoir qui a gagné »_ rigola le jeune homme.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un cri aigu d'Octavia la coupa. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et augmenta le son de la radio. Clarke reconnut tout de suite la chanson et se leva pour danser avec sa meilleure amie. Danser. Enfin, sauter. Sauter comme des ados de 16 ans aux concerts de l'un de leur groupe préféré.

Le jeune médecin se tourna vers Lexa, et la pointa du doigt en chantant.

 **Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart  
And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more  
Shut up and sing it with me**

 **Na Na Na Na Na Na Na !**

La chanson se termina, Octavia se laissa retomber à sa place, alors que Clarke s'installa sur les genoux de Lexa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa partenaire. Il était peut-être temps que leurs invités partent. Revivre son adolescence avait donné des idées à la jeune médecin.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_ demanda Wick.

 _« Quand on avait 17 ans, Clarke et moi avons séché les cours et pris le train pour le New Jersey pour aller voir My Chemical Romance en concert. »_

 _« Première et seule fois où j'ai séché d'ailleurs. »_

 _« On était folle de ce groupe. »_

 _« Qui ne l'était pas ! »_ commença Raven. _« Tout le monde s'est lâché sur MCR. »_

 _« Je pense que j'étais un peu trop jeune pour »_ avoua Wick.

 _« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié qu'on avait un bébé dans le groupe maintenant. »_

 _« O' ! »_

 _« Elle n'a pas tort »_ ironisa Kyle « _Je vais devoir m'habituer à trainer avec le 3eme âge. »_

 _« O' et moi, on n'a pas encore passé la barrière symbolique._ » rappela Clarke.

 _« Peut-être, mais toi et Lexa, vous avez 3 gosses de plus de 5 ans. C'est comme si vous aviez 40 ans. »_

 _« Deux. On a deux enfants Rae. Et elles ont 4 ans. Donc, tu ferais bien de travailler ta répartie. »_

 _« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. Et, rien à faire d'avoir 30, 40, tant que ma jeunette est avec moi. »_ rigola Lexa.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Alerte niaiserie. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en vieillissant tu perds du charisme. »_

 _« Je trouve ça mignon »_ lança Wick.

 _« Oula Raven, attention, tu risques de te faire chier vite avec celui-là. »_

 _« O' ! »_

 _« Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »_ s'expliqua O'. _« C'est juste que… »_

 _« Octavia, tu devrais t'arrêter avant de t'enfoncer plus » lui conseilla sa meilleure amie._

 _« Vous savez ce qui nous ferez du bien ? Allez danser. Demain, nous 5 au Drop'. En rappel de nos années de gloire, et parce que vous m'avez manqué »_ proposa O'.

 _« La dernière fois que Lexa est sortie avec Raven pour se remémorer leurs années fac, j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à nettoyer son vomi. »_

 _« C'est bien ce que je dis, petite nature. Où est passé le commandant ? »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Raven, tais-toi, c'est comme ça que partent vos compétitions débiles. On n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant. »_

 _« Alors, pour demain ? »_

 _« Je ne serais pas de la partie. J'ai une histoire avec mes frères à régler. »_

 _« Ça sonne mystérieux, rien qui pourrait faire renvoyer mon assistant ? »_ demanda Raven en souriant.

 _« Non. C'est le début de la HellWeek. Un rite de passage pour nos bizuts. Je ne peux pas le louper. »_

 _« Alors, ce sera une soirée filles ! Juste nous 4, comme avant »_ lança O' beaucoup trop fière.

C'était parfait. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ses amies, Raven rien que pour elle, de la musique suave, de la danse rapprochée, et un chouilla de courage liquide. Demain, elle devrait être au top de son jeu si elle voulait impressionner Raven.

Wick et Raven partirent moins d'une heure plus tard. Lexa et Clarke en profitèrent pour monter s'isoler dans leur chambre. Elles avaient peu de temps à elle avant, mais depuis le retour de leurs deux meilleures amies, c'étaient encore pire. Toujours un truc à faire, une personne à voir, pas le temps pour être seules.

Clarke était déjà installée de son côté, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Elle regardait avec intérêt, Lexa se préparer.

 _« Raven m'a épuisé. Tu m'as épuisé. J'avais oublié que tu aimais donner des ordres. »_

 _« Ne jamais me sous-estimer. »_ rigola la jeune blonde.

Lexa rangea sa crème et attrapa un t-shirt dans sa commode.

 _« J'ai oublié de te dire, mais Lincoln m'a appelé. Il a trouvé une famille pour Ward. Il préfère faire durer la procédure pour être sûr, mais d'ici deux semaines max, Ward pourra déménager à Charleston. »_

 _« Oh. »_

 _« Oh ? »_

Lexa s'assit sur le rebord du lit en fixant Clarke.

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »_

 _« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? »_

 _« Oui. Oui. Mais, j'ai promis à Ward qu'il était chez lui ici tant qui voulait rester. Je… je ne sais pas comment je peux lui dire qu'il va partir après ça. »_

 _« Lex'… »_

 _« Et puis, il est adorable, pourquoi il ne resterait pas. »_

 _« Tu l'as dit toi-même Lexa. On a tout juste 30 ans. Des boulots et des vies qui ne nous laisse pas deux minutes de tranquillité. Deux jumelles. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tôt pour un troisième enfant, de 10 ans qui plus est. »_

 _« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais… Maintenant qu'il est dans notre vie. Depuis que tu l'as fait entrer dans notre vie… »_

Ces derniers jours, Ward avait pris sa place dans son cœur. Elle trouvait le garçon sensible, intelligent, attachant. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer comment, elle allait pouvoir retourner à une vie de famille sans lui au milieu.

 _« Je sais. Mais, depuis le début, on savait que ce n'était que provisoire. »_

 _« Je ne parle pas de l'adopter. Juste... Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui demander ce qu'il veut. »_

Clarke tira Lexa à elle. Elle s'allongea à son côté et cala sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 _« Bien sûr. On lui parlera demain matin. »_

Lexa se glissa sous la couette en essayant de se séparer le moins possible de Clarke. Elle aimait plus que tous ces petits moments de calme avec sa femme.

 _« Il faudra le faire tôt demain matin car je serais au boulot toute la journée. »_

 _« D'accord. Au petit déjeuner. »_

Lexa se rapprocha encore un peu, et Clarke passa son bras autour de ses hanches. Ses lèvres toujours contre la peau sensible de sa petite amie.

 _« J'ai le droit de poser mon véto sur la sortie de demain soir ? »_ demanda la brune.

Clarke se décala surprise.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Aller en boite, regarder Octavia essayer de séduire Raven, je t'avoue que je préférerais rester là à regarder un film avec nos filles. Si ça fait de moi une vielle j'assume. »_

 _« Non, ça fait de toi une maman géniale, une petite-amie géniale, et la femme que j'aime. »_

 _« Donc, c'est décidé, on oublie ? »_

 _« Nope. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Tu es aussi une bonne meilleure amie, alors tu vas te bouger les fesses et venir danser avec moi et nos amies. »_

 _« Je suis obligée ? »_

 _« Ouep. Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas pouvoir te coller à moi toute la nuit. »_

D'un mouvement brusque, Lexa se retourna et plaqua Clarke au matelas, s'allongeant sur son corps de déesse. S'emboitant à la perfection.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en boite pour me coller à toi toute la nuit » murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille. « Ou pour te faire transpirer. »_ Lexa fit rouler ses hanches pour appliquer la pression parfaite sur le sexe de Clarke. « Ou remuer l'un contre l'autre. »

Lexa descendit ses baisers le long de son cou et remonta sur sa mâchoire.

 _« Doucement »_ lâcha Clarke.

 _« Et pourquoi donc ? »_

 _« Parce que nos enfants ont le sommeil léger, et que je suis presque sûre qu'O' n'est pas encore couchée. »_

La brune glissa sa main dans la culotte de sa partenaire, la faisant gémir doucement.

 _« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu résistes à l'envie de crier mon nom. »_

Ce qu'elle fit. Deux fois cette nuit-là. Se mordant les lèvres, serrant les poings, en plaquant ses lèvres violemment contre la peau ou les lèvres de Lexa pour étouffer ses soupirs de plaisirs.

/

Ward était anxieux. Clarke et Lexa lui avaient demandé de s'asseoir alors qu'elles voulaient lui parler. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait fait aucun faux pas. Aucune colère, aucune bagarre, il s'était contenté de rester calme, dessiner et jouer avec les jumelles. Avoir des sœurs d'accueil qui l'appréciait était tout nouveau pour lui. Avoir deux mères qui prenaient le temps de s'occuper de ses besoins était aussi un facteur nouveau. Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Etre assis en face d'elles, de bon matin ne présageait rien de bon.

 _« On voulait te prévenir que Lincoln nous avait appelé. Il a trouvé une famille fiable pour toi à Charleston. »_

 _« Je… je dois partir. Vous voulez que je parte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je peux me rattraper, je le promets… »_

Des sueurs froides le traversèrent. Il paniquait. Ward serra les poings pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas dérailler pour si peu.

 _« Eh, Eh, non mon grand. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste que cette famille veut vraiment que tu les rejoignes. »_

Clarke s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle.

 _« Ils… Ils veulent m'adopter ? »_

 _« D'après Lincoln… Oui. »_

Ward souffla en s'écartant doucement du médecin. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. L'adoption était le rêve de tout orphelin. Fini les changements de foyers, de maisons d'accueil, les gens qui se fichent de toi et les maisons surbookées.

 _« Oh. »_

Lexa pausa sa main sur sa cuisse en souriant.

 _« Je t'ai dit que tu serais le bienvenu chez nous tant que tu le voudras. Et je le pensais. C'est toi qui vois. Personne ne te met à la porte. »_

 _« Si… S'ils veulent vraiment m'adopter, je… je n'ai pas le droit de refuser. »_

Clarke sourit en voyant la joie revenir sur le visage du petit garçon.

 _« Tu as le temps de réfléchir. Lincoln n'a pas encore confirmé avec la famille, il attend notre feu vert. Et on lui donnera simplement quand tu te sentiras sûr. D'accord. »_

 _« Merci »_

Il se leva et prit Lexa dans ses bras. La jeune femme laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Clarke sourit de plus belle en voyant l'apaisement sur le visage de sa femme.

 _« Récupère tes affaires, on va être en retard »_ lâcha Lexa.

Quand le garçon partit dans sa chambre, Clarke vit sa partenaire s'essuyer les premières larmes qui s'échappaient.

 _« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »_ enchaîna-t-elle.

Clarke joua le jeu.

 _« Du shopping avec O', et dormir. Je reprends demain pour 10 jours intenses. »_

 _« Tu sais, si tu es trop fatiguée, on peut rester à la maison ce soir. »_

 _« Bien essayé ! »_ lâcha Clarke en allant chercher les filles. _« Tu vas être en retard. »_

Après avoir déposé les jumelles à l'école, Clarke prit un malin plaisir à réveiller Octavia pour la faire se bouger. Elle avait une mission importante aujourd'hui et avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Elle était impatiente de partager la nouvelle avec elle. Le temps que la brune émerge, se motive et se prépare, Clarke dut patienter une bonne heure.

 _« Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu veux ? »_

 _« Un peu de patience, on y est presque »_ lâcha Clarke, les mains derrière le volant. Elle se gara un peu plus loin dans une remplie de commerce.

 _« Si tu veux mon aide, faut peut-être que… »_

 _« On y est »_.

Clarke ouvrit la porte de la boutique et se dirigea vers le plan de travail en verre directement en face de l'entrée.

 _« Oh, j'ai compris ! Tu veux me montrer mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance car il coûte cher et que tu as peur que je n'aime pas ? »_

 _« Ton cadeau ? »_

 _« Je ne dis jamais non à de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles. »_

Clarke se rappela que d'ici 10 jours, Octavia fêterait ses 28 ans.

 _« On n'est pas là pour ton cadeau, je l'ai trouvé il y a un bon moment déjà. »_

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans une bijouterie ? »_

Clarke posa son doigt sur la vitrine et désigna l'une des bagues reposant sur un petit coussin noir. C'était un anneau fin en or blanc. Une pierre bleu éclatante y était accroché au centre. Elle était entourée de deux petits diamants qui illuminaient la première perle et dont les reflets de celle-ci se reflétait sur les deux pierres précieuses. Clarke l'avait tout de suite trouvé magnifique.

 _« Tu en penses quoi ? »_

Octavia releva la tête vers son amie. Les yeux grands ouverts remplis de surprise.

 _« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? »_

 _« J'ai tout de suite pensé à Lexa en la voyant. Elle est belle, élégante, pure. »_

 _« J'ai loupé un épisode je crois. Aux dernières nouvelles, Clarke Griffin et le mariage ça ne rimait pas. »_

 _« Non. C'est vrai. Mais Clarke et Lexa Griffin-Woods sonne à merveille à mes oreilles. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_

 _« J'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir me marier. Mais, c'était devenu plus un acte de rébellion que de véritables convictions. J'aime Lexa plus que tout. Et je veux qu'elle et moi, nous ayons le même nom que nos princesses. Et, je veux pouvoir arrêter de l'appeler ma petite amie alors qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Avant-hier je me baladais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis rentrée dans la bijouterie, et quand j'ai vu cette bague, j'ai compris à quel point j'étais bête. »_

Octavia serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

 _« J'ai intérêt à être ta demoiselle d'honneur ! »_

 _« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes. »_

 _« Et la bague est magnifique. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour Lex' »_

Le téléphone du médecin sonna dans sa poche.

 _« En parlant du loup. »_

 **De SexyLexi**

 _ **Et si tu y allais et que moi je gardais les petits ?**_

 _« Que veut notre politicienne ? »_

 **A SexyLexi**

 _ **Tu préfères que des étrangers se collent à moi à ta place ?**_

 _« Elle ferait tout pour éviter d'aller danser ce soir. »_

 **De SexyLexi.**

 _ **Mauvaise idée. Très Mauvaise idée.**_

 **A SexyLexi**

 _ **C'est bien ce que je pensais.**_

 _« En vrai, ça m'arrangerait si vous ne pouviez pas. » avoua O'._

 _« C'était ton idée. »_

 _« Oui, mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Wick, je ne dirais pas non à une soirée seule avec Raven. »_

 _« Octavia. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

« Wick est bon pour Raven. »

 _« Tu le penses vraiment. »_

 _« Oui. Il est drôle, la comprend, lui tient tête. Elle se sent bien avec. »_

 _« Et elle ne l'est pas avec moi ? »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »_

 _« Mais tu le penses. »_

 _« Non. Je pense juste que Raven n'a pas besoin d'une Octavia indécise. Elle n'a pas besoin de retourner dans une spirale qui la traine vers le bas. Et elle n'a définitivement pas besoin de te voir changer d'avis et de ne pas assumer. »_

Clarke guetta la réaction de sa meilleure amie. La brune baissa les yeux au sol, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir.

Elle avança vers la route et traversa pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc d'en face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Clarke avait raison de penser qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Le médecin la suivit pour s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas voulu être brutale, mais c'était la vérité.

« _O', je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu jouais avec Raven, mais juste… »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_ la coupa-t-elle « _Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la personne la plus fiable dans cette relation. Si on peut appeler ça une relation. »_

 _« Était ? Ce n'est plus le cas ? »_

 _« Non. »_

Octavia releva la tête pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. Son regard était franc, et fort.

 _« Non. Ce n'est plus le cas. J'aime Raven, Clarke. Je l'aime. Et depuis plusieurs années. Et je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant. »_

 _« Dans ce cas-là, Lexa sera ravie de faire une soirée ciné avec les jumelles. »_

Octavia sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire explicitement. _« Tu es la meilleure. »_

 _« Et si on allait finir d'acheter cette bague. »_

 _« Vraiment. Je vais vraiment acheter une bague de fiançailles ? »_

 _« Sauf si tu as des doutes. »_

 _« Pas le moindre. »_

/

Lexa rentra en pressant le pas. Elle monta les marches deux à deux en lançant son sac sur le lit. Elle était à la bourre. Elle le savait. L'une de ses réunions avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, décalant tout son planning. Elle avait hâte que les primaires passent pour ne plus avoir à gérer des crises venant de tous les côtés toutes les 33 secondes environ.

 _« Je sais, je suis en retard. »_ lâcha-t-elle en entendant Clarke entrer dans la salle de bain. _« Pourquoi, tu n'es pas prête, on part dans moins de vingt minutes. »_

Clarke portait un survêtement gris, et l'un de ses longs t-shirts avec une inscription ridicule. Celui-ci disait : « Vers l'infini et au plumard » avec un ours volant. Elle adorait les tops de Clarke, mais elles allaient avoir du mal à rentrer dans la boîte habillée ainsi.

 _« Et si je te disais qu'on n'est plus obligée d'y aller. »_

 _« Je te demanderais : est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? »_

Clarke sourit en venant embrasser Lexa. Elle avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de sa partenaire.

 _« Nan, mais sérieusement, je croyais qu'en tant que meilleures amies, on n'avait pas le choix. »_

 _« C'est ce que je pensais. Puis Octavia m'a avoué que c'était l'un de ses plans pour reconquérir Raven, et que ça l'arrangeait si on ne venait pas. »_

 _« Est-ce que je dois botter les fesses de ta meilleure amie parce qu'elle va encore faire souffrir la mienne ? »_

 _« Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà remis les pendules à l'heure. Elle m'a juré que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un jeu, mais du sérieux. »_

 _« Et tu la crois ? Parce que Raven n'a vraiment pas besoin de plus de drame dans sa vie. »_

 _« Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était temps qu'elle assume. »_

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Octavia se jouait de sa meilleure amie. Elle devrait garder un œil sur la jeune publiciste. Juste au cas où.

 _« Dans ce cas, je commande les pizzas ? »_

 _« Al hier, Pizza aujourd'hui ? C'est peut-être un peu beaucoup. »_

 _« Je croyais que Ward n'avait rien à craindre. »_

 _« Ward l'éliminerait vite, il est en pleine crise de croissance. Les jumelles, c'est peut-être un peu too much. »_

 _« Mais une soirée ciné avec des Brocolis c'est pas aussi excitant »_ grimaça Lexa.

 _« C'est pourquoi je nous ai fait des clubs sandwich au poulet avec des frites de légumes. Et, j'ai acheté du pop-corn. »_

 _« Le juste milieu entre la malbouffe et la bonne bouffe ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es parfaite ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas contre un petit rappel. »_

Lexa s'avança près de Clarke et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir les poser dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se pencha légèrement et colla son front à celui du médecin.

 _« Clarke Griffin, mère de mes deux trésors. Tu es parfaite »_

Clarke combla l'espace qui les séparait en posant sa bouche sur celle de Lexa. Quand celle-ci changea l'angle du baiser, la blonde en profita pour glisser sa langue et venir caresser le palais de sa partenaire. Lexa retint avec difficulté un soupir de plaisir et s'agrippa plus ferment au haut de Clarke.

 _« Beurk »_ lança une petite voix à côté d'elles.

Lexa se pencha près de l'oreille de Clarke pour lui murmurer.

 _« On continuera ce soir »_.

Avant de se retourner vers sa fille et lui courir après.

 _« Je vais te montrer si c'est Beurk ! »_ rigola Lexa en courant les bras en avant.

Elle attrapa Izzy et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à sa bouche pour lui faire plein de bisous baveux partout sur le visage. Malgré les rires et la bougeotte de la jumelle, Lexa arriva à descendre les escaliers pour la déposer sur le canapé où Ward et Layce se chamaillaient pour avoir le dernier coussin.

 _« Allez les monstres, c'est l'heure de choisir le film »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Layce, c'est à ton tour de tourner ! »_

La jeune fille se leva d'un bon pour aller chercher la télécommande sur le rebord du meuble télé.

 _« En rond ! »_

Clarke s'installa au bout de la table basse, Lexa de l'autre côté pendant qu'Izzy prenait la place libérée sur le canapé. Layce pausa la télécommande sur la table basse et la fit tourner comme une bouteille. Elle s'arrêta en pointant Ward. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _« Tu dois choisir avec ton partenaire de choix. »_

 _« Mon partenaire ? »_

 _« Moi. Moi. Je gagne toujours »_ rigola Izzy.

 _« Alors Izzy. Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ? »_

 _« Moi je prends maman »_ cria la jumelle brune en se jetant sur Lexa.

 _« Et du coup, c'est moi qui lance l'énigme. La première équipe qui trouve choisit le film ! »_ annonça Clarke en se levant.

Elle tira le tiroir d'une des commodes et sortit un jeu de cartes marrons. Elle en tira une au hasard et revint s'asseoir autour de la table basse.

 _« Je ne peux pas marcher, j'ai pourtant quatre pieds et un dos. Qui suis-je ? »_ lut Clarke.

Layce tourna le regard vers sa mère espérant qu'elle ait la réponse, mais Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait faire réfléchir les jumelles un minimum. La brune s'avança près d'elle pour lui murmurer une idée, mais Lexa fit non de la tête.

Ward se pencha vers Izzy pour lui donner la réponse, et la petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents en secouant la tête.

 _« Une chaise. Une chaise ! »_ Cria-t-elle.

 _« On a nos gagnants !_ » lança Clarke. _« A vous de choisir ce que l'on regarde ce soir. »_

 _« La belle et la bête ? »_ proposa Izzy.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ward ? »_

 _« J'ai vu que vous aviez Harry Potter 1… Pour Noël, l'assistant… le père Noël m'a offert le livre, mais on me l'a piqué avant que je le finisse. »_

 _« Izzy ? »_

 _« Harry Potter ! Je veux faire du balais !_ » rigola-t-elle.

 _« Je crois qu'on a un gagnant. »_

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle se leva lancer le DVD, pendant que Clarke rapportait le repas sur la table basse. Alors que Ward se levait pour s'installer sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Izzy le suivit et escalada le fauteuil pour s'allonger sur les genoux du petit garçon. Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa tête pour qu'il commence à lui faire des papouilles. Clarke attrapa Layce et l'installa et s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de sa partenaire. Lexa adorait ses moments. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir le temps de faire une soirée ciné toutes les semaines.

 _« On est parti. Mesdames et Monsieur, Bienvenue à Poudlard. »_

/

 _« Non. Non. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Octavia »_ répéta Raven pour la millième fois au téléphone.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle m'aime beaucoup. »_

 _« Ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais je ne peux rien faire non plus. »_

 _« Amuse-toi bien ce soir, et si tu veux rentrer avec un jeunot pour t'amuser un peu, rappelle-toi que tu en as déjà un qui sera ravie de te voir arriver au milieu de la nuit ! »_

 _« Ok, je garde ça en tête »_ rigola Raven avant de raccrocher.

Timing parfait. On frappa à la porte avant qu'elle ait le temps de jeter son portable sur le lit.

 _« C'est ouvert »_ cria-t-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Octavia grimpa les marches deux à deux et s'arrêta net arrivée en haut. La vision qui s'offrait à elle était paradisiaque. Raven se releva, frottant un pli imaginaire sur sa robe verte moulante. Elle était de profil, laissant voir son dos nu. Octavia avala difficilement sa salive. Une chaleur familière et agréable traversa tout son corps. Raven était… magnifique. Et encore, ce n'était pas assez pour décrire à quel point Octavia trouvait l'ingénieure belle ce soir. A vrai dire, à quel point elle trouvait l'ingénieure belle tous les jours. Chaque minute de chaque journée. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans avoir le plaisir d'être témoin de cette beauté au quotidien ?

 _« Les mamans ne sont pas là ?_ » demanda Raven surprise.

 _« Clarke dit que Layce est malade. Mais je crois que Lexa a réussi à la convaincre de rester pour une soirée tranquille. »_

 _« Elles ne sont pas drôles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On annule ? »_

 _« Ce serait dommage de priver le monde d'une Raven Reyes si jolie. Allons faire la fête ensemble, juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. »_

Raven sourit. Elle se tourna pour attraper son sac et ses clés.

 _« Je te préviens, c'est à ton tour de payer le repas ! »_

Octavia rigola.

 _« Avec plaisir ! »_ lança-t-elle en suivant la jeune femme.

La soirée débuta tranquillement. Octavia était dans son élément. Seule avec Raven, elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à être au meilleur de sa forme. Elles commencèrent par aller manger un bout dans un dive bar. Elles commandèrent deux pintes de bières pour accompagner leur panier de frites à la patate douce et leurs ailes de poulet. Il n'y avait rien de moins sexy qu'une fille en robe de soirée mangeant des ailes de poulet, pourtant, Octavia adora chaque instant. Que Raven puisse être Raven, 100 % Raven avec elle, et non une version édulcorée pour un rencard, la remplissait de joie.

Après une deuxième tournée, et une partie de fléchette difficile vu leur tenue, elles prirent un Uber pour rejoindre l'un des clubs qu'elles avaient toujours aimé.

En passant la porte, Octavia ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler, que c'est ici même que leur non histoire avait commencé. C'était i ans, le soir de l'anniversaire de Jasper. Après un duel de jalousie sur la piste de danse, elles avaient fini par s'amuser langoureusement dans les toilettes.

 _« J'offre les premières Marguaritas »_ lança Octavia en allant vers le bar.

 _« Si tu insistes. »_

Elles se trouvèrent une table et sirotèrent leurs boissons avec plusieurs personnes qui venait les abordaient. Toutes les deux flirtaient ouvertement, mais elles savaient que ce soir, personne n'aurait la chance de repartir avec elle. Enfin, Octavia espérait avoir la chance de passer la nuit chez Raven, mais c'était la seule possibilité qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer.

 _« Tu viens danser. »_ lâcha O' en l'attrapant par la main.

Tout commença gentiment. Elles dansèrent ensemble, se rapprochant et initiant quelques contacts, mais le tout resta très innocent. Plus Octavia dansait, plus elle était entreprenante, mais rien ne dépassait le stade de meilleure amie poussant un peu les limites de la séduction. Le ton changea en même temps que la musique après une bonne demi-heure sur la piste.

 **You know, I love, When the music's loud, but c'mon, strip that down for me, Baby.**

Octavia se rapprocha de Raven et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle se colla doucement à elle et descendit et remonta ses mains le long de ses côtés sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

 **Now there's a lot of people in the crowd, but only you can dance with me.**

La jeune femme passa l'une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Raven et se mit à balancer en rythme. Ses mains passant dans le dos de sa partenaire et descendant légèrement sur le haut bombé de ses fesses.

 **So put your hands on my body, And swing that round for me, baby.**

Ses mains se firent plus aventureuses et se posèrent sur les fesses de l'ingénieur. Puis, brusquement, Octavia l'attrapa par le poignet, et la fit tourner pour coller sa poitrine dans son dos.

 **You know, I love it when the music's loud. But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, strip that down, girl Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, strip that down, girl **

Octavia n'en pouvait plus. Cédant à la tension, elle remonta une mèche de cheveux et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement la nuque de Raven. La jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber en arrière un instant, ne se gênant pas pour profiter du plaisir que les lèvres d'O' lui procuraient. La réalité la rattrapa bien vite. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, et se retourna. Son regard croisa celui confus de son amie, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit de la piste de danse.

Raven ouvrit brutalement la porte des toilettes, et laissa couler l'eau avant de se l'asperger sur le visage. Elle avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées. Littéralement. Cette danse. O'… Cela lui avait fait ressentir des émotions refoulées depuis plusieurs années.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit laissant entrer une Octavia confuse. Raven se releva d'un bon.

 _« A quoi tu joues ? Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Wick. »_

 _« Vraiment. Je ne savais pas que c'était officiel. C'est du sérieux ? Tu as un bébé pour petit-ami ? »_

 _« Oui. Non. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas la question. On ne joue pas quand l'une de nous est prise. Ça a toujours été notre règle. »_

 _« Alors, c'est sérieux. »_

Raven ferma les yeux un instant.

 _« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais, j'espère que cela le deviendra. Et tu n'as pas le droit... »_

Les lèvres d'Octavia se posant sur les siennes étouffèrent le reste de sa phrase. Et pendant un cours instant, elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle oublia le travail, Wick et tout ce qui la retenait. Seule la bouche de sa meilleure amie remuant sur la sienne comptait. Octavia tenta sa chance et caressa la lèvre inférieure de Raven avec sa langue. C'est là que le déclic arriva. Raven la repoussa assez violemment, et recula jusqu'au mur de carrelage à l'autre bout des WC.

 _« Pas cool O'. Pas cool. J'en ai marre de tes jeux. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. »_

 _« Quel jeu ? »_

 _« Tes jeux de séductions, tu sais très bien que depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu es ma plus grande faiblesse. Et tu en profites. »_

 _« Je ne joue aucun jeu. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais volontaire car je pensais que cela voulait dire qu'au fond de toi tu me désirais vraiment. Mais maintenant, j'en ai fini. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps. »_

Et sans rien rajouter, elle quitta la pièce, sans se retourner. Laissant Octavia, seule, les larmes lui remplissant ses yeux gris. C'était loin d'être gagné. Mais, elle ne se laisserait pas battre si facilement. Dès demain, quand elle aura fini de pleurer. Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour prouver qu'elle ne joue plus. Vraiment tout ce qu'il faut.

* * *

Deuxième petite surprise, il y a moyen que j'ajoute un ou deux chapitres, j'ai eu des idées que je veux intégrer mais je ne sais pas comment les intégrées aux chapitres déjà prévus

Et sinon, vous aviez demandé plus de moment Famille Clexa, ça vous va ?

Le Octaven fait débat en tout cas !

Sinon, je prévois deux autres fictions, une complétement différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire, et une Clexa, mais basé sur l'amitié plus que que sur elles.

Voila :D


	8. There nothing holding me back

Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis très en retard..

Dans la première partie du chapitre, les parties en italiques sont des flashback. Et dans la deuxième, il y a un passage qui ressemble à SENS8, promis j'ai eu l'idée avant de voir l'ep...

Merci Edas44

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Mal à la tête. Octavia avait mal à la tête. Allongée, sur une surface dure, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle avait si mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arriver. Elle se retrouva le regard perdu dans des yeux verts familiers.

 _« La belle aux bois dormant se réveille »_ annonça Lexa en l'aidant à se relever.

Octavia passa la main sur ses yeux en se relevant. Une chose était sûre, elle avait la gueule de bois. Et pas une petite. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, elle vit Raven assise au sol, le dos contre un mur gris. Elle aperçut Anya, à l'opposé, l'air fatigué.

Anya ? Oui Anya. Elle était arrivée la veille, et Lexa, Raven et elles étaient sorties fêter son retour. Et, elle avait bu. C'est tout ce qu'elle se souvenait avant de se réveiller sur les genoux de Lexa.

 _« On est où ? »_

 _« En garde à vue. On peut toutes te remercier pour ça. »_ lança sèchement Raven.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Disons qu'hier soir tu as… dépassé les limites du raisonnable. Tu te souviens de quoi ? »_

 _« De notre arrivée au bar. Comment on a fini en garde à vue ? »_

 _« Il est peut-être mieux pour toi que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. »_

 _« C'était à ce point ? »_

 _« Je crois que tout a commencé avec l'arrivée de Wick… »_ avoua Anya

 _Qu'est-ce que Wick faisait là ? C'était une coïncidence ou Raven l'avait invité ? Nope... Raven n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'était leur soirée entre filles pour fêter le retour d'Anya. Pourquoi, elle l'aurait invité ? C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence qu'il se trouve à la même heure, dans le même bar alors qu'il en existe des centaines dans ce côté de DC. Accoudée au bar, elle aperçut Raven appeler Anya et lui présenter le jeune garçon. La blonde sourit avant de l'enlacer. Quoi ? Vraiment. Même Anya. Etait-elle la seule immunisée au charme de Kyle Wick ? Elle avait besoin d'un verre plus fort. Bien plus fort, si elle allait devoir être témoin de la tendresse que Raven avait pour le jeune homme toute la soirée._

 _« C'est fort possible. Je me souviens avoir échangé ma bière pour de la tequila. »_

Raven souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Octavia était ainsi avec Kyle. Elle avait toujours respecté les petits-amis successifs qu'avait eus la jeune femme. Et puis, tout n'était qu'un jeu entre elles. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, rien n'avait jamais été sérieux. Et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'est Octavia qui n'avait jamais voulu franchir le pas. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça aujourd'hui ? Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elles ne se voyaient que très rarement et jamais sans finir dans une chambre d'hôtel. Rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'Octavia avait cessé de jouer.

 _« Et ce serait logique »_ murmura Lexa à l'intention d'Octavia.

 _Octavia relâcha son quatrième shooter sur le bar, et fit signe au serveur de lui servir le même. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller danser, de rire ou de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Etre assise seule pendant que l'amour de sa vie dansait à la limite de l'indécence avec son nouveau petit-ami lui allait parfaitement._

 _« Tu devrais peut-être ralentir non ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tu vomisses dans ma chambre d'amis. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas vomi depuis l'été 2017 ! C'est mon truc. Boire ne m'aide pas à prendre les bonnes décisions, mais ne me rend pas malade. »_

 _« Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas de colocataire chez moi avec qui te défouler en rentrant. »_

 _Octavia leva la tête pour analyser l'expression de Lexa._

 _« Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que ma meilleure amie ne te dit pas ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment, non » rigola Lexa en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de la brune._

 _« Et pour ton information, je n'étais même pas bourrée pour tout le fiasco Wells. Je me sentais juste seule. »_

 _« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te pousse à enchainer des shooters sans moi ? » rigola Lexa._

 _« Peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite. Clarke ne te dit pas tout apparemment. »_

 _« Ou alors, c'est tellement évident que ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit. »_

 _Lexa releva la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, Raven et Wick étaient collés l'un à l'autre, remuant ensemble sur la piste de danse. Le jeune homme ne se gênait pas pour embrasser langoureusement le cou de son amie._

 _« Tu vas me demander de ne pas tout gâcher. »_

 _« Quelle amie je serais si je ne te laissais même pas une chance de me convaincre que tu ne rigoles plus. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas fan de Wick ? »_

 _« Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Il fait du bien à Raven. »_

 _« Et pas moi ? »_

 _« L'Octavia indécise, non. Mais je suis sûre que si tu as enfin réalisé que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, tu lui feras plus de bien que Wick. »_

 _« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »_

 _« Parce que Raven, aussi blessée soit elle, est amoureuse de toi. Elle aime bien Wick. Et elle pourrait développer plus de sentiments pour lui. Mais, cela fait 8 ans qu'elle est follement amoureuse de toi. »_

 _Octavia releva la tête pour voir Raven disparaître avec Wick._

 _« Elle a une drôle de façon de le montrer. »_

 _« J'ai juste une question pour toi. Une seule. Avec quelle Octavia je suis en train de boire un verre : la jalouse qui, une fois qu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle veut, changera d'avis ? Ou l'Octavia qui est prête à tout faire pour rester avec ma meilleure amie ? »_

 _« Je ne compte pas changer d'avis. Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle le comprenne. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, je t'aiderai ! »_

 _« Quand Raven aura fini de se taper le jeunot, on sort d'ici » lâcha Anya en s'appuyant sur Lexa._

 _« Trois shooters s'il vous plait ! »_

Elle sourit en se rappelant sa conversation avec la petite-amie de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait au moins quelqu'un de son côté. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi elles étaient toutes les quatres en cellule.

 _« On est là depuis longtemps ? »_

 _« Trois heures. Il y a très peu de chances qu'on sorte avant le lever du jour. Je n'ai même pas pu appeler Clarke encore. »_

 _« Elle est de garde. Elle ne pourrait rien faire sauf s'inquiéter. On ne peut pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre ? Je crois qu'Emori rentrait aujourd'hui chez tes parents. »_

 _« Je t'avoue que voir ma sœur jubiler sur mon arrestation ne m'attire pas tant que ça. »_

Octavia sourit. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur comment aller réagir Emori si elle découvrait que sa sœur venait de se faire arrêter.

Lexa s'approcha de la jeune femme pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre la suite.

 _« Tu devrais aller lui parler. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait te fuir. »_

 _C'était assez. Elle allait parler à Raven. Lui dire à quel point ce n'était pas sympa d'inviter un gars à leur soirée filles. Lui dire qu'elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle. Lui dire qu'elle lui manque. C'était probablement une idée débile. Mais la tequila qui coulait dans ses veines s'en fichait. Elle profita que Wick disparaisse un moment pour agir. Elle quitta son siège avec précipitation, et fonça vers Raven._

 _« Boytoy est partie pour de bon ou tu comptes nous abandonner pour de bon ? »_

 _« T'as bu combien de verres ? »_

 _« Juste assez pour être énervée contre toi. »_

 _« Et pourquoi tu serais énervée contre moi au juste ? »_

 _« Parce que… » Allez réfléchis O', tu as plein de raison._

 _« Parce que tu gâches notre soirée fille. Et que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Wick. »_

 _« Oh… désolée d'être heureuse d'être avec le gars que je vois. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas dit petit-ami. Yeaah ! »_

 _Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de gérer une Octavia jalouse et bourrée ce soir._

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait te faire plaisir. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça ne te regardait pas. »_

 _« Hmm hmm. C'est juste très… très encourageant. »_

 _« Non O'. Rien de tout ça n'est encourageant ok ? Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai marre de tes jeux. J'ai besoin d'avancer. »_

 _« Avec Wick, hein ? »_

 _Octavia se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux incapables de quitter ceux de Raven. Elle aimait tellement les yeux du professeur._

 _« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça ce soir. » lâcha Raven en partant le plus loin possible._

Octavia souffla. Elle devait trouver ce qu'elle allait dire avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Depuis son retour, elle avait tout fait de travers. Elle inspira et expira longuement avant de se décider. Elle se leva doucement et vint s'installer au sol près de l'ingénieure. Raven ne détourna pas le regard du mur d'en face. Elle préférait prétendre que la brune n'était pas là. C'était plus simple ainsi. Octavia ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Bien choisir ses mots.

 _« Je… Je t'avoue que je ne me rappelle pas de beaucoup de choses. Mais, je sais que je n'ai pas été très juste avec toi. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la première fois. »_

 _« Je sais. Et je suis désolée. Pour m'être moquée de Wick, pour avoir trop forcé et pour nous avoir fait finir ici même si je ne sais plus comment. »_

 _« Disons que tu as décidé de monter d'un niveau tes techniques de séduction._

 _Raven et Wick marchèrent main dans la main devant eux. Pour son retour, Anya avait choisi d'aller prendre des tacos à son camion préféré avant de finir au karting. A la base, ils devaient juste aller boire un verre avant. Ce qu'avait fait Anya, Lexa et Raven. Octavia n'avait pas su se retenir. Et, elle n'était clairement pas en état de conduire un kart. Ils avaient changé leur plan et se dirigeaient vers le bowling. Octavia pourrait rester assise à manger des frites en regardant les clips pendant qu'ils jouaient._

 _La jeune femme accéléra le pas pour revenir au niveau de Raven. Anya essaya de la rattraper, mais Octavia ne l'écouta pas._

 _« Dis Wick, je me demandais, tu n'as pas une fête où tu pourrais disparaître ? »_

 _« Non. Pas ce soir. Je suis bien où je suis. »_

 _Il ponctua sa phrase en passant son bras autour du coup de sa partenaire._

 _« Ouais. Tu as raison d'en profiter ! »_

 _Arrivés au bowling, Lexa dut donner un généreux pourboire pour que le caissier laisse Octavia rentrer dans cet état. Anya l'installa sur la banquette bleue électrique, une barquette de frites pour lui tenir compagnie. Les quatre autres rentrèrent leurs noms sur l'écran de jeu, et commandèrent un pichet de bières. A chaque tour, Octavia commentait, louant les qualités de Raven et dénigrant chaque lancé de Wick. Dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, elle continuait à piquer des gorgées dans les verres de ses amies. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle continuait de boire, elle avait passé le stade de vouloir oublier, c'était juste devenu un réflexe._

 _La première partie fut gagnée par Lexa. Ce qui ne surprit personne, elle avait l'habitude d'être précise et de toucher la cible. Lors de la partie par équipe, Raven et Anya gagnèrent avec seulement deux points de plus. Pendant tout ce temps, Octavia resta silencieuse mais réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Et elle avait trouvé. Elle était persuadée d'avoir beaucoup plus de qualités que Wick. Elle connaissait beaucoup plus Raven. Elle savait ce qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, elle avait deux atouts que la jeune femme adorait plus que tout. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le moyen de les libérer. Octavia hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas juste enlever son haut. Ou pouvait-elle ?_

 _« Naaah » rigola seule Octavia._

 _Pourtant, quand ils partirent raccompagner Wick sur le campus. Octavia n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Elle venait tout juste de voir Wick engloutir la bouche de Raven pour lui dire au revoir, cela l'avait rendu folle. Elle avait tellement envie de pouvoir aspirer cette lèvre inférieure, chatouiller le palais du professeur du bout de sa langue, resserrer sa poigne sur ses hanches, coller son corps à elle, de préférence sans aucun vêtement. Sentir la peau de Raven contre la sienne était ce à quoi elle pensait chaque minute de chaque journée. Que ce soit une simple caresse sur la joue ou sa poitrine sur la sienne, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste être capable de toucher Raven. Et que cela lui fasse plaisir. Elle voulait être celle qui la faisait sourire. Celle qui lui faisait plaisir. Celle qui la faisait jouir. Peu importe par quel moyen._

 _Elles étaient en train de marcher en direction de la rue principale pour pouvoir commander un Uber, quand sans prévenir, Octavia se débarrassa de son top. Aucune de ses amies ne le remarqua directement._

 _« Montre un peu le bas aussi chérie » lança un gars sur le trottoir._

 _Pas bête. Doucement, O commença à faire descendre sa jupe._

 _« Tu fous quoi là ! »_

 _« J'ai chaud. T'as pas chaud toi ? »_

 _Raven se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de lui faire remonter sa jupe. Mais la jeune femme était têtue._

 _« Besoin d'aide ? » lança un gars bourré._

 _« O, ou tu as mis ton haut ? »_

 _« Je crois que je l'ai jeté sur le premier gars. Ou bien avant... je ne sais plus. »_

Octavia n'aimait pas du tout ce dernier flashback. Elle était horrifiée. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans cet état ?

 _« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire que de se réveiller en cellule. Mais savoir qu'on y est parce qu'on a fait un striptease en pleine rue est bien pire. »_

 _« Si seulement c'était la seule raison ! »_ lança Anya du bout de la pièce.

 _« Parce qu'il y a pire ? »_

 _« Yep. »_

 _Octavia avait vraiment trop bu. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle connaissait Octavia. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son style. Que son comportement de la soirée ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle l'avait ignoré sans l'aider. Question de facilité. Elle préférait ne pas se compliquer la vie et passer un bon moment avec Wick. Parce qu'avec Wick, tout était plus simple._

 _L'un des gars s'approcha d'elles. Lexa et Anya se mirent devant pour lui barrer le chemin, mais rien l'empêchait de ricaner en regardant._

 _Et puis merde pensa Raven. Elle passa les mains sous son t-shirt pour le retirer. Elle immobilisa O' pour lui remettre au plus vite._

 _« Et si je voulais bouffer du vieux burrito, j'irais dans le camion pourri de derrière. Je préférais ta copine. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Lâcha O'._

 _Sans que personne puisse la retenir, elle s'avança vers l'être immonde qui ne voulait pas se la fermer, et lui envoya son genou droit dans ses parties intimes._

 _« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on… court » lâcha Anya._

 _Les filles se retournèrent mais avant de pouvoir courir, les sirènes retentirent et deux motos de police s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle._

 _« Il y a un problème ? » demanda l'officier._

 _« Cette salope m'a attaqué. Demandez à qui vous voulez, ils sont tous témoins » lança le gars._

 _« Surveillez votre langage. Est-ce que l'une de vous veut s'expliquer ? »_

 _« Elle répondait à une provocation. »_

 _« Donc vous admettez ? »_

 _« Qu'elle l'a frappé oui. Mai, il l'a cherché avec des propos racistes et dégradants. »_

 _« Malheureusement, c'est elle qui a attaqué, et qui se trouve en sous-vêtements dans la rue. C'est une atteinte à la pudeur. »_

 _« Elle est ivre, on n'a pas réussi à l'empêcher. Mais on était sur le point de rentrer. »_

 _« Et ivre sur la voie publique. Vous aggravez le cas de votre amie. Je vais devoir l'envoyer en cellule de dégrisement. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la peine. On rentre. On s'en occupe. »_

 _Octavia ne pouvait choisir un plus mauvais moment pour être malade pour la première fois en 7 ans. Sans prévenir, elle se baissa et vida le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures de l'officier._

 _« Allez, on bouge » lâcha le concerné en attrapant Octavia par le bras._

 _« Ne la touchez pas » lança Raven en posant sa main sur son épaule._

 _« Et c'est ce qu'on appelle une agression sur agent. Gorzky on embarque les 4. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais on n'a rien fait. »_

 _« Ivresse, atteinte à la pudeur, agression, complicité. Je suis sûr que je peux vous trouver des charges. » lâcha l'imbécile en passant les menottes à Lexa et Anya._

Octavia laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur de la cellule. Quel abruti cet agent.

 _« J'ai brisé mes 8 ans sans vomir ? Sérieusement ? »_

 _« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? »_

Octavia rigola.

 _« Non, ça et que malgré tout tu m'as défendu. »_

 _« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu en doutes. »_

 _« Dernièrement, tu es loin d'être ma fan numéro 1. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Mais tu restes l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et rien de ce qui se passe entre nous changera ça. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, comme je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. »_

Octavia sourit. Elle s'approcha encore de Raven et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu encore.

 _« Quand je pense que l'autre imbécile nous a embarqué Lexa et moi alors qu'on n'a même pas dit un mot. »_

 _« Il voulait juste montrer sa testostérone. » rigola Raven._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne mettra aucune charge contre nous. Il avait juste besoin de se défouler. » rajouta Lexa._

 _« En attendant, je suis de retour depuis 24H, et je finis déjà en prison à cause de vous. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne rentre pas plus souvent ? »_

 _« Tu ne peux juste pas te passer de ta magnifique petite-amie plus de trois jours. »_

 _« Tu sonnes jalouse Rae. »_

 _« Bien sûr que je le suis. Mon ex se tape un top modèle qui est en plus super sympa. Qui ne le serait pas ? »_

 _« Vous êtes ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant, non ? »_

 _« On a fêté nos deux ans la semaine dernière. »_

 _« Je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo mais Raven a raison, elle est ravissante. »_

 _« Manon est parfaite. En tout cas pour moi. J'adore mon travail, mais c'est surtout pour elle que je reste en France. »_

 _« J'adorerais aller à Paris » avoua Octavia._

 _« Mon lycée USA est à Lyon, mais tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux O'. Même si je passe ma soirée en prison à cause de toi. D'ailleurs, ce serait cool que vous veniez tous me voir ensemble un jour. »_

 _« J'ai à peine le temps de voir ma femme et mes filles, tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller en France ? »_ rigola Lexa.

Anya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand l'un des gardiens apparût. Il ouvrit la grille et leur fit signe de se lever et de le suivre.

Elles passèrent la sécurité, pour rejoindre la salle où un autre officier leur rendit leurs affaires personnelles avant de rejoindre l'entrée du commissariat. Clarke les attendait, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et porter toujours sa blouse blanche au-dessus de sa tunique bleue claire.

 _« Il aura fallu 8 ans pour que la prédiction de notre première sortie tous ensemble se réalise. J'ai toujours su que c'était moi qui payerait vos cautions. »_

 _« Je te jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute »_ ironisa Lexa en venant la serrer dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir contre le médecin dans leur lit.

 _« Je plaide coupable »_ avoua Octavia en venant la remercier à son tour.

 _« Et si on rentrait tous ? Anya, tu dors chez moi ou chez ta mère »_ demanda Raven.

 _« Si tu crois que je vais réveiller ma mère en plein milieu de la nuit. »_

 _« Je nous appelle un taxi de ce pas. »_

 _« On se voit après demain, n'oublie pas tu es de corvée de vin Rae. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas je gère ! »_

Raven attrapa le bras d'Anya et se dépêcha de quitter le bâtiment. Leur uber les attendait devant la porte. Anya se glissa à sa suite sur le siège arrière sans rien dire. La soirée avait été épuisante. Elle aurait aimé aborder un sujet important avec son amie mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait en état d'y répondre.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de Wick. »_

 _« Il est cool. Vous allez bien ensemble. »_

 _« T'as vu ? C'est même bizarre comment on s'accorde facilement. Il me prend souvent la tête pour rien, mais il me comprend mieux que personne. Pourtant, on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps. »_

 _« Ça arrive parfois. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un depuis des années pour sentir une connexion. Tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré Octavia. Vous êtes devenues proches tellement vite. »_

 _« Ouais. Mais avec O' c'était différent. Je ne me suis pas sentie tomber amoureuse d'elle jusqu'à que ce soit trop tard. »_

 _« Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est trop tard ? »_

 _« Pas toi ? Je veux dire, ça fait 8 ans qu'on se connait. Et on est restées à s'amuser ensemble presque deux ans. Si les choses avaient dû se faire, ce serait déjà arrivé. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle n'était pas prête, et pour être honnête, toi non plus. Vous êtes plus matures et posées maintenant. »_

 _« Dois-je te rappeler qu'on vient de sortir de garde à vue ? Pour la maturité on repassera. »_

 _« Ce soir ça ne compte pas. Elle était jalouse et bourrée, ça ne compte pas. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir An. »_

 _« Je dis juste que si tu es bien avec Wick, tant mieux. Mais que si par hasard, tu ressens toujours un truc pour Octavia, tu ne devrais pas penser à ce qui s'est passé entre vous avant, mais à ce qui pourrait se passer aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Le problème c'est que peu importe dans quelle direction je regarde, je vois toujours Octavia n'assumant pas. Ne prenant aucun risque. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce serait différent aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Donc tu y as pensé ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. J'ai été amoureuse d'elle pendant des années. Bien sûr que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Et, même si j'ai ressenti cette étincelle quand elle m'a embrassé la semaine dernière, je sais… »_

 _« Elle t'a embrassé ? »_ la coupa Anya.

 _« Oui. Elle m'a embrassé et elle a commencé à dire qu'elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle ne voulait plus faire semblant ou je ne sais quoi. »_

 _« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand la femme dont tu es amoureuse depuis des années t'a embrassé en te disant qu'elle était prête, mais que tu l'as envoyé balader. »_

 _« Elle m'a embrassé dans les toilettes d'une boite après avoir dansé sensuellement. Du Octavia typique. Pas de changement, pas de révélation. »_

 _« Mais tu as essayé de parler avec elle depuis ? »_

 _« Pourquoi je ferais ça. Je suis avec Wick. Et tout se passe bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de me questionner toutes les cinq minutes sur si c'est sérieux ou non. Si je lui fais honte, ou s'il a peur d'être avec moi. Wick est la personne dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. »_

 _« Ok. Ok. Une dernière question et j'arrête. C'est peut-être la personne dont tu as besoin, mais est-ce vraiment la personne que tu veux ? »_

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Raven eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre que bien sûr. C'était peut-être l'émotion, la fatigue ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle eut un moment d'hésitation qu'Anya remarqua. Elle ne dit rien, préférant ne pas forcer plus la conversation déjà lourde. Mais elle avait hésité.

/

Lexa se réveilla au son de son alarme sonnant juste à côté de ses oreilles. Ce qui était bizarre vu qu'elle avait réussi à prendre trois jours de congé pour thanksgivings et pour les derniers jours de Ward. Elle se leva pour attraper son téléphone et éteindre cet ennemi qui venait de la sortir d'un sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin. Elle remarqua aussitôt que Clarke n'était plus allongée à côté d'elle. Un message était posé sur son oreiller à sa place.

« L'hôpital avait besoin que je revienne. Je devrais finir vers 17h. J'ai promis aux filles qu'on irait manger au Cheesecake Factory… désolée. Je t'aime. »

Lexa se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Parfait. Elle détestait aller manger au Cheesecake Factory, il y avait toujours trop de monde. Après quelques minutes, elle se força à sortir du lit. Elle avait presque fini de préparer le petit déjeuner quand elle entendit des bruits de pas courir dans les escaliers. Izzy était debout.

 _« Cheesecake ! »_ cria-t-elle en passant l'arche de la cuisine.

 _« Bonjour à toi aussi mon bébé »_

 _« Je suis pas un bébé. »_

 _« Pardon. Bonjour ma grande. »_

 _« Jour' mam. Cheesecake ? »_

Lexa rigola en déposant une gaufre dans l'assiette de sa fille.

 _« On va commencer doucement. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

Ward ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Lexa embrassa le dessus de sa tête, avant de remplir son assiette.

 _« Vu que c'est ton avant dernier jour avec nous, c'est toi qui choisit ce que l'on fait, champion. »_

 _« On peut aller voir un film au cinéma ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, tu as un film en tête. »_

 _« Il y a le nouveau spider-man. »_

 _« Tu penses que les jumelles peuvent le voir. »_

 _« Pas peur. Je suis grande. »_

 _« Bien sûr mon cœur. Mais laisse-moi vérifier »_ rigola Lexa en embrassant sa fille.

Elle sortit son téléphone pour lire les recommandations. A première vue, il n'y avait aucune contrindication. Elle hésitait quand même.

 _« Si on veut pouvoir aller à la séance du matin, et profiter du reste de la journée, il faut que Layce se lève. Ward tu peux aller réveiller ta soeu… la réveiller, s'il te plait. »_

Ward se leva d'un bon, le sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

Par un miracle, ils furent tous près pour la séance de 11h. En sortant, Lexa les conduisit directement au restaurant. Izzy sautait partout se prenant pour la fille araignée. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à les calmer jusqu'à l'arrivée des desserts.

 _« Cheesecakes »_ Cria Izzy en attrapant sa cuillère.

Les jumelles avaient choisi une part de Red Velvet, alors que Lexa et Ward restèrent sur le classique chocolat.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire cet après-midi ? »_

 _« Dessiner »_ proposa Layce.

 _« Faire de l'épée ! »_ lâcha Izzy.

 _« Faire de l'épée ? »_ demanda Ward surpris.

 _« Oui ! Maman faire de l'épée » ajouta la petite brune._

 _« Dis Ward, tu as déjà fait de l'escrime ? »_

Depuis qu'elle avait fini la fac, Lexa ne s'entrainait que très peu. Elle n'avait pas le temps, mais prenait toujours autant de plaisir. Elle essayait d'emmener les filles jouer avec les épées en plastique dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Ward n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur une piste d'escrime. Les jumelles lui montrèrent comment mettre sa tenue, avant d'aller chercher les épées en plastique et essayer de faire comme leur maman leur avait appris. Ward s'approcha du stock d'armes en plastique et fouilla.

 _« Si tu veux, tu es assez grand pour essayer avec une vraie lame »_ dit Lexa en lui tendant un fleurer.

Ward allait l'attraper quand Lexa la leva rapidement.

 _« Ce n'est pas un jouet. C'est une vraie arme. D'accord ? »_

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

 _« Ok, laisse-moi te montrer comment on la tient. »_

La brune se plaça derrière lui et guida sa main vers le début de la lame. Elle lui fit tendre le bras tout en pliant les jambes.

 _« Parfait. Regarde comment Izzy fait avec ses pieds. Elle est très douée pour son âge. »_

Lexa le tourna pour le faire regarder.

 _« Tu avances le pied droit, pose le talon. Puis le reste, et tu ramènes l'autre. Tu veux essayer ? »_

Ward fit oui de la tête, et passa derrière la ligne. Il fit quelques pas timides avant de lever sa lame et de recommencer.

 _« Pas mal. Essaye en arrière. Ok parfait. »_

Lexa se plaça devant lui et leva son bras en avant.

 _« Quand tu avances tu essayes de taper sur ma lame. Et tu essayes de reculer quand c'est moi qui te touche. On essaye. »_

Lexa laissa le jeune homme commencer pour voir s'il arrivait à gérer le haut et le bas de son corps. Ce n'était pas mal. Elle répondit à quelques-uns de ses coups, vérifiant que ses pieds avaient le bon déplacement. Ward était doué. Précis, il avait tout de suite compris. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que dans deux jours, le jeune homme ne serait plus sous leur garde. Il n'avait pas passé plus d'un mois chez eux, pourtant, il faisait partie de la famille. Et, il allait terriblement lui manquer. A elle, à Clarke, aux filles et à tout ceux qui auront eu la chance de le côtoyer.

 _« Allez, on accélère. »_

Au bout de presque une heure à s'entrainer tous ensemble, le téléphone de Lexa sonna. Recevoir un appel de son patron un jour de congé n'est jamais bon signe. Mais en période de campagne, elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas répondre. Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour une affaire importante et qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle raccrocha très rapidement et se tourna vers ses enfants.

 _« Une petite visite à mamie et papi ? »_

/

Sa garde improvisée à l'hôpital fut difficile. Un accident de voiture blessant trois adolescents l'avait occupé une bonne partie de la journée. Entre deux examens, elle avait réussi à faire des micros siestes qui lui avait redonné assez d'énergie pour tenir. Elle était heureuse de rentrer, et attendait le moment où elle pourrait s'endormir dans les bras de Lexa. De préférence après avoir éliminé le stress de la journée par de nombreuses caresses et soupirs.

La maison était silencieuse. Lexa devait être dehors avec les enfants. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'escalier et monta pour faire une sieste. Autant profiter du calme. Elle trouva Lexa allongée sur le ventre, ses cheveux lui cachant la moitié de visage, allongée au milieu de leur lit. Le médecin s'approcha doucement et la secoua. Cela la dérangeait de la réveiller pendant qu'elle dormait si paisiblement, mais elle avait besoin de savoir où était ses filles et Ward.

 _« Et, Lex', mon cœur. »_

Lexa ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle avait encore besoin de dormir.

 _« Allonge toi avec moi. »_

 _« Avec plaisir quand tu m'auras dit où sont nos enfants. »_

 _« Chez mes parents. Urgence au boulot, ma mère m'a proposé de les garder jusqu'à demain. Fais dodo avec moi maintenant. »_

 _« Je devrais peut-être passer un coup de fil… »_

 _« Clarke, j'ai appelé en rentant, ils vont bien. Ils sont avec mes parents. »_

Clarke sourit.

 _« Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes que je leur dise au moins bonjour. »_

 _« Ok »._

Clarke sortit de la pièce, téléphone à la main, et transforma un appel de cinq minutes en un facetime d'un quart d'heure. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle passait une journée entière sans voir ses filles. Malheureusement, avec son boulot, ça arrivait assez souvent. Elle fut contente de voir qu'elle avait passé une bonne journée et rigola quand les jumelles imitèrent Spiderman pour elle.

Après s'être assurée que les trois monstres allaient bien, Clarke enleva ses chaussures et son jean pour se glisser à côté de sa partenaire. Lexa passa sa main atour de sa taille et la serra à elle. Son nez se perdit dans le creux de son cou, l'air qu'elle expirait chatouiller le médecin, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner. C'est apaisée qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait, et qui bientôt serait officiellement sienne.

Quand Clarke rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait disparu laissant la lune brillait. En sentant l'absence de Lexa, elle se leva. Elle trouva sa partenaire dans la cuisine, cherchant dans les placards ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Clarke se glissa derrière elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras, collant sa tête entre ses omoplates.

 _« Tu es d'humeur pour quoi ? »_ demanda Lexa.

Clarke poussa les cheveux de la nuque de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa délicatement.

 _« Des pâtes ? »_

 _« Nope »_ répondit le médecin en remontant sa bouche le long de sa peau.

 _« Pizza ? »_

 _« Non. »_

L'embrasse de Clarke se fit de plus en plus pressante. Elle colla son corps entier contre sa partenaire, épousant toutes ses formes.

 _« Ce serait plus facile, si tu me disais directement ce que tu veux. »_

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et la força à se retourner. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire et aspira doucement. Elle se décala légèrement pour remonter jusqu'à l'oreille de Lexa et la mordilla doucement.

 _« Toi. J'ai envie de toi. »_

Elle recula en attrapant la main de Lexa et se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine. Au milieu de l'escalier, Clarke ne tenait plus. Elle se stoppa pour réunir leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui les fit tomber dans les marches. Lexa essaya de se relever, mais Clarke la tira à elle. Elle voulait plus de Lexa. Elle avait besoin de plus de Lexa. Sa langue se mit à caresser le haut de son palais, provoquant une série de gémissement chez sa partenaire. Lexa en voulait plus aussi. Elle avait besoin de plus. Clarke réussit à se détacher de Lexa et à se relever pour courir, main dans la main à leur chambre. Lexa ne perdit pas une seconde et retira son propre haut avant de venir retrouver la chaleur du corps de sa petite-amie. La blonde l'embrassa, laissant montrer à quel point elle avait envie d'elle. Sans se séparer, elles marchèrent jusqu'au bord de leur lit, et Clarke poussa légèrement la brune, pour la faire tomber sur le matelas.

Lexa remonta jusqu'au milieu des draps sans détourner son regard de la déesse qui se tenait devant elle. Clarke lui tourna le dos, et tout doucement, commença à retirer son chemisier. Ne laissant voir qu'un petit bout d'épaule, avant de le laisser glisser le long de sa peau crème. Lexa eut du mal à avaler sa salive, hypnotisée par les mouvements lents et suaves de Clarke devant elle. Le médecin, s'approcha du bord du lit, en simple sous-vêtement à dentelle, et se plaça devant Lexa, lui faisant signe avec la tête, de finir de la déshabiller. La jeune femme se précipita au bord et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa partenaire. Elle les fit glisser langoureusement le long de ses côtés, avant de suivre les bords de son soutien-gorge jusqu'au milieu de son dos. D'un mouvent agile, elle le dégrafa et le fit glisser sur les bras de Clarke, avant de le laisser tomber au sol. La poitrine du médecin était directement à la hauteur du visage de Lexa, qui ne put détourner son regard de la perfection incarnée par ses seins qu'elle savait bien fermes et doux, et dont elle mourait d'envie d'avoir dans sa bouche. Clarke passa chacune de ses jambes autour des cuisses de Lexa et s'assit sur elle. Lexa ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à masser sa poitrine nue tout en suçant sa clavicule. Clarke gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue de sa partenaire voyager sur le haut de son corps. Lexa savait toujours ce dont elle avait besoin. Le médecin se dépêcha de retirer le soutien-gorge de Lexa pour pouvoir coller leur poitrine l'une à l'autre, tout en faisant basculer la brune en arrière. La blonde plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de la taille de Lexa, et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres parfaitement roses et gonflées qu'elle aimait temps. Clarke n'hésita pas à mettre sa langue en action pour faire soupirer Lexa. Leur baiser était passionné, et très vite, elles furent à bout de souffle. La blonde en profita pour descendre embrasser son cou. Elle laissa ses dents racler la peau avant d'adoucir son passage avec le bout de la langue. Elle continua son chemin le long de sa clavicule, puis dans la vallée de ses seins. En même temps qu'elle prit l'un des tétons de la jeune femme dans sa bouche, Clarke fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps et passa sous l'élastique de son shorty. Elle fut accueillie avec une humidité qui la fit gémir contre la poitrine de Lexa.

 _« J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée »_ murmura Clarke. _« Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom. »_

 _« Claa..rke. Ne.. ne t'arrête surtout pas. »_

Clarke sourit contre la peau de Lexa avant de retirer ses doigts. Le grognement que fit Lexa la fit sourire. Elle se dépêcha de descendre au niveau de sa taille et retira sa culotte avant de pencher sa tête en avant pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

 _« Claaaa… »_

Lexa n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. La langue de sa petite amie trouva refuge sans son intimité, et plus rien ne comptait. Clarke avait toujours été très très douée avec sa langue. Au début de leur relation, Lexa était embarrassée de jouir si rapidement quand Clarke faisait des miracles avec sa bouche. Maintenant, elle avait passé ce stade. Surtout, qu'elle adorait le visage fier qu'abordait toujours sa compagne une fois qu'elle avait fini. Lexa resserra l'un de ses poings autour du drap et chercha la main de Clarke de l'autre. C'est leurs doigts entremêlés, que Lexa atteint le bord du précipice.

Le médecin attendit de sentir la brune se relaxer, avant de remonter l'embrasser passionnément. Lexa n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de toucher sa partenaire. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente aussi bien qu'elle. Elle commença par laisser sa main vagabonder sur le corps de la blonde, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises d'inverser leur position, mais Clarke n'était pas de cet avis.

 _« Je n'ai pas fini avec toi »_ murmura-t-elle avant de lui lécher une partie de l'oreille.

Clarke attrapa les mains de Lexa et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, sur la tête de lit en bois. Avant de se lever légèrement pour enlever sa culotte ruinée et la laisser tomber hors du lit.

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher »_ expliqua Clarke en commençant à se frotter contre les abdos de Lexa.

La brune eut beaucoup de mal à tenir. Sentir la moiteur de Clarke se répandre sur sa peau et être incapable de l'aider. Elle se sentait inutile mais chanceuse à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais eu une vison plus sublime. La façon dont Clarke se mordait la lèvre en accélérant, ou comment ses yeux se fermer quand elle touchait un point vraiment sensible était merveilleux. Lexa était aux anges. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya d'aider Clarke en venant caresser sa poitrine, mais à chaque fois Clarke l'obligea à ramener les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui commandait. Et Lexa n'avait rien à redire. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que de voir Clarke l'utilisait pour se faire du bien.

 _« Lex... j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. »_

En un rien de temps, Lexa lâcher la tête de lit et glissa sa main entre sa peau et le sexe de Clarke. Le volume sonore de Clarke augmenta, et Lexa fut là pour la rattraper quand elle s'effondra au-dessus d'elle. Epuisé mais satisfaite. La blonde roula sur le côté pendant que Lexa embrassait tendrement ses tempes.

 _« J'en avait tellement envie »_ murmura Clarke.

 _« Tu peux utiliser mon corps quand tu veux. C'était très très chaud. »_

Clarke rigola en se tournant sur le côté pour venir se presser contre Lexa. Elle embrassa le côté de ses seins du bout des lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux.

 _« Maintenant, je mangerais bien quelque chose »_ avoua Clarke.

 _« Tes désirs sont des ordres »_ rigola Lexa en se faufilant du lit. Elle ramassa son short et l'enfila.

 _« Qui a dit que tu pouvais te rhabiller »_

 _« J'en ai pour deux minutes »_ dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Clarke sourit. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle demanda à Lexa de l'épouser, car si cela continuait, elle allait craquer avant d'avoir trouvé l'endroit et le moment parfait. Elle voulait vraiment faire quelque chose de spéciale, mais c'était de plus en plus dur de tenir. Elle avait eu envie de lui poser la question en se réveillant dans ses bras ce matin. En la voyant jouer avec les filles hier. Elle était à deux doigts de lui demander juste après l'avoir fait jouir. Mais, elle voulait plus qu'une demande post sexe. Lexa méritait tellement plus.

Lexa passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de boites de gâteau et d'apéro. Sur le chemin, elle avait attrapé ses lunettes la rendant extrêmement mignonne avec ses bras chargés.

 _« On a : des chips aux piments, des crakers à l'huile d'olive, des boules de chedar, des cookies à la vanille, deux bières et tes préférés, des gummy bears. »_ récita Lexa en renversant tout sur leur lit.

Et Clarke ne put se retenir. Le sourire que Lexa lui envoyait en venant s'installer à côté d'elle la fit craquer. Il n'y aurait jamais de moment plus parfait. Il suffisait qu'elles soient ensemble pour que cela soit parfait. Car Lexa était parfaite pour elle.

 _« Epouse moi. »_

Lexa releva la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien avoir entendu.

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Epouse moi »_ répéta Clarke.

Le médecin se leva, un drap autour d'elle, et alla chercher dans son sac, la petite boite en velours noir. Elle se dépêcha de revenir dans leur lit pour faire face à Lexa.

 _« Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de te demander. Je… je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Toi et moi c'est une évidence. Ça l'a toujours été. Même avant que l'on soit ensemble. Ça l'était quand on se disputait. Quand tu me fais l'amour. Quand tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes. Et ça l'est encore plus depuis que je t'ai vu tenir nos princesses dans tes bras pour la première fois. Ou, quand je te vois jouer avec elle. Quand tu leur lis une histoire le soir. Quand on s'endort tous ensemble sur le canapé. Toi, moi et nos princesses, notre famille, il n'y a rien qui compte plus pour moi. Et il n'y a personne que j'aime plus que vous. »_

Clarke ouvrit la boite et l'approcha de Lexa pour qu'elle puisse voir le bijou.

 _« Alexandria Alicya Jasmine Woods feras-tu de moi la femme la plus chanceuse du monde en acceptant de m'épouser ?»_

 _« Oh mon dieu. »_ lança Lexa. _« Ne bouge surtout pas. »_

Lexa se leva et chercha quelque chose sous le lit.

 _« Lex ? Tu sais que tu me dois une réponse ? »_

Lexa se releva, une petite boite rouge à la main et l'ouvrit rapidement pour que Clarke puisse voir la bague qu'elle contenait.

 _« Depuis quand … »_

 _« Quelques années. » rigola Lexa « Avant de te rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie de famille serait faite pour moi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Puis, j'ai croisé la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et tout a changé. Tu as raison. Toi et moi c'est une évidence. »_

Clarke sourit. Lexa attrapa sa main gauche et y glissa doucement la bague en or blanc.

 _« Clarke me feras tu l'honneur de faire de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »_

 _« Oui. Oui. »_ lâcha Clarke en venant embrasser Lexa sans plus attendre. _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir »_ répondit Lexa en laissant Clarke lui passer la bague au doigt.

La brune se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elles se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elles n'avaient qu'une envie, passer la nuit à se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient.

 _« Quand je pense que depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais qu'à t'apporter à manger pour que tu craques »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« N'importe quoi »_ sourit Clarke en l'attirant toujours plus contre elle.

 _« J'ai toujours su que c'est à travers ton estomac que je te séduirais. »_

 _« Lexa, ferme là et fais-moi l'amour »_ ordonna Clarke.

 _« A vos ordres… ma fiancée. »_

Fiancée. Clarke était sa fiancée. Elle était la fiancée de Lexa. Et bientôt elle serait sa femme. Plus que sa simple petite amie. Clarke et Lexa Griffin-Woods. Lexa n'avait jamais entendu un nom plus mélodieux. Et Clarke Griffin allait être sa femme. Aucun doute, elle était la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

* * *

Wick ? Octaven ? Wick ? Octaven ? Wick...

Clarke et Lexa Griffin Woods ou Clarke et Lexa Woods Griffin ?

Promis, je me dépêche.


	9. We are lit by the heartbeat flow

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le chapitre 9 est là :D Merci Edas44 pour la relecture !

La réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose est enfin là !

Et, merci à tous pour vos reviews, et les guest je ne peux pas répondre mais vos commentaires me font bien plaisir :D

* * *

 **"I can't stop the clocks, But I can make a rhythm out of it**  
 **We are lit by the rhythm, And the heartbeats flow**  
 **Like it's in your dreams, You feel the need to move**  
 **Dynabeat, you better keep it grooving" -** Dynabeat, Jain

Fiancée. Ce fut la première pensée de Clarke en se réveillant. Lexa et elle étaient fiancées désormais. Elle ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de l'heure dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendormir. 8h40. Les premiers invités seraient là dans tout juste deux heures. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé que faire Thanksgiving chez elles avec toute leur famille et leurs amis était une bonne idée ? Elle était capable de brûler de la soupe, et elle devait préparer un repas pour 15 personnes. Clarke sourit. Parce que c'était une fête familiale avec pour simple et unique but de manger beaucoup trop en étant tous ensemble. Le médecin se retourna sur le dos et s'étira en soupirant. Elle aurait au moins le plaisir de réveiller sa fiancée. Elle s'approcha de Lexa en la découvrant légèrement pour venir embrasser délicatement son tatouage du dos. Du bout des doigts, elle traça le contour des lignes et y ajouta ses lèvres. Elle sentit Lexa se contracter avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

 _« 'Jour »_

 _« Bonjour ma magnifique fiancée »_

Les yeux de Lexa s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Fiancée ? Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé la soirée d'hier ? »_

 _« Nope »_

Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser. Très vite, la douceur du baiser se transforma. Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de sa partenaire et appuya un peu plus son corps sur elle pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

 _« Doucement champion, on n'a pas le temps. Tes parents ne vont pas tarder. »_ commença Clarke. _« Et, tu devrais passer par la case brossage de dents. »_ avoua-t-elle.

 _« Oh. Mon haleine te dérange ? »_

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime quand même. »_

Lexa considéra de ne pas bouger et d'essayer d'attaquer pour gagner quelques bisous supplémentaires. Mais le médecin n'avait pas tort. Ses parents, et les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et elles avaient beaucoup de travail. C'était le premier Thanksgiving qu'elles organisaient, et la responsabilité de la dinde lui était tombée dessus.

 _« Ok. Mais tu te douches avec moi. »_ Affirma Lexa.

Elle sortit rapidement du lit, et entraina le médecin avec elle. La douche commune ne leur fit pas gagner du temps. C'est beaucoup trop en retard que Lexa commença à cuisiner.

 _« Argh »_ lâcha Lexa en sortant les abats de l'intérieur de la dinde. « Rappelle moi de ne plus être volontaire pour accueillir le plus gros repas de l'année. »

 _« Je t'avais prévenu »_ rigola Clarke en finissant de mettre la table.

Elle aurait aimé aider sa fiancée, mais tout le monde savait qu'en cuisine, la meilleure aide que l'on pouvait obtenir de Clarke était qu'elle reste à l'écart. Ses talents d'artistes avaient été réquisitionnés pour décorer la salle à manger.

 _« Regardez qui est là »_ lança la voix de Becca en ouvrant la porte.

 _« Du renfort »_ cria Lexa soulagée que son père arrive à sa rescousse.

Mais Gustus ne fut pas le premier à entrer. Les jumelles coururent à l'intérieur et sautèrent sur leur mère, amusées.

 _« Papi dit que t'as besoin de notre aide. »_

 _« Bien sûr. J'ai toujours besoin de votre aide. Mais j'aurais aussi besoin de l'aide de papi. »_

 _« Il est à l'areroport._ » dit Layce.

 _« Chercher Mamie Abby. Chuuuuuut c'est une surprise pour mama. »_

De l'autre côté de la porte, Clarke sourit. Ses princesses allaient être de vraies commères en grandissant. Heureusement Kane avait déjà prévenu Clarke, et ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'embêter Clarke à la dernière minute.

 _« Et tu sais où est Tata Emori ? »_ demanda Lexa.

 _« Elle fait le gâteau pour tatie O' »_

 _« Mais chuuuuuut c'est une surprise »_ répéta Layce.

Clarke entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Layce lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras. La petite fille était une vraie fille à maman. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée d'elle trop longtemps.

 _« En parlant d'Octavia, elle ne devrait pas être déjà là ? »_

 _« Elle sera en retard. Et Raven aussi. »_ Sourit Lexa fièrement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles vont enfin pouvoir avoir cette discussion dont elles ont tant besoin. » sourit Lexa « Qui veut remplir la dinde de farce ? »_

/

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Octavia salua le concierge. Elle n'était pas venue souvent, mais Lexa l'avait prévenu. En se levant ce matin, elle avait reçu un sms de son amie lui demandant si elle pouvait lui rendre service et récupérer un document dont elle avait besoin. Elle était tellement occupée par le lancement du repas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller elle-même. Bien sûr, Octavia qui avait passé la nuit chez Harper et Monty, n'avait pas hésité. Lexa et Clarke étaient adorables de l'avoir hébergée toute la durée de ses vacances, c'était la moindre des choses.

 _« Je n'en reviens pas. Elle t'a mise de corvée aussi ? »_ lâcha la voix de Raven derrière elle.

La jeune femme venait de passer la porte et finissait de montrer ses papiers d'identités à l'agent de sécurité.

 _« A croire qu'elle n'a pas confiance en toi »_ rigola O'

 _« En même temps, je serais capable de ne pas prendre le bon. »_

Octavia sourit en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle avait comme l'impression que leur amie avait d'autres intentions en tête.

 _« Tu es prête pour ta fête préférée ? »_

 _« Je vise un nouveau record. Je pense sincèrement pouvoir manger un plat de galette de pommes de terre à moi toute seule » dit sérieusement Raven._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait cette année, avec Lexa derrière les fourneaux et non Gustus. »_

 _« Pardon ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »_

Octavia leva les épaules incertaines.

 _« Woods m'aime trop pour me faire ça. Hein ? »_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et elles montèrent ensemble en réfléchissant à la probabilité d'avoir le plat préféré de Raven à table. Un bruit de grincement se fit entendre, et la lumière vacilla. Par réflexe, Octavia attrapa le bras de Raven jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête complétement. L'ingénieur regarda autour d'elle, pour essayer de comprendre, l'écran des étages était complétement éteint.

 _« Je crois qu'on est entre deux étages, et qu'on n'a plus de courant. »_

 _« Je n'aime pas ça. »_

Raven s'approcha du bouton d'urgence et appuya dessus. Une sonnerie se fit entendre pendant quelques instants avant qu'une voix ne réponde.

 _« Bonjour, tout va bien ? »_

 _« Nope, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté. On est bloqué. »_

 _« Il y a des blessés ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Je vous envoie un réparateur au plus vite. »_

 _« C'est quand au plus vite ? Non, parce que c'est Thanksgiving. »_

 _« Vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est Thanksgiving donc dès que possible. Mais vous risquez d'attendre un peu. »_

 _« Génial._ » lâcha Raven avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur de la cabine pour s'asseoir.

Octavia l'imita. Ce n'était pas comme si, elle pouvait faire autre chose de toute manière.

 _« Tu n'as pas un tournevis avec toi par hasard ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, je me balade toujours avec un tournevis. »_

 _« Je demande juste. La lumière ne s'est pas éteinte, donc c'est qu'une coupure partielle, si je pouvais ouvrir ce boitier de contrôle, je pourrais relancer le tout d'ici. »_

 _« Non, désolée, je n'ai pas de tournevis… Tu veux dire, que quelqu'un dehors pourrait relancer facilement la machine ou l'éteindre ? »_

 _« Yep. »_

 _« Elle n'a pas osé ! »_ s'exclama Octavia en comprenant.

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Lexa. Lexa l'a fait exprès ! Elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle m'aiderait ! »_

 _« Quoi, t'aiderais à quoi ? Je ne pige rien là. »_

 _« J'ai dit à Lexa que j'avais besoin de parler avec toi. Vraiment parler. Et elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait. »_

 _« Je ne vois pas le rapport ? »_

 _« Pourquoi venir nous faire chercher à toutes les deux, le même document le jour de Thanksgiving alors que personne ne bosse, sauf le concierge qui l'adore et qui a très bien pu arrêter le système. »_

 _« Non, elle… »_ Raven ferma les yeux.

Bien sûr que Lexa oserait.

 _« Ne pas faire de galette de pommes de terre ne lui suffisait pas, elle doit littéralement me priver du repas le plus gros de l'année ? »_

 _« C'est la première chose à quoi tu penses ? »_

 _« Ouais ! Surtout si ça peut me faire éviter une conversation difficile avec toi. »_ avoua Raven.

 _« On n'est pas obligée de parler. Je ne te forcerai jamais comme ça. »_

 _« Ok. »_

Le silence s'installa. Aucune n'osa lancer un quelconque sujet de conversation. Elles restèrent assises dans le silence à attendre. Mais intérieurement, Raven était en conflit avec soi-même. Ne lui devait-elle pas au moins de l'écouter ? Et si elle était si bien avec Wick, pourquoi redoutait-elle à ce point ce qu'Octavia avait à dire ? Au bout de quinze minutes, elle finit par craquer. Elle n'aimait pas la gêne qui s'était créée entre elles. Elles avaient été beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais gênée n'en faisait pas parti.

 _« Et si, par hasard, je choisissais d'écouter, tu aurais quoi à dire ? »_

 _« A vrai dire, je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer. »_

Raven se retourna un peu plus vers Octavia, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris préférés.

 _« Et si tu commençais par être honnête. »_

O' se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait le faire.

 _« Je commencerais par dire que je suis désolée d'avoir compliqué notre relation dès le début. »_

 _« Tu n'étais pas prête. Je peux comprendre. Mais, maintenant, c'est loin. »_

 _« La vérité, c'est que je suis toujours plus heureuse quand tu es là. »_

Octavia baissa les yeux, pour attraper la main de son amie. C'était le moment d'être claire. Ne plus avoir peur. Assumer. Etre forte.

 _« Aucun des gars avec qui j'ai pu être ne me fait ressentir ça. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment bien. Vraiment moi. »_

Raven serra la mâchoire. Octavia avait le don de rentre sa vie toujours plus compliquée. Et elle adorait chaque instant malgré tout.

 _« O'… Je te crois. C'est juste que… j'ai peur. Je te connais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des doutes. Je… »_

 _« J'ai eu des doutes. J'ai eu peur. Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Et je n'ai plus de doute Rae. »_

Octavia expira profondément. Il était temps d'être honnête. Et en regardant dans les magnifiques yeux de Raven, elle n'avait plus peur.

 _« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et rien d'autre ne compte vraiment. »_

Raven souffla. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait paniquer ou sourire. Reculer ou se jeter sur son amie. Octavia se pencha légèrement vers elle, rapprochant leurs visages de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

 _« Je t'aime »_ murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu plus.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais O' se stoppa. C'était à Raven de choisir. Elle devait reculer ou chasser l'air qui les séparait. La décision lui revenait aujourd'hui et Octavia vivrait avec son choix.

Raven était perdue. Mais son corps avait déjà choisi. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle de son amie et elle fut de retour chez elle. Octavia reprit confiance et appuya un peu plus. Seule la douceur de la bouche de Raven sur la sienne comptait. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Elle se sentait forte et belle. Elle se trouvait heureuse et confiante. Et tout ça était grâce à Raven. Jamais, elles ne s'étaient embrassées si lentement et si délicatement. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, c'était une déclaration. Octavia changea l'angle plusieurs fois avant que Raven ne recule. Ce n'était juste ni pour O', ni pour Wick.

 _« Je... O'... »_

Sans reculer son visage de celui de la femme qu'elle aimait, O' vint lui caresser la joue.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Prend ton temps. J'attendrais que tu te décides. »_

 _« Je te promets d'y réfléchir. J'ai… confiance en toi, mais je… »_

 _« Tu as aussi des sentiments pour Wick. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Quand… quand tu auras choisi, je serais là pour entendre la nouvelle. Peu importe ton choix. »_

Raven sourit.

 _« Tu crois… »_ commença-t-elle _« Tu crois que tu peux essayer de me convaincre un peu plus ? »_

Octavia sourit avant de réunir leurs bouches dans une danse passionnée. La langue de Raven lécha le bout de sa lèvre avant de se mettre en action. Le gémissement d'Octavia fut couvert par le bruit de la porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrant enfin.

/

 _« Vu ! »_ cria Clarke en attrapant Layce dangereusement penchée au-dessus du gâteau d'anniversaire fait pour O'.

 _« C'est pas moi ! »_ affirma la petite fille en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

Clarke rigola en embrassant son visage.

 _« Alors, c'est qui que je viens de voir ? »_

 _« Pourquoi elle n'est pas là tatie O' ? »_

C'était une bonne question. Toute la famille Woods, sauf Charlotte, Anya, sa mère et Kane, ainsi que Jasper, Harper et Monty étaient déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que Lincoln et Luna qui viendrait que plus tard. Octavia et Raven étaient portées disparues.

 _« Je peux aller jouer avec J.J. ? »_

Clarke sourit et posa sa fille au sol. Elle attrapa le plat et lui chercha une place dans le frigo surchargé. Entre ce que Gustus et Emori avaient préparé et ce que Lexa avait tenu à faire elle-même, il n'y avait plus de place dans toute la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture pour un seul repas. Et dire que sa fiancée n'avait pas fini. Elle regarda par l'ouverture de la cuisine pour voir Lexa apprendre à râper les carottes à Izzy. La petite blonde rigolait à voir les mini bouts de carotte tomber, et n'hésitait pas à en piquer sous les yeux de Lexa. Ward était avec Jasper. Il jouait avec J.J quand Layce lui sauta dans les bras pour participer aussi.

 _« Il va te manquer »_ lança la voix de sa mère derrière elle.

Clarke secoua la tête en silence avant de la rejoindre près de l'îlot central.

 _« Je savais que cela serait provisoire mais c'est un petit garçon génial. »_

 _« Vous avez pensé à l'adopter ? »_

 _« On n'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais aussi dur que cela va être de le voir partir avec sa famille, Lexa et moi ne sommes pas prêtes pour l'instant. On est encore jeunes. Je n'ai pas fini mon internat, Lexa est en pleine campagne. C'est… ce n'est pas le bon moment. Et puis, on lui a laissé le choix. On ne le met pas dehors. Mais, il sait qu'il est temps pour lui d'avoir une vraie famille, stable. »_

Abby passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Clarke laissa sa tête tombée sur son épaule.

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'étais contente que tu sois là ? J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu de Thanksgiving en famille. »_

 _« Je sais. C'est de ma faute. J'ai pris l'habitude d'être de garde afin de pouvoir avoir le jour de Noël de libre. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Aurora cuisinait mieux que toi »_ rigola la blonde.

 _« Fille ingrate ! J'espère que les tiennes feront pareil avec toi ! »_

 _« Je suis quasi sûre qu'elles seront pires » rigola Lexa en entrant un saladier entre les mains._

 _« J'ai hâte qu'elles entrent au lycée. »_

 _« Ne parlez pas de malheur Abby. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en remettre. »_

 _« Lexa a déjà prévu une dizaine de manières pour effrayer leurs futurs rencards. »_

La porte d'entrée claqua. Une Raven assez énervée entra dans la cuisine, le regard fixé sur Lexa.

 _« T'étais passé où ? »_ demanda Clarke.

« _Octavia ! Je suis contente de te voir »_ lança Abby en allant serrer dans ses bras la meilleure amie de sa fille.

 _« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Lexa seule à seule ? »_ demanda Raven en se calmant un peu.

Le regard de Clarke passa de Raven à Lexa, avant d'hocher la tête. Sans rien dire, elle attrapa Octavia et sa mère par le bras et quittèrent la cuisine.

Raven croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans détourner les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas réellement en colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas à Lexa de régler ses problèmes.

 _« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? »_

 _« Tu sais que j'aurais pu redémarrer cet ascenseur en moins de 5 minutes »_ avoua Raven.

Lexa fit signe que oui.

 _« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ? »_

 _« Nope. »_

 _« Tu comptes m'engueuler ? Ou me raconter ? »_

 _« Evite de recommencer. C'est à moi de gérer comme je veux. »_

 _« Même si tu t'entêtes pour rien ? »_

 _« Surtout si je m'entête pour rien. »_

 _« Dis-moi que vous vous êtes au moins adressé la parole. C'est son anniversaire après tout. »_

 _« Oh, merde, j'ai complétement oublié ! »_ s'exclama Raven.

 _« T'as vu, tu agis déjà comme si vous étiez ensemble depuis des années_ » rigola Lexa.

 _« Comment je peux être aussi débile ? »_

 _« Tu lui as pris quelque chose au moins ? »_

 _« Ouais. Ouais, il est chez moi, j'ai complétement zappé ce matin, c'est tout. Et puis… »_

 _« Et puis… »_

 _« Disons qu'il y a pire qu'une session intense de pelotage dans un ascenseur pour son anniversaire. »_

Lexa leva son point en l'air en criant victoire.

 _« Je savais que tu avais encore des sentiments pour elle. Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« Elle a parlé. J'ai écouté. On s'est embrassées. Pas plus compliqué »_ sourit Raven.

 _« Et… ça veut dire ? »_

 _« Que je vais y réfléchir. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de sentiments pour elle. Plus que je le voudrais. Mais, ce que je commence avec Wick, c'est nouveau et excitant. Je… je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que je demandais aussi »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Je peux te pardonner pour ton petit coup foireux. Par contre… » Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et frappa plusieurs fois son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne pas faire de galette de pommes de terre ? »_

 _« Aouch. »_ Lâcha Lexa en reculant. _« Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas fait ? »_

Raven se calma très vite, et regarda Lexa avec des yeux de chien battus.

 _« C'est vrai ? »_

Lexa avança vers l'ilot central et souleva l'un des couvercles. Les yeux de Raven se remplirent d'étoiles en voyant son plat préféré sur la table.

 _« Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas ça. Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour me faire mal à ce point. »_

 _« J'ai même demandé à mon père de le faire pour être sûr que ce soit les mêmes que d'habitude. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Bien sûr. »_

Aden passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait rentrer.

 _« Personne n'est mort, je peux venir dire bonjour ? »_ rigola le jeune homme.

Raven sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui.

 _« Tu vas t'arrêter de grandir ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Je pense qu'on est arrivé au point où je ne bouge plus, mais que toi tu commences à te tasser. »_

 _« Fais attention à toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais deux mètres que je ne peux pas te mettre une raclée. »_

 _« Une raclée sur le terrain ça te tente ? Charlotte et son copain viennent d'arriver, on se le fait ce match de foot ou bien ? »_

 _« Charlotte et son copain ? »_ s'exclama Lexa. _« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a ramené Ilian ? »_

 _« Ne lui en veut pas. Elle aurait préféré s'abstenir. Mais papa ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il dit que s'il doit transporter sa fille en moto et la peloter sur ton canapé, il est temps qu'il le rencontre. »_

 _« Le gars doit être terrifié »_ rigola Raven.

Ils profitèrent du temps plutôt clément pour organiser leur partie traditionnelle de football américain. Seule Abby, Becca et Clarke préférèrent rester assises sur les transats, J.J sur les genoux.

En tant qu'athlète accompli, Aden et Tris avaient été choisi pour être capitaines des équipes. Lexa et Layce finirent avec Tris. Octavia, Harper, Jasper, Ward, John et Gustus étaient avec eux. Ils faisaient face à Aden, Raven, Monty, Marcus, Charlotte, Ilian, Anya, Emori et Izzy. Et malgré la carrière universitaire d'Aden, le match était plutôt équilibré. Personne ne se prenait la tête, et faisait tout pour que les jumelles puissent marquer plus que les autres.

Clarke aimait regarder ses filles rire à gorge déployée et voir Lexa sourire à pleine dents. Ward semblait à sa place. Elle avait du mal à croire que demain matin sa nouvelle famille allait venir le chercher et l'emmener loin d'elle.

Sur ses genoux, J.J. sautilla en regardant son papa attraper Harper pour l'empêcher d'aller marquer. Elle sourit en l'entendant rire. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître cet âge avec les jumelles. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir l'expérimenter dans le futur. Le manque de sommeil ou de temps ne serait pas un problème. Elle était prête à tout encaisser pour agrandir sa famille avec une nouvelle merveille. Quand la folie de la carrière de Lexa se sera calmée, et qu'elle aura fini son internant, elle en parlera à sa fiancée.

L'équipe d'Aden gagna. Peu importe l'implication de Lexa et Tris. Izzy était très rapide pour son âge, et Lexa se promit de l'inscrire très vite à un sport d'équipe pour qu'elle puisse évacuer toute son énergie.

Il était près de 16h quand ils passèrent tous à table. Lincoln et Luna arrivèrent juste à temps pour commencer leur deuxième repas de la journée. Lexa rejoignit Clarke dans la cuisine. La jeune femme sortait les derniers plats du four. Il n'y avait personne plus belle que sa fiancée pensa Lexa. Et elle était chanceuse d'avoir réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et la poussa doucement contre le comptoir et posa ses mains de chaque côté.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda Clarle.

Lexa répondit en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce qui commença pour un baiser innocent se transforma rapidement quand Clarke passa ses bras atour de son coup et se mit à caresser du bout de ses doigts le haut de sa tête, ses mains entremêlées dans ses boucles brunes.

 _« Tu penses que l'on peut disparaître cinq minutes. J'ai très très envie de ma fiancée. »_ murmura Lexa.

 _« Avec la maison remplie de 20 personnes ? Tu rêves. »_

 _« On ne s'est jamais gênées. »_

 _« Et si tu remettais la magnifique bague que je t'ai offerte hier à ton doigt, et qu'on allait annoncer à notre famille la bonne nouvelle pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à l'enlever ? »_ proposa Clarke en l'embrassant du bout de lèvres.

 _« Seulement si tu remets la magnifique bague que je t'ai offerte et que tu ne la retires plus jamais. »_

 _« Deal. »_

Le salon était rempli. Il faisait un peu trop froid pour pouvoir manger dehors, elles avaient donc ramené plusieurs tables à l'intérieur et avait couvert le tout avec une nappe blanche. Elles étaient remplies d'un million de plats différents. Pour la première fois, Lexa découpa la dinde devant tout le monde avant de reposer le couteau et de faire signe à Layce de commencer le tour de table.

 _« Moi, je suis contente d'être en vacances ! »_ rigola la petite fille.

 _« Et moi d'aller faire du patin demain ! »_ enchaîna Izzy.

 _« Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir toute ma famille réunie »_ lança Gustus.

Clarke se leva à son tour et leva son verre.

« _Je suis reconnaissante que Lexa ait acceptée de m'épouser. »_

 _« Je suis… »_ commença Becca. « _Pardon, quoi ? »_

Clarke et Lexa levèrent leur main gauche en même temps pour laisser voir à la vue de tous les deux nouveaux bijoux qui trônaient sur leur doigt.

 _« Oh mon dieu »_ cria Tris !

Les félicitations s'enchainèrent, ainsi que les « ce n'est pas trop tôt » de la part de leur famille et amis. Tout le monde voulut les prendre dans leur bras pour les féliciter.

 _« Et moi qui croyait que la grossesse d'Harper serait la nouvelle de la journée »_ s'exclama Monty.

 _« Je vais être parrain de nouveau ? »_ demanda Jasper fou de joie.

« _A vrai dire on avait plutôt pensé à la star de la journée »_ répondit Harper en se tournant vers Octavia.

 _« Vous attendez un nouveau bébé ? Oh mon dieu. Bien sûr que je serais la marraine ! » s'exclama O' en se levant pour venir serrer Monty dans ses bras._

 _« Puisqu'on est dans les bonnes nouvelles » commença John. « On a proposé à Emori d'ouvrir un nouveau restaurant, vous savez en tant que chef étoilé… »_

 _« Chef étoilé »_ répéta son père.

 _« Ils ont appelé ce matin. C'est officiel, je viens de gagner ma première étoile ! »_ répondit la jeune femme à la question silencieuse.

 _« Oh mon dieu »_ lâcha son père. _« Mon bébé vient d'être étoilé. »_

 _« Raven m'a laissé l'embrasser ce matin »_ lâcha O'.

 _« Octavia ! »_ s'indigna la concernée.

 _« Quoi ? Tout le monde partage ses bonnes nouvelles »_ rigola la jeune femme fière d'elle.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Si vous avez fini, est-ce quelqu'un peut me passer le plat de galette, j'attends ça depuis un an ! »_

Toute la table rigola en se replaçant à leur place. Personne ne s'était attendu à autant de bonnes nouvelles ce matin. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Tout allait bien pour tout le monde, et il fallait en profiter.

La tarte à la citrouille et le gâteau d'anniversaire fait par Emori acheva tout le monde. Seul Abby, Marcus, Gustus, Tris et John décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade digestive alors que les autres restèrent pour faire une grande partie de jeux. Une épique compétition de Uno et de Mario kart commencèrent simultanément. Lexa resta allongée sur son fauteuil, le ventre plein, elle avait du mal à ne pas fixer Ilian, le bras autour de Charlotte. C'était sa petite sœur, et il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Clarke s'approcha d'elle, et se glissa à ses côtés, les genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses. Les bras de Lexa se posèrent autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

« _Tu cherches à tuer le pauvre garçon avec ton regard ? »_ chuchota Clarke.

 _« Peut-être qu'il finira par comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu dans ma maison. »_

 _« Qu'est qu'il a fait pour que tu ne l'aimes pas à ce point ? Je le trouve plutôt sympa. »_

 _« Sympa ? Il a une mauvaise influence sur Lillie. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, elle s'est faite arrêter, l'a introduit chez nous, ne m'écoute plus et j'en passe. »_

 _« Tu es sûre que c'est depuis qu'elle connait Ilian ? »_

 _« Tu insinues quoi au juste ? »_

 _« Rien du tout. »_

 _« Clarke … »_

 _« Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ta sœur. Mais quand on regarde les faits, c'est Charlotte qui a voulu rentrer dans ton bureau. C'est aussi elle qui l'a invité quand on n'était pas là, et c'est elle qui est montée sur sa moto alors que tu lui avais interdit. »_

 _« Il lui a sûrement rempli la tête de bêtises. »_

 _« Depuis quand Charlotte fait autre chose que ce qu'elle veut ? »_

« _De quel côté tu es déjà ? »_

Clarke sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 _« Tu sais que je serais toujours du tien. Mais cela n'empêche que je te dirais toujours quand je pense que tu as tort. Je ne te demande pas de lui ouvrir la porte et l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Juste que tu gardes à l'esprit que peut-être, ce n'est pas si mal. »_

 _« Comment cela ne peut pas être si mal ? »_ ironisa Lexa

 _« Regarde John. Aucun père sain d'esprit ne lui ferait confiance, pourtant, il a toujours fait passer Emori avant tout. »_

 _« L'habit ne fait pas le moine ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire comprendre. »_

 _« Non. Je dirais plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un chat ne va pas avec un labrador, qu'il n'est pas parfait pour le shiatsu ? »_

Lexa laissa échapper un pouffement de rire avant de ne pouvoir se retenir et éclater complétement.

 _« Je ne savais pas que j'épousais Yoda ou je ne sais qui. »_

 _« Vas-y moque toi. Tu rigoleras moins ce soir quand tu dormiras sur le canapé. »_

 _« Encore cette menace ? »_ Lexa se pencha pour lui mordre l'oreille. _« J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de m'installer très confortablement sur toi et de ne dormir que très peu. »_

 _« Ok. Je vois que je ne peux pas m'asseoir sur toi sans que ton cerveau arpente une pente glissante. » rigola Clarke en se relevant. « Je vais refaire le plein niveau boisson »_

La journée commença à s'éteindre vers 20h. Après le spectacle de danse des jumelles, et du concert d'Ilian, tout le monde commença à fatiguer. Monty et Harper partirent en premier pour pouvoir coucher J.J. Lincoln et Luna n'avaient pas tardé. La maison Griffin-Woods retrouva son calme juste après le coucher des filles. Raven demanda à O' de la raccompagner. Elle voulait en profiter pour lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait oublié.

 _« Tu repars quand à New York ? »_ demanda Raven en se plaçant sur le siège passager.

 _« Demain en fin de journée. Je dois être au boulot lundi à la première heure pour gérer le million d'interviews qu'Emori va vouloir refuser. Je suis contente qu'elle ait eu son étoile, mais je vais avoir plus de taff que jamais dans les semaines à venir. »_

 _« Bienvenue dans mon monde »_ rigola Raven.

 _« Et à part te la raconter, tu fais quoi demain ? »_

 _« Je vais faire un petit tour à Baltimore. »_

Octavia détourna son regard de la route un court instant, surprise.

 _« Une raison en particulière ? »_

 _« Ma mère est malade. Cela fait quelques années que je lui rends visite de temps en temps. J'en profiterais pour aller voir la mère de Finn. »_

 _« Tu veux de la compagnie ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. C'est juste une visite rapide. »_

Octavia tourna le volant quand le téléphone de Raven sonna. Elle put lire le nom de Wick avant que Raven décroche. Le professeur se contenta de répondre par le minimum de mot pour ne pas gêner la conductrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait pas le choix de répondre avec des phrases complètes. Elle essaya, cependant, de les faire les plus abstraites possible.

 _« Non. Non. On prendra le mien. »_

Ils parlaient de voiture comprit Octavia, et plus précisément du camion de Raven.

 _« Je pensais vers 11h. Oui, je t'ai promis de te faire gouter. »_

Ok. Ils allaient quelque part ensemble. Mais Octavia n'avait pas plus d'idée. Elle gara la voiture en face de l'immeuble de Raven et descendit sans attendre. Ce n'était pas sain d'écouter une conversation. Raven avait dit qu'elle allait réfléchir à la situation, elle devait lui faire confiance. C'est après avoir claqué sa propre porte que Raven commit une erreur.

 _« A demain »_ répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Raven rangea son téléphone en souriant à O'. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés et ouvrit la première porte menant à l'escalier.

 _« Tu viens ? »_

A demain. Elle avait dit à demain. Et demain elle avait à Baltimore. Elle emmenait Wick à Baltimore. La ville qu'elle détestait. La ville qui était étroitement liée à son histoire. Une histoire très personnelle qu'elle ne racontait qu'aux personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle. Wick comptait vraiment pour elle. Plus que ce qu'Octavia avait imaginait si elle l'emmenait à Baltimore avec elle. Elle savait ce que cela représentait étant donné que huit ans plus tôt, le lendemain de Thanksgiving, c'était elle que Raven avait conduit dans la ville qu'elle aimait le moins au monde.

 _« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi demain parce que tu y vas avec Wick_ » finit-elle par lâcher.

Raven baissa les yeux en comprenant qu'elle avait merdé.

 _« Tu comptais me le dire ou non ? »_

 _« En quoi ça te regarde ? »_

 _« Je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu y allais déjà avec ton petit-ami. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien. Et c'est la vérité. »_

 _« A quoi tu joues ? Je croyais que… »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Tu sais très bien qu'en attendant, Wick et moi on est plus ou moins ensemble. Je ne t'ai rien caché. »_

 _« J'ai cru que tu voulais dire que tu avais besoin de temps pour… pour savoir qu'est-ce que tu allais lui dire. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait des films. »_

 _« Des films ? Raven tu m'as laissé t'embrasser. Tu en as redemandé. Ce matin tu avais tes mains sous mon t-shirt ! »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir et non que j'avais changé d'avis ! »_ répéta Raven un peu plus fort.

Raven se retourna et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Octavia la suivit. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir ou abandonné. Merde les discussions, merde la peur.

 _« Raven tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Peu importe ce que tu vis avec Wick, ce n'est pas aussi fort que toi et moi sinon tu n'aurais pas besoin de réfléchir. »_

 _« Laisse-moi tranquille O'. »_

Raven entra dans son appartement et se dépêcha de monter, Octavia ouvrit la porte qui venait de claquer devant elle et continua.

 _« Tu voulais que j'arrête de jouer. C'est fait. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'arrêter de te voiler la face. »_

Raven tourna sur ses talons pour lui faire face mais Octavia ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua sa route et attrapa l'ingénieur par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes violemment. Passé la surprise, Raven répondit avec vigueur. Elle n'y avait rien ni personne de plus sexy qu'Octavia en colère. La jeune femme glissa sa langue dans celle de son amie tout en la poussant vers le lit. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Raven lui retira sa veste en cuir et la tira un peu plus à elle.

 _« Dis-moi que je ne me fais pas de film._ » chuchota O' en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du professeur pour caresser ses abdos.

« _Tu ne te fais pas de film. »_

 _« Dis-moi que tu en as envie._ » demanda Octavia en lui retirant son haut pour pouvoir admirer sa poitrine parfaite dans ce soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge.

 _« J'en ai envie. J'en ai besoin. »_

Octavia passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Les jambes de Raven se lièrent autour de sa taille pendant que l'agent la déposait délicatement au centre du matelas.

 _« Je suis là. Je ne pars pas. Plus jamais. »_ murmura O en embrassant le haut de sa clavicule. « Je suis à toi. Et tu es à moi » continua Octavia en descendant le long de la vallée de ses seins.

Raven gémit sous ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. De qui se moquait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Personne ne lui faisait se sentir aussi bien. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien son cœur. Personne ne la connaissait aussi bien tout court. Personne sauf O'.

Raven attrapa le bas de son chemiser et le fit remonter au-dessus de sa tête, forçant O' à s'éloigner une seconde du haut de sa poitrine. Ses yeux gris étaient noirs de désir. Sans plus attendre, elle passa ses doigts sous les bretelles du soutien-gorge de Raven et les rabaissa. Elle reconnecta ses lèvres sur celle de l'ingénieur tout en dégrafant son sous-vêtement. Son propre soutien-gorge ne resta pas longtemps, et Octavia gémit quand leurs deux poitrines nues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« _Tu m'as tellement manqué »_ soupira O'.

Raven attrapa l'une de ses mains et entremêla ses doigts. Elle lui avait manqué aussi. Beaucoup plus qu'elle le voudrait ou oserait l'avouer.

 _« Prouve-le. »_

Octavia s'en donna à cœur joie. Cette nuit elle aima le corps de Raven de tout son être la faisant jouir sur ses doigts plusieurs fois consécutives. Et, c'est peau contre peau, qu'elles s'endormirent unies l'une à l'autre.

C'est la chaleur qui réveilla Octavia. Mais elle s'en fichait. Voir Raven dormir paisiblement dans ses bras en valait le coup. Elle se serra un peu plus à elle enfouissant son visage dans le coup de la jeune femme.

 _« Bonjour »_ marmonna Raven en gardant les yeux fermés.

Octavia sourit et l'embrassa délicatement le long de sa nuque. Raven se retourna légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _« Bonjour » r_ épondit O _« Hier soir… »_

 _« N'était pas un rêve. Pourtant, c'était encore mieux. »_

Octavia sourit ne pouvant ignorer le bonheur qui la submergea en entendant ses mots. Elle passa sa main autour de sa taille et se mit caresser les abdos de la jeune femme du bout de doigt.

 _« Tu... Je pense que l'on a des choses à se dire. »_

 _« J'avais l'impression que tout avait été dit hier soir._ » expliqua Raven en se relevant sur un coude.

 _« Je me rappelle surtout de toi et moi se hurlant dessus. »_

 _« Je parlais d'un peu plus tard. Quand tu m'as embrassé me jurant que tu ne partirais plus. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »_

 _« Jamais de la vie »_ souffla O'.

 _« Et… tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu étais à moi, et que j'étais à toi ? »_

 _« Si tu me le permets. »_ répondit O en secouant la tête.

Raven réunit leurs lèvres en faisant basculer son poids vers l'avant pour pouvoir surplomber le corps nu de sa partenaire et laisser ses formes se perdre dans celle de la beauté qui partageait son lit.

 _« Alors tout a été dit »_ confirma Raven.

« _Je vois encore quelques problèmes. A vrai dire, surtout un qui mesure un bon mètre quatre-vingt. »_

Octavia n'était pas fière de mettre Wick sur le tapis, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de savoir si Raven était honnête. Si elle allait vraiment leur laisser une chance, ou si d'ici ce soir elle changerait d'avis.

 _« Je sais. J'irais lui parler. »_

 _« Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? »_

Raven rigola.

 _« Tu vas vraiment me le faire dire ? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas me refaire des films »_ ironisa O'.

 _« J'irais lui parler et lui dire que c'est un gars génial, mais que mon cœur est pris depuis des années. »_

 _« Pourtant, ces dernières semaines… »_

 _« J'avais juste besoin de temps pour que ma tête l'écoute. Mais O', je t'ai dans la peau depuis des années, et ce n'est pas près de changer. »_

 _« Bien. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir »_ murmura Octavia.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour capturer la bouche de sa partenaire, tout en relevant un peu son genou pour qu'il touche la partie intime de Raven.

 _« Maintenant, si tout a été dit. Je compte bien te faire l'amour une grande partie de la journée. Tu sais, pour que tu n'oublies plus jamais que je t'aime et je compte te le prouver tous les jours. »_

 _« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi »_ lâcha Raven.

Octavia ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

 **Octaven... Yeaaah ? Ou pas Yeah ?**

 **Le prochain Chapitre est très Clexa donc je sais que vous allez l'adorer mdr Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé (le prochain qui dit qu'un prof ça ne bosse pas pendant les vacances, je le tue...)**

 **Je fais au plus vite !**


	10. Chapter 10 : I lived

Bonjour. Je suis plus que désolée de ce retard... si après autant de temps on peut encore appeler ça un retard.

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour finir cette histoire, il reste deux chapitres et j'espère avoir fini avant septembre. On croise les doigts.

+1 pour celui qui trouve la référence série dans ce chapitre, et +2 pour celui qui trouve la référence de la story dont j'ai piqué une réplique...

Sinon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

* * *

 **Samedi 27** **novembre** **2023**

Il aura fallu une minute pour que Ward trouve sa place dans le cœur de Clarke. Tout juste le temps de nettoyer le sang séché sur son visage et elle était conquise. Un mois et demi lui assena le coup fatal. Ward était un garçon extraordinaire. Et il allait terriblement lui manquer. Assise sur le canapé, Ward jouant aux cartes sur le sol, Lexa passait la main dans les cheveux du jeune garçon ne voulant admettre que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait être si proche. Quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit, aucune des deux femmes n'étaient prêtes à lui dire au revoir. Lexa se leva et prit la main de Clarke pour aller ouvrir la porte ensemble. Le couple qui se trouvait sur leur perron était beau. La femme avait de longs cheveux roux lisses et des yeux verts transparents. L'homme était très grand et fin, il portait une chemise rayée et des grosses lunettes. Ils se présentèrent comme Eliza et Max Weber. Ils étaient reconnaissants et promirent de s'occuper du garçon et de l'aimer plus que quiconque. Clarke reteint ses larmes en appelant Ward. Ward Weber, cela sonnait plutôt bien.

Ward avança timidement, les yeux pointés vers le sol, stressé par cette première rencontre. Max Weber s'avança à son tour et posa un genou à terre, puis l'autre pour serrer le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

 _« Je suis Max. »_ dit-il .

La jeune femme s'approcha à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer » continua son mari.

 _« Merci »_ lança Eliza Weber, les larmes aux yeux. _« Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui »_

Lexa serra un peu plus la main de Clarke. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle devait être forte pour Ward, pour les jumelles et pour Clarke.

Ward se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna vers la famille qui l'avait accueilli alors que personne n'avait jamais cru en lui. Il se précipita dans les bras de Clarke. Lexa en profita pour se joindre à l'étreinte et embrassa ses tempes plusieurs fois, les yeux humides. Il allait terriblement leur manquer. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Il allait avoir la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Le regarder partir vers la voiture, avec ce couple d'étrangers à ses côtés, fut l'une des visions les plus dures qui soit. Clarke ne put se retenir et devant la porte de sa maison, tomba en sanglot. Lexa la rattrapa, et la serra fort contre elle. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver dans le futur, elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

 _« Maman… Ward revient quand ? »_ demanda la petite voix d'Izzy.

 _« Je t'ai expliqué ma puce, que Ward est avec une nouvelle famille maintenant. »_

 _« Mais il va revenir dessiner avec nous, hein ? »_ demanda Layce.

 _« Je ne pense pas mon cœur. Il va habiter très loin maintenant. »_

 _« Il ne voulait pas rester ici ? »_

 _« Il sera bien où il va. Je te le promets. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« On peut manger des frites ce midi ? »_ proposa Layce.

 _« Si tu veux mon cœur. Si tu veux. »_

Clarke n'eut pas la force de répondre. Elle se contenta de se baisser et de serrer ses deux filles plus fort que jamais.

/

 **Samedi 30 décembre 2023**

La première fois qu'elle était venue à Coney Island, Lexa avait embrassé Clarke sur la grande roue. C'était par ce baiser que leur aventure ensemble avait véritablement commencé. 8 ans plus tard, Lexa faisait la queue pour la grande roue, main dans la main avec ses deux filles. Clarke et elles étaient venues fêter noël chez Abby et Marcus. Le médecin avait dû repartir dès le lendemain de noël pour recommencer ses gardes, mais la brune était restée chez sa belle-mère et profitait des vacances avec ses filles.

 _« Qui veut des churros ? »_ lança Raven en les rejoignant dans la file.

 _« Moi ! »_ cria Layce.

La professeure était venue avec elle pour passer les fêtes avec Octavia qui, à son plus grand malheur était repartie à New York le lendemain de thanksgiving. Depuis, les deux jeunes femmes essayaient la relation à distance, tous les weekends, l'une d'elle essayait de faire le déplacement chez l'autre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Clarke et Lexa n'avaient pas autant vu Octavia depuis les quatre dernières années. La mauvaise nouvelle, cela rendait Raven folle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, passer son temps chez O'.

 _« Où est passé O' ? »_

 _« Elle apporte le vin chaud. »_

 _« Tu ne m'as pas dit, tout va bien entre vous ? »_

 _« C'est génial. Ce serait parfait si je n'avais pas à conduire 4h pour la voir. »_

 _« Tu as songé à déménager ? »_

 _« Ce ne serait pas un peu tôt ? »_

 _« Rae, tu es amoureuse d'elle depuis 8 ans. Et puis, si tu l'aimes, ce n'est jamais trop tôt. »_

 _« Mon contrat avec Georgetown m'oblige à rester jusqu'à la fin du deuxième semestre, de toute façon. »_

 _« Donc, tu comptes profiter de ton tour en grande roue pour vous reconnecter ? »_ sourit Lexa.

« Qui suis-je pour renier la plus belle tradition de notre pays ? » rigola-t-elle.

/

 **Mercredi 15 Février 2024**

Depuis toutes ses années à se lever à des heures bien trop matinales, Clarke avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller toute seule avant le buzz de son réveil, et de se rendormir si nécessaire. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses matins où elle pouvait se retourner et replonger dans un sommeil plus que voulu. Clarke avait une longue journée devant elle. Elle s'étira en soufflant avant de se glisser hors du lit le plus doucement possible. Hier, Lexa et elle n'avaient que très peu dormi. Et non parce qu'elles avaient célébrés la Saint Valentin toute la nuit, mais parce qu'elles avaient passé la moitié de la nuit aux urgences parce qu'Izzy avait de la fièvre, et que même si elle était docteur, rien n'empêcherait Clarke de paniquer quand il s'agit de l'une de ses filles. Sortie de la salle de bain, elle fit un détour par la chambre de jumelles pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle pausa sa main sur le front de la blonde et fut rassurée de voir que sa fièvre n'était qu'un souvenir. Elle embrasse le haut de son front avant d'aller voir si Layce allait bien. Elle sortit de la chambre sans bruit et repassa dans la sienne pour récupérer son sac.

 _« Tu n'as pas honte de me laisser seule au lit ? »_ murmura Lexa en se réveillant.

 _« Crois-moi si je pouvais rester… »_

Lexa se releva et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Un coup bat. Elle savait très bien que Clarke craquait totalement quand Lexa les enfilait.

 _« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »_

 _« 16h, mais j'enchaîne avec la visite des salles pour le mariage avec ta mère. »_

 _« J'avais complétement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! »_

 _« Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui veut un grand mariage, tu sais que je me contenterais de toi, les jumelles et M. le Maire. »_

 _« Si tu veux, je peux y aller, mais je rentrerais plus tard à la maison, faudra que je repasse par le bureau. »_

 _« Non. C'est bon. Ces préparatifs et ta mère vont me rendre chèvre, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? »_

Clarke se pencha et embrassa rapidement Lexa avant de quitter la chambre rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas être en retard pour ces visites.

Lexa se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elle était amoureuse de Clarke. Elle ne pourrait jamais attendre mi-juillet pour l'épouser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre mi-juillet. Lexa se leva d'un bon et récupéra son ordinateur portable posé à côté du lit. Elle allait arranger ce petit détail aussi rapidement que possible.

Le vendredi soir qui suivit, Lexa était prête. Le seul bémol à son plan serait que Clarke venait de finir une garde de 24h et qu'elle serait probablement épuisée. Elle espérait que sa compagne ait pu se reposer un peu pour que tout se passe à merveille.

 _« Lex ? »_ demanda le médecin en passant la porte d'entrée.

Lexa souffla un bon coup. Il était temps. Clarke apparut dans son champ de vision la calmant automatiquement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, il est tout juste 15h. »_

 _« J'ai pris quelques jours de congés. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Ouais. J'ai, non, on a quelque chose de plus important à faire ce soir. »_

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où sa fiancée voulait en venir.

 _« J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »_ demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit les mains.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais oublié qu'on se mariait aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Qu… »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

 _« Surprise ! »_ crièrent tout le monde en sortant de leur cachette.

Clarke sursauta avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras par Octavia, puis sa mère et toute la famille Woods.

 _« Tu devrais expliquer à ta fiancée ce qu'il se passe Lex, elle a l'air perdu » rigola Raven._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »_

 _« Je te l'ai dit »_ rigola Lexa _« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de notre mariage. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de grande fête, de gâteau immense et de fleurs partout. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »_

 _« Mais c'est ce que toi tu veux. »_

 _« Moi je veux juste être ta femme. Et le plus vite possible. Avec les personnes qui compte le plus. »_

Clarke sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

 _« Il manque juste une personne »_ avoua Clarke.

 _« Si tu parles de moi »_ se fit entendre une voix à travers le téléphone que Gustus tenait.

 _« Papa ? »_

Clarke attrapa le téléphone que lui tendait son beau-père et se retrouva en direct avec le visage de Jake.

 _« Désolé, c'était un peu dur de venir de Malaisie en si peu de temps. Mais Gustus m'a promis de filmer toute la cérémonie pour que je puisse la voir en direct. Et je délègue mon rôle à ta mère avec joie, c'est elle qui te conduira auprès de M. le Maire. »_

 _« On n'a ni robe, ni rendez-vous ou contrat de mariage, c'est de la folie. »_

 _« Tu rigoles, j'ai tout prévu. »_

 _« Et un contrat de mariage, un »_ lâcha Raven en sortant le document.

 _« L'assistant du maire est un client, il me devait une faveur »_ avoua Gustus.

 _« Et pour la robe, je me suis débrouillée »_ sourit sa mère.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa.

 _« On va vraiment le faire ? »_

 _« Say geronimo, baby »_ rigola Lexa.

Clarke sourit avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de sa partenaire. Bien sûr qu'elles allaient le faire.

 _« Beurk »_ lança Izzy en se cachant les yeux.

Lexa rigola contre la bouche de sa fiancée. Elles allaient vraiment le faire, d'ici quelques heures, elle serait enfin mariée à la femme de sa vie.

 _« Gardez-en un peu pour ce soir »_ rigola Raven en tirant Lexa vers elle.

 _« Chacun connait son rôle, on se retrouve dans deux heures à l'hôtel de ville » compléta Octavia en passant son bras autour de Clarke. « Et je vous préviens, le premier qui fait foirer le mariage de ma meilleure amie, je le bouffe. »_

 _« Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur. » rigola le médecin._

 _« On se retrouve devant le maire. »_

 _« Il y a des chances que je sois la femme en robe blanche. »_

Lexa se pencha de nouveau, mais Raven tira un peu plus sur son bras pour les séparer.

 _« On se voit dans deux heures. »_

Seules Tris, Abby et Octavia restèrent dans leur maison.

 _« Où partent les autres ? »_

 _« Chez maman et papa »_ dit Tris.

« _Et si tu essayais ta robe ?_ » sourit sa mère.

Abby ouvrit la pochette en plastique placée sur le canapé.

 _« C'est… c'est ta robe ? »_ demanda Clarke émue.

 _« On l'a remise au gout du jour en rajoutant la dentelle au-dessus du bustier car tu as plus de poitrine que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir » rigola Abby « Et on la raccourcit un peu. »_

 _« Elle… elle est magnifique. »_

 _« Surtout si tu lui rajoute ça »_ ajouta Octavia.

La blonde ouvrit la petite boite que lui tendait sa meilleure amie.

« _C'est nouveau et bleu_ » rigola O'.

 _« Il est magnifique ! »_ avoua Clarke en passant le pendentif autour de son coup.

 _« Et la robe est ton quelque chose d'emprunté » continua Tris « Tu es prête ? »_

 _« Tu sais ce que Lexa va porter ? »_ demanda sa mère.

 _« Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée entre robe et costume, on verra bien. »_

La réponse coupa le souffle de Clarke. Quand elle arriva à l'hôtel de ville, Lexa tenait le bras de son père. Elle portait une robe bleu foncé à bustier qui mettait en avant sa silhouette longue et élégante. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, puis attaché le tout ensemble. Elle était magnifique. Non, elle était sublime. Quand elle vit Clarke, son visage s'illumina un peu plus. Elle allait épouser un ange. Clarke était rayonnante, la robe blanche lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Elle était lisse et sans motif jusqu'à la taille, et tout le haut était en dentelle fine.

 _« Tu es magnifique. »_

 _« Pas autant que toi. »_

 _« Maman, on dirait un ange »_ rigola Layce.

 _« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants »_ appuya Lexa.

 _« Et si on se contentait de ne pas être d'accord et qu'on filait se marier ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir. »_

Une cérémonie intimiste était tout ce que Clarke voulait. Juste Lexa et elle, et leur famille. Elles s'acceptèrent mutuellement, et leurs filles leur passèrent les alliances. Devant les personnes qu'elles aimaient le plus, elles se dirent oui, et signèrent le papier sacré qui les unissait officiellement à vie. C'est sous les applaudissement qu'elles s'embrassèrent. Layce sauta dans les bras de Clarke alors que Lexa se baissait pour attraper Izzy. Même avec les jumelles dans leurs bras, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser de nouveau. Tout était parfait.

Et tout le resta jusqu'à la fin du repas que Gustus et Emori avaient préparé ensemble. Jusqu'au moment du toast des témoins. Raven remplit le verre d'Octavia et lui fit signe qu'il était temps. Sa petite-amie attrapa son verre et se leva.

 _« L'heure que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivée. »_ rigola Octavia en levant son verre.

 _« Faites en sorte qu'il soit bien embarrassant »_ demanda Aden !

 _« Quand Lexa nous a appelé pour être les témoins, Raven tenait absolument à faire le discours drôle, et que je m'occupe de l'émouvant. Et puis, je lui ai rappelé que j'avais connu Clarke pendant son enfance, la puberté et l'adolescence. »_

 _« Oh non. »_ lâcha Clarke.

 _« Alors, ne t'inquiète pas Aden, ça va être embarrassant. Et si on commençait par l'histoire du petit Tommy Boy. »_

 _« Je te hais. »_

 _« Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas Tommy Boyers, il s'agit du premier petit-ami de Clarke. On avait 13 ans, et Tommy Boy avait enfin eu le courage d'inviter Clarke au bal du collège. Tommy était ce gars un peu plus âgé qui allait rentrer au lycée à la fin des vacances et dont toutes les filles de notre âge étaient amoureuses. Je n'ai jamais vu Clarke si paniquée. Elle est entrée en furie dans ma chambre, ne sachant pas qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle m'a prise par les deux mains et m'a demandé qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il essayait de l'embrasser. Et non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse mais parce que si c'était le cas, se serait son premier baiser et qu'elle avait aucune idée de comment faire. Et non, je vous vois venir, on ne s'est pas entrainé ensemble. Elle a demandé à notre ami Nate qui savait déjà qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec une fille. Le grand soir arrive, Clarke passe une soirée géniale et vient dormir chez moi après pour tout me raconter. Et, je pense qu'entre ses entrainements avec Nate et le bal, Clarke avait dû avoir une discussion avec Abby car quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait mis la langue. Clarke s'est redressée, a pris son air le plus sérieux et m'a répondu « Non. Ma mère m'a dit que j'étais trop petite pour. »._

Le public rigola, forçant O à faire une petite pause.

 _« Vous en connaissez beaucoup des jeunes filles de 13 ans qui s'arrête lors d'une séance de bécotage parce que leur « mère » leur a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Je veux bien que Clarke respecte la loi au millimètre, mais là, c'était un peu trop » rigola la jeune femme._

 _« J'avais complétement oublié »_ rigola Abby.

L'histoire de Tommy Boy était l'échauffement d'Octavia. Clarke se décomposa peu à peu au fil des histoires. Surtout celles concernant ses anciens petit(e)s ami(e)s, car elle avait beau être ouverte, le public d'Octavia se composait essentiellement de sa belle-famille. Et, il y a certaines choses que belle-maman et beau-papa ne devraient jamais savoir.

 _« Ok. Ok. Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir O'. »_

 _« Tu as raison. Je devrais sûrement en garder quelques-unes pour vos dix ans de mariage. Du coup, Raven…»_

La brune se leva à son tour et attrapa un verre.

 _« Même si tout le monde sait que je suis hilarante, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas embarrasser Lexa. Je préfère vous raconter le jour où j'ai compris que je venais de trouver ma future meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas un secret que mon enfance et mon adolescente n'ont jamais été rempli d'amour et d'humour. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai rencontré Lex'. On partageait la même chambre depuis deux ou trois semaines, et tout se passait bien entre nous quand j'ai eu le malheur de l'inviter à une soirée. Sexy Lexy a cru que je la draguais. Comme si on ne pouvait pas inviter sa coloc en toute innocence. Elle a blanchi en un quart de seconde et s'est excusée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne doutait pas que j'étais une fille géniale, mais qu'elle comptait bien profiter de l'université pour boire, draguer et partager son lit avec les plus belles créatures de la terre. Elle ne voulait pas que notre colocation devienne gênante et que même si elle serait totalement partante pour partager son lit, ce serait une seule et unique fois. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que le commandant à 18 ans était un véritable enfoiré. Mais un enfoiré dont je partageais la vision. J'ai éclaté de rire, et lui ai proposé de venir à cette fête avec moi pour qu'on profite de tout ce que l'université a à proposer car on était toutes les deux là pour ça. Ce soir-là on a eu notre toute première compétition. »_

 _« Que j'ai gagné ! »_ compléta Lexa.

 _« Petit détail. C'était une petite compétition de bière pong comme tant d'autres. »_

 _« Sauf qu'après, je t'ai botté les fesses. »_

 _« Sauf qu'après m'avoir gagné d'un tout petit point, les choses se sont compliquées avec d'autres invités, et après avoir involontairement commencé une bagarre, la sécurité du campus a débarqué. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé sortir avant l'aube. J'avais passé une nuit pourrie, j'étais épuisée et j'avais la dalle. Devinez qui j'ai trouvé adossé à sa voiture à six heures trente du matin avec un café et des donuts ? Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ?_

 _« Quelque chose comme : une femme avec autant de répartie, c'est mon genre de femme ? »_

 _« Presque. Tu m'as dit. Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais je suis fan. Une femme qui n'a besoin de personne, c'est mon genre de femme. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'on allait être amies. Parce que tu avais compris que j'étais assez forte pour me défendre, et que je n'avais besoin de personne, pourtant tu étais là ce matin. Et tu l'as toujours été. Que ce soit pour me donner des donuts et du café après une nuit affreuse ou pour m'entendre me plaindre des cours, de la fille de mes rêves ou de mes problèmes. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as donné une famille. Et je suis fière d'en faire partie. Je suis aussi fière de tout le chemin que tu as accompli depuis. C'est pour ça que je me tourne vers Clarke maintenant. Promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle, comme elle a pris soin de moi. »_

 _« Je te le promets. »_

 _« C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne pouvais espérer une meilleure personne pour accompagner ma meilleure amie dans ce long fleuve tout sauf tranquille qu'est la vie. A Lexa et Clarke, que j'aime terriblement. »_

Tout le monde leva son faire et répétèrent « A Lexa et Clarke » avant de finir leur verre. Clarke se pencha légèrement pour embrasser sa femme.

 _« Et si on profitait de cette fin de diner parfaite pour s'éclipser. Ma mère a dit que les filles pouvaient rester dormir ici, et j'ai une surprise pour toi. »_

 _« Tu sais que je te suivrais partout, hein ? »_

Elles serrèrent tout le monde dans leurs bras, les remerciant d'être là pour elle, avant de monter embrasser une dernière fois les jumelles déjà aux lits.

Lexa prit le volant, alors que Clarke laissait sa tête retomber sur son épaule, elles allumèrent la radio et restèrent silencieuse le temps du trajet. Aucune des deux ne réalisaient qu'après tant d'années, elles soient enfin mariées. Lexa les conduisit à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un magnifique ranch où on pouvait louer des cabanons de luxe pour se relaxer hors de la ville.

 _« C'est magnifique. »_

 _« Pas autant que toi. Clarke, tu es resplendissante. Et pas que ce soir. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler une seule fois où je ne t'ai pas trouvé magnifique. »_

 _« Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de me séduire, tu m'as déjà épousé » rigola Clarke._

 _« Les vieilles habitudes mettent du temps à mourir. Mais promis, après notre premier anniversaire je deviens méchante. »_

 _« Et si on se dirigeait vers notre chambre pour que je puisse faire l'amour à ma femme toute la nuit. »_

 _« Numéro 8. Par-là »_ se dépêcha de dire Lexa.

Elle lui attrapa la main et se mit à accélérer impatiente de se retrouver nue avec sa partenaire.

 _« Attend, attend. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _« Je suis censée te porter pour passer la porte d'entrée. »_

 _« Nop, c'est à moi de le faire » insista Lexa._

 _« Je suis presque sûre que c'est à moi. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser après tout. »_

 _« Sans vouloir te vexer mon cœur, mais je suis quasi sûre que tu ne pourras pas. »_

 _« Tu me trouves en si mauvaise forme ? »_

 _« Disons que je sais très bien que l'exercice ce n'est pas ton truc. » rigola Lexa._

 _« Je suis sûre que je peux te porter sur mon dos. »_

 _« Tu veux passer la porte de nôtre hôtel le soir de notre nuit de noces en me portant sur ton dos. Que c'est romantique. »_

 _« Il est hors de question que tu passes cette porte d'une autre manière. Aller, monte. »_

Lexa ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner pour approcher de sa femme. Clarke se baissa légèrement et lui fit signe de grimper. Lexa rigola avant de se prendre au jeu. Après un petit saut, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Clarke, et les jambes autour de sa taille. Le médecin souffla un bon coup avant d'avancer jusqu'à l'intérieur. Et s'écroula sur le lit central. Elle se releva rapidement pour refermer la porte avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

 _« Je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire. »_

 _« Ma femme, ce héros. » rigola Lexa en se penchant sur Clarke pour l'embrasser. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu comptais me faire l'amour toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Clarke se releva et poussa Lexa contre le matelas avant de passer une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille pour la surplomber. Elle retira sa veste en toile avant de se pencher en avant pour réunir ses lèvres à celle de sa nouvelle femme. Lexa décolla ses épaules du couvre lit pour donner un peu plus de pression à leur baiser. Elle passa ses mains sous la robe de Clarke et remonta le tissu vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse caresser son dos nu. Mon dieu, qu'elle aimait sentir la peau de Clarke contre ses mains. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

 _« Je t'aime Lexa Griffin-Woods. »_

 _« Je t'aime Clarke Griffin-Woods. »_

Lexa ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Clarke y trouver sa place avec plaisir. C'est sensuellement, et lentement qu'elles commencèrent à se déshabiller. Elles n'étaient pas pressées, et voulait savourer le corps de l'autre, l'aimait et le chérir, comme elles venaient de se le promettre. Clarke laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de Lexa, la rapprochant encore plus contre elle. Elle voulait sentir tout son être se mélanger contre Lexa, se perdre sous ses caresses, mélanger leurs respirations, jouir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _« Ma magnifique femme. » murmura Lexa entre plusieurs baisers. « Ma magnifique femme » répéta-t-elle._

 _« Je t'aime tellement » répéta Clarke en lui retirant son haut. « Tellement._ »

/

 **Mardi 16 Aout 2024**

Ils avaient gagné. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Sachin Jackson était le nouveau sénateur démocrate du Maryland. La campagne touchait à sa fin, et ils avaient gagnés. Jackson lui avait proposé de rester travailler dans son équipe de publiciste durant son mandat, mais elle avait dû refuser. Ce travail demandait une trop grande implication, beaucoup de voyages et peu de temps avec sa femme et ses enfants. Sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

Lexa attrapa l'un des cartons sur le canapé et commença à le remplir de ses affaires. Cela avait été une belle aventure, mais pour les mois à venir, elle devrait trouver des campagnes plus faciles et moins prenantes.

« _Toc Toc Toc » rigola Clarke en entrant._

 _« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Je voulais voir ma femme dans son environnement une dernière fois. »_

Clarke verrouilla la porte derrière elle et baissa un par un les stores des vitres qui donnaient sur le couloir.

 _« Qu'est-ce… »_

Clarke la fit taire en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme tout en la poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son bureau.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » sourit Lexa en reprenant sa respiration._

 _« J'ai réalisé que c'était notre dernière chance de baptiser ton bureau. »_

Elle se glissa entre ses jambes, la forçant à monter sur le bord de son bureau pour écarter un peu plus les cuisses et les passer autour de sa taille.

 _« Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plutôt ? »_

Lexa remonta ses mains le long des côtes de sa partenaire, remontant son t-shirt en même temps. Clarke se recula un instant pour passer le bout de tissu au-dessus de sa tête avant de revenir se presser contre sa femme. Elle plaça ses mains entre leurs deux corps et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de costume de Lexa pour avoir assez de place pour y glisser sa main.

 _« Clark… »_

Lexa ne put finir sa phrase quand elle sentit sa partenaire prendre place dans son intimité. Elle se pencha en avant pour réunir sa bouche à celle de Clarke tout en respirant de plus en plus fort. Clarke allait droit au but, et elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

 _« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te prendre sur ce bureau. Te faire jouir si fort que ta petite secrétaire n'aurait aucun doute sur nos activités. »_

 _« Oh mon dieu. »_

Le portable de Lexa sonna à côté d'elles une première fois, Clarke le poussa un peu plus loin, lui rappelant qu'elle avait le pouvoir. Lors de la deuxième sonnerie, Lexa essaya de se reculer, elle eut tout juste le temps de dire un mot avant que Clarke la fasse taire avec ses lèvres.

 _« C'est peut-être important. »_

 _« Pas plus important que ça. »_

La troisième sonnerie fut un canon. Le téléphone de Lexa et le bipeur de Clarke s'allumèrent en même temps.

 _« Je viens juste de finir ma garde »_ s'inquiéta Clarke en se décalant.

Lexa en profita pour décrocher son portable. Les deux femmes comprirent en même temps ce qui se passait.

 _« On arrive »_ lança Lexa avant de raccrocher.

« _Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu »_ cria Clarke en se rhabillant.

 _« Tu penses qu'il y a un problème, il restait encore 6 semaines ! »_

 _« Il y a plusieurs centaines de raison pour naître prématuré. Ne paniquons pas tout de suite » lâcha Clarke clairement paniquée._

 _« Je n'en reviens pas. On va avoir un bébé »_ s'écria Lexa.

Deux mois après leur mariage, Clarke avait partagé son envie d'avoir un bébé. Et après une longue discussion, elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Lexa était ravie d'accueillir un nouvel enfant dans leur famille, encore plus si elles pouvaient expérimenter le stade de nourrisson. Mais elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait toujours pas le porter. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Après plusieurs discussions, elles avaient décidé de relancer les papiers d'adoption d'agence à particulier, et de particulier à particulier. Il y a tout juste trois mois, elles avaient fait la rencontre de Monroe. Une jeune fille de 16 ans qui n'était pas prête à être mère et qui cherchait une famille pour son bébé. Elle avait très vite compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de famille plus aimante et accueillante que les Griffin-Woods.

 _« On va avoir un bébé »_ répéta Clarke en arrivant à l'hôpital.

« _Un petit garçon !_ » précisa Lexa.

« _Ou, une petite fille. Tu sais que c'est une chance sur deux. »_

Monroe n'avait pas voulu connaître le sexe, et les jeunes mariées respectaient son choix. Mais, Lexa avait décidé que ce serait un petit garçon. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de filles dans leur foyer.

 _« Je t'ai dit que je le sentais. C'est un petit garçon. »_

En réalité, elle s'en fichait. Elle aimerait ce bébé plus que tout peu importe son sexe.

Clarke déboula dans le service prénatal et se dirigea vers le poste des infirmières. Sans écouter les protestations, elle fouilla dans les dossiers à la recherche des documents concernant la jeune fille.

 _« Qui est l'interne de chirurgie en prénat aujourd'hui ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

L'infirmier lui pointa une direction derrière elle. Bingo. Clarke les remercia avant de rejoindre Gaia et de lui mettre le dossier dans les mains.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? »_

 _« Dr. Griffin, qu'est-ce que vous faites en prénat ? »_

 _« Mon bébé est sur le point de naitre. Avec six semaines d'avance. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »_

Gaia lit le fichier rapidement pour se rappeler du cas. Elle releva la tête, et priT sa respiration.

 _« On n'a pas encore déterminé la raison, mais le docteur Sienne fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que l'accouchement se passe bien. »_

 _« Arrête tes conneries Gaia, je te rappelle que je suis docteur aussi. Va droit au but. »_

 _« On ne sait vraiment pas. Le jeune âge de la mère biologique est sûrement l'une des raisons, 10% de maman ado donnent naissance à des prématurés. Mais à part ça, rien ne suggérait un accouchement prématuré. Le docteur Sienne préfère y aller par césarienne, il aura bientôt fini. En tout cas le bébé est fort, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes.»_

 _« On peut la voir ? »_ demanda Lexa.

 _« Dès qu'ils ont fini. »_

Lexa glissa sa main dans celle de sa femme et la suivit.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, à deux semaines près, le bébé ne serait même pas considéré comme un prématuré. Ses poumons ont eu le temps de se développer, il y a même des chances qu'il échappe à la couveuse. Tout ira bien. »_

Clarke la tira jusqu'à un banc dans le couloir, et la força à s'asseoir. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et se relaxa quand elle sentit Lexa se détendre dans ses bras. Adopter était déjà une épreuve compliquée, rajouter le stress des problèmes de santé et cela devenait très éprouvant. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas son bébé dans ses bras, en bonne santé et pour de bon, Lexa ne serait pas bien. Elle ne doutait pas de la franchise de Monroe, mais il arrivait parfois que les jeunes mamans changent d'avis juste avant de faire adopter leur enfant. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à ça.

Raven arriva avec deux cafés juste avant la sortie de l'obstétricien. Elle avait avec elle les deux jumelles surexcitées de faire enfin la connaissance de leur petit frère (oui, elles aussi étaient du côté de la team petit garçon). Le Dr Sienne les rassura aussitôt. Tout s'était bien passé. Le bébé était en forme, et à part quelques jours au service néo-nat pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Clarke et Lexa poussèrent la porte de la chambre main dans la main. La jeune femme était allongée, la tête de lit relevée. Son regard ne quittait pas le petit-être qui dormait dans ses bras. Le cœur de Lexa se serra. Monroe ne regardait pas ce bébé comme un bébé, mais comme son bébé. Ce qui était normal en soi, mais très difficile pour elle.

 _« Comment tu vas ? »_ demanda Clarke.

La jeune femme releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. En entendant la voix du médecin, le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux.

« Eh, je te présente tes nouvelles mamans » chuchota Monroe à son oreille. « Elles vont prendre soin de toi pour moi. Mais je te promets que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. »

Clarke s'approcha un peu et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et serra doucement. C'était la promesse d'aimer et protéger ce petit être au-delà de leur vie.

 _« Clarke, Lexa. Je vous présente votre fille »_ dit-elle en leur tendant doucement le bébé.

Lexa l'attrapa sous la tête et la colla contre son cœur. Une petite fille. Sa petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'homme dans sa vie, et aujourd'hui encore moins. La petite était parfaite. Sa petite fille était parfaite. Leur petite fille.

« _Hey »_ rigola Lexa en voyant le bébé ouvrir les yeux.

La petite fille avait de grands yeux vert foncé, des tâches de rousseurs au-dessous des yeux et des cheveux fins presque _roux._

 _« Vous avez déjà pensé à un nom ? »_

 _« On hésite encore. »_

 _« Est-ce… est-ce que vous pourriez choisir un nom en M. C'est une tradition dans la famille. »_

 _« Bien sûr. Maddie ? »_ demanda Clarke.

 _« Tu es Maddie ? »_ demanda Lexa au bébé.

La petite fille sourit avant de refermer les yeux.

 _« Je crois que ça lui plaît. »_

 _« Bienvenue dans la famille Maddie. »_

 _/_

 **Jeudi 20 Septembre 2025**

Assise sur les gradins, Clarke était nerveuse. C'était le premier match de la saison, et surtout le premier match d'Izzy en tant que joueuse, et de Lexa en tant que Coach. Layce était assise à côté d'elle, les genoux remontés avec son calpin ouvert pour dessiner. Alors qu'en grandissant, Izzy avait essayé plusieurs sports pour finir au basket, Layce n'avait jamais cessé de dessiner. C'était sa plus grande passion. Elles avaient beau n'avoir que 8 ans depuis peu, les deux étaient très douées et passionnées dans leurs passions respectives.

 _« J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à l'heure ! » s'exclama Tris._

 _« Vous n'étiez pas obligés de tous venir. »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? Et manquer les débuts de carrière de ma petite fille ? » s'indigna Gustus !_

 _« Et puis, Tris et moi en part pour la fac dans 3 jours, on avait besoin de notre dose de nièces pour survivre jusqu'à Thanksgiving »_ rigola Charlotte.

Tris et Charlotte rentraient à la fac. Clarke avait encore du mal à croire que les deux petites jumelles jouant au quidditch avec Octavia rentraient à la fac. Et qu'elle était avec Lexa depuis tout ce temps. Comme son frère, Tris avait reçu une bourse de la part de la fac de Caroline du Nord pour jouer dans l'équipe féminine de Basket de Duke. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire partie de la même fac, même si le jeune garçon venait de recevoir son diplôme et ne pouvait continuer de jouer pour l'équipe de football en commençant son master pour être professeur d'histoire. A la plus grande surprise de sa famille, Charlotte avait aussi décidé d'aller à la fac. Elle avait été acceptée à LSU en Louisiane. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle y allait par choix, et pour elle. Mais qu'Ilian, son petit-ami depuis toutes ses années, y fassent sa terminale était un bonus agréable.

 _« Et puis, un pour tous et tous pour Woods » Enchaina Tris._

 _« Aden s'excuse, il avait des papiers administratifs à faire à la fac. Il viendra fêter leur victoire après » continua Becca._

 _« Mama !_ » s'exclama Maddie sur les genoux de Clarke en voyant Lexa sortir des vestiaires.

A deux ans et quelques mois, la petite dernière avait beaucoup de facilité dans le langage et reconnaissait sans difficulté tous ses oncles, tantes et tatie. Lexa était persuadée que c'était un génie et prévoyait déjà son entrée à Harvard ou Yale. Clarke avait beau lui répéter qu'être dégourdie ne signifiait pas être un génie, Lexa n'en démordait pas. Personne n'était plus fort que son bébé.

 _« Oui, C'est mama. Et c'est qui juste à coté. »_

 _« Zyzy ! »_

 _« Oui, c'est Izzy. »_

 _« Zy »_ rigola Maddie en sautillant sur Clarke. « Gagner Basket ! »

 _« Allez Woods ! Déchirez les tous ! »_

 _« Gustus, c'est un match de basket d'enfant de 8 ans. »_

 _« Maman, je peux aller au grillage » demanda Layce._

 _« Ok, mais reste où je peux te voir, d'accord. »_

 _« Yes. Merci maman. »_

 _« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment deux jumelles peuvent être si différentes, et si proches à la fois » rigola Tris « Elles nous battent Charlotte et moi. »_

 _« En parlant de ça. Si vous pouviez arrêter de raconter aux filles vos exploits, ça nous arrangerait. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié aller chercher Izzy dans le bureau du principal la semaine dernière. »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Disons qu'Izzy a défendu sa sœur avec un plateau de cantine, et le petit Joffrey est reparti chez lui avec une grosse bosse sur le front… »_

 _« C'est la faute à Charlotte » rigola Tris._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. En grandissant ta sœur jumelle te balance plus qu'elle te défend. » fit remarquer Lillie en rigolant._

Le match se déroula comme un match de petit de 8 ans. Mais avec une Lexa en coach plus que passionnait. Clarke la trouvait rayonnante. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais depuis qu'elle n'acceptait des jobs lui permettant de travailler à deux tiers du temps, elle avait beaucoup moins de pression sur les épaules. Clarke savait que ce n'était pas les jobs rêvés de Lexa, qu'elle aimerait travailler sur une campagne importante, mais le docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier de la voir à la maison à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du travail. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si égoïste ?

 _« Elle se débrouille bien. »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_

 _« Oui. Elle joue mieux que moi à son âge. Vous devriez la pousser à continuer. »_

 _« Ce ne sera pas difficile, elle veut être aussi cool que sa tata Tris » rigola Clarke._

 _« Tris »_ répéta Maddie en rigolant.

Clarke se baissa pour embrasser le haut de la tête de sa fille en souriant. Quand elle se releva, le match n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Et bien qu'elle aimait sa fille plus que tout, elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de sport à la télé. Ou de sport tout court. Clarke laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle regarda les visages autour du terrain à la recherche d'une distraction mentale. Le visage d'un jeune homme en retrait derrière le terrain l'attira tout de suite. Il devait avoir dans les quinze ans. Ses yeux bleus montraient qu'il avait déjà trop vu pour son âge. Il avait la peau claire, et les cheveux bruns. C'était un visage familier, pourtant ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas vu la personne en question depuis les trois dernières années. Clarke se releva d'un coup. Cela ne pouvait être… elle chercha autour d'elle pour vérifier mais le jeune garçon avait disparu.

/

 **Lundi 23 aout 2026**

 _« Docteur Griffn-Woods, il y a quelqu'un pour vous à l'accueil. »_

 _« Merci Maya. »_

Clarke posa le dossier de son prochain patient et quitta le poste des infirmiers du service de trauma pour aller voir qui l'attendait. Elle sourit automatiquement en repérant Lexa penchée en avant sur le comptoir.

« Salut femme » lâcha Clarke avant de l'embrasser rapidement. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ? »_

 _« La nouvelle ? »_

 _« Celle qui concerne Marcus. »_

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant en comprenant.

 _« C'est vrai alors ? Il va vraiment… »_

 _« Faire campagne pour le bureau Ovale ? Oui. C'est même l'un des favoris du parti. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal aux primaires démocrates. »_

 _« Et à quel point cela va bouleverser nos vies ? »_

 _« Plus qu'on le voudrait. Surtout… Surtout si j'accepte sa proposition. »_

Clarke secoua la tête ne comprenant pas où Lexa voulait en venir. Jusqu'au moment où cela la frappa.

 _« Il veut que tu bosses sur la campagne avec lui. »_

 _« Je serais le troisième du staff, c'est… énorme. »_

 _« Ce qui veut dire que tu vas passer la plupart de ton temps à New York, et qu'on gagnera un garde du corps comme nouvel ami ? »_

 _« Si j'accepte, oui. Mais… je vais dire non. Tu as besoin de moi à la maison, et Maddie est encore petite, elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi… »_

 _« Lex. Arrête. On te propose de participer à une campagne présidentielle. C'est le rêve de tous les managers de campagne. C'est ton rêve. Tu ne peux pas dire non. On se débrouillera. »_

 _« Mais les filles, et la ligue de basket et… je ne peux pas partir à New York. »_

« Je ferais moins de garde. Tu as sacrifié ton travail pour ma carrière, il est temps que je te remercie comme il se doit. »

 _« Docteur Griffin, ils ont besoin de vous à l'intérieur » cria l'infirmière au même moment où le bipeur de Clarke se mit à sonner._

 _« On en reparle ce soir, mais Lexa, tu sais très bien que je gagnerais la bataille. » rigola Clarke avant de partir en courant._

Elle traversa le service pour rejoindre les urgences où une ambulance arrivait.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »_

 _« Jeune garçon de 15 ans agressé. Son pouls est faible, et il a perdu connaissance. »_

 _« Salle deux. Gaia avec moi._ » cria Clarke en attrapant le dossier des ambulanciers.

Clarke se dépêcha de lire pour ne rien louper, puis attrapa sa lampe de poche pour vérifier les réflexes nerveux. Elle se pencha au-dessus du jeune garçon et son cœur s'arrêta le temps d'un battement. C'était une scène de déjà-vu. Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation quatre ans plutôt, et cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

 _« Ward »_

* * *

Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Ward ? Mystère, Mystère. Et le mariage, on en parle ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour le reste de leur petite ville ?

Je vous promets que je fais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre...


	11. We Got Demons

**Bonjour à tous ! Tadaaa ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis dans les temps !**

 **La semaine dernière, j'ai oublié de remercier Edas44 pour sa relecture, honte à moi. Et, j'ai aussi oublié de glisser un extrait de la chanson dont le titre s'inspiré à savoir I lived des One Rep. Je ne suis qu'humaine, et avec ma première rentrée qui approche, j'ai beaucoup de stress... Encore une fois désolé.**

 **Voici, le dernier VRAI chapitre. La semaine prochaine sera un épilogue avec un long saut dans le temps.**

 **Je crois que j'ai fini de parler... A non, j'ai de petit rajout, mais on en parle à la fin ;D**

 **Allons découvre ce qui est arrivé à Ward.**

* * *

 **"So in our veins, it runs mud blood**  
 **We take all kinds of drug**  
 **It's our way to pretend**  
 **That we enjoy the life we've got**  
 **Sometimes it hurts to pray**  
 **To God and other saints we've got mud blood**

 **We got demons**  
 **Demons stuck inside our blood**  
 **Yeah we got drugs inside our heart**  
 **Yeah we eat the mud to be free"**

 **Loic Notter - MudBlood**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Ward savait qu'il allait se réveiller dans une chambre aux murs blancs, impersonnelle d'hôpital. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'odeur omniprésente de Javel ou des bip bip des machines, mais aux souvenirs de ses dizaines de poings s'écrasant sur son visage, du bruit de ses côtes se brisant sous les coups de pieds et du goût de sang dans sa bouche. C'était la troisième fois en un mois qu'il se réveillait à l'hôpital après une bagarre. Il avait encore perdu. Il était même pas capable de se défendre assez pour ne pas finir à l'hosto. Où, alors, c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Avoir mal. Ressentir autre chose que cette souffrance mentale qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis… depuis ses cinq derniers mois.

Ses habitudes furent modifiées quand il ouvrit les yeux. Personne n'était censé être là à son réveil. Pourtant assis sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, Ward n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le docteur qui l'attendait.

« _Et Merde_ » cracha-t-il

« _Boit un peu »_ insista Clarke en lui tendant un verre et une paille.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici docteur Griffin ? »_

 _« C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. D'après ton dossier, c'est ta troisième hospitalisation ce mois-ci. »_

 _« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder. »_

 _« Ward. Arrête de me mentir. J'ai lu ton dossier. »_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il ne supporter pas le regard que Clarke lui lançait.

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. J'ai… peur. Tu ne peux pas… »_

 _« Quand arrive l'assistante sociale ? »_ la coupa-t-elle

« Elle parle à la police. Tu devrais porter plainte. »

« C'est moi qui ai lancé les hostilités. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? Te punir ? »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. » répondit violement Ward. _« Et n'ose surtout pas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que mes parents auraient voulu. Ils sont morts. Personne ne sera jamais ce qu'ils auraient voulu. »_

 _« Ward.. »_

 _« Laissez-moi tranquille docteur Griffin. On va bien me trouver un endroit pour ce soir. »_

 _« Et, après, tu comptes faires quoi, hein ? »_

 _« Ce que je sais faire de mieux, apparemment. Survivre. »_

/

Lexa passa les mains sur son visage. Ward devait être le petit garçon le moins chanceux de la terre.

 _« Tu veux dire que ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ? »_

 _« Et, il était dans la voiture. Mais, il n'a rien eu. »_

 _« Il… qui s'occupe de lui maintenant, une grand-mère ? »_

Clarke secoua la tête.

 _« Max Weber vient d'australie »_

 _« Eliza ? »_

 _« Deux frères. Tous les deux déployés. Ward devait rejoindre la sœur de Max Weber en Australie, mais il a fugué. Elle a retiré son offre, et maintenant, il est de retour dans notre système. »_

 _« Il est hors de question qu'il aille dormir dans l'un de ses foyers. »_

 _« Je sais. J'ai déjà proposé qu'il vienne à la maison. Mais, Ward a refusé. Il a quitté l'hôpital sans prévenir personne. »_

 _« Il faut qu'on le retrouve. »_

 _« Lex… ce n'est plus le petit garçon que l'on connaissait. Mais un ado en colère. »_

 _« Raison de plus. »_

 _« J'ai appelé Lincoln, il essayait de voir s'il n'a pas contacté des anciennes connaissances, ou famille. En attendant, on peut peut-être faire des tours dans ses anciens quartiers ? On peut mettre Monty, Jasper et Harper sur le coup aussi. »_

 _« Et mes sœurs. Ma mère et mon père s'occuperont de tous les enfants. »_

Cela ne donna rien. Elles passèrent une grande partie de la nuit dehors, à chercher dans les rues, une photo à la main. Mais personne n'avait vu Ward. Ou personne n'osait dire quelques choses. Cela me servait à rien. Quand son réveil sonna, Clarke eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'envoyer contre le mur. Elles étaient rentrées très tard, et avaient trouvé le sommeil qu'avec grandes difficultés.

Clarke s'étira. Elle finit par trouver raison et sortir de son lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au travail. Son esprit fatigué n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ward. En colère et seul dehors. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver.

 _« Dis-moi que tu as fait un litre de café »_ marmonna Lexa

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »_

 _« Je n'aurais pas réussi à me rendormir._ » se contenta de répondre Lexa.

« _C'est chiant de réaliser que malgré notre détermination, on ne peut rien faire. »_

 _« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Linc' ? »_

 _« Non, mais je lui ai dit de t'appeler dès qu'il en avait. J'ai une longue garde aujourd'hui, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Je le retrouverais. »_

 _« N'oublie pas d'aller chercher les filles à la sortie de l'école. »_

 _« Est-ce que j'ai déjà oublié » essaya de rigoler Lexa_

 _« Je crois que c'est le moment d'invoquer le 5eme, non ? »_ rigola Clarke

 _« Sûrement oui._ » sourit Lexa.

Le sourire de Clarke s'effaça doucement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter Lexa. Elle voulait être à ses côtés pour retrouver ce petit garçon qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux. Lexa perçut le changement. La brune se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke. Sa tête se posa doucement sur son épaule, au creux de son cou et resserra son étreinte.

 _« Tout ira bien. Je te promets. On va le retrouver. »_

Le médecin se retourna et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de monter finir de se préparer.

Lexa reçu l'appel de Lincoln beaucoup trop tard à son goût. Ne pas savoir que faire pour aider le jeune garçon, et se tourner les pouces à la maison la rendait folle.

 _« Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé. »_

 _« Non. Mais j'ai plusieurs pistes, six adresses où il pourrait se cacher. Tu viens avec moi ? »_

 _« Envoie s'en moi trois. Ça ira plus vite. »_

 _« Tu es sûre qu… »_

 _« Envoie les adresses Lincoln. »_

« _Ok. »_

Lexa attrapa son sac. Elle était dans la voiture avant de recevoir le sms de son ami. Elle brancha le GPS sur la première adresse et démarra.

Première maison. Première échec. Heureusement pour elle, les deux autres maisons n'étaient pas loin. Même en changeant de foyer tous les six mois, Ward avait toujours été dans le même secteur. Définitivement pas le meilleur de la ville.

La deuxième adresse ne lui porta pas bonheur. Lexa claque la porte de sa voiture avant de rentrer la dernière adresse.

Le numéro 1209 était un pavillon en brique dont les marches du perron étaient trouées. La propriété était entourée de vieux barbelés. Lexa coupa le moteur. Elle espérait vraiment trouver Ward et le sortir de là.

C'est une jeune fille d'environ l'âge de Ward qui ouvrit la porte.

« _Bonjour »_ commença-t-elle « _tu es Luz ? »_

 _« Vous me cherchez pour ? »_

 _« Tu aurais vu ce garçon »_ demanda Lexa en sortant la photo que lui avait envoyé Clarke.

« _Il… il ressemble à un ancien ami. Edward. Mais en plus vieux. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille. »_

 _« Tu l'as vu récemment. »_

 _« Pas depuis quelques années. Il a déménagé. »_

Lexa souffla. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour essayer de prendre le plus d'information possible sans rentrer. Si Ward était là, Luz le couvrait. De la vaisselle salle, une vielle télé et sur la table basse, un carnet de croquis.

 _« Tu as rencontré Ward au club de dessin, ou un truc du genre. »_

 _« Nop. Je ne suis pas capable de tenir un crayon. On était dans pas mal de cours ensemble, c'est tout. »_

 _« Je te passe ma carte. Tu m'appelles si tu le vois ? »_

 _« Ce ne sera pas le cas. »_ dit-elle avant de refermer.

Pourquoi quelqu'un qui ne sait pas dessiner, aurait un cahier de croquis ouvert sur la table basse. Lexa rentra dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas. Luz cachait quelques choses. C'était le premier pas en avant dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle resta assise derrière le volant, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Rien ne bougea pendant la première heure. Le grand frère de Luz et gardien rentra au bout 1h26. L'extérieur de la maison resta calme une heure de plus avant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Le grand frère de Luz tenait Ward part l'épaule, et le jeta dehors en criant.

 _« Tu crois que tu peux venir manger ma bouffe et sauter ma sœur ? »_

Lexa se précipita hors de la voiture. Elle attrapa le bras de l'homme et la détacha de celle de Ward.

 _« Pour qui vous vous prenez »_ cria-t-elle _« Ward, tu vas bien. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »_

 _« Dégagez de chez moi tous les deux ou… »_

 _« Ou quoi vous appelez les flics ? Allez-y que je leur dise comment vous traitez un mineur. »_

 _« Il était chez moi sans mon autorisation. Manger ma bouffe, et aller se taper ma sœur. Il a eu ce qu'il mérite. »_

 _« Jay c'est moi qui … »_ commença Luz

 _« Toi la ferme. Tu as de la chance que papa ne l'ai pas trouvé. »_

 _« On s'en va. Pas la peine de s'énerver plus. »_

Lexa voulu prendre Ward par les épaules pour le protéger, mais le jeune homme se dégagea rapidement et accéléra le pas. Lexa le suivit en silence, gardant le rythme. Elle ne le laisserait pas repartir seul.

 _« Fous moi la paix. »_

 _« Ward… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Lexa ?_ Laisse-moi tranquille.

 _« Viens passer la soirée à la maison. Juste une nuit. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que on fait pour que tu nous hais à ce point avec Clarke. On… on ne pouvait pas savoir que. »_

 _« Rien. Je préfère juste me débrouiller seul. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'avoir un toit et des amis pour une soirée, hein ? Tu as quoi à perdre au juste ? Juste une soirée. Les jumelles seront heureuses de te voir. »_

Ward passa la main dans ses cheveux. Quand il était revenu à DC, il s'était promis de ne pas reprendre contact avec la famille Griffin-Woods. Il portait la poisse. Il ne se pardonnerait pas si quelques choses arrivaient à la première famille qui s'était réellement occupé de lui. La famille qui lui avait fait comprendre que sa vie comptait. Mais l'envie de revoir Izzy et Layce était plus forte que tout le reste. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage rien qu'en y pensant. Bien qu'il ne le confirma pas, Lexa sut qu'elle venait de gagner.

 _« Allez champion, on passe prendre une glace en attendant qu'elles sortent de l'école. »_

 _« Je n'ai plus 10 ans. »_

 _« Parce que monsieur est un ado, il est trop vieux pour une glace ? »_ plaisanta Lexa

« _Je n'ai pas d'argent pour »_ avoua Ward.

 _« Tu pourras me rembourser en faisant la vaisselle ce soir »_ rigola-t-elle

Ward secoua la tête. Lexa sourit et lui fit signe de monter en voiture. Elle les mena au glacier le plus proche de l'école des filles.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Mangeant leur glace sans échanger un mot. Lexa attendait qu'il se décide à lui raconter ce qu'il était devenu. Qu'avez été sa vie durant leurs quatre ans d'absences.

 _« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu partais vivre avec ta famille. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu veux me raconter comment c'était ? »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _« Après 4 ans sans te voir, je n'aurais pas le droit à plus ? »_

 _« On n'a combien de temps ? »_

 _« Le temps dont tu auras besoin pour me raconter ce que tu deviens. »_

/

 **Samedi 27** **novembre** **2024**

 _Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait chez les Weber. Non. Qu'il était un Weber. Edward Linch Weber. Cela sonnait plutôt bien. Ward était arrivé comme le messi dans la famille formée par le jeune couple. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant en vain. Avec le boulot très prenant de Max, accueillir un pré-ado était un bonus, Eliza n'aurait pas à gérer le stade nourrisson toute seule. Malgré tout, Max tenait à être le plus présent possible dans la vie de Ward. Ce n'était pas un figurant, mais un véritable acteur. Dès que son travail lui laissait une minute, il en profitait pour passer du temps avec son fils. Allez voir des films, des concerts, allez pêcher et camper entre gars. Ward n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'il aurait la chance d'avoir une vie normale. Les Weber lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait tort. Et tout cela avait été possible grâce à Clarke et Lexa qui l'avait recueilli quand il allait au plus mal. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Et même si sa vie de famille était géniale, les deux jeunes femmes et leurs piles électriques de filles lui manquait. Ils avaient échangé par carte plusieurs fois, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient arrêté._

 _Ward se leva en repoussant sa couette à l'effigie des quatre fantastiques dans le coin de son lit et se dépêcha de descendre les marches pour rejoindre ses parents en cuisine. Eliza avait préparé des gaufres, le sucre du dessus formant le dessin de l'araignée dans spider-man. C'était son petit déjeuné préféré. Elle ne lui faisait que lors d'occasion spéciale._

 _Ward se glissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou avant de monter sur le premier tabouret et tira sur des assiettes à lui._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, papa ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine._

 _« J'ai pris ma journée. »_

 _« Tu peux faire ça ? »_

 _« Quand tu es le patron… oui. »_

 _« Plus tard, je serais mon patron alors. »_

 _« Je n'en doute pas » rigola sa mère._

 _« Je me disais que toi, ta mère et moi, on pourrait profiter de notre journée et allez voir une exposition. »_

 _« Celle avec les tâches bizarres que maman veut voir ? »_

 _« Pollock ? Non, à vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ça » répondit son père en lui passant trois tickets rouge._

 _Ward posa sa fourchette et se pencha sur le cadeau de son père. Son regard s'illumina quand il lui « DC univers VS Marvel panel._

 _« Vraiment. Tu as eu des billets pour la Super Héros expériences ? »_

 _« Dépêches toi de finir de manger, on part dans dix minutes, on n'a pas mal de route. »_

 _« Génial ! » cria Ward en se levant d'un bon._

 _Ils mirent deux heures à rejoindre Philadelphie. Devant l'entrée du dôme, on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Il avait du mal à se rendre contre qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer ses dessinateurs préférés. Qu'il allait pouvoir parler à certains acteurs. Et surtout, qu'il allait pouvoir voir avant tous les autres des images inédites des prochains livres et films._

 _« Par quoi on est censé commencer ? »_

 _« Il y a une exposition de lancement pour x-men gifted. On peut acheter le premier tome en avant-première. »_

 _« Tu as peur qu'il n'y en n'ait plus à la fin de la journée ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! Qui serait assez fou pour le louper ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? »_ demanda sa mère.

 _Ward sourit en attrapant les mains de ses parents pour qu'ils le suivent et accélèrent. Il garda se sourire quand le dessinateur lui personnalisa son livre. Il le garda quand son père et lui firent la queue pour rencontrer Ioan Gruffudd, l'acteur principal des quatre fantastiques de 2005. Son sourire resta sur ses lèvres lors de l'annonce des 3 prochains films Marvel ou quand il fit le nouveau costume de Green Lantern. Ward passait l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie, et ses parents aussi._

 _« Ok. Je pense que l'on peut rentrer » lança le jeune garçon en vérifiant pour la troisième fois qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qui l'intéressait._

 _« Direction la voiture ? »_

 _« Oui, on a un bout de chemin et maman ne tient plus debout » rigola Ward._

 _« Je dis prem's sur la banquette arrière, je vais faire une petite sieste » avoua Eliza._

 _« ça veut dire que je pourrais choisir la musique ? »_

 _« Tu choisis toujours la musique » lui fit remarquer son père. »_

 _« Allez, en route » rigola Ward_

 _Les premières notes de Can't stop des Red Hot Chili Peppers raisonnèrent dans la voiture en même temps que le moteur démarrait. C'était le groupe préféré de sa mère, et à force de l'écouter à la maison, Ward était lui aussi devenu fan. Max baissa un peu le son en lui faisant signe de regarder à l'arrière. Eliza était allongée, les yeux fermés. Elle avait tout juste tenu quinze minutes avant de s'écrouler de fatigue._

 _« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

 _« Tu rigoles, j'ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie Papa ! »_

 _« C'était un peu le but » sourit Max, les yeux rivés sur la route._

 _« Merci »_

 _« Tu veux savoir qu'elle a été la meilleure journée de ma vie ? »_

 _« Ton mariage avec maman ? » demanda le jeune garçon._

 _« Non. La meilleure journée de ma vie a eu lieu, il y a tout juste un an. Le jour où tu es venu vivre avec nous est et restera le plus beau de ma vie. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Moi, il est tout juste dans mon top 3 » rigola Ward_

 _« Mon fils est ingrat ! »_

 _« Tu sais quel jour pourrait devenir l'un des meilleurs à tous les deux ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête encore » demanda son père._

 _« Le jour où toi et maman me ferait un petit frère ! »_

 _« Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi. Tu sais que le processus d'adoption est long et compliqué. Et, on ne doit pas le prendre à la légère. Mais, avec ta mère en y réfléchi. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on se sera décidé, tu seras le premier au courant. »_

 _« Ok… »_

 _« Dit. Si je prenais deux jours pour que toi et moi on se fasse un petit weekend camping ? On pourrait aller pêcher au lac ? »_

 _« Pêcher ? »_

 _« Je pourrais t'apprendre. J'y allais souvent avec mon père quand j'avais ton âge. Tu serais partant ? »_

 _Ward réfléchit un instant. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer un weekend pêche. Mais quand il fit le sourire sur le visage de son père, il comprit que cela lui tenait à cœur._

 _« Bien sûr. Mais, juste toi et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que la pêche colle avec maman »_

 _Sur le siège arrière de la voiture, Eliza sourit en silence._

/

Lexa mangea sa glace doucement, écoutant le récit de l'adolescent assit en face d'elle. Elle était rassurée de voir que les Weber avaient tenu leur promesse. Ils avaient aimé Ward. Ils lui avaient offert un semblant d'enfance normale. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'elle aurait pu être l'une de ses personnes. Ward aurait pu l'appeler maman si elle et Clarke étaient arrivées à une autre solution quatre ans plutôt. Elle ne regrettait rien, sa famille était géniale. Les jumelles, Madi et Clarke étaient tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Plus elle entendait Ward raconter sa vie, plus elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ward avait été aimé. Et, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

 _« Tu étais bien alors ? »_

 _« Plus que bien. Et, j'ai tout perdu. Encore. »_

 _« Ward… »_

 _« N'essaye pas de me remonter le moral. C'est la vérité. J'ai tout perdu. J'ai quatorze ans, et mes deux familles sont mortes. »_

Lexa se pencha pour attraper sa main mais Ward recula.

 _« A quelle heure sortent les filles ? »_

 _« On devrait y aller pour ne pas être en retard »_

Lexa ne savait pas comment ses filles allaient réagir. Elles étaient petites la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vu. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'elles se souviendraient vraiment de lui. Izzy eut du mal à replacer son nom sur son visage. Layce n'eut pas ce problème. Comment aurait-elle oublié son compagnon de dessin ? Ensemble, ils allèrent chercher Madi chez la famille de Lexa. Ce fut une jolie surprise pour Ward. La petite fille l'adopta tout de suite, refusant de s'asseoir autre part que sur ses genoux. Comme avec les jumelles, il lui apprit à dessiner des motifs simples. Lexa les regardait de la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand Clarke rentrerait. S'il n'avait qu'une soirée avec Ward, il devait marquer le coup. Plus la fin de journée avancée, plus elle le voyait sourire entourait des filles, plus la suite devint une évidence. Il était hors de question que Ward les quitte une fois de plus. Il était hors de question qu'il vague de famille en famille jusqu'à ses 18 ans, et qu'il commence sa vie d'adulte avec autant de difficulté. Il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse pas partie de leur famille.

Lexa avait prévenu Clarke. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et passé la nuit chez eux. Pourtant, quand le jeune médecin passa la porte de sa maison après sa garde, elle fut surprise d'y trouver le jeune homme. Elle posa ses clés sur le bar, et avança en silence vers lui. Ward se leva de sa place et baissa la tête en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Le médecin était à la fois soulagé et en colère. Elle souffla pour bien choisir les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, indécise.

 _« Tu t'es enfui. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Tu comptes disparaître de nouveau ? »_

 _« Pas ce soir, non. »_

 _« Bien »_

Sans rien rajouter, Clarke s'avança et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il avait tellement grandi, il était aussi grand qu'elle aujourd'hui, et cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Ward passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra un peu plus fort.

Clarke recula mais laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Ward, avant de venir chasser sa mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait les yeux.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu pour ce soir ? »_

 _« Pizza / dessin animé ? »_ demanda Layce le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke passa la main dans les cheveux de sa famille, avant d'avancer vers le canapé pour prendre Madi dans ses bras.

« _Tu veux regarder un dessin animé toi aussi ? »_

 _« Ouiiiiiii. De, nimé ! »_

 _« Tu en penses quoi Ward ? »_

 _« Je n'ai toujours pas vu Zootopia »_ fini-t-il par dire.

Lexa sourit en attrapant le téléphone pour commander. C'était ses soirées préférées. Rien de mieux qu'un moment tranquille devant un bon film, sa femme dans ses bras, et l'une de ses filles sur ses genoux.

Madi s'écroula entre elle et Clarke après une vingtaine de minutes, même les rires de Layce et les commentaires d'Izzy ne purent la réveiller. Ward était assis par terre, les genoux repliés sur son torse, et la tête posée dessus. Il souriait en écoutant les jumelles sur le fauteuil au-dessus de lui.

Réussir à mettre les jumelles au lit fut… compliqué. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Ward. Le jeune homme promit de passer la journée de demain avec elle. Ils iraient tous ensemble au parc. Izzy voulait lui montrer comment elle jouait au basket, et Layce voulait juste s'allongeait dans l'herbe et dessiner le lac.

Lexa éteignit la lumière de leur chambre et referma la porte à moitié. Elle passa devant la chambre de Madi où elle n'entendit que la respiration de son bébé endormi. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau pour dire un dernier « bonne nuit » à Ward avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Clarke était allongée sur le côté, perdue dans ses pensées. Lexa se dépêcha de se préparer pour la rejoindre. En sortant de la salle de bain, sa femme n'avait pas bougé. Lexa souleva la couverture de leur lit pour se glisser contre elle. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et attrapa sa main.

 _« A quoi tu penses ? »_ murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le dessous de l'oreille.

 _« A la chance qu'on n'a eue. Toi, moi, les jumelles. Ward a perdu ses deux familles. Une c'était déjà une de trop. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

Clarke se lova un peu plus contre sa femme.

« _Lincoln t'as dit ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? »_

 _« Il a une place dans un foyer. Et, il devrait y rester. Ward refuse d'aller dans d'autre famille d'accueil, et encore moins une nouvelle adoption. »_

 _« Normal. »_

 _« Dit Clarke, notre licence de famille d'accueil est encore valable. »_

Le médecin se décala et se releva sur les coudes comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« _Tu penses qu'il acceptera ? »_

 _« Non. Je ne pense pas. Mais, ça ne coute rien de proposer non ? »_

 _« C'est quelque chose qu'on devrait envisager tu penses ? »_

 _« ça te dérangerait ? »_

 _« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai appris pour ses parents. »_

 _« Mais… ? »_

 _« Tu vas reprendre le travail. J'ai toujours autant de boulot. Madi n'a que 3 ans, et on n'a plus de place dans la maison. Est-ce qu'on peut s'occuper d'un adolescent en colère ? »_

 _« Tu es contre alors ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Au contraire. Malgré toutes ses raisons, j'ai dû mal à l'imaginer retourner dans un foyer. Depuis le jour où Lincoln me l'a présenté, je sens une connexion particulière avec lui. »_

Lexa l'embrasse délicatement avant de la replacer au creux de ses bras. »

 _« On trouvera une solution. Comme toujours. Et puis, je ne comptais pas accepter l'offre de Marcus… »_

 _« Lexa ! Non, tu ne dois… »_

 _« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à New York. Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter. Et, j'aime beaucoup mon travail comme il est. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une élection présidentielle pour être heureuse. J'aime ce que je fais. D'ailleurs, je pensais m'investir un petit peu plus dans la vie politique de la ville. »_

 _« Tu es sûre Lex ? C'était ton rêve. »_

« _Mon rêve, c'est toi et les filles. Et Ward. Notre famille. »_

 _« Tu penses qu'on devrait lui en parler alors ? »_

 _« Attendons de voir comment se passe la journée de demain. Mais s'il le veut, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il reste avec nous. »_

 _« Je t'aime Lex. »_

 _« Viens là »_

Lexa passa sa main le long du menton de sa femme et rapprocha du visage du sien pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

 _« Yep. Parfaitement heureuse »_ souffla-t-elle sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

/

 _« Ward est de retour, alors ? »_ demanda Raven en s'installant dans l'herbe à côté de Lexa.

 _« Yep. »_

 _« Quatrième adoption en perspective ? »_

 _« Non. »_ commença Clarke. _« Mais, on va lui proposer de venir en famille d'accueil chez nous. »_

 _« Wahoo. Vous allez vous arrêter un jour ? »_ rigola Raven.

 _« La question, c'est plus quand tu vas t'y mettre toi ? »_

 _« Si tu demandais à O de t'épouser se serait déjà un grand pas en avant »_ fit remarquer Clarke.

 _« Bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, O' et moi en avons discuté. Et nous sommes toutes les deux d'acteurs sur le sujet. »_

 _« On peut avoir plus de précision ? »_

 _« Je ne dis pas non au mariage, un jour. Mais pour l'instant, on ne voit pas à quoi cela servirait. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Et ça nous suffit. En ce qui concerne l'éventualité d'avoir des enfants… »_

 _« Au dernière nouvelle, O' était terrifiée par l'idée. »_ rigola Clarke

 _« Et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas spécialement une étape qu'on a envie de franchir. »_

 _« Mais tu penses la franchir un jour ? »_

 _« Non. Pour l'instant on est plutôt d'accord. Pourquoi avoir des enfants quand on a déjà quatre neveux formidables ? »_ sourit Raven

Clarke sourit. Raven et Octavia s'avaient réellement trouvé. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elles étaient inséparables. Dès que son contrat avec la fac avait pris fin, Raven était partie vivre à New York. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées ensemble très rapidement, et ne se séparer que lors des voyages d'affaires d'O'.

 _« Je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais contente que vous soyez revenues vivre à DC ? Vous allez pouvoir profiter de vos neveux autant que vous voulez pendant que Clarke et moi on prend un peu de temps pour nous_ » rigola Lexa

 _« Ne t'emballe pas trop non plus. On risque de rester moins longtemps que prévu. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« O' a reçu une offre d'emploi qu'elle serait bête de refuser. A Los Angeles. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je sais. C'est à l'autre bout du pays. »_

 _« Tu vas trahir la côte est ? »_

 _« Pour O' ? Je trahirais tout mon pays »_ avoua Raven.

Clarke entendu des bris de voix vers le terrain de basket, elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

 _« Lex ! »_

Lexa se leva d'un bond, Clarke juste derrière elle, et couru retenir Ward. Le jeune homme était à assis sur un autre garçon, qu'il bloquait contre le sol, son poing en l'air, prêt à le frapper. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à lâcher le garçon. Clarke se dépêcha d'attraper Madi dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes, la paume des mains écorchées.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ demanda Clarke aux jumelles.

 _« On jouait au basket, j'allais montrer à Ward mes trois points quand on a entendu Maddie pleurer. »_

 _« Pourquoi Maddie était seule ? »_

 _« Elle était avec moi, on jouait avec le deuxième ballon »_ dit Layce. _« L'autre garçon a bousculé Maddie qui est tombée. »_

 _« Il a fait exprès ? »_

 _« Je sais pas. Non je ne crois pas. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi Ward s'est énervé ? »_

Layce tourna la tête vers Izzy qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

 _« Isae !_ » insista Clarke

 _« Il a demandé au garçon de s'excuser. Et quand il a refusé en rigolant, Ward lui a sauté dessus. »_ avoua Izzy

Clarke souffla. Elle approcha Madi un peu plus d'elle et lui embrassa les temps pour la calmer.

 _« Ça va aller mon cœur. Maman va te soigner. »_

 _« Bobo. »_

 _« Je sais mon cœur. Je sais. »_

Ward se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lexa. Il ramassa son sac et se mit à marcher le plus loin possible.

 _« Ward !_ » appela Lexa

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il devait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les gens qui aimait. Il était porteur d'ennui et il en avait marre de gâcher la vie des gens qui lui étaient proche.

 _« Ward, où tu vas ? »_

 _« Loin. »_

 _« Ward attend. »_

« _Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Où est-ce que tu vas ! »_

 _« J'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas rester. »_

 _« Ward, c'était un accident. Laisse-moi t'aider. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas ma mère »_ cria-t-il en se retournant.

Lexa s'arrêta et chercha à reprendre son calme.

« _Je sais. »_

 _« Mes parents sont morts. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Et ma mère est morte aussi. Tous les gens que j'aime meurt ou finisse blesser. »_

 _« N'import… »_

 _« Maddie est blessée. »_

 _« Elle va s'en remettre. Clarke la soigne. C'était un accident. »_

 _« C'est un accident qui a tué mes parents. Et moi je n'ai rien eu. Pourquoi je n'ai rien eu ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien. »_

Ward s'écroula au sol, ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots. Lexa s'assit au sol et le serra contre sa poitrine en silence.

 _« Pourquoi ça continue d'arriver ? »_

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de serrer le jeune garçon contre lui pour le calmer. Ils restèrent un bon bout de temps ainsi. En silence, coller l'un à l'autre. Après, avoir confié Madi et les jumelles à Raven, Clarke les rejoints. Elle les aida à se lever, et le traina jusqu'au café le plus proche. Elle commanda trois chocolats chauds et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec leurs boissons.

 _« Tu vas mieux ? »_ demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et laissa la chaleur de sa gorgé se propager à travers son corps.

 _« Il va falloir qu'on travaille la gestion de ta colère » essaya de rigoler Clarke._

 _« Je suis désolé. Maddie et les jumelles vont bien ? »_

 _« Elles ont eu peur. Mais, elles s'en remettront. »_

 _« J'irais m'excuser. Je… je ne voulais pas craquer devant elle. C'est juste que… »_

 _« Prend ton temps »_ insista Lexa quand elle vit qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

 _« Quand je suis en colère, je revois la mort de ma mère, et l'accident de mes parents. Je revois le visage de tous les gens qui m'ont blessé. Et, cela m'énerve encore plus et j'ai… j'ai juste besoin de tout faire ressortir d'un coup. J'ai besoin de frapper. De crier. De me défouler. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. »_

 _« Je comprends. Mais, il va falloir que tu travailles dessus. Lincoln peut te trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Si tu penses que cela peut t'aider. »_

 _« Ou, on pourrait trouvait une activité qui te défoulerait. Il y a un sport que tu aimerais faire ? »_

 _« On ? »_ répéta Ward

Clarke attrapa la main de Ward.

 _« J'ai eu Lincoln ce matin, et après quelques papiers, tu… pourrais rester avec nous. Si tu veux. »_

 _« Vivre avec vous ? »_

 _« On serait ta famille d'accueil »_ précisa Lexa

Ward lâcha la main de Clarke et recula dans son siège.

 _« Vous voudriez de moi après tout ça ? »_

 _« Ward… Tu es perdu, et c'est normal après tout ce que tu as vécu. On voudrait t'aider. On voudrait que tu fasses parti de notre famille. »_

 _« J'ai déjà une famille. Et des parents. »_

 _« Et, rien ne changera jamais ça. On veut juste être là pour toi. Si tu le veux aussi. »_

Ward resta silencieux un moment. Lexa savait qu'il avait envie de dire oui mais qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur de se relancer. Et de se brûler les ailes de nouveaux. Il avait peur d'être maudit et de leur attirer des problèmes. Elle lui reprit la main et chercha son regard.

 _« Ward. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Ou alors, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas être adopter. J'ai déjà des parents. »_

 _« Pas d'adoption. Famille d'accueil jusqu'à tes 18 ans. »_ proposa Clarke

 _« Vous serez vraiment prêtes à faire ça ? Malgré mes problèmes et… »_

 _« Tu fais déjà partie de la famille. On veut juste que ce soit plus permanent »_ le coupa Lexa

 _« C'est quelques choses que tu envisagerais ? »_

 _« On compte refaire le garage pour le transformer en petit studio que tu pourrais avoir et il y a des places dans le lycée pas loin de l'école des filles. Et.._

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« Et, on pourrait voir les activités extrascolaires. Le Dr. Hampson pourrait te voir deux fois par semaine si tu veux et.. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« Et, pour tout le reste on trouvera, mais on veut vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec nous. »_

 _« Lex… »_

 _« J'ai dit que je voulais bien venir vivre chez vous. Je… je serais même heureux de faire partie de votre famille. J'ai.. »_

Clarke se leva d'un bon et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Lexa se leva à son tour et se rajouta au câlin. Sa main chercha celle de sa femme, et leurs doigts se mélangèrent les uns aux autres.

 _« Merci »_ murmura Lex

Deux ans plus tard, Ward devint officiellement Ward Linch Webber Griffin-Woods, et il se fichait complétement de la longueur de son nom. Les différentes personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré et perdu faisaient partit de lui. Et, c'est à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il avait trouvait qu'il était. Clarke, Lexa, Izzy, Lacey et Madi étaient heureuses que cela l'ait conduit jusqu'à elle. Leur famille était enfin complète.

* * *

 **Il faudrait que j'arrête avec les happy Ending ca devient prévisible ... Ahahah. Et de quatre ! Content ?**

 **Pour l'épilogue, j'essaye de choisir à quels acteurs et actrices pourraient ressembler Layce, Izzy et Ward. Des idées ? Je vous donnerez mon choix la semaine pro.**

 **Je commence à réfléchir à ma prochaine fiction ( que je ne publierais que lorsque je l'aurais bien, bien, bien avancée). Mais, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées en tête, j'aimerais savoir vos préférences**

 **\- Après des mois en Inde, Clarke part à la découvert de la malaisie, elle rencontre une joyeuse bande s'occupant d'une auberge de jeunesse. Auprès d'eux, elle va combattre ses démons et découvrir le véritable sens du mot "amitié" é.**

 **\- Alors que le commandant règne férocement sur son port et dirige la coalition de treize clans avec une poigne de fer. Clarke et son équipage décide de partir à la recherche du trésor perdu de Jack Rackham défiant l'interdiction du commandant et mettant en péril la cohésion de leur foyer. Bienvenu dans le monde des pirates. Inspiré de Black Sails. .Drame.**

 **\- Clarke, Raven et Octavia sont trois meilleures amies affrontant la vie quotidienne jour après jour. Inspiré de The Bold Type. Comé é.Romances.**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Des préférences ?**

 **On n'oublie pas de me donner son avis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne nuit !**


	12. Masterpiece

**Bonjour à tous, et surtout merci de votre patience. La rentrée fut ouf... j'ai à peine eu une seconde à moi, donc encore moins pour écrire.**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je préférais poster le chapitre plus rapidement. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il risque d'avoir plus de fautes que d'hab, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Et sinon, si on allait découvrir comment fini cette histoire ?**

* * *

 **I still fall on my face sometimes and I**  
 **Can't color inside the lines 'cause**  
 **I'm perfectly incomplete**  
 **I'm still working on my masterpiece and I**  
 **I wanna hang with the greatest gotta**  
 **Way to go, but it's worth the wait, no**  
 **You haven't seen the best of me**  
 **I'm still working on my masterpiece and I**

 **\- Masterpiece, Jessi J**

 **10 ans plus tard.**

Clarke fixait le mur de photos en dessous de l'escalier. Les souvenirs s'étaient entassés aux fils des ans, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'elle était mariée avec Lexa. Ward était allé à l'université et était revenu pour rejoindre une maison d'édition de comic. Dans, moins d'une heure, les jumelles seront officiellement diplômées. Dès demain, elles prendraient l'avion pour un voyage à travers l'Europe, avant qu'Izzy revienne pour ses années de fac, et que Lacey commence son école à Florence. Comment la vie pouvait passer si vite ?

 _« Clarke ? »_

Elle se rappelait les premiers pas de Maddie comme si c'était hier, pourtant, à la fin des vacances, elle ferait sa rentrée au lycée. Elle avait déjà traversé trois crises d'adolescences et se préparer à vivre la quatrième. Elle revoyait Lexa devenir verte lors des premiers rendez-vous des jumelles. Layce avait une petite amie depuis plus d'un an. Izzy vivait à 200 % sa vie. Toutes les deux étaient prêtes à s'attaquer à la vie d'adulte, loin de leurs mères. Comment ces enfants avaient-ils pu grandir si vite ?

 _« Clarke ? »_

Lexa s'arrêta derrière elle, et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« Je déprime. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais déprimer en mouvement, on va être en retard. »_

 _« Bien sûr »_ rigola Clarke « Tu as pris l'appareil photo ? _» lança-t-elle en attrapant son sac._

 _« Ouep, tu as les places ? »_

 _« Et, j'ai attrapé le discours d'Izzy au passage ! »_

 _« Je pensais que c'était Layce la tête en l'air ? »_

 _« L'une ne rattrape pas l'autre. Que veux-tu, on aura fait de notre mieux »_ rigola Clarke

Lexa ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea vers la voiture. Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke ferma la porte passagère, qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elle avait oublié le plus important.

 _« Je vais la chercher »_ lança Clarke en sortant.

Elle monta les marches deux à deux, et ouvrit sans frapper la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Maddie était allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main. Elle remarqua tout juste l'intrusion avant de se reconcentrer sur son passage.

 _« Mad, on attend que toi ! »_

 _« C'est déjà l'heure ? »_

 _« C'était déjà l'heure il y a quinze minutes ! »_

 _« Faudrait se dépêcher, alors »_ rigola la petite fille en sautant hors de son lit. « Izzy pourrait nous tuer si on loupait son discours. Depuis le temps qu'elle en parle. »

 _« Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer de ta sœur. »_

 _« Elle ne se gêne jamais elle ! »_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer la porte derrière sa fille. Maddie allait leur donner du fils à retord, elle n'en doutait pas. En y repensant, ni Ward ou les jumelles avaient été très calme durant cette période, mais pour rien au monde elle échangerait ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 _« Tout le monde est là ce coup si ? »_

 _« Oui, Ward nous rejoint là-bas »_

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le début, Raven leur fit de grand signe pour les aider à trouver leurs places. Tris, Aden et les parents de Lexa étaient déjà là. Clarke resta debout, l'appareil photo à la main et chercha les jumelles dans la marée de tunique rouge et or.

 _« Là-bas ? »_ dit-elle en pointant du doigt un petit groupe.

Lexa se leva à son tour pour mieux voir. Layce était assise à l'arrière, Jess penchée sur son bras, elle rigolait l'une contre l'autre alors que leur ami Ryder faisait l'idiot.

 _« Le départ de Layce à Florence aura au moins quelques choses de bon. »_

 _« Ah bon ? Tu trouves qu'il y a du bon à ce qu'elle n'aille pas à la fac pour faire une formation en art de la renaissance à Florence. Loin de toi et moi ? »_

 _« Oui, elle sera obligée de prendre_ _ses distances avec Jess. »_

 _« Tu adores Jess. »_

 _« Pas tant que ça._ » menti Lexa. _« Je suis programmée pour détester toute personne voulant ou couchant avec l'une de mes filles. »_

 _« Layce est beaucoup plus heureuse avec elle. Et puis, Jess l'aide à s'affirmer. »_

 _« Oui, mais elle est trop…. »_

 _« Trop comme toi ? Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »_

 _« Justement. Je ne veux personne d'aussi débile que j'étais au lycée autour de mes filles. »_

 _« Je trouve qu'elle pourrait faire tellement pire que quelqu'un comme toi »_ rigola Clarke. _« Regarde, moi ça m'a plutôt bien réussi d'être avec une Woods. Imagine, elle nous ramène un italien macho ? »_

 _« Tu penses qu'on peut les enfermer pour qu'elles loupent leur avion ? »_ demanda Lexa sérieusement.

Clarke sourit en l'embrassant doucement. Lexa avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que ses filles n'étaient plus des petites filles, mais des jeunes femmes.

 _« Maddie, va porter ça à Izzy avant qu'elle monte sur scène ! »_

 _« J'ai loupé quelques choses ? »_

Lexa se tourna pour serrer son fils dans les bras. Ward avait laissé sa traditionnelle veste en cuir noir, pour une chemise à carreaux blanche et bleu, avec un nœud papillon.

 _« Que tu es chic mon fils !_ » rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant

 _« C'est Angie qui l'a choisi. Elle trouvait ça de mauvais goût que j'arrive avec l'un de mes t-shirts remplis de feutre. »_

 _« Tu me rappellera de la remercier. Si tu te décides à nous la présenter un jour » insista Clarke._

 _« Bientôt maman. Bientôt. »_

Maddie revint en courant et sauta sur les genoux de son frère. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait fini la fac et qu'il est réaménagé à DC.

 _« Ça commence ! »_ lança Maddie

Le doyen du lycée monta sur l'estrade et prononça un discours court, avant de faire appel à la conseillère d'orientation pour appeler tous les terminales, un par un, pendant que le directeur leur remettait leur diplôme et leur serrait la main. Quand ce fut au tour de Layce de passer, toute sa famille se levèrent d'un bon et cria son nom. La jeune femme se cacha le visage avec sa main embarrassée, avant de sourire et de se plier légèrement en avant pour saluer son audience en rigolant.

Au bord de l'estrade, Izzy attendait son tour stressée. Elle serait la dernière appelée, et monterait sur scène pour faire son discours. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait été choisie par les terminales pour les représenter lors de la cérémonie marquant leur entrée dans le monde adulte une bonne fois pour toute. C'était à la fois, un honneur et une surprise. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais manqué de popularité. Etre le capitaine de l'équipe qui remporta deux fois consécutives le championnat féminin de basket. appela enfin son nom. Izzy souffla rangea son discours et s'élança. Elle accepta le diplôme qu'on lui tendait, et serra la main du directeur. Elle salua rapidement sa famille, avant de s'approcher du pupitre central.

« _Elle est stressée_ » murmura Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

 _« Bonjour à tous »_ commença leur fille _« j'aimerais dire à quel point je suis honorée d'être sûr cette scène afin de représenter toutes les terminales de cette année. Ma présence devant vous aujourd'hui prouve que le lycée ce n'est pas que des notes sur un bout de papier ou qu'un diplôme en main. »_

Elle accompagna ses mots par un petit geste montrant le sien.

 _« C'est une expérience qui nous touche, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Quatre ans voués à la découverte de soi, des autres et du monde. Il crée et renforce les personnalités, aiguise notre caractère, développe notre esprit critique. »_

Izzy sourit nerveusement avant de reprendre.

 _« Nous sommes tous fondamentalement différents. La preuve vivante se trouve juste en face de moi. Laylay, lève-toi pour que tout le monde puisse te voir. »_

Layce fit les gros yeux à sa sœur, ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Allez !_ » insista sa sœur.

Layce baissa les yeux et se leva en saluant la foule.

 _« Je vous présente Layce Griffin-Woods ma sœur jumelle. La personne dont mon ADN est le plus proche, et avec qui j'ai grandi. On a eu la même éducation, et avons été aimé de la même manière par nos deux mamans formidables. Pourtant, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de personne plus différente que moi. Et non parce qu'elle est brune et que je suis blonde. »_ rigola Izzy. _« Layce est une artiste, qui dès demain va partir étudiez l'art en Europe alors que je suis incapable de tenir un crayon. J'aime le basket plus que tout, elle n'a jamais mis les pieds sur un terrain. Je passe mon temps avec du Kendrick Lamar dans les oreilles alors qu'elle ne jure que par Freddy Mercury. Nous sommes tous différents. Et nos années lycées, avec leurs moments de gloire et leurs difficultés nous permettent de savoir qui nous sommes, quelle est notre place. Mais, ce n'est que le début. C'est une préparation, une éducation pour affronter ce que le reste de notre vie nous réserve.. Aujourd'hui, qu'on s'en rende compte ou non, nous sommes tous prêts pour la suite. Le chemin est encore long, mais nous sommes prêts à découvrir que ce le reste de notre vie nous réserve. Pour finir, j'aimerais reprendre les paroles de l'une de mes chansons préférées.»_

Izzy fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

 _« Nous sommes féroces. Nous sommes précieux. Rien ne nous arrêtera, car nous aimons la vue du sommet. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous planter, de prendre des coups, de nous sentir faible. Parce que nous sommes parfaitement incomplets, mais qu'on n'a le reste de notre vie pour compléter le chef d'œuvre que nous sommes. »_

Izzy sourit à sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Mes amis, mes partenaires, cher terminal. Il est grand temps de vous lever, et qu'ensemble, nous mettions un point d'honneur à notre adolescence. J'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour ce lieu, mais je suis sûre que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il était temps que ça finisse ! Alors, tous ensemble : 1, 2, 3 ! »_

La foule se leva d'un bon et grilla de joie en lançant leur chapeau de victorien en l'air ! Izzy se dépêcha de descendre et pris sa sœur dans ses bras. Les bras de leurs amis se succédèrent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à ce que Clarke et Lexa arrivent enfin jusqu'à elles.

 _« Tu étais parfaite, mon bébé »_ murmura Clarke à l'oreille d'Izzy en l'embrassant.

 _« Maman, j'ai plus deux ans. »_

 _« Ouep, mais tu seras toujours mon bébé. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas le droit à un calin moi ? »_

Clarke lâcha sa petite blonde pour attraper et embrasser Layce à son tour.

 _« Je vais rester accrocher à toi jusqu'à ce que tu partes. »_

Layce sourit en passant son bras derrière le coup de sa mère. Cela ne la dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

Le reste de leur famille les embrassa à tour de rôle. L'absence d'Octavia et Charlotte ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _« Leurs avions a du retard. Elles seront là ce soir pour votre fête de départ._ » promis Raven.

Après avoir salué tous leurs amis une dernière fois, toute la troupe alla manger chez AL. Les filles avaient tenu à y manger une dernière fois avant de partir pour leur voyage.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps au restaurant car ils avaient beaucoup à préparer pour la fête de félicitation de ce soir, Lexa et Clarke avaient accepté d'accueillir tous leur amis et leur famille pour fêter ensemble leurs diplômes. Cela fait beaucoup de monde, et ils avaient encore plein de préparatifs.

Et les préparatifs furent compliqués. Mais à 20h, quand tout le monde commença à arriver, la maison était prête à accueillir tous les amis des jumelles, leurs familles et les amis proches des Griffin-Woods.

Clarke observait Lexa discuter avec les parents du meilleur ami d'Izzy, rigolant en se remémorant les quatre cents coups que leur enfant avait fait ensemble. Lexa était incroyablement belle. Comme toujours pensa Clarke. En presque vingt ans de vie commune, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle le pense.

 _« Arrête de baver Griff', la plus belle vient d'arriver »_ rigola Raven en passant la porte.

 _« Désolé Raven, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne pour moi. »_

 _« Pour moi aussi »_ répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte juste derrière elle.

Octavia entra en souriant. Elle jeta ses affaires au sol avant de courir sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait des années que les deux amies vivaient sur des côtes différentes mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Dès qu'elles se retrouvaient c'étaient comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

 _« J'ai cru que tu allais louper le départ de mes filles à la fac ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'avion a été retardé. »_

 _« Tu bosses trop. Tu aurais dû venir en même temps que Raven. Lexa profite de sa meilleure amie depuis plus d'une semaine ! »_

 _« Je te promets de me rattraper. Enfin, après avoir passé 48h non-stop avec ma petite-amie »_

 _« Charlotte ! »_ s'écria Maddie en voyant sa tante rentrer à son tour. _« Alors, c'est comment LA ? »_

 _« Je préfère DC. Et, je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec ce foutu stage. »_

 _« Je croyais qu'il te restait encore un mois » lâcha Lexa_

 _« J'ai démissionné. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Cela te surprendra peut-être chère grande sœur, mais photographier des mannequins ce n'est pas ma vocation. »_

 _« Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? »_

 _« C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'Ilian et moi, on part suivre une compétition itinérante de surf. Je suis la nouvelle photographe. On commence par l'Afrique du sud dans 10 jours. »_

 _« Attends que je sois là pour le dire à papa. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête » rigola Lexa._

 _« Où sont les vedettes du jour ? »_ demanda Octavia

 _« Izzy avec Ryder, comme d'hab. Et, Layce avec Jess. »_

 _« Comme d'hab_ » grogna Lexa.

 _« Et, Ward dessine sur le mur des souvenirs » compléta Maddie_

 _« Comme d'hab »_ reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

 _« Tu viens danser ? »_ murmura Lexa à l'oreille de sa femme

Clarke attrapa la main que sa partenaire lui tendait. Elle la suivit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les mains de Lexa se poser sur ses hanches. Elle se rapprocha un peu et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Lexa fit Maddie lever les yeux au ciel, et Izzy faire semblant de vomir. Leurs mères étaient maladivement mignonnes. Raven et Octavia les suivirent, et quand Layce attrapa la main de Jess et la tira au milieu de la piste, plusieurs de leurs amis se décidèrent à les imiter.

 _« T'as vu ? On est encore cool »_ rigola Lexa

Clarke se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres tout en suivant le rythme.

 _« Je n'en reviens pas que nos deux princesses aient fini le lycée. Layce va partir vivre en Italie et Izzy déménage dans le Connecticut. »_

 _« Il nous reste Maddie. J'ai cru comprendre que Ward comptait venir manger à la maison tous les deux jours maintenant qu'il est rentré. » rigola Clarke._

 _« Et puis tu vas pouvoir recommence à travailler à temps complet. Je sais que faire que la moitié de tes gardes te pèse. »_

 _« A vrai dire, je pensais me lancer dans la recherche. Je n'ai plus la force d'enchaîner des gardes sans fins. J'ai envie de me poser et de réfléchir. »_

 _« Tant que ça te va, je ne peux qu'être heureuse de continuer à t'avoir dans mon lit tous les soirs. »_

 _« Même après dix ans, le meilleur moment de ma journée, c'est quand je me réveille dans tes bras. »_

 _« Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment s'éclipser de la fête de nos filles ? »_

 _« Nop »_ sourit Clarke. _« Il va falloir que tu attendes quelques heures avant de me retrouver nue dans notre lit._ » murmura le médecin.

Lexa rigola avant de remonter ses bras autour de sa nuque et de la tirer encore plus contre elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elles perdirent la notion du temps rapidement. Raven vint les séparer, leur faisant signe que Ward les attendait pour pouvoir faire son tost.

 _« Merci Raven ! Elles ont beau m'avoir élevé, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la technique pour réussir à les séparer. »_ rigola le jeune homme.

 _« Nos enfants sont ingrats. »_

 _« Donc, maintenant que vous avons l'attention de nos mères, j'aimerais vous retenir deux petites minutes pour vous parler mes sœurs. » commença Ward « J'ai dû mal à croire que demain, les deux monstres partent. Enfin ! Vous pensez que je suis trop dur ? Essayait de vivre avec quatre filles. Et, je ne mens pas en affirmant qu'Izzy et Layce sont encore plus difficiles à vivre que n'importe qu'elle autre femme. Pas parce qu'elles prennent trop de temps dans la salle de bain, ou je ne sais quels faux clichés. Mais parce que peu importe qu'elles soient heureuses, tristes, énervés, vous affrontez toujours un duo. Et je vous jure, vous préférez les avoir de votre côté que contre. Je ne parlerais pas de l'incident du musée contemporain de 2029, mais croyais moi, ne vous les mettez jamais à dos. »_

 _« Sans nous tu re ferrais chier !_ » cria Izzy

 _« Pas faux. Et puis, grâce à vous j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Etre votre grand frère m'a tellement appris sur la famille, la vie, et sur moi. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir accepté parmi vous, de m'avoir montré que j'avais ma place, et que j'étais aimé. Malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je ne vous échangerais pour rien au monde. Layce, Izzy et Maddie vous êtes m'as plus grande fierté. »_

Lexa passa son bras autour de la taille de Clarke et laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule.

 _« C'est bon, le moment niais est passé, vous pouvez tous retourner vous amuser_ » lâcha Ward en levant son verre.

Clarke regarda ses filles courir vers Ward. Elle sourit et tira Lexa dans leur direction.

 _« On peut se joindre à vous ? »_

Ward passa son bras autour d'elle et serra un peu plus. Ecraser au centre, Maddie essaya de s'échapper, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Même à leur âge, les câlins collectifs étaient sacrés.

 _« Tu ne te demandes pas qu'elle aurait été notre vie si on avait eu des enfants ? » demanda Raven en les observant de loin._

 _« Si, tout le temps. »_

 _« Et ? »_

 _« Je pense que tu aurais été une mère formidable. J'imagine bien une mini mécano, ses cheveux long attaché avec un bandana rouge, de la graisse de voiture sur les joues, assise derrière le volant pendant que tu répares le moteur. »_ rigola Octavia.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop pour moi, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur toi. Tu aurais été une mère formidable. »_

 _« Tu sais, il n'est pas encore trop tard. »_

Raven se décala pour regarder sa compagne dans les yeux.

 _« C'est.. c'est quelques choses que tu voudrais ? »_

 _« Non. Non, je ne suis plus opposée à l'idée, mais j'aime la vie que l'on a ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des enfants pour être heureuse ou avoir l'impression d'avoir accomplie quelque chose dans ma vie. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. »_

Raven enlaça ses doigts à ceux de O', et la tira un peu plus vers elle.

 _« Je n'ai besoin que de toi aussi. Mais, si tu changes d'avis, si un jour tu veux passer le pas, n'aies pas peur de m'en parler. Je ne suis plus contre l'idée non plus. »_

Octavia sourit avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Le baiser doux se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné qui ne devrait pas être à la vue de tous. C'était le genre de baiser fait pour l'intimité de la nuit.

Raven se décala quand elle sentit les mains d'Octavia passer dans son dos.

 _« Et si on allait visiter la nouvelle chambre d'amis ? »_

 _« J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais ! »_

/

 _« Mamou ? »_ appela Layce en arrivant vers ses mères. _« Vu que la fête se termine par ici, on voulait savoir si on pouvait aller trainer avec Ryder et les autres ce soir ? »_

 _« Il est presqu'une heure. » fit remarquer Lexa_

 _« C'est la dernière fois qu'on est tous ensemble avant la fac »_ fit remarquer Izzy.

 _« Et, c'est l'histoire d'une heure, deux max »_

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais aimé que ses enfants sortent le soir. Elle les comprenait, elle avait eu 18 ans aussi, mais en tant que mère, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le concept.

 _« Allez-y »_ répondit Clarke à sa place en la prenant par les épaules.

 _« Faîtes attention à vous ! »_ rajouta rapidement Lexa avant qu'elles disparaissent.

 _« Toujours ! »_

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, tous les invités regagnèrent leur maison. Ward aida à ranger avant de disparaître dans son ancienne chambre, alors que Lexa apportait une couverture pour couvrir Maddie qui s'était endormie sur le canapé.

 _« Va te coucher »_ lança Clarke. _« Je te rejoins dans une seconde. »_

Lexa l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou avant de monter les marches jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle était épuisée. Elle se brossa rapidement les dents avant d'échanger sa longue jupe pour un bas de pyjama et l'un des t-shirts au couleur de l'hôpital de Clarke. Elle se glissa sous la couette en soupirant de bien-être. Elle repensa à ses dix dernières années, forçait de constater qu'elle avait gagné bien plus qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Etant jeune, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre plaisir dans l'organisation d'une fête pour ses enfants. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'imaginait pas être marié avec quatre enfants. Et pourtant, ils étaient ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Clarke de lui avoir fait comprendre tout ce dont elle manquait avant de la rencontrer. Elle était en train de sourire toute seule quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La blonde entra en silence, portant un kimono en soi bleu foncé qui lui arrivé au-dessus des genoux.

 _« Pourquoi tu t'es changé dans l'autre salle de bain »_ demanda Lexa

Clarke sourit avant de détacher la ceinture et de laisser le morceau de tissu tomber à ses pieds. La fatigue de Lexa disparue aussitôt quand elle découvrit le corps nu de sa femme.

 _« J'avais envie de voir cette réaction »_ murmura Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

Lexa se redressa contre la tête de lit, et accueilli avec envie le corp nue de sa femme dans ses bras. Clarke était pressée, elle attira la nuque de la brune vers elle et plaqua ses lèvres avec force contre sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent avec toute l'énergie qui leur restait. Lexa gémit en sentant la langue de sa partenaire entrer dans sa bouche venant lui caresser le palais. Clarke était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir toucher Lexa comme elle le désirait, elle s'écarta un instant pour retirer la couverture qui la séparer de la peau de Lexa et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, plaça ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira un peu plus à elle. Alors que sa langue retrouvait le chemin de la bouche de Lexa, Clarke glissa ses mains dans le pyjama de sa campagne et caressa ses fesses parfaitement musclées. Lexa gémit une nouvelle fois provocant un sourire de victoire à la blonde. Clarke était déterminée. Elle tira vers le bas le reste du pantalon et admira la beauté naturelle de sa femme. Même avec les années, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comme une telle déesse pouvait partager son lit. Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté et de la sensualité. Les marques de l'âge qui commençaient à se voir sur son visage ou dans son cou n'y changeaient rien. Au contraire, c'était incroyablement sexy. Et cela prouvait qu'elle vieillirait à ses côtés. Et, il n'y avait rien que Clarke souhaite plus au monde que d'avoir Lexa dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Les mains de Lexa serrant fermement ses seins sortirent Clarke de sa rêverie.

 _« Non, Non, Non. Ce soir, c'est moi qui commande »_ murmura la blonde.

Elle attrapa les mains de sa partenaire et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, laissa sa poitrine nue flottait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lexa dû résister pour ne pas avancer son visage et capturer ses œuvres d'art dans sa bouche.

Clarke en profita pour retirer le haut de sa femme, et admirer à son tour cette poitrine qu'elle aimait tant. Elle commença par embrasser la vallée de ses seins tout en caressant les deux monts. Puis, elle concentra son attention sur le premier, lui léchant légèrement la pointe durcie avant de le réchauffer par la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle offrit le même traitement à son voisin avant de remonter à coup de langue et de petite morsure jusqu'au cou de sa femme, cherchant avec dextérité son point de non retour. Lexa gémit bruyamment quand elle aspira sa peau avant de la mordre et d'adoucir la brûlure avec le plat de sa langue. Clarke remonta en embrassant toute la peau qui s'offrait à elle avant de reconnecter leurs lèvres dans une danse enflammée.

 _« Tu veux ma bouche ? Mes doigts ? Ou ? »_

Une vague de désir traversa le corps de Lexa jusqu'à son entre jambe en se rappelant la dernière fois que Clarke avait utilisé leur jouet préféré sur elle.

 _« Ta langue. Je veux ta langue. »_ réussit-elle à lâcher entre deux soupires. Clarke avait recommencé l'exploration de sa poitrine avec ses mains expertes.

 _« Ecarte tes jambes._ » murmura-t-elle en lui mordant l'oreille.

Et, ce fut finit pour Lexa. Son esprit venait de se perdre tellement elle était excitée.

Clarke sourit avant de descendre ses baisers un peu plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Après avoir explorer avec sa langue le nombril de sa femme, elle fit le grand saut. Et d'un langoureux coup de langue, elle envoyait Lexa sur une autre planète. Par réflexe, la brune attrapa la chevelure blonde de sa femme pour la maintenir en place, mais Clarke n'avait pas l'attention de bouger. Entre les jambes de sa partenaire, elle était à sa place. Elle connaissait tous les recoins qui faisaient frissonner Lexa. Elle connaissait tous les mouvements qui la faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle savait qu'elle pression appliquée, qu'elle force et engouement mettre à l'œuvre. Elle connaissait toutes les réponses du corps qui vibrait sous son passage. Elle ne fût pas surprise quand une nouvelle vague de liquide lui coula dans la bouche. Elle avait senti que Lexa était prête à relâcher toute la pression que sa langue avait créer dans son abdomen. Elle lécha sans retenue toute la trace de la jouissance de sa femme avant de remonter doucement vers son visage en embrassa sa peau chaude et en sueur. Quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent celle de Lexa, elle enfonça sans prévenir deux doigts dans l'intimité de la brune. Toujours sensible, elle commença doucement, mais très vite les aller-retours de ses doigts se firent plus marqués, et Clarke se servit de ses hanches pour aller toujours plus loin dans sa partenaire. Lexa jouie une deuxième fois. Et Clarke n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que le visage de Lexa quand elle jouissait autour de ses doigts.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que le médecin se décala en rabattant la couette sur leurs deux corps. Elle se colla à Lexa tout en lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. La brune se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Clarke l'avait drainé du peu de force qui lui restait. Mais, elle ne voulait pas en finir là. Elle voulait que sa femme se sente aussi bien qu'elle. Même mieux si cela était possible. Elle essaya de redonner de la passion à leur embrasse tout en caressant doucement la peau de sa partenaire. Clarke qui voyait claire dans son jeu, se décala légèrement.

 _« Il est très très tard, et tu réussis à peine à garder les yeux » rigola_ -t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

 _« Je ne laisserais pas ma femme insatisfaite. »_

 _« Te faire jouir plusieurs fois est tout sauf insatisfaisant. »_ fit remarquer Clarke.

 _« Je veux plus. »_

 _« Demain »_ murmura Clarke. _« Ou après-demain. Ou tous les jours qui suivent. On n'a tout notre temps »_

Lexa s'étira un peu avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine généreuse de Clarke et de la serrer contre elle.

 _« K. »_ se contenta-t-elle de dire en prenant position pour la nuit.

Tout juste quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke entendait la respiration de Lexa devenir plus forte. Et, c'est en caressant ses boucles brunes, qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

/

C'est sûr la pointe des pieds qu'Izzy referma la porte derrière elle. Layce était déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures en bas de l'escalier. Il était tard. Ou plutôt tôt. Très tôt. La première heure dehors était passée extrême vite. La deuxième aussi. Elles arrêtèrent de compter quand la montre indiquait qu'elles devaient être rentrée depuis très longtemps. Elles n'étaient pas du jour à mentir à leurs mères, mais elles n'avaient littéralement pas vu le temps passer. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elles reverraient leurs amis avant très longtemps. La dernière fois que Layce voyait Jessica pour les six prochains mois. Se séparer fut difficile. Surtout, qu'elles préférèrent toutes les deux de ne pas tenter l'expérience à distance. Elles allaient être à la fac. Va savoir ce qui allait se passer. Qui elles allaient rencontrer. Elles préféraient se séparent en bon terme et voir si elles avaient toujours autant de sentiments l'une pour l'autre quand elles auraient la chance de se revoir. C'était plus facile ainsi. Plus douloureux aussi. Izzy voulait profiter de ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne quittait pas le pays, mais elle partait pour le Connecticut dès son retour d'Europe. La fac et le basquet allait lui prendre tout son temps et son énergie. Cela allait lui faire bizarre de ne plus jouer avec son équipe. Elle était leur capitaine depuis trois ans. Ensemble, elles avaient gagné deux championnats. Et puis, depuis petite elle ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour où elle n'avait pas vu ou parler à Ryder.

 _« C'est à cette heure-là qu'on rentre ? »_

Layce et Izzy sursautèrent en voyant Ward sortir de sa chambre. Elles furent soulagées de ne pas tomber sur l'une de leurs mères. Elles étaient bien trop fatiguées pour les affronter.

 _« Tu n'avais pas à nous attendre, papa »_ répliqua Izzy.

 _« Que veux-tu ? J'avais peur qu'il arrive quelques choses à mes deux petites sœurs »_

 _« Tu devrais essayer de te coucher, maintenant qu'on est rentrée »_

 _« Vous aussi. Vous partez pour l'aéroport dans tout juste trois heures. »_

 _« On pensait plutôt préparer le petit dej. »_

 _« On aura tout le temps de dormir dans l'avion. »_

Ward sourit avant de se diriger dans la cuisine et d'allumer la lumière.

 _« Je fais les crêpes, Izzy tu fais les pancakes ? Et, Layce le bacon ? »_

 _« Et moi je fais quoi ?_ » souffla une voix

Maddie se leva du canapé et rejoignit ses frères et sœurs.

 _« Le café. Beaucoup de café »_ rigola Layce.

Les quatre Griffin-Woods s'activèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais c'était difficile. Comme toujours, Maddie et Izzy faisait les pitres, faisant rire Ward beaucoup trop fort pour cette heure matinale. Layce tenait à peine debout. Elle avait toujours été celle qui avait eu besoin le plus de sommeil. Et même après des nuits de dix heures elle avait du mal à se lever.

 _« Rappelez-moi ce que vous faîtes comme itinéraire » demanda Ward entre la cuisson de deux gaufres. »_

 _« Ce soir on est à Londres. On y passe quelques jours avant de partir vers le nord. On pensait prendre deux semaines pour rallier le haut de l'écosse. Puis, bateau direction l'Island. Avion vers le Danemark. Train et bus à travers la république Tcheque, l'Allemagne, les pays bas. Petit tour par paris et descente vers l'Italie. »_

 _« En tout 6 six semaines sur les routes européennes. »_ conclu Layce.

 _« Pas de stop ? »_

 _« Si on peut éviter. »_

 _« Pas de stop »_ confirma Ward.

 _« Oui papa. »_

 _« Et au moindre problème, vous m'appelez. »_

 _« On sait. Tu n'es qu'à un vol d'avion. »_

 _« Je traverserais l'atlantique à la nage s'il le fallait »_ continua Ward. _« Vous n'hésitez pas. »_

Layce releva la tête du comptoir et se rapprocha de son grand frère pour l'enlacer.

 _« C'est du café que je sens ? »_ demanda Lexa en descendant.

Clarke et Lexa s'arrêtèrent en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine.

 _« Il est tout juste sept heures. Vous avez mangé du lion ou quoi ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Layce va mettre six semaines pour se remettre de sa nuit blanche »_ rigola Maddie.

 _« Sa nuit blanche ? »_ répéta Lexa

 _« Tu ne le savais pas ? »_ demanda Clarke _« Mais apparemment quand nos filles nous disent une à deux heures, elles voulaient dire qu'elle ne serait pas rentré avant six heures du matin. »_

 _« Comme tu es au courant » demanda Izzy ne prenant pas la peine de le nier._

 _« J'ai demandé à la mère de Ryder de m'envoyer un message quand son fils rentrerait. Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas._ »

 _« Et, tu nous en veux pas ? »_

 _« Crois-le ou non, j'ai eu 18 ans aussi. »_ rigola Clarke.

 _« J'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ? »_ demanda Lexa

 _« Nop. Parce que tu as fait bien pire » rigola Clarke ne l'embrassant. « Et puis, tu savais très bien qu'elles n'allaient pas rentrer de sitôt mais tu les as quand même laisser sortir. »_

 _« Quand est-ce que j'aurais le droit de sortir le soir ?_ » demanda Maddie

 _« Jamais. »_ répondit en cœur toute la famille déclenchant un fou rire général.

 _« Et sinon. On les mange ses gaufres ? »_ lança Ward.

Clarke s'installa à côté de Layce et se pencha sur elle pour l'enlacer alors que la jeune femme s'endormait sur le plan de travail.

 _« Je crois que ma plus grande fierté, c'est d'avoir gagné la guerre du petit déjeuné. »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Que veux-tu. Nos enfants n'ont pas de goût. C'est pour ça qu'ils préfèrent les gaufres. »_

 _« Hey_ » s'offusqua Izzy

 _« Sauf Izzy. Izzy a vu la lumière._ » rigola Clarke en attrapant les pancakes que sa fille lui avait préparé.

 _« Pour quelle heure on doit être prêt ? »_

 _« Départ pour l'aéroport dans un peu moins de deux heures »_

Toute la famille prit son temps pour déjeuner. Les jumelles se dépêchèrent un peu car elles voulaient avoir le temps de vérifier leur sac de voyage. Layce prit le temps de faire un dernière Facetime avec Jessica avant que tout le monde embarque dans le traffic.

Regarder ses filles enregistrer leur bagage fut difficile pour Clarke et Lexa. Elles n'allaient pas les revoir pendant six semaines et six mois pour Layce. C'était encore plus difficile de ce qu'elles pensaient.

« Bon… » lança Izzy une foit que tout était en ordre.

Toute la famille attendait devant le poste de sécurité.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. » ajouta Layce.

Clarke serra la blonde dans ses bras en lui rappelant de faire attention. Puis, elle passa à Layce à qui elle resta un peu plus longtemps afin de mémoriser son odeur.

 _« Vous allez tellement me manquer. »_

 _« Promettez-moi de faire attention. »_ demanda Lexa

 _« Promis maman. »_

 _« Et, Izzy aide ta sœur à trouver un logement potable. Car tu sais qu'elle se contenterait d'un cagibi. »_

 _« Le style bohème me va bien »_ rigola la concernée.

 _« Et n'oubliez pas.. »_ commença Ward.

« _Tu n'es qu'à un coup de téléphone » reprit en cœur les jumelles. « On sait. »_

 _« Bon »_ répéta Izzy.

Après un dernière calin à tout le monde, les jumelles se dirigèrent vers le poste de contrôle. Layce se retourna une seconde. Et ce fut trop pour elle. Elle lâcha sa valise et couru retrouver les bras de sa mère. Izzy sourit et imita sa sœur. Maddie, Lexa et Ward se joignirent au câlin familial. C'est les larmes aux yeux que Layce finit par lâcher Clarke et fit demi-tour pour récupérer ses affaires. Et c'est sous le regard de tous les membres de leurs familles qu'elles partirent vers leurs nouvelles aventures.

Resté de leur côté de la barrière, Clarke et Lexa fixèrent leurs filles s'éloigner en silence. C'est Maddie qui finit par rompre l'attente.

 _« Je ne dirais pas non à une gaufre de plus »_ avoue Maddie.

 _« Il en reste plein à la maison »_ rigola Ward.

 _« Un vrai estomac sur patte. On dirait ta mère »_ continua Lexa.

 _« Dit maman. Je me demandais si ce soir on pouvait aller s'entraîner un peu. J'ai besoin de travailler ma feinte à droite avant la prochaine compétition. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. Après la soirée d'hier, je vais mettre trois jours à récupérer » avoua Lexa._

 _« Ne t'en fait pas ma puce » commença_ Clarke _. « Maman a tellement rêver que l'un de ses enfants fasse de l'escrime, qu'elle changera d'avis avant ce soir. »_

 _« Et puis, elle ferait tout pour les femmes de sa vie. »_

 _« Un peu comme Ward »_ rigola Maddie.

 _« Tout à fait. Je ferais tout pour les cinq femmes de ma vie » ajouta Ward._

 _« Alors ? Escrime ce soir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr mon cœur. Bien sûr. »_

 _« Et si on rentrait avant que Raven et Octavia finissent notre petit dej' à notre place »_ rigola Clarke.

C'est avec difficulté, mais le cœur remplit de joie qu'elles quittèrent l'aéroport. Après tout, tout comme elle, Izzy et Layce avaient leur vie à vitre. Elles allaient faire de nouvelles rencontres. Vivre de nouvelles expériences. Tomber amoureuse.

Lexa quitta l'aéroport en souriant. Elle passa son bras autour du cou de Clarke et attrapa la main de sa fille. Elle ne souhait qu'une chose : que ses enfants aient autant de chance qu'elle.

* * *

 **Et, it's a Wrap. La fin d'une longue et belle aventure. Merci de m'avoir suivie et soutenue tout ce temps. Ecrire Game on a été un vrai plaisir, c'est pour ça que j'étais heureuse de continuer avec Bring it on, mais je vous avoue qu'il était temps que cela se finisse. J'ai plein d'idée pour d'autre histoire, mais que très peu de temps pour écrire, j'espère pouvoir poster quelques choses rapidement, mais ce n'est pas gagner. Je travaille sur un two-shot depuis quelques temps, je vais faire mon possible pour le sortir rapidement. Mais je doute que je puisse écrire une autre longue story avant un bout de temps.**

 **En tout cas merci pour votre soutient. N'oubliez pas de me faire un retour, je les adore. Et, cette fois-ci promis je réponds.**

 **Ah, et pour ceux qui vont à la SW3, on se voit là-bas :D Je serais l'une des fans en t-shirt Kabby :D**

 **Bonne soirée**


End file.
